¿Era este nuestro destino?
by MikoAucarod
Summary: Cap. 21 UP! La muerte de Naraku conllevó un sacrificio, uno con un muy alto precio ¿Era este nuestro destino? ¿Esto era lo que debíamos afrontar? :D Lean y comenten por favor InuxKag KanxKoh y un poco de todo xP
1. La destrucción de Naraku

**MikoAucarod**: Hola! me encuentro remodelando los episodios de este fanfic que ya cumple más de un año de que lo publiqué por primera vez, como notarán es viejo al ver que algunos personajes existen todavía (Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo) aunque eso no le quita lo interesante, espero en verdad que disfruten la historia y que les agrade esta nueva versión (prácticamente es igual pero es más legible y con menos incoherencias (Había muchas -.-U) )

**Seideca**: Y luego nos culpas a nosotras de ello xD

**M.Aucarod**: Es que luego no hallo a quién echarle la culpa XD

**Izumi**: Te imaginas xP

**Sayuni**: Bueno, ya, esperamos que este episodio les agrade mucho así como esta historia -

**M.Aucarod**:D si, me he esmerado mucho en hacerla así que sin más, les dejo con el fanfic.

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

-Esto que voy a contarte, sucedió hace mucho tiempo... sucedió hace siglos... pero solo si te cuento esto, comprenderás por qué se han dado todas estas cosas en la actualidad.

**Capítulo 1 - La destrucción de Naraku**

-¡Ahome, aléjate de aquí! - gritó Inuyasha mientras lanzaba su viento cortante contra varios monstruos que le atacaban sin control.

-¡No. Mi deber es acabar con Naraku! - fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la joven, a la par que lanzaba una flecha contra los enemigos.

Esta era, se encontraban en la batalla final. Naraku por fín había obtenido todos los fragmentos de la perla, salvo el de Kohaku.  
Kouga había perdido los suyos en batalla mas seguía en pie luchando contra Kagura, empeñado a recuperarlos.  
Kikyo también había llegado al lugar y se encontraba luchando contra Kohaku y Kanna, en cuyos brazos se encontraba Akago.  
Sesshomaru había llegado con su grupo y también combatía contra los monstruos de Naraku, siendo apoyado por Jaken, mas ordenó a Rhin mantenerse alejada, en unos arbustos junto con Ah-Un.  
Inuyasha y los demás habían comenzado a atacar en cuanto obtuvieron oportunidad, mas al verse amenazado, Naraku había liberado una gran cantidad de demonios, manteniéndose protegido así.  
Miroku y Sango terminaron luchando juntos contra Hakudoshi, mas Shippo se había ido a proteger junto con Rhin, por órdenes de Inuyasha.  
La batalla se había tornado demasiado peligrosa.

-¡No seas necia! ¡Esta no es como las anteriores batallas! - insistió el joven, tomando del brazo a Ahome, quien le miró ofuscada.

-Pero... quiero ayudar...

-¡Pero yo no quiero que pelees!

-¿¡Y por qué no?! - Exclamó soltándose del brazo del joven. - ¿Insinuas que soy una carga? ¡¿Creés que no sé pelear?!

-¡NO!

-¡NO ¿QUÉ?!

-¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!! - exclamó al final, tomándola de los hombros.

Esto hizo que todos, Naraku incluido, se detuvieran en su pelea y guardaran silencio. Todos, sin excepción observaban con atención a Inuyasha y a Ahome.

Inuyasha tenía su cara ensombrecida, cubierta por su flequillo. Ahome sólo lo miraba, entre asombrada y algo asustada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No quiero... que... no quiero que te pase algo malo... no lo resisitiría... sin tí... yo... no sé qué haría... yo... - Inuyasha no encontraba el modo de decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Por... por qué me dices eso?... - Susurró la joven, a lo que Inuyasha por fin enfrentó su mirada.

-Porque... porque yo...

En ese momento, una flecha rozó los rostros de ambos. Kikyo había disparado hacia ellos, en un arrebato de sentimientos y emociones revueltas. Su rostro mostraba la tristeza y odio más grande que uno se pudiese imaginar.

-Kikyo...

-Maldito... eres un traidor Inuyasha... ¡Muere! - exclamó la joven sacerdotiza mas antes de poder disparar, alguien la había atacado haciéndola caer al suelo. Nadie sabía si la había matado o solo la había hecho caer inconsciente.

-¡Naraku! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! - exclamó Inuyasha, al observar el cuerpo inerte de Kikyo.

-Por que no quería que interrumpiera esta bonita escena - fue la respuesta del ser de cabellos negros, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime - Continuen por favor - agregó mientras regresaba a su posición de ataque contra Sesshomaru.

-...

-...

-Inuyasha... ¿qué... qué ibas a... a decirme? - preguntó Ahome con timidez, consciente de las miradas de todos.

-Pues... yo... - el rostro del joven estaba completamente sonrojado, mas el de Ahome no podía discutirle mucho ya que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, simple y lentamente tomó el rostro de Ahome, se acercó a ella, la miró con gran ternura y le dió un beso. Tímido, inocente y lleno de amor, el cual fue correspondido instantaneamente por Ahome, quien le abrazó.

Todos suspiraron afeminadamente.

-Ahora sí, ¡a pelear! - exclamó Naraku cambiando su semblante y reanudando su batalla, la cual continuó como si nunca hubiera pasado nada... ¬¬U

Inuyasha se separó de Ahome un poco, sin soltarla y le miró a los ojos.

-Por favor, escóndete - suplicó de manera preocupada.

-No Inuyasha... yo... yo quiero estar contigo... a tu lado...

-Pero...

-Si estoy contigo nada malo me pasará... - aseguró la joven, a lo que Inuyasha le miró con ternura.

-Está bien Ahome...

Ambos comenzaron a luchar; uniendo sus fuerzas terminaron rápidamente con los monstruos y entre todos comenzaron a atacar a Naraku quien, al comenzar a debilitarse, creó un nuevo campo de energía impidiendo que los demás le hicieran daño.

-¡Todos apártense! - gritó Inuyasha al momento que su espada se transformaba y quedaba rodeada de diamantes - ¡¡Lanzas de diamante!! - exclamó al mismo tiempo que agitaba su espada, liberando así el Kongousouha, el cual tuvo éxito y destruyó el campo de energía, al mismo tiempo que se incrustaban los diamantes por todo el cuerpo de Naraku, quien rió de manera malévola.

-Kukuku... tontos... ¡¡Yo soy Fénix!! - exclamó haciendo que todos le miraran con una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas. (pequeña parodia que no podía faltar xD) - Ejem, perdón... quiero decir... ¡Soy el gran Naraku! kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku. Soy inmort... ¡argh! - se quejó el hanyou causando sorpresa en todos.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Inuyasha observando sin creer cómo Naraku se sujetaba el pecho, con dolor.

-Algo le pasa - observó Miroku - parece como si alguien o algo le hubiese lastimado...

-¿Quién me está haciendo esto? - se preguntó el monstruo a la par que observaba a su alrededor. - ¡Kagura! - gritó al notar cómo la dominadora de los vientos tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo del bebé, Akago, el cual yacía muerto mientras que en su otra mano sujetaba el corazón de Naraku en forma de esfera de cristal. - ¡Kagura, ¿qué crees que haces?! - amenazó observándola con odio.

-Esto... - fue la respuesta de la mujer youkai, la cual estrujó la esfera, haciéndo sufrir a Naraku.

-Ese es... - Ahome no podía articular palabra, observando sorprendida la escena.

-Es el corazón...

-De Naraku - completó Miroku la frase dicha por Sango.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó Inuyasha mas alerta que sorprendido. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de los movimientos de la dominadora del viento?

-Tuve que asesinar a Akago... pero de él puedo encargarme después - fue la respuesta de Kagura, quien rápidamente lanzó una mirada de complicidad con Sesshomaru, que solo Ahome notó.

-Entiendo - pensó la joven - le pedirá a Sesshomaru que...

-¿Cómo piensas revivirlo? - preguntó Miroku, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Eso no te incumbe, monje.

-Kagura... me las pagarás... maldita traidora... - susurraba Naraku débilmente.

-¡Cállate! - gritó la mujer arrojando al suelo el corazón haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Al instante siguiente Naraku comenzó a revolverse con dolor.

-Argh... no crean que... he sido derrotado... ungh... si yo muero... - Naraku observó a todos de manera sádica causando algo de temor en los presentes - si yo muero... ustedes mueren... co-conmigo... - Naraku sonrió de manera triunfal alertando a todos de que algo terrible se acercaba.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! - exclamó Inuyasha dando un paso hacia atrás, algo no le gustaba nada.

-¡Explotaré! - exclamó lanzando una carcajada sin alegría al aire descubriendo a los demás el plan que tenía destinado para ellos.

Kagura no lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, había tomado a Kohaku y a Hakudoshi haciéndolos subir en una de sus plumas, siendo seguidos de la misma Kagura quien en brazos tomó a Kanna y a Akago, alejándoser rápidamente de ahí.  
Sesshomaru, al ver que Rhin podría salir herida, la tomó en brazos y se alejó corriendo del lugar, siendo seguido de Jaken y Ah-un.  
Kouga no supo como reaccionar así que hizo lo más valiente del momento... salió corriendo del lugar (... no se ustedes pero no me cae mucho Kouga xD)

- ¡Rápido! - fue la exclamación de Miroku al ver que todos se alejaban lo más pronto posible y que Naraku comenzaba a inflarse como un globo - ¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Ni bien terminó de decir esto, Sango ya había corrido hacia Shippo, tomándolo en brazos y montado en Kirara.

-¡Miroku date prisa! - gritó la exterminadora olvidando el "excelencia" causando que el joven monje le viera asombrado. Tras esa pequeña sorpresa, Miroku montó en Kirara rápidamente y ésta se elevó por los aires.

-¡Inuyasha, señorita Ahome! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¡Vámonos!!Rápido!! - exclamó al notar cómo ambos jóvenes seguían estáticos en su lugar, observando a Naraku. Kirara comenzó a alejarse, advertida por su instinto, sin escuchar los reclamos de Shippo que, llorando, gritaba que no podían abandonar a Ahome en ese lugar.

El grito proporcionado por Miroku hizo reaccionar a Inuyasha quien se había quedado en shock al notar, con asco, cómo Naraku comenzaba a deformarse a la par que se inflaba sin parar. No faltaba mucho para la explosión.

-¡Si!. Vámonos Ahome - habló el joven híbrido observándola y dispuesto a cargarla en su espalda, mas la joven se alejó rápidamente de él y corrió hacia Naraku, causando un terror indescriptible en Inuyasha. - ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¡Aléjate de ahí!! - por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían, quería correr y alejar a Ahome del lugar, pero simplemente sus piernas no respondían.

-Es que el fragmento... - Ahome se agachó muy cerca de Naraku, quien había dejado caer la perla de Shikon. La joven lo tomó entre sus manos mas al instante siguiente unos tentáculos la rodearon, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Te tengo! - exclamó Naraku sonriendo triunfal - Morirás aquí, niña torpe - agregó al momento de dejar de inflarse y comenzar a brillar.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡AHOME!! - gritó Inuyasha comenzando a correr hacia ella al fin, para salvarla de una muerte segura. No se había percatado, las lanzas de diamante seguían incrustadas en Naraku... al explotar todas saldrían volando y herirían a Ahome con gravedad si no hacía nada para impedirlo.

Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Naraku reía macabramente y Ahome hacía lo imposible por liberarse. En ese mismo segundo la joven observó que Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella. Inuyasha solo corría, sentía que nunca llegaría hacia la joven. En ese mismo instante Naraku explotó expulsando los trozos de diamante. Inuyasha observó con horror la expresión de dolor de Ahome, era una mirada que se clavaba en el alma. Un brillo cegador. Un grito desgarrador. Después... calma y silencio... demasiado silencio...

Una nube de humo cubría el lugar... cuando Inuyasha pudo ver a través de esa capa, se dió cuenta de que habían triunfado... Naraku estaba muerto...  
pero... ¿a qué precio?

-A...Ahome - susurró aterrado el joven hanyou observando el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, boca abajo, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre, a tan solo unos pocos pasos de Inuyasha, inmóvil.

--

**M.Aucarod**: Nuevamente, para los recién llegados que apenas han comenzado a leer este fic y no saben lo que hay a continuación… PERDÓNENME POR DEJARLO AHÍ!! T.T NO ME MATEN POR PIEDAD!! y a los que ya habían leido, MIL PERDONES POR HACERLES RECORDAR ESTO XD

**Seideca**: Sí, MÁTENLA, LIBÉRENNOS DE ELLA POR PIEDAD

Sayuni e Izumi apoyan a Seideca en sus rezos

**M.Aucarod**: ¬¬ oigan ¿de qué lado están?

**Sayuni**: °-° del lado de sobrevivir

**Seideca/Izumi**: T-T SII!!

**M.Aucarod**: T.T valla hasta mis creaciones me odian xD en fin, espero que disfruten de los siguientes capítulos, intentaré subir uno por día mientras termino el resto del fic. Saludos.


	2. No me abandones

**M.Aucarod**: He aquí la remasterización del capítulo 2 de "¿Este era nuestro destino?" espero que les guste, decidí que publicaré los episodios cada día o dos días, así no se quedarán con la congoja, si se quedaron con ella xD

Me permito recordarles que este episodio es un poco… no, no un poco, es trágico -.- así que pues los dejo para que lean

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 2 - No me abandones**

-No... ¡no!...¡¡NO!! - gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella e hincándose a su lado, sin importarle el que sus ropas se manchasen de sangre... de la sangre de su Ahome... casi sin fuerzas la tomó en sus brazos y, temblando, le dió la vuelta.

Se quedó petrificado... todo el cuerpo de Ahome estaba cubierto de diamantes incrustados, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas. La sangre fluía como un manantial de agua... tenía diamantes incrustados por todos lados... en sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen, el pecho, en la cara, en sus ojos... en todos lados. Simplemente era horrible. Inuyasha negaba desesperadamente sosteniendo el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos.

-No... Ahome... re... reacciona por favor... ¡AHOME, DESPIERTA!... - Inuyasha comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas... eso no podía ser... eso no podía estar pasando... Ahome... ¡Su Ahome estaba...!

-¿Cómo permití esto?... ¿por qué?... ¡¡POR QUÉ?! ...Ahome... por favor no... - las lágrimas fluían sin control emborronando su vista. Observaba casi como zombie a la joven, tan quieta... tan frágil... y... y tan fría... su cuerpo estaba perdiendo calor...

-Ahome... no me hagas esto... no me abandones... - hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven... su aroma estaba desapareciendo - no me dejes... por favor - levantó su rostro y una lágrima cayó en la mejilla izquierda de Ahome... Inuyasha no podía evitar ver todas las heridas que ÉL le había causado... si no hubiera dejado que Naraku la atrapara... si no hubiera dejado que ella corriera hacia Naraku para recuperar el fragmento... o mejor, si no hubiera usado ese ataque... al fijar su vista en la mano de Ahome, se dió cuenta de que, entre sus dedos, estaba el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, totalmente purificado.

-Ahome... no valía la pena sacrficar tu vida por esta estúpida joya... por favor... abre los ojos... no seas así Ahome... abre los ojos por favor... no me castigues de esta manera... quiero oir tu voz... ábre los ojos... dime algo Ahome... ¡lo que sea!... ¡dí ese conjuro!... no me importa... ya nada me importa con tal de que abras los ojos... por favor... - la sangre había dejado de brotar... eso significaba que... - no... no quiero que... no quiero que mueras... ¡¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR!!

-Inuyasha...

El nombrado se sobresaltó. Por un segundo creyó que había sido Ahome la que le había hablado... pero no había sido ella... sino...

-Kikyo... ¿sigues con vida? - preguntó observando cómo la sacerdotiza no muerta se acercaba hacia ellos, sujetada a su arco, para no caer, mas fue en balde pues a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo, a unos metros de la pareja.

-Lamentablemente... - fue la respuesta que le dio, sonriendo un poco, causando que Inuyasha se impresionara - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó observando sus heridas, su pecho sangraba y su rostro estaba lleno de golpes y hematomas. Inuyasha no respondió, parecía ido en su mundo, observando a la muchacha que cargaba como si fuese de cristal (...no quiero el chiste, pero irónicamente, el diamante es un cristal ¿no? ..U ok no) La mujer suspiró cansadamente, sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban - ¿cómo está? - preguntó por Ahome, observándola en brazos del joven.

-Ojalá que mejor... - susurró el joven con dolor, mirando el rostro pálido y herido de su amada Ahome. -No quiero aceptarlo... es que... es imposible que ella haya... - no podía terminar esa frase, se negaba a aceptarlo - ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hizo Kikyo?... - preguntó frustrado, necesitaba respuestas.

-Supongo que por tí...

-¿Qué? - Inuyasha observaba sin comprender a la mujer que, con esfuerzo, se mantenía sentada.

-Lo hizo por tí... porque sabía lo difícil que había sido recolectar cada fragmento de la perla... - la joven paró para tomar aire... le hacía falta - ...sabía que querías esa perla para... para convertirte en un monstruo y dejar... dejar de ser solo una mitad... dejar de tener esta parte humana... que tanto detestabas...

-Te equivocas Kikyo... - habló gravemente el joven, sintiéndose desfallecer - tu nunca lo supiste pero he cambiado... yo finalmente me acepté por quien soy... si Ahome me lo permitía, lo que quería era deshacerme de mis poderes sobrenaturales y convertirme en un humano... así como hace 50 años quize permanecer a tu lado... esta vez quería hacerlo para permanecer con Ahome por siempre... pero... esta joya maldice a todos... por culpa de mis descuidos... he perdido lo más valioso que tenía en la vida... Ahome murió por intentar obtener esta insignificante joya... ¡¡PERDÍ A AHOME!!AHOME ESTÁ MUERTA, KIKYO!!

-...

-Y eso es algo que jamás entende...

-Si lo entiendo... - susurró la joven cerrando sus ojos, para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de ellos.

-... - esta vez fue Inuyasha quien guardó silencio. Lo presentía, había hablado de más.

-Sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas Inuyasha...

-Yo... perdón... no quise...

-Traeme a Ahome...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no me oyes?... dije que trajeras a Ahome... pero primero... quítale los fragmentos... de diamante de su cuerpo... si no lo haces... morirá de nuevo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kikyo cayó al suelo sin poder mantenerse más tiempo sentada.

-¡¡RAPIDO!! - Exclamó causando un sobresalto en el joven, quien, obedeciendo, se dispuso a quitarle a Ahome todos y cada uno de los trozos de diamante... de vez en cuando caía alguna lágrima suya en el rostro de Ahome... Kikyo se debilitaba cada vez más... estaba a punto de morir

-Date... prisa..

-Aguarda un poco más... - habló con voz quebrada el joven. Inuyasha sufría por cada diamante que sacaba... hacía rato que las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero eran profundas... muy graves... Inuyasha sentía dolor... ya que esas heridas eran producto de una técnica que él había realizado...

-Ya está - dijo secándose las lágrimas al momento de quitarle los dos trozos de sus ojos... con delicadeza cargó a Ahome y avanzó hacia Kikyo, colocando luego su preciada carga junto a la sacerdotiza.

-Adios Inuyasha... - susurró ésta mientras tomaba de la mano a Ahome.

-¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó el joven, nervioso, mas no obtuvo respuesta de Kikyo, ya que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se separó en unas cuantas almas y energía.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, se encontraba una joven asustada y nerviosa. No veía nada y su cuerpo le dolía.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó con Naraku?...

-A...Ahome... no... ¡no!...¡¡NO!!

-Esa voz... - susurró la joven mirando a su alrededor... todo era oscuro.

-No... Ahome... re... reacciona por favor...

-Esa voz... cálida... triste...

-¡AHOME, DESPIERTA!...

-Inuyasha... - susurró la joven al reconocer el eco que se oía. Era Inuyasha, sin duda, pero ¿dónde se encontraba?

-¿Cómo permití esto?... ¿por qué?... ¡¡POR QUÉ?! ...Ahome... por favor no...

-¿Qué cosas dices Inuyasha?... ¿Dónde estás?... no puedo verte...

-Ahome... no me hagas esto... no me abandones.. no me dejes... por favor

-¿Por qué te oigo, Inuyasha?

-Ahome... no valía la pena sacrficar tu vida por esta estúpida joya... por favor...

-¿Sacrificar? - La joven se sintió desfallecer, acaso ella... ¿estaba muerta?

-Abre los ojos... no seas así Ahome... abre los ojos por favor... no me castigues de esta manera... quiero oir tu voz... ábre los ojos... dime algo Ahome... ¡lo que sea!... ¡dí ese conjuro!... no me importa... ya nada me importa con tal de que abras los ojos... por favor...

-No puedo... - en ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados - No puedo abrir mis ojos... pero aquí estoy... no me he alejado - hablaba sin éxito, ya que Inuyasha no le oía.

-No... no quiero que... no quiero que mueras... no mueras por favor - la voz se fue apagando poco a poco, pese a que Ahome descubrió que eso último había sido un grito, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¿Inuyasha...?

-¿Tú eres Ahome? - se escuchó hablar a una mujer.

-¿Qu.. quién es usted?...¿dónde está? - Ahome se sintió temerosa nuevamente, podía pasarle cualquier cosa pues no tenía ni su arco ni sus flechas y mucho menos podía ver...

-¿No puedes verme?

-No... con tanta oscuridad no me veo ni a mí misma...

-¿Oscuridad?... Que tonterías dices Ahome... hay tanta luz que me estoy encandilando - Esta vez había sido una voz diferente, también de mujer, mas Ahome la reconoció rápidamente.

-Tu eres... ¿Kikyo?

- Vaya... al menos reconoces mi voz...

-No hagas bromas, Kikyo... todo está oscuro.

-Tal vez si abrieras tus ojos...

-¡No puedo! - exclamó con frustración la joven sacerdotiza, interrumpiendo a Kikyo

-Tal vez... tu... - nuevamente había hablado la mujer extraña.

-¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó intentando serenarse.

-Nos encontramos en los límites de este mundo con el otro... - respondió Kikyo

-De hecho... estamos en el hombro de mi señor.

-¿Tu señor?... entonces... tú eres... - Ahome no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-Así es... mi nombre es Izayoi... y soy...

-La madre de Inuyasha... - interrumpió nuevamente la joven.

-Así es...

-Entonces... sí estoy muerta...

- No del todo - fue la respuesta de Kikyo.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha... las lanzas de diamante atravesaron todo tu cuerpo... - comenzó a explicar Kikyo.

-Dos de ellas lastimaron tus ojos... ese podría ser el motivo por el cual tódo lo veas oscuro... - continuó Izayoi.

-Es decir... estás ciega...

-¿Ya no podré ver?

-Me temo que...

-...a menos de que Inuyasha recuerde cómo ayudarte...

-¿Qué?...

Ahome sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la voz de Kikyo se escuchó más cerca

-Adios Ahome...

-Cuida de mi hijo por favor...

-Oigan... ¿qué pasa?

Todo pareció dar vueltas. Ahome comenzó a marearse pero de pronto sintió suelo firme. Se encontraba tendida en el suelo. No entendía qué pasaba. Estaba ciega y eso la tenía muy asustada... no se oía nadie... no había nadie...

-¿Dónde estoy?... me siento tan sola... no puedo moverme - pensaba la joven en su mundo oscuro.

Justo en ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba de una forma protectora... y desesperada

-¿Quién está ahí?... alguien me está abrazando... ¿quién es?... ¿quién...? - la joven guardó sus pensamientos al sentir que algo humedo caía en sus mejillas y se percató de una cosa, todo su rostro estaba mojado, podía sentirlo. - ¿lluvia?... no... esto no es agua...

Parecía agua, pero eran... ¿lágrimas?...

La joven, poco a poco, comenzó a sentir el suelo en el que estaba sentada. El dolor de sus heridas se intensificó un poco, mas su cuerpo estaba tan aturdido que no le dolían tanto. Sintió mejor esos brazos protectores que la abrazaban con mucho afán... y esas lágrimas... esas lágrimas en su rostro... alguien estaba llorando... pero ¿quién?...

-Ahome...

-Otra vez esa voz... - pensó la joven.

-Perdóname... - La voz sonaba completamente quebrada... esa persona estaba sufriendo y mucho... esa persona era...

-¿Inuyasha? - preguntó al reconocer esa voz, su voz salió apenas audible, pero el joven hanyou la escuchó claramente.

-Ahome... estás viva - dijo con la voz ahogada.

-¿Viva?... no entiendo... se supone que yo... ¿qué pasó? - la joven, instintivamente se acercó más al muchacho, sintiéndose segura.

-Por culpa de la explosión... - Inuyasha no pudo continuar ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en parte de felicidad infinita por ver que SU Ahome se había salvado y por otra se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido de la explosión...

-Es cierto... ¿qué pasó con Naraku? - preguntó olvidándose por un momento de su ceguera.

-Ya no existe... está muerto... ¡¡qué te ocurre?! - exclamó al notar cómo Ahome comenzaba a palidecer nuevamente.

-Me duele todo mi cuerpo... ¡¡siento líquido corriendo por todo mi cuerpo!! - exclamó asustada.

Inuyasha se percató de que, de las heridas de Ahome, volvía a salir mucha sangre.

-Me siento... mal...

-Ahome resiste...

Dicen que los momentos de presión ayudan a las personas a hacer cosas que en situaciones normales no podrían... y esta no es la excepción... Inuyasha rasgó la manga de su ahori y la comenzó a cortar en tiras, amarrándolas en ciertas partes del cuerpo de Ahome para cortar la circulación y evitar que se desangrara... nuevamente.

-Necesito algo para curar tus heridas... pero ¿qué?

-Existe una planta para cicatrizar con su brebaje... es casi instantanea, pero está todo en mi mochila... - dijo débilmente... y su mochila estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a cientos de kilometros del lugar... - no resistiré...

-¡¡De qué hablas?!... te vas a salvar... no pienso perderte de nuevo... no lo permitiré - dijo abrazándola con más fuerza en un intento de darle animos - espera aquí... iré a buscar esa planta... prometo no tardarme... solo resiste...

-No por favor... no me dejes... no quiero quedarme sola... no veo nada y eso me asusta...

-¿No puedes verme?... -preguntó tomando su rostro y haciéndola voltear hacia él... le dolió ver la expresión de Ahome... sus ojos estaban cerrados y de las heridas de los diamantes salía sangre... el joven tomó otro trozo de tela y la colocó en sus ojos, haciendo algo de presión.

-¡No siento mis piernas! - exclamó asustada (¬¬U... emm... en este episodio, no me convence para nada las siguientes partes pero bueno...)

-Eso es porque la sange no está circulando... necesito encontrar esa planta... pero... - Inuyasha se oía desesperado mas cuando cayó lo hizo abrúptamente. Había visto una sombra entre los árboles.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la joven al notarlo ponerse nervioso.

-Espera aquí - susurró recostándola en el suelo.

-Inuyasha...

-No tardo - fue su única respuesta. Ahome escuchó sus pasos alejándose del lugar. ¿Qué pasaba?

Cerca, Inuyasha observó sin creer cómo una mujer de kimono de doce piezas le sonreía tristemente y le entregaba unas flores lilas.

-Ya sabes qué hacer, hijo - habló en eco la figura, desapareciendo tras colocar las flores en sus manos. - Pero... lamento no poder ayudarte a tí...

-Madre...

-Te veré dentro de poco...

-Inuyasha... ¡¡Inuyasha!! - la joven en verdad se sentía aterrada. De sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas combinándose con su sangre - No me dejes sola... tengo miedo... ¡¡INUYASHA!!

-Tranquila Ahome... ya volví... - su tono de voz era cansado pero más tranquilo - mi mad... - Inuyasha se interrumpió captando lo que su madre le había querido decir... ¿era por eso que se sentía tan fatigado? - yo... busqué entre los arbustos de aquí y encontré la planta... en seguida te curaré...

-Gracias... Inuyasha...

-¿Por qué?... solo aguarda unos minutos y trata de mantenerte consciente.

-Está bien... pero... ¿de dónde conseguiste la planta?.. esa no crece en esta región...

Inuyasha no respondió y comenzó a curar a Ahome, de vez en cuando conversaba con ella para mantenerla despierta.

-¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó ella tras unos minutos.

-No lo sé... huyeron... espero... pero están bien...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no detecto ningún olor a sangre... bueno... salvo el tuyo y el mío...

-Acaso... ¿estás herido?... por eso tu voz se ecucha apagada y fatigada...

-No... bueno.. sí... pero no es nada... sólo preocúpate por tí... - habló quedamente. Ahome tenía razón... su voz sonaba cansada y apagada.

-Pero...

-En verdad... estoy bien... tranquila Ahome... - susurró con ternura, convenciendo a la joven.

-De acuerdo...

Pasaron unos minutos más e Inuyasha terminó de curarla... colocó en sus ojos una pasta de la planta para que cicatrizaran sus heridas y pudiera abrirlos al menos, sin embargo, sabía que sería casi imposible que la joven recuperara la vista. Los trozos de tela que antes habían servido para evitar la circulación de la sangre los quitó (causando unos cuantos calambres a la joven) y los colocó como vendajes sobre sus heridas.

-Listo...

-Me siento mejor... - dijo sentándose ella sola, esa planta era simplemente mágica- pero tengo frío...

-Ah... eso es por...

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo nada - Se defendió el joven rápidamente - es que... tu ropa está...

Ahome, sin necesidad de ver, se dió cuenta de que se ponía toda roja...

-¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?

-Pues... ¿cómo te lo digo?... está destrozada. - habló finalmente. No era mentira del todo, las mangas de la playera estaban rasgadas en varias partes y la playera tenía agujeros en la espalda y parte del estómago, afortunadamente no dejaba al descubierto sus pechos.

Ahome se puso más roja que un tomate o el mismo ahori de Inuyasha

-¿Qué tanto?... AY NO QUE PENA - dijo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-No... tranquila Ahome... no estás mostrando nada...

-¿En serio? - Preguntó nerviosa. Inuyasha notó que a Ahome no le parecía nada cómodo estar sin poder ver y aparte tener la ropa rasgada

-En serio... pero ten... - dijo quitándose su ahori y dándosela a Ahome.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el traje de las ratas de fuego... tuve que rasgar la manga, pero te cubrirá bien...

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Yo... - A Inuyasha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre - Yo estaré bien.. póntelo... - concluyó, ayudando a Ahome a ponerse el ahori.

-Gracias...

-No... yo soy quien debe agradecerte... por no haberme abandonado... gracias Ahome.

Ahome sonrió... era verdad... había estado muerta pero... ¿cómo había resucitado?

-Estuve en un lugar... - comenzó a hablar la joven - cubierto por la oscuridad - dijo estirando su mano y buscándo a Inuyasha - ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí - habló él tomando su mano, sentándose a su lado y continuando con la charla - ¿dijiste oscuridad?

-Si... supongo que estaba oscuro porque estoy ciega pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Sabía que no era verdad... estuve - Ahome no sabía si decirle que estuvo en la tumba de su padre o que había hablado con su madre y con...

-¿Estabas sola? - preguntó abrazándola, necesitaba sentirla cerca. No quería alejarse de ella. En serio que no quería.

-No... bueno si... digo... por unos minutos estuve sola... después... apareció Kikyo... mas bien oí su voz...

-¿Kikyo?... pero ella...

-Ella murió antes que yo... lo sé pero...

-No Ahome.. - Interrumpió el joven soltándola un poco... afortunadamente ella no se había percatado de la sangre que emanaba de sus propias heridas, para no consternarla más. - Kikyo seguía con vida... pero faltaba poco para su muerte...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella... ella sobrevivió al ataque de Naraku, mas sacrificó lo último que le quedaba de vida para salvar la tuya...

-¿En verdad hizo eso?... - Ahome no se lo esperaba de Kikyo... Kikyo le había salvado la vida...

-Si... se desvaneció y las almas y energía que le quedaban entraron a tu cuerpo... preo creí que no había funcionado...

-¿Por qué?

-No reaccionabas... - su voz se oía más apagada y quebrada que antes y sobretodo forzada y cansada

-Supongo que... ¡ya entendi!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando murió... fue cuando oí su voz... - Ahome calló, no sentía seguro contarle a Inuyasha de su madre - ...estuvimos hablando... luego sentí un remolino... y fue cuando llegué a este lugar nuevamente... en ese momento resucité...

-Tuve mucho miedo... tuve miedo de perderte... fue espantoso Ahome... - susurró el joven, acongojado.

-Lo se... incluso lloraste... por mí...

-Co... co.. ¿cómo sabes que lloré? - preguntó sorprendido causando que la joven sonriera.

-Mi cara estaba completamente mojada.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir un leve quejido de dolor, su pecho comenzaba a arderle. (tampoco me gusta esta escena T.T)

-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Ahome, nerviosa, al escucharlo quejarse, él nunca lo hacía y cuando pasaba era algo grave.

-No... no es nada... no importa - fue la seca respuesta de él, causando que Ahome se enfadara.

-Es el colmo... ¿por qué no importa?... siempre dices que nunca importa, aún cuando sabes bien que tú me importas... ¿porqué nunca lo entiendes?

-Yo.. ¿yo te importo? - susurró enternecido, adoraba oirla hablar de esa manera.

-Por supuesto que sí... pero .. ¿tú te importas a tí mismo? - El joven se confundió con esa pregunta, olvidando momentáneamente su dolor.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ahome suspiró levemente y luego, sonrojada, siguió hablando.

-¿Yo te importo?

-¿Tú?... Pero que pregunta... por supuesto que sí - contestó el hanyou de una forma muy sincera - tu me importas mucho... más que...

-Pues no lo parece... ¿cómo puedes quererme si ni siquiera te quieres a tí mismo?

-¿Qué intentas...?

-No importa cuanto nos preocupemos nosotros por tí, no solo yo, los demás también, pero a tí no te importa nada ni... - Ahome calló en seguida al sentir cómo la mano de Inuyasha, quien había por fin entendido hacia dónde quería llegar Ahome, tomaba la suya propia y la colocaba en su propio pecho.

-No digas que no me importas... porque es mentira... me importas tanto que no me interesa la gravedad de mis heridas...

-¿Qué es esto?... - preguntó ella recorriendo con su mano el pecho de Inuyasha hasta llegar a su hombro... - oh no.. - Inuyasha tenía una herida profunda en todo su tórax y parte del hombro. -Fue por la explosión... las lanzas...

-Si... algunas alcanzaron a herirme también...

-¿Por... ¡¡POR QUÉ NO TE CURASTE TONTO?!

-Porque... porque yo... estaba mucho más preocupado por tí... habías muerto Ahome... no... no pensé en lo grave de mi situación... - habló él con dolor, haciendo reaccionar a Ahome de su situación.

-Inuyasha perdóname... yo... no sabía que...

-No te culpo Ahome - dijo casi en un susurro, estaba comenzando a marearse... nunca había perdido tanta sangre...

-Debe quedar algo de la planta...

-No... la planta la utilizé... completamente en tu cuerpo... no sobró nada...

-¡Debe haber más! - exclamó con desesperación - Si revisamos...

-No... no hay más... era la única planta...- el joven cerró sus ojos mareado - Estoy comenzando a... a ver... a ver borroso...

Ahome se percató de que su mano estaba húmeda... debía ser sangre... Inuyasha estaba sangrando mucho, ¿por eso habiá dejado de abrazarla?¿para que no se percatara?

-Inuyasha... no...

-Tranquila... no me pasa na... - el joven no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Ahome sintió cómo el cuerpo del hanyou se apartaba del de ella cuando caía.

-Inuyasha... ¡¡INUYASHA!! - gritó desesperada buscándolo... que frustrante era no poder ver... - Inuyasha responde por favor... INUYASHA...

-A... ho... me.. - se escuchó más como un quejido, mas la joven lo encontró; Inuyasha se encontraba detrás de ella... palpó el suelo y encontró su mano. La tomó fuertemente y se acercó al cuerpo del semi-inconsciente hanyou (;;)

-Inuyasha...

-Estoy... bien... - el joven comenzó a toser fuertemente, seguido de unos leves quejidos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?... - preguntó Ahome buscando su rostro; al pasar sus dedos por la boca de él se dió cuenta de que también estaba sangrando por ella.

-Ay no... estás... tociendo sangre...

-Que ironía... - susurró él antes de volver a toser.

-No hables... guarda tus energías... - intentó sonar calmadae ella, acariciando su cabello.

-No... debo... decirte que...

-No hables... pro favor... - Ahome sabía que él intentaba despedirse, y no quería oirlo decir eso, mas Inuyasha sujetó su mano y siguió susurrando débilmente.

-No me arrepiento... de lo que está sucediendo... esto lo hice por protegerte...

-Inuyasha... - las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la joven.

-Creo que es mejor así... soy algo más fuerte... pero... tengo miedo... - Ahome se sorprendió mucho, nunca lo había escuchado expresar sus temores. - Así es... tengo miedo... de morir... por eso... por eso... quiero decirte lo que en verdad dicta mi corazón...

-Inuyasha... tú...

-Te diré... lo que en verdad siento... y no... no quiero irme... si te pedí regresar fue porque quería quedarme... y estar contigo... no... no quiero morir... - susurró cada ves más débilmente. Un ataque de tos le impidió continuar. Las lágrimas de Ahome fluían sin control... ella no podía hacer nada... - Me duele que... te pedí que no me abandonaras... y... ahora... soy... soy yo quien... te está.. abandonando...

-No Inuyasha - habló por fin, con la voz completamente quebrada - tu vas a estar bien... yo regresé porque tu lo deseaste... porque te oí en esa oscuridad... te oí gritar mi nombre... pedirme que abriera mis ojos... por eso regresé... yo también te pido que no te vayas... te necesito... - dijo al tiempo que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

El joven sonrió un poco, se sentía más ligero... sentía que ya no había dolor... pero todo estaba oscureciendo... abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una escena horrible...

Ahome estaba arrodillada junto a él... pero... también veía su propio cuerpo ensangrentado... y se veía a sí mismo... flotando sobre él...

**M.Aucarod**: No me maten, no me maten, que en serio que si hay muchos capítulos es porque los protagonistas están vivos ¿no?... - sonido de grillos - ¿no?... T-T

**Sayuni**: En serio, Aucarod, que das miedo, eres más sádica que Seideca cuando tiene hambre

**Seideca**: ¬¬ oye, nadie es más sádica que yo ¿me oiste? NADIE!

**Izumi**: Fue solo un comentario -.-U

**M.Aucarod:** Bueno, ojalá que me manden reviews, en serio me da mucho dolor ver que no se manden reviews, aunque sean amenazas de muerte, eso me da a entender que leen la historia T-T así que si te nace escribirle a esta escritora loca, por favor, da clic en el botoncito de aquí abajo que dice GO para que me mandes un review ¿si? :D Gracias por leer.


	3. La muerte

**M.Aucarod:** Ok, deduzco… me doy cuenta xD que no les agradó para nada que matara a Ahome y luego a Inuyasha, no se preocupen, ya los capítulos trágicos así han pasado y comienza mi plan que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo :D espero que les guste xD

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 3 - La muerte.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas, acaso?

No lo sabía, de lo único de lo que estaba consciente y que le dolía plenamente era el hecho de que hacía ya largo rato que Inuyasha había dejado de respirar. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de llorar, ya no creía tener más lágrimas.

-Todo... todo esto fue por mi culpa... Inuyasha... - susurraba levemente cada poco tiempo, moviéndolo un poco, negándose a creer lo que ante ella acontecía. Se negaba a creer que Inuyasha estuviera muerto. La joven sollozó una vez mas, como en incontables ocasiones atrás hizo, lamentándose. - despierta... por favor... si no... si no hubiera ido por el fragmento... habríamos huido a tiempo de la explosión... perdóname... por mi culpa estás...

- Tranquilízate Ahome... aún lo podemos salvar... - habló una voz haciendo que la joven se alarmara e instintivamente cubriera con su cuerpo a Inuyasha, intentando protegerlo, aunque no tenía caso hacerlo, se negaba a aceptar su muerte.

-¿Qui-quién dijo eso?

-Yo... Kagura...

-¿Qué querrá ella aquí? - se preguntó Inuyasha, observándolo todo. Aún no se marchaba. No soportaba la idea de dejar a Ahome sola, aunque ya hacía un rato que había muerto, se negaba a abandonar el mundo terrenal.

-Inuyasha, hijo, no tiene caso que te preocupes por ello, no puedes regresar. - habló una mujer, sonriendo tristemente - Fue una lástima en verdad que no tuviera más plantas curativas...

-No madre, tu no tienes la culpa de nada - habló Inuyasha, mas sin voltear a verla. Ella había ido a recoger su alma y aún así se negaba a marcharse.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Hace un momento no dudaste ni un segundo en seguirnos. - Habló esta vez un hombre, parándose a un lado del joven híbrido.

Inuyasha le observó. Aquel hombre de cabello plateado, recogido con un listón en cola de caballo, cuyas marcas en su rostro se asemejaban mucho a las de Sesshomaru, sus ojos dorados penetrantes e intensos, y de poderosa armadura, le observaba con curiosidad, queriendo averiguar qué tenía en mente su hijo.

-Tienes razón - habló Inuyasha... observando a Kagura, quien se acercaba lentamente a Ahome, mas sin deseos de atacarla. - Pero yo no...

-¿Qué quieres aquí?... Si vienes a hacerme daño te juro que... - habló la joven armándose de valor, mas sabía que si lo quisiera, Kagura podría matarla en cuestión de segundos... - Bueno - pensó - al menos así estaría junto a Inuyasha...

- No te preocupes, no te hará daño Ahome... - Habló un niño causando la sorpresa de Ahome.

-¿Ko... Kohaku? - ¿Cómo había llegado él ahí, sin ser detectado por ella? ¿Por qué no sentía la presencia de su fragmento?

-Si... soy yo...

-¿Pero por qué estás...?

-Platicaremos en otro lugar... lo que debemos hacer es ayudar a Inuyasha... - Habló Kagura, hincándose a un lado de Ahome y tomando su hombro, delicadamente. Al contacto, la joven supo que no le haría daño.

-No entiendo... ¿porqué quieren ayudarle?

-Porque somos libres... - Esa había sido la voz de un niño.

-Esa voz...

- Ya despertaste Hakudoshi... - habló Kohaku, acercándose al joven albino, quien le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias, ya me siento mejor...

-Hakudoshi... no... ¡Aléjate! - gritó Ahome aferrándose nuevamente al cuerpo de Inuyasha

-Tranquilízate Ahome... ya te dijimos... somos libres... no somos malas personas en realidad... - Habló Kagura, intentando tranquilizar a la joven sacerdotisa.

-Todo lo que hicimos fue por órdenes y control de Naraku... - Hakudoshi habló gravemente, como si le resintiera el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre.

-Es... es difícil de creer...

-Mira... lo importante ahora es salvar a Inuyasha. - habló por última vez la manipuladora de los vientos, para luego tomar una de sus plumas y, sujetando a Ahome de la cintura, elevarse en el aire. La joven sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento para luego sentir que aparentemente estaba volando.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?... -preguntó al notar que no se encontraba a su lado.

-Tranquila... como no cabemos todos, Kohaku y Hakudoshi se lo llevaron a pie... espero que podamos salvar su vida... ¿tienes el fragmento?...

-¿Para qué quiere el fragmento? - se preguntó el joven híbrido, volando cerca de ambas.

-Inuyasha... no tenemos mucho tiempo...

-Kagura dice que hay una manera de salvar mi vida, madre. No puedo desperdiciarla.

-Pero hijo...

-Izayoi, déjalo hacer las cosas, al fin, lo que pedí hace tiempo, se cumplirá - habló Inutaisho, haciendo que ambos, madre e hijo, le miraran confundidos.

Ahome apretó un poco la perla contra su pecho.

-Aquí está el fragmento, pero ¿cómo piensas salvarle la vida?

-De la misma forma en que revivieron a Kohaku - fue la respuesta de Kagura, a lo que Ahome se aterró.

-¿Quieres ligar su vida al fragmento?

-No...

-Entonces... te refieres a... - Tanto Ahome, como el espíritu de Inuyasha, dedujeron rápidamente hacia dónde los llevaba Kagura.

-Si... por eso es necesario apresurarnos.

Terminaron su charla... a Ahome no le agradaba estar en silencio en esos momentos, se sentía sola... Inuyasha pudo notar cómo la joven se tensaba un poco.

-Emh... en... ¿En dónde está Kanna? - Kagura no respondió, agachando levemente su mirada. - No te quedes callada por favor...

-No lo sabemos... no sabemos dónde está... - Respondió al final. - Verás... cuando ocurrió la explosión... antes de encontrarte...

Flash Back

-¡Explotaré! - exclamó Naraku, lanzando una carcajada sin alegría al aire descubriendo a los demás el plan que tenía destinado para ellos.

Kagura no lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, había tomado a Kohaku y a Hakudoshi haciéndolos subir en una de sus plumas, siendo seguidos de la misma Kagura quien en brazos tomó a Kanna y a Akago, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

En ese momento ocurrió la explosión. Las ondas los alcanzaron y el impacto hizo que la joven perdiera el control de la pluma, haciendo que Kohaku y Kanna cayeran, pues apenas y había espacio para que cupieran ahí. Al instante, Hakudoshi y Kagura bajaron para buscarlos. Al llegar a tierra, y dejar el cuerpo de Akago sobre la pluma en la que viajaban, encontraron a Kohaku, entre las ramas de un árbol. Kagura sintió en ese momento un temblor proveniente de su pecho y al instante siguiente escuchó su corazón palpitar. Naraku había muerto, al fin era libre. Hakudoshi cambió su expresión fría por una que reflejaba calidez infantil, sin embargo, casi al instante su rostro se ensombreció y cayó hincado al suelo.

-Kohaku... ¿dónde está Kanna? - Preguntó Kagura, tras reponerse de la impresión, sin percatarse de la reacción del joven albino.

-No lo se... me siento raro... como si...

-Como si ya no estuvieras controlado por...

-¡Naraku! - gritó Hakudoshi, con ira y dolor, golpeando el piso - ¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué no ensuciaste de sangre tus propias manos?! ¡¡Púdrete en el infierno, maldito!!

-¡¡Hakudoshi, cálmate! gritó Kagura, tomándolo de los hombros y dándole una cachetada, haciendo que el joven tocara su mejilla con sorpresa.

-Es la primera vez que experimento dolor... - el joven dejó escapar amargas lágrimas, haciendo que los presentes se asombraran.

-¿Estás llorando? - preguntó Kohaku, sorprendido, bajando de las ramas.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Kagura, intentando consolarlo.

-Asesiné a muchísima gente... ¡Y todo por las órdenes de ese maldito!

-Hakudoshi... no fue tu culpa... - La joven abrazó al muchacho, haciéndolo estremecerse por el contacto, jamás en su vida alguien le había abrazado con tanta calidez - Naraku era quien daba las órdenes... nunca fue tu propio juicio... tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Pero...

-Escucha... yo también maté a mucha gente inocente... y no solo a desconocidos... Naraku me obligó a matar a mi padre... a mis compañeros... - Habló Kohaku, sujetando el hombro del joven albino, haciendo que Kagura le mirara consternada.

-Si recuerdas eso ¿cómo...?¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué no reaccioné como Hakudoshi?... - Al ver que la joven asentía, continuó - porque yo recuperé la memoria mucho antes de que Naraku muriera... cuando ataqué al palacio para ir por Akago...

-¿Akago? - preguntó Hakudoshi, confundido.

-Se refiere al bebé... entonces... todo este tiempo... has sabido quién eres...

-Así es...

-¿También planebas cómo derrotar a Naraku...?

-Exacto... pero... al final... Inuyasha fue quien...

-Inuyasha... - susurró Hakudoshi, como recordando los acontecimientos pasados - ese joven... fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Naraku...

Kohaku observaba a su alrededor, con desesperación, buscando algún rastro de la chica albina. Algo le decía que se encontraba bien pero, al no verla cerca, le preocupaba.

-Kohaku... ¿Kanna...?

-Ya he dicho que no lo se... cuando íbamos cayendo...

Flash Back (Dentro del flask back xD)

Kohaku y Kanna cayeron. El joven observaba con miedo cómo la distancia que los separaba del suelo se acortaba de manera abrupta. Kanna, por el contrario, mantenía su mirada seria, sin vida, mas a los pocos segundos pareció reaccionar y comenzó a gritar, asustada. Haciendo que Kohaku le mirara con sorpresa.

-Kanna... estás...

-¡Voy a morir! - gritó la joven, con el terror reflejado en su rostro, como cualquier niña de diez años se asustaría si cayera al suelo desde varios metros de altura - ¡¡No, no quiero morir!!

-Kanna... - Kohaku abrazó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se aferrara fuertemente a él, buscando protección. El joven reaccionó en ese momento, recordando que Kanna podía... - ¡Kanna, teletranspórtate!

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡Que te teletransportes, es la única forma! ¡¿No quieres morir? Entonces transpórtate a un lugar seguro!

-Pero...

Kohaku observó la distancia, era ya poca.

-¡No hay tiempo, hazlo ya!

-Yo...

-¡Kanna!

La niña pareció perder el conocimiento, haciendo que Kohaku se preocupara en sobremanera.

-¡¡KANNA!!

Al instante, una luz rodeó a la pequeña, casi al mismo tiempo que Kohaku sintió cómo chocaba en las ramas de un árbol, buscando luego a Kanna con la mirada pero no la encontró.

Fin del Flash Back (dentro del Flash Back)

-Pues no se encuentra en los alrededores - habló Kagura, saliendo tras un árbol, tras buscar a la pequeña.

-Tal vez haya podido transportarse después de todo... - aportó Hakudoshi, haciendo que Kohaku asintiera.

-Eso espero... pero... eso no importa por el momento

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - preguntó la joven al notar cómo el muchacho cambiaba de parecer, cuando antes había estado muy desesperado por encontrar a Kanna.

-Es que hay que ir a buscar a Inuyasha y a Ahome

-Kohaku...

-Ahora recuerdo.. - dijo Hakudoshi - que ellos estaban muy cerca de Naraku... cuando ocurrió la explosión...

-Debemos ir a revisar si están bien...

-Pero... - Kagura parecía no querer dejar a Kanna sola en el bosque.

-Tal vez necesiten ayuda... y no quiero que alguien más muera por culpa de Naraku... - El trío se tensó al sentir una presencia proveniente de los árboles. Al mirar, detectaron una sombra perteneciente a una niña pequeña.

-¿Kanna? - Preguntó Kagura, con esperanza, mas al salir de la oscuridad, se percataron de que no era Kanna, sino Rhin, junto a ella, se encontraba Jaken.

-Rhin...

-¿Eres tú Kohaku? - preguntó la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Donde está Sesshomaru?

-Detrás de aquellos árboles - dijo Jaken, señalando atrás de ellos. Al voltear, pudieron ver cómo el taiyoukai salía en esos momentos de entre los árboles.

Fin del Flash Back

-Entonces... ¿fue Sesshomaru quien revivió a Kohaku? - preguntó Ahome, cuando comenzaron a descender.

-Si... aunque en un principio no quizo acceder... Rhin se encargó de ayudarnos... él tiene un gran corazón, aunque no lo demuestre... - habló Kagura, con un leve suspiro, mismo que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha que le acompañaba

-... ¿Estás enamorada de él? - preguntó haciendo que Kagura se sonrojara.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?... si ni siquiera puedes ver... - Al decir esas palabras, Ahome agachó su rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, haciendo que la mujer manipuladora de los vientos se percatara del error de sus palabras. - Perdóname... no era mi intención... yo solo...

Ahome sonrió un poco... ese tono de voz preocupado...

-Sonaste igual que mi querido Inuyasha... espero que lleguemos a tiempo...

En ese momento aterrizaron, siendo Ahome ayudada por Kagura al bajar; al poco tiempo llegaron Kohaku y Hakudoshi, cargando con el cuerpo de Inuyasha, para luego comenzar a internarse en el bosque.

-Ten cuidado Ahome...

-Si... gracias Kagura... - dijo haciendo que la joven sonriera, a la par que comenzaban a caminar. Cerca de ellas, los tres espíritus descendieron y comenzaron a seguirlas. Al poco rato, Ahome sintió la presencia del fragmento de Shikon que faltaba.

-El fragmento... - susurró un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila... debe ser el fragmento que tenía Kohaku... se lo dejó a Rhin para que cuidara de él... - le dijo Kagura, haciéndola calmarse.

-Entiendo...

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento, donde, sentados ante una fogata, se encontraban Rhin y Jaken. La pequeña escuchó pasos y se giró sobre si misma, viéndolos llegar.

-¡Kohaku! Ya regresas... - la joven guardó silencio al ver sus rostros y observar el bulto que, tanto el joven exterminador como el niño albino, llevaban.

-Baja la voz Rhin, por favor - pidió Kohaku, por respeto.

-Acaso... eso que traen en las manos es... - Jaken no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, mas al articular esa frase, Hakudoshi asintió levemente, para luego contestar:

-Si... es el cadaver de Inuyasha.

Ahome, al oir esas palabras, comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, causando que tanto Kagura como Kohaku miraran, enojados, al muchacho.

-¡Hakudoshi!

-Perdón, yo solo - el joven no pudo continuar su disculpa porque una silueta apareció de la nada, tras ellos. Todo calló en un silencio sepulcral, consternando a la joven sacerdotisa.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados?

-Porque yo estoy aquí... - Habló una voz masculina. - ¿Para qué traen a mi hermano a este lugar?

Kagura observó nerviosa a sus dos acompañantes, para luego observar el suelo, con timidez (me lo imagino, que ternura xD)

-Pues... nosotros...

-Sesshomaru... por favor - dijo Ahome repentinamente, soltándose de Kagura y caminando unos pocos pasos, quedando un poco a la derecha de Sesshomaru y dirigiendo su vista hacia los árboles. - ¿Serías tan amable de...?

-No me metas en asuntos que no me conciernen...

-Pero...

-Que te quede claro que, el gran Sesshomaru no obedece las órdenes de una humana insignificante. Es culpa de Inuyasha estar muerto, eso significa que es débil. No puedo y no quiero hacer nada.

-¿Cómo puedes...?.. no hables así de... - dijo la joven, derramando lágrimas nuevamente - Inuyasha no murió por ser débil... ¿cómo te atreves a...?... eres un... - la joven no pudo continuar por el nudo que se hizo en su garganta. No lo soportaba, quería morirse en ese mismo instante.

-Sesshomaru... ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? - regañó Kagura, sin elevar la voz.

-Solo digo la verdad... ese niño Kohaku está vivo sólo porque mis oidos dependían de ello...

-Lo dice porque la pequeña Rhin no dejaba de pedirle que me reviviera ¿verdad señor? - habló el aludido, con profundo respeto, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del taiyoukai, quien, tras soltar un leve, casi imperceptible, suspiro, asintió.

-Pero...

-Ningún pero. Yo soy quien decide quien vive o quien muere y sólo los fuertes tienen derecho a vivir. - dio por última palabra, a lo cual Ahome comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru... - intentó decir Rhin, mas Kagura negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru... entonces... mátame... - susurró Ahome, causando sorpresa en todos los presentes, Kagura se acercó a la joven y tomó su hombro, intentando darle ánimos.

-Pero... Ahome... tu no eres nadie débil

-Soy débil porque no pude salvar a Inuyasha... ¿qué esperas Sesshomaru? - la joven estaba decidida.

-Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo... te mataré. - Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Ahome simplemente asintió levemente y le dio las gracias al joven youkai, pensando que, al menos así, estaría con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tomó a Tokijin y se dispuso a atacar a Ahome, mas justo antes de atravesarla con su espada, todo a su alrededor desapareció, quedando el rodeado por total oscuridad.

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?

-¡Sesshomaru maldito! - se oyó a una voz exclamar. Al momento en que el youkai viró, observó, sorprendido, cómo Inuyasha corría hacia él.

-Tu estás... -antes de poder decir nada más, el joven híbrido se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. Su rostro reflejaba ira, furia.

-¡¡Eres capaz de asesinar a Ahome??

-¡Cállate! Tu no eres nadie para reclamarme. - dijo liberándose del agarre del muchacho, mas al hacerlo y ponerse de pie, se encontró con un hombre, a quien no esperaba volver a ver.

-Pero yo sí tengo motivos para reclamarte - habló Inutaisho, haciendo que el joven se asombrara levemente. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Inutaisho, que se encontraba de pie junto a sus dos hijos, ayudó a Inuyasha a levantarse y lo tomó del hombro para evitar que se lanzara sobre Sesshomaru nuevamente

-El motivo por el que te dí esa espada - comenzó a hablar, señalando a colmillo sagrado - fue porque sabía que Inuyasha moriría. Si se la daba a él, no podría resucitarse a sí mismo. No lo hize para que, al no querer ayudar a tu hermano, mataras a una joven inocente... además... ni Ahome ni Inuyasha son personas débiles. Inuyasha sacrificó su vida con tal de que Ahome estuviese a salvo, no fue egoista ni intentó curarse, decidió ayudar a la mujer que amaba sin importarle si le llegaba a pasar algo a sí mismo...

El joven híbrido bajó la mirada, su padre lo estaba apoyando a él... no al lord Sesshomaru, youkai puro... sino al hanyou Inuyasha... estaba muy agradecido.

-Quieres decir que es igual a tí... se muere por salvar la vida de una mujer...

-Que por cierto es un buen partido para mi hijo - habló una mujer, materializándose entre los tres, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

-Ya basta madre... - Izayoi se acercó a Inuyasha, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y luego miró a Sesshomaru, quien no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera presente.

-... ¿Izayoi? - Preguntó despectivamente, causando el enojo de Inuyasha

-Oye más respeto a mi madre.

-Ya basta los dos... Sesshomaru... te lo pido yo... - al hablar, el bosque y sus ocupantes comenzaron a materializarse nuevamente. Sesshomaru observó al frente, Ahome aún esperaba su muerte, sin embargo, el joven dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del joven hanyou, donde aún podía ver a los tres espíritus rondar sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-Por favor resucita a tu hermano. - mas que orden, fue una súplica, de parte de Inutaisho. Sesshomaru, sin embargo, aún se mostraba reacio a obedecer.

-Por favor Sesshomaru... - habló Inuyasha, suplicando igualmente - No quiero ver a Ahome más triste de lo que ya está... ella no merece esto.

-Está bien - dijo el joven youkai en un tono resignado - te resucitaré... - no entendía por qué, pero esa situación lo hacía pensar, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Sesshomaru...

-Pero sólo porque mi padre me lo pidió.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿con quién estás hablando? - preguntó Kagura, al observar cómo Sesshomaru hablaba directamente hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

El joven no le respondió, guardó a Tokijin y desenvainó a Colmillo Sagrado (a lo cual todos suspiraron aliviados, sin poderlo evitar) la cual comenzó a palpitar al instante. Al momento siguiente, observó cómo los espíritus del otro mundo aparecían sobre Inuyasha.

-¡Ahora! - exclamó al momento en que cortaba a los mensajeros. Al contacto, el espíritu de Inuyasha cayó hincado al suelo, con dolor, a la par que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Gracias hijo... - fueron las palabras de Inutaisho, antes de desvanecerse junto con Izayoi, al mismo tiempo que las heridas de Inuyasha sanaban.

Sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido rápidamente por Rhin, Jaken y Ah-un

-¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué sigo viva?... ¿Y Sesshomaru? - preguntó Ahome, al notar el silencio que había en el lugar. Inuyasha comenzó a enderesarse, mas antes de que nadie dijera nada más, hizo un ademán de silencio con sus manos y, gesticulando, pidió a todos que les dejaran a solas, sin decir nada.

-Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes se fueron - habló Kagura, sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-Pero.. ¿qué pasó con...?

-Nos retiramos Ahome...

-¿Qué?¿me dejarán sola? - dijo al momento de que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos (nuevamente ¬¬U)

-Adios, señorita Ahome - habló Hakudoshi, siguiendo a Kagura quien comenzaba a alejarse del campamento..

-Salude a mi hermana por favor... dentro de poco iré a visitarla - Kohaku no perdió el tiempo y, con una gran sonrisa, se alejó del lugar.

-No... ¿por qué? ¿acaso soy tanto estorbo y carga solo por estar ciega?... no quiero estar sola... aunque... al menos... - la joven palpó el suelo donde se suponía estaba Inuyasha, mas no había nadie. -No... Inuyasha... ¿dónde estás?... - la joven comenzó a llorar - no otra vez... que... que alguien me ayude... por favor...

La joven se puso en pie, al instante, alguien tomó a Ahome de la cintura y la hizo dar la vuelta, haciendo que se asustara, pero algo le decía que ese alguien no le haría daño.

-¿Quién está ahí?... (nótese que nunca grita xD) suélteme o le juro que...

-En tu condición... no me podrías hacer nada... Ahome.

La joven sacerdotisa tardó unos segundos en reconocer al portador de esa voz... esa voz orgullosa, arrogante... pero a la vez tan tierna, cálida y amorosa... cuando supo quién era, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente... pero esta vez de felicidad.

-¡Inuyasha, estás vivo!... que alegría...

-Me da mucho gusto verte "a salvo" (digo "a salvo" por todas las heridas que aún tiene ¬¬U)

Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Ahome... por un momento creyó que la había perdido para siempre y por eso ahora no quería soltarla. A su vez, ella rodeaba el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos y mantenía oculto su rostro en el pecho de él... seguía llorando... muy asustada porque pudo haberlo perdido para siempre.

-Tranquilízate Ahome... - dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Es que... - la joven no podía hablar, las lágrimas se lo impedían - tuve mucho miedo... no quería perderte...

-Lo sé - Inuyasha por un momento estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar él también, pero se contuvo para tranquilizarla - yo tampoco quería perderte... pero estoy aquí - dijo calmándola - ya todo está bien... - No quería soltarla... se sentía tan bien en los brazos de SU Ahome.

Tras unos momentos, al sentir que se tranquilizaba, la alejó un poco pero sin soltarla... tomó el delicado rostro de su amada Ahome y secó el rastro de lágrimas con una de sus garras. Ante esto, la joven se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó con ternura puesto que sabía el motivo de su respingo.

-Nada.. es que... el sentir tus garras tan cerca de mí me asustó un poco...

-Sabes que no te haría daño... de nuevo...

-No... mis heridas no son tu culpa... yo tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

-Si me hubiera quedado contigo nada me habría pasado... pero al alejarme de tí... perdí la vista... salí lastimada... y también morí...

-Ahome... ya no recuerdes eso... eso ya pasó y nunca volverá a ocurrir...

-Tienes razón... - dijo esbozando una sonrisa

El joven se acercó poco a poco a ella. Ahome, como si supiera lo que pasaría a continuación, se paró en puntas para alcanzar mejor a Inuyasha... sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia... sentían sus respiraciones mezclarse...

Un crujido de ramas al romperse hizo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran alerta. Inuyasha se sobresaltó y abrazó a Ahome en señal de protección.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Shhh... - dijo él, colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella a la par que dirigía su mirada hacia los árboles... la fogata iluminaba una sombra - ¡¡Quien quiera que sea, salga!! - exclamó, haciendo que la sombra se estremeciera -¡¡SALGA!!

La sombra se movió un poco... cojeaba... poco a poco salió de la oscuridad y al iluminarse por completo, Inuyasha la pudo ver claramente...

Era una niña pequeña, sus ropas blancas se encontraban rasgadas de la orilla inferior... le faltaba una sandalia... el cabello blanco, un poco revuelto, tenía algunas ramitas enredadas, estaba sudando mucho... se veía agotada y asustada... esa niña era...

-Kanna...

-¿Qué?

-...Yo... - la niña observaba, con el terror reflejado en su rostro, a los jóvenes presentes.

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, este episodio estuvo algo cortito, creo yo, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, si no lo cortaba ahí no tendría concordancia lo siguiente xD además me encanta hacerle de emoción

**Sayuni**: Aunque así solo logres alejar a los lectores?

**Seideca**: Nadie los ha alejado o.o

**Izumi**: Fue solo un comentario nuevamente -.-U

**M.Aucarod:** xDD ay niñas, ustedes siguen como siempre, bueno no importa, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ya los resucité, ¿contentos? :D en fin, prometo no matar a nadie más… por el momento muajajajaja

**Sayuni**: MAMI! T-T

**M.Aucarod**: jejeje, bueno, paso a contestar el review que nos llegó :D

**Seideca**: o.o recibimos un review?

**Sayuni**: SI! INCREIBLE :D

**Izumi**: FIESTA!!

**M.Aucarod**: Ey, exageradas ¬¬U

_**OlgaAurora**_: ¿Te llamas igual que yo? XD que chido! Tocayita! XDD jeje si, comprendo esa flojera que da para escribir reviews, pero, como estas cosas no tienen contador de lectura xD yo lo hago para que vean que aquí estamos, dando apoyo a los escritores :P woo lamento mucho que hayas tenido que leer tan feo episodio, cuando lo escribí por primera vez T-T... ¿te dejo en shock? en serio? Entonces hay que estar con Doc. House ahí cerquita para que te resucite, porque son varios episodios por venir xDD aunque la verdad, yo caería en coma solo con tenerlo a mi lado xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :D

**M.Aucarod:** Bueno, ya hablando en serio espero que les guste esta nueva etapa que pienso realizar en el fanfic, me ha gustado mucho cuando lo he escrito, así que esperen la actualización que estará muy muy pronto ;D Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW :)


	4. Sayuni, mi hermana

**M.Aucarod**: Esta vez solo diré que espero les guste esta nueva faceta de Inuyasha y Kanna xD

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 4 – Sayuni, mi hermana**

-Yo... yo... - Kanna comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ante la sorpresa de Inuyasha - ¡Por favor, discúlpenme! - exclamó, hincándose en el suelo y agachándo su rostro, hasta casi tocar el suelo. - ¡¡No era mi intención!! No quize... ¡Nunca quize lastimarlos!

-No te disculpes - habló Ahome - Estabas bajo el control de Naraku, tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Pero yo...

-Tranquila - aportó Inuyasha, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Ahome y recordando todo lo que habían hecho Kagura y los demás por ellos. Era verdad, Kanna no era malvada, solo había sido controlada por Naraku. - te perdonamos, no te preocupes Kanna.

La joven les observó sin poder creerlo, mas luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias...

-Por nada, ¿tienes a donde marcharte?

-Inuyasha - Ahome sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso Inuyasha pensaba alejar a Kanna?

La pequeña se entristeció un poco, ese comentario la hizo sentir como que no había sido perdonada... se sintió mal...

-No, no tengo a donde ir...

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Ahome y Kanna se sorprendieron. Viniendo de Inuyasha, eso jamás se habría esperado pero para la pequeña niña fue como un rayo de esperanza... podría vivir tranquilamente y acompañándolos sería una forma de demostrar su arrepentimiento.

-¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿no hay problema? - preguntó sin poder evitar escucharse emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no lo hay... ¿verdad Inuyasha?

-Claro - habló el joven, con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios. Kanna no pudo hacer nada más que agradecerles.

Como estaban en el campamento de Sesshomaru y éste ya se había marchado, decidieron quedarse a descansar en ese lugar. Era ya medianoche y, al parecer, Ahome ya había logrado conciliar el sueño. Inuyasha estaba junto a ella cuidándola, sentados ambos junto a un árbol. Se encontraba velando el sueño de Ahome cuando escuchó unos lamentos... Kanna estaba llorando al lado de la fogata. Inuyasha se puso en pie, recostó a Ahome en el árbol con sumo cuidado y se acercó a la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó hincándose junto a ella - ¿No puedes dormir?

-No... cada vez que lo hago... aparece Naraku tratando de capturarme...

-... pero él ya está muerto... ya no existe...

-Fue horrible... siempre... siempre me mandaba a vigilar... y también me ordenaba robar las almas de todas las perso... - La pobre criatura comenzó a llorar abrazándose, con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Qué pasa?... - preguntó preocupado, no le agradaba verla en ese estado. Es verdad, no la conocía pero, verla así...

-Me acabo de dar cuenta... de la cantidad de gente que he asesinado... - dijo cubriendo su rostro y llorando amargamente. - Tengo mucho miedo... no quiero que aparezca Naraku nuevamente y me controle otra vez...

-Eso no pasará... tranquilízate... - La joven siguió llorando, haciendo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de una cosa. - Kanna es solo una niña... - pensaba - nunca había razonado eso... es solo una niña pequeña... ya no es la Kanna controlada por Naraku... - en ese momento Inuyasha supo qué hacer - ... ¿por qué no duermes junto a nosotros?... así te sentirás más protegida...

-¿Es en serio? - Preguntó levantando la mirada, hacia él.

-¿Por qué cuestionas todo lo que te digo? - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, en un tono... de cierta forma paternal... - lo digo en serio, ven con nosotros...

-Después de todo lo que les hice... gracias - Kanna sonrió e intentó pararse pero al hacerlo, un quejido salió de su boca y volvió a caer al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes? - Preguntó Inuyasha al ver que algo le dolía.

-Nada... es solo... mi tobillo... me lo lastimé... cuando...

-Por eso venías cojeando... - interrumpió Inuyasha. El joven la tomó en brazos y la llevó junto al árbol. Inuyasha se sentó junto a Ahome y colocó a Kanna a su costado, quedando él entre ambas. - Ahora intenta dormir ¿de acuerdo? - dijo secando las lágrimas de la pequeña, quien asintió.

Pasaron unos minutos... pero Kanna al final logró conciliar el sueño

-Todo lo que necesitaba era protección... maldito Naraku, aún estando muerto causa problemas... pero cuidaremos de ella... ¿verdad Ahome? - Preguntó mirando a la joven que, se supone, dormía.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta? - preguntó ésta, sentándose.

-Siempre te he observado por las noches al dormir... sé cuándo estás despierta y cuándo dormida... - Ante el comentario, la joven no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. Inuyasha observó los ojos heridos de la joven. Aunque ya habían cicatrizado, estaba seguro de que la pobre sufría mucho al no poder ver.

-Ahome... me duele ver tu expresión... siendo el responsable de...

-No... ya te lo dije... tu no eres el culpable - dijo recostándose nuevamente en el árbol, mas al hacerlo, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, asustando a Inuyasha.

-¿¡Te ocurrió algo?!

-No...- le tranquilizó - es que el árbol es algo incómodo...

Inuyasha sonrió un poco, tomó a Ahome en sus brazos y recostó la cabeza de ella en su hombro, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra él mismo en un abrazo protector. Después comenzó a pasar sus garras, con sumo cuidado, sobre los ojos de ella.

-Tienes tus ojos muy inflamados

-Creo que es porque lloré mucho...

-Perdóname...

-Inuyasha... ya te dije que tu no...

-Pero...

-Olvídalo ya... no fue y nunca será tu culpa... en verdad... - Inuyasha guardó silencio y se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más - es reconfortante... gracias...

-De nada... y gracias Ahome... por perdonarme...

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la joven antes de caer rendida y agotada en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Te esforzaste demasiado... prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar tu vista... no sé cómo... pero verás que lo haré

Dicho esto, se quedó dormido abrazando a su Ahome. No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara una pequeña voz.

-... no...

Inuyasha movió un poco sus orejitas (tan kawaiis!!) al oir a Kanna. Aún con los ojos cerrados se preguntó si tendría alguna pesadilla.

-no... aléjate...

Inuyasha abrió perezósamente sus ojos...

-¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!

-¡Cállate, niña!

Inuyasha se sobresaltó... si Kanna tenía pesadillas ¿cómo podía el oír lo que fuera que estuviese molestandola?

Antes de poder razonar todo eso, dos manos pequeñas se aferraron a su cintura. Inuyasha volteó a su izquierda y miró a Kanna que estaba llorando muy asustada, completamente abrazada a él. Levantó la mirada y vió a un monstruo grandísimo, el cual no le habría costado trabajo eliminar de no ser porque tenía en sus brazos a Ahome y sujeta a su cintura a Kanna.

-¡No dejen que me lleve! - exclamó la pequeña, al borde del llanto.

Inuyasha no comprendió muy bien el comportamiento de Kanna... ¿por qué tanto pavor hacia los monstruos?... sin embargo, no había tiempo de razonar eso... la situación en la que se encontraban era crítica...

-Monstruo maldito, más vale que te vayas o si no...

-¿Crees que les dejaré escapar?

-In... Inuyasha... - susurró aterrada Ahome

-Guarda silencio Ahome... - susurró Inuyasha en su oído - tranquila, todo va a...

-En este bosque casi no hay alimentos... y además estos son mis territorios. ¡¡No los dejaré con vida!! - gritó al momento de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Inuyasha cubrió con sus brazos a Kanna y a Ahome, cerró sus ojos y esperó el golpe... pero este nunca llegó...

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Garras de acero!

Una mujer salió de entre los árboles y atacó al monstruo. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y miró a la joven... cuando la vió se quedó sorprendido...

-Esa chica...

-¿Cuál chica?

El monstruo cayó junto a ellos, muerto. La chica cayó con ligereza a un lado de él. Se acercó y su rostro se vió iluminado por la luz de la fogata, permitiéndole a Inuyasha el verla.

Era una joven de quince años, era alta y delgada, vestía un traje idéntido al de Inuyasha pero éste era de color celeste, tenía el cabello tan largo y plateado como el del mencionado, al igual que unas orejitas de perro que sobresalían de su cabeza dándole un aspecto muy familiar... era exactamente igual a Inuyasha, salvo por sus facciones, las cuales demostraban, que era una chica. (En pocas palabras era la versión femenina de Inuyasha xD)

Kanna seguía llorando muy asustada por culpa del monstruo. Al percatarse, la joven cambió su mirada, que hasta entonces había sido una mirada dura digna de una pelea, por una más maternal.

-Tranquila pequeña...

Inuyasha salió de su asombro al oirla hablar

-¿Eres tú?... ¿Sayuni?...

-Cuantos años Inuyasha... has crecido bastante...

-¿Quién es Sayu...? - Intentó preguntar Ahome, mas Inuyasha le interrumpió.

-Shh... no hables... marchémonos rápido de aquí

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa?

-Ella es capaz de mat...

-Yo no mataría a nadie - Interrumpió la joven, molesta.

-No te creo - Habló duramente el joven híbrido, observándola.

-Es la verdad

-¿Por qué crees entonces que decidí viajar solo?

-Inuyasha... ¿de qué están hablando?

El joven híbrido miró a la mujer que respondía al nombre de Sayuni... luego miró a Ahome... después miró a Kanna, quien ahora miraba a Sayuni completamente sorprendida y luego se decidió a preguntar, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Sayuni?

La nombrada se sintió ofendida, ¿por qué Inuyasha le trataba tan fríamente?

-¿Así recibes a tu hermana después de casi cincuenta y tres años de no vernos?

-¿¡Cuantos!? - Fue la exclamación proveniente de Ahome.

-¿¡Hermana?! - esa fue de Kanna

-No es mi hermana

-Claro que lo soy - Insistió la joven, dolida.

-No eres de mi sangre... ni siquiera eres hija de mi difunta madre Izayoi...

-Entonces... ¿por qué se parecen tanto? - preguntó Kanna, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Se parece a Inuyasha?... - Preguntó Ahome, sintiendose cada vez más confundida.

-Si. Se parece muuuucho a él... ¿por qué? - preguntó mirando a Inuyasha con una clara mirada de duda, digna de una pequeña de diez años... a Inuyasha esa mirada le recordó en cierta forma a las que le brindaba Shippo cuando hacía preguntas comprometedoras (-.-U)

-Eso es por...

-Te explicaré pequeña... - dijo Sayuni acercándose a Kanna pero Inuyasha lo impidió tomando a la pequeña de su brazo, delicada pero firmemente y jalándola hacia él, sin llegar a lastimarla, abrazándola y cubriendo su rostro.

-¡¡No te le acerques!! No permitiré que te les acerques más... no dejaré que les hagas daño. - Ante este comportamiento, Sayuni soltó un largo suspiro.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada... pero yo sí - dijo sentándose de forma india... exactamente igual a como se sentaba Inuyasha. - Sé que maté a mucha gente y...

-¿Matar? - preguntó Ahome, aferrándose aún más a Inuyasha - acaso... ¿piensas asesinarnos? (¿Saben? a veces pienso que Ahome es de efecto retardado xD)

-Si quisiera que murieran habría dejado que ese monstruo - dijo señalando el cadaver que yacía a un lado de ellos - lo hiciera por mí ¿no creen?

Todos guardaron silencio... esa era una respuesta muy obvia... Inuyasha dejó de cubrir el rostro a Kanna y miró a Sayuni.

-Entonces... ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Te buscaba... hermano...

-No entiendo... explíquenme - Rogó Ahome, harta de no entender qué estaba pasando.

Inuyasha observó el rostro de la joven, luego dirigió su mirada a Sayuni, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza... ese gesto le hizo recordar su niñez...

-Verás... - comenzó a explicar - hace muchos años...

Flash Back

(Inuyasha Narra)

Poco después de que yo naciera, mi madre encontró una pequeña aldea en la que nos instalamos para vivir... ahí, aunque me miraban con miedo, odio y rencor, nunca me hicieron daño... cuatro años después, me llevó a un río que había cerca. Tenía una cascada... era un bello paisaje... nunca lo olvidaré...

-Esto es "elmoso" mamá... (Recuerden que tiene 4 años solamente, y así habla mi hermano :P) - dijo Inuyasha, jugando en la orilla del río y contemplando el paisaje. Izayoi, a su lado, sonreía complacida.

-Sabía que...

-Urgh...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Yo nada...

-Argh...

-Mami... - susurró el pequeño al escuchar nuevamente ese quejido. Su madre hizo un ademán de silencio.

El ruido provenía de unos arbustos, mi madre fue a observar... detrás de ellos había una señora... tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y heridas profundas por todo su cuerpo.

-Señora... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? - preguntó Izayoi hincándose junto a ella

-Cuiden... a mi niña... por favor...

Nos mostró el bulto y vimos a una niña de unos tres años... tenía el pelo rojo, sus ojos eran morados y su rostro, algo pálido, mostraba señales de golpes.

-Pobrecita... pero... ¿qué les sucedió?

-Los aldeanos... ellos... nos... ata...ataca...

En ese instante la mujer murió... esa fue la primera vez que ví morir a alguien...

-Mami... ¿qué le sucedió a esa "mujel"?

-Ella... ha fallecido... señora - dijo a la mujer, ahora muerta - no se preocupe... la cuidaremos bien - agregó tomando a la pequeña en brazos.

Mi madre no soportaba la idea de dejar a esa señora así, por lo que dejó a la pequeña en el suelo. Ella ya sabía caminar, tenía tres años, por lo que podía incluso correr. Yo me senté mientras mi madre comenzaba a hacer un ollo en el suelo para darle una "sepultura decente". La pequeña se sentó a mi lado y me observó detenidamente. Cuando la miré a los ojos, me sonrió de una manera muy tierna... admito que se veía graciosa. Cuando mi madre terminó de enterrar a esa mujer, nos marchamos del lugar... nunca volví a ir ahí... pero jamás olvidaré donde esá ubicado...

-¿Mami? - preguntó Inuyasha cuando caminaban de regreso a la aldea - ¿cómo se llama esta niña? - dijo señalando a la pequeña, quien caminaba al otro lado de su madre tomandola de la mano. Inuyasha se encontraba del lado derecho de Izayoi, haciéndose con la mano de ella... era un cuadro muy lindo.

-Pues... - su madre lo pensó unos segundos... por alguna razón, la pequeña aún no sabía hablar, por lo que no podía decirles si tenía nombre o no. - ya se... a partir de ahora te llamarás... Sayuni - le dijo mirándola, a toda respuesta la pequeña sonrió y asintió

-Suena bien... - admitió Inuyasha - se parece a mi "nomble"

-Claro... porque es tu hermana menor.

-¿Mi "helmana"?... "pelo"... - Inuyasha miró a Sayuni y ella le devolvió la mirada con su típica sonrisa - "pelo" no se "padece" a mí o.ó

-Para ser de la familia... uno no tiene porqué parecerse...

Cuando llegamos a la aldea los aldeanos nos observaron con odio y unos cuantos nos rodearon. Mi madre se colocó ante nosotros para protegernos.

-Mujer... ¿qué crees que haces con esa niña en este lugar? - Habló uno de ellos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Esa criatura no merece viivr... su madre mató a muchos aldeanos...

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo saben que...?

-Nosotros nos encargamos de asesinarla

-Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!?

-Porque esa raza de monstruos...

-¿"mostos"? - Se preguntó Inuyasha, ¿qué era un monstruo?

-...son como camaleones... toman nuestra apariencia para mezclarse entre la gente y después nos atacan... ¡Esa escoria no merece vivir!

-Inuyasha ¡¡CORRE!! - gritó la joven mujer, tomando a Sayuni en sus brazos.

Mi madre y yo corrimos y nos alejamos del lugar... con Sayuni en brazos de mi mamá... cerca del lugar donde nos juntamos para ver el río y la cascada, mi madre se cansó y bajó a Sayuni al suelo, la cual se sentó; mi madre también se sentó pero los aldeanos nos alcanzaron.

-Morirás niña...

Sayuni se asustó, se escondió detrás de mí y apretó fuertemente mis hombros... en ese momento sentí como si mi fuerza desapareciera... Sayuni adoptó mi forma y justo en ese instante, una roca le dió en la cabeza... parecía que iba a morir... pero se levantó y al ver su rostro... en ese momento yo no lo sabía, obviamente, pero al crecer, me dí cuenta que, en ese momento, ella se había transformado... se había convertido en un youkai... su sangre despertó y comenzo a atacar a los aldeanos... mató a mucha gente de la aldea...

Fin del flash back

( Que largo)

-Y aún así...

-Tu madre la cuidó... - Habló Ahome, sujetando levemente uno de los hombros de Inuyasha, dándole animo, sabía que no era sencillo para el joven hablar de su pasado.

-Si... después del ataque Sayuni perdió el conocimiento... y cuando despertó... no recordaba nada... y había vuelto a su estado "normal"... seguía con mi apariencia...pero era en forma de hanyou

-Pero... - Sayuni intentó decir algo mas Inuyasha le interrumpió.

-Después cuando... cuando murió... cuando murió mi madre... poco antes de que falleciera me hizo jurar que cuidaría de Sayuni... pero al llegar yo a mis trece años decidí viajar solo...

-¿por qué? - Preguntó Kanna, más que interesada en la historia.

-Pues... porque aún tenía mi apariencia... y siempre que llegábamos a alguna aldea, que de por sí ya era difícil que nos permitieran quedarnos... si alguien le decía cualquier cosa comenzaba a atacar a los humanos, provocando que me odiaran a mí también... aún más que de costumbre.

-Pero... ¿por qué no regresó a su apariencia normal? - preguntó Ahome

-Porque no sé cómo... - fue la respuesta de Sayuni.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me transformé en Inuyasha... bueno... adopté su forma.. sólo tenía tres años.. no sé cómo logré la transformación... por lo mismo... no sé cómo regresar a mi verdadera forma...

-¿Fue por eso? - Preguntó Inuyasha, perplejo

-¿Creías que era por otra cosa?

-Creía que lo hacías para fastidiarme...

-Inuyasha... tú eras la única persona con la que podía mantener una conersación sin necesidad de huir... tú fuiste quien me enseñó a hablar, jugar, a comer yo sola, a hacer las cosas por mí misma... tú fuiste quien, a pesar de haberme dejado en el bosque cuando decidiste irte, me enseñó a defenderme, a usar mis garras, mis ataques... bueno... los tuyos... fuiste un ejemplo a seguir... jamás me atreví a molestarte y tú lo sabes.

-¿Inuyasha fue...? - Ahome pareció sorprendida por el comentario, Inuyasha se había sonrojado mas el nerviosismo se le pasó cuando Ahome concluyó su pregunta - ¿Inuyasha fue un ejemplo a seguir?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-A...ho...me... ¬¬

-Jeje lo siento... pero... si Sayuni te trataba como un "héroe"... ¿por qué te marchaste Inuyasha?

-La verdad... por miedo... - susurró Inuyasha, mas lo suficientemente fuerte para que las demás le escucharan.

-¿Miedo?... ¿le temías a Sayuni?

-¿Por qué me temías?

-Porque ví cómo matabas a las personas... tenía solo 4 años... pero como mi madre me pidió que te cuidara... nunca tuve el valor de dejarte... hasta ese día que decidí marcharme... y no creas que fue tan fácil... me costó mucho trabajo ya que... . el joven se sonrojó levemente y observó a Sayuni - eras... eres mi hermana menor... sabía que no era justo dejarte sola... siendo tan pequeña... por eso, cuando supe que te podrías cuidar por tu propia cuenta... sabiendo que no correrías peligro... fue cuando me marché... y por eso...

La joven se enterneció por sus palabras. Se dio cuenta de que él no había cambiado en nada.

-Hermano... gracias.

-Pero... ¿aún atacas a los humanos? - preguntó Kanna, con duda.

-No... eso era antes... he cambiado... al encontrarme sola continué mi busqueda... no me sentía segura, sabía que sobreviviría... pero toda mi vida había estado con Inuyasha... me sentí incomoda y al cabo de unos días no soporté más la idea de permanecer sola en el bosque y decidí salir en su busqueda... durante ese viaje, conocí a un monje... - Al decir eso, tanto Inuyasha y Ahome se sorprendieron - era muy bueno... sabio... hasta cierto punto guapo...pero era un...

-Un mujeriego... - concluyó Inuyasha

-Si... ¿cómo lo...?

-¿Te encontraste con Miroku? - Fue la pregunta de Ahome

-No lo creo... - respondió Inuyasha - Miroku no tiene más de veinte años... Tal vez... era su abuelo..

-Pues no recuerdo su nombre, pero él hombre me ayudó y me enseño a controlarme... a controlar mi sangre de demonio... me ayudó a convivir con los humanos y también me ayudó a descubrir mis verdaderas habilidades.

-Y... ¿lograste dominarlas? - Preguntó Inuyasha, sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso.

-Las tuyas sí... todas tus habilidades... pero las mías... sólo me hace falta aprender la metamorfosis... es decir, mi apariencia física... aún no he paprendido a cambiar de forma...

-Entiendo...

Quedaron en silencio, cosa que incomodó a Ahome...

-Dijiste al principio, cincuenta y tres años... ¿en verdad ha pasado ese tiempo?...

-Cuando dejé a Sayuni, yo tenía trece años... - dijo Inuyasha comenzando a sacar cuentas - ella tenía doce... tiene sentido que sean tres años si ahora tengo dieciseís, pero esos cincuenta deben ser de la época en la que...

-Fuiste sellado con una flecha - Habló Sayuni, sorprendiéndolos de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿me estuviste espiando?

-Más bien, buscando... cuando te fuiste, repito, no supe qué hacer... por eso seguí tu rastro... pero eras más hábil que yo... pasé por aldeas, palacios, templos, bosques... fue una larga travesía... y cuando al fín te encontré...

Flash Back

-Esta vez no puedo equivocarme - habló una Sayuni de quince años. Había llegado al bosque en el que habitaba Inuyasha - está cerca de aquí... puedo olerlo.

Como si alguien quisiera confirmar su teoría, escuchó un grito proveniente de las afueras del bosque.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Inu...? ¿Inuyasha?...lo sabía... ¡Lo sabía, está cerca de aquí! - exclamó con una gran sonrisa

Sayuni se encontraba en el bosque y corrió hacia el goshimboku (árbol sagrado), de donde había provenido el grito. Cuando llegó, vió algo que la dejó en Shock

-Her... - Inuyasha estaba con una flecha en su corazón y su alma estaba sellada. En ese momento, Kikyo murió. Kaede y Sayuni gritaron al mismo tiempo... por lo que nadie se percató de la presencia de ésta

-¡¡HERMANA!!

-¡¡HERMANO!!

Sayuni cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar aterrorizada viendo la figura de su hermano sellado en ese árbol

Los aldeanos se retiraron con el cadáver de Kikyo... todos iban muy tristes... Kaede vió a Sayuni bañada en lágrimas y notó el asombroso parecido que tenía con Inuyasha, por lo que se acercó con cautela

-Dis... disculpa - habló, haciendo que la joven le mirara, aún llorando. - ¿acaso... tu... conocías a... ese sujeto?

-Por favor... dime que... dime que él no es... él no es Inuyasha

-¿Eras algo de él?

-ES mi hermano

-Mi hermana también murió...

-Entonces... está muerto - nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No lo sé - admitió Kaede mirando el goshimboku... ese árbol que su hermana le advirtió, nunca sellara a alguien ahí... porque su cuerpo nunca envejecería ni se descompondría... - sólo está sellado... se supone que para siembre...

-¡Kaede! - se oyó gritar a los aldeanos.

-Me buscan... será mejor que me vaya... tu también vete

La niña se alejó corriendo dejando a Sayuni en ese lugar. Ella se acercó al cuerpo de Inuyasha y tomó su rostro... parecía como si solamente estuviera dormido...

-Hermano...

Fin del Flash Back

-Entonces... ¿permaneciste esos cincuenta años en la aldea?... ¿junto a mí?... ¿haciéndome compañía?... - Inuyasha se sentía en verdad conmovido - Sayuni, yo...

-Un momentito... nunca dije que me quedé contigo esos cincuenta años... de hecho... poco después de ver eso, me marché del lugar

Caida de todos al estilo animne

-¿qué clase de hermana es esta? - Se preguntó Ahome, haciendo que Sayuni sonriera nerviosamente.

-Pero no parece que hayas pasado cincuenta años viajando - habló el joven híbrido, a lo que Sayuni asintió, como con complicidad.

-No lo hice...

-Entonces... ¿cómo...?

-Como dije antes, aprendí a manipular mis verdaderas habilidades... y de esa forma descubrí que poseo una habilidad llamada Sueño Eterno, con ella puedo hacer que una persona duerma el tiempo que yo desee. Incluso por la eternidad... sin envejecer un instante.

-Y te lo aplicaste a tí...

-Sí...me autoapliqué el hechizo, pidiendo dormir el mismo tiempo que tú... por eso...

-Cuando me liberaron de mi sello... tú despertaste...

-Así es... dormí cerca del bosque... como a cinco días de distancia.

-¿Eso es cerca? - Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa, suspirando levemente. Sayuni la observó, sus ojos, ¿por qué no los abría?

-Oye... Ahome, ¿verdad?

-Sí, dime...

-Desde que llegué noté que no has abierto tus ojos... ¿por qué no lo haces?

Inuyasha miró a Sayuni con una cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo a Ahome no le molestó. Era natural que Sayuni no supiera nada.

-No los he abierto porque no puedo...

-Pero... se supone que, con la pasta que tienes en tus ojos, ya los podrías abrir ¿o no? - Preguntó Kanna, ajena a la verdadera situación de Ahome.

-Pero... no serviría de nada... ya que... estoy ciega...

-...Ahome... - Habló Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada.

Sayuni se acercó, colocó su mano en la frente de Ahome, ésta brilló y luego se separó de ella...

-Inténtalo... abre tus ojos... y mira a Inuyasha.

**M.Aucarod**: Yay! ¿Qué habrá hecho Sayuni? ¿Ahome se curará? Algún día podré finalizar los capítulos sin volverme loca

**Sayuni**: Lo dudo xD

**M.Aucarod**: lo se XD bueno, espero que este episodio les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews :D los esperaré con ansias XD saludos a todos!


	5. Mis poderes ocultos

**M.Aucarod:** Uyy, bueno, no había podido actualizar tan tan rápido porque pues hoy fue dia de las madres y me la pasé con mi mamá, en la iglesia y un ratito en el panteón... en fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio... y que no me maten xD

**Seideca**: ¿Sabías que es malo asustar a la gente con ese tipo de comentarios?

**Sayuni**: Sei, desde hace tiempo he creído que a Aucarod le salen los comentarios y no se molesta en modificarlos...

**Izumi**: ¿Será la euforia del momento?...

**M.Aucarod**: ¿Euforia? No para nada, solo aviso xD

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 5: Mis poderes ocultos**

-¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Inuyasha sin poder creerlo, Sayuni acababa de decir que abriera sus ojos, ¿acaso Ahome podía verle?

-Pero... - Intentó replicar la joven sacerdotisa, mas Sayuni le interrumpió.

-¿No quieres ver el rostro de Inuyasha una vez más?

-...no me den falsas esperanzas.

-Ahome... inténtalo...

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Por mí... - esa frase impactó a todos los presentes - abre tus ojos... para que pueda verlos... por favor...

Ahome guardó silencio unos instantes...

-Inténtalo - suplicó nuevamente el joven, haciendo que la chica accediera.

-Está bien... - Ahome comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente pero... - Aún no veo nada...

-Espera... es que tus ojos se están acostumbrando a la visión...

Sayuni tenía reazón. Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer sombras y luces... poco a poco fueron apareciendo unos ojos dorados, Ahome los veía cada vez más claramente, esos ojos la miraban con preocupación, despúes distinguió un rostro... enfocando un poco más, tras ese rostro se veía el bosque, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba... Ahome podía ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha... puedo verte - habló con la emoción marcada en su rostro y voz.

-¿En serio? - era verdad, Ahome tenía sus ojos fijos en los de él... lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí... ¡Puedo verte, puedo verte! - Gritó al momento en el que lo abrazaba muy fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en sus ropas, comenzando a llorar nuevamente, no lo podía creer. - Qué felicidad...

-Ahome... - Inuyasha respondió el abrazo de Ahome... unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en los ojos de él - ...muchas gracias, Sayuni - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No hay porqué - respondió con una sonrisa, la joven.

-En verdad... ¿cómo lo lograste? - La pregunta hizo que Sayuni le mirara preocupada.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué? - preguntó el joven híbrido, consternado.

-Lo que acabo de hacer es una habilidad que me enseñó a descubrir el monje... ese es uno de... nuestros poderes - dijo señalándose a sí misma y a Inuyasha. Todos se sorprendieron, pero Ahome fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿Es cierto eso Inuyasha? - preguntó mirándolo, mas el joven no respondió, observaba, impactado, a Sayuni, quien, sonriendo nuevamente, soltó un suspiro.

-Veo que no lo sabías, después de todo... creciste solo ¿no?... era obvio que no te concentraras en saber si tenías o no más habilidades que tus garras

Kanna abrió los ojos impactada, ¿Inuyasha podía ser aún más poderoso?

-¿Qué otros poderes tiene? - preguntó, emocionada, a la par que observaba al hanyou con una mirada que claramente decía "Eres dios!"

-Todo a su tiempo... pero te puedo decir que esta habilidad, curar, no de la manera tradicional, sino mágicamente, es tanto tuya como mía.

El joven híbrido seguía en shock, a la par que negaba levemente con su cabeza, como no queriendolo creer.

-¿No lo sabías, en serio?

-¿Inuyasha tiene esos...? - comenzó a preguntar Ahome, mientras giraba su mirada hacia Sayuni, mas al verla guardó silencio y abrió los ojos, algo asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ésta al notar su mirada

-Es que, en verdad, eres idéntica a Inuyasha... - fue su respuesta haciendo que la joven no pudiera evitar reir por lo bajo - ¿Inuyasha tiene esas habilidades?

-Así es...

-Pero... pero... - El joven por fin comenzó a reaccionar, mas no lograba articular más que esa palabra.

-La noticia te afectó ¿verdad? - preguntó Sayuni alegremente, haciendo que tanto Ahome como Kanna rieran también. - Observa...

Sayuni se acercó a Kanna y puso su mano sobre el tobillo de ella. Tal y como había pasado con Ahome, su mano brilló.

-Ponte de pie, pequeña

Kanna se paró. Ya no le dolíia, su tobillo estaba curado.

-Esto es increible - dijo mientras saltaba muy contenta.

-Inténtalo tú Inuyasha... cura a Ahome

-¿Cómo?...

-¿No me escuchaste?

-Pregunté que cómo se debe hacer - fue la respuesta seria del muchacho.

-Inuyasha... - cómo se notaba que él haría todo por ella. A pesar de apenas saber que había una posibilidad pequeña de que lo lograse, quería intentarlo... se notaba en su mirada.

-Coloca tu mano sobre alguna herida...

-Está bien - Inuyasha miró a Ahome y observó su estado. Aunque ya no corría riesgos, las heridas seguían ahí, cicatrizando, pero seguían ahí... era un estado que al verla, Inuyasha volvió a sentirse culpable, ya que, si no hubiera lanzado ese ataque, ella no se encontraría así - ...

-¿Inuyasha?... - Preguntó al ver el repentino cambio de Inuyasha... antes se mostraba decidido... pero ahora su mirada denotaba confusión y dolor...

-Ahome tiene muchas heridas... y todo por mi culpa... no merezco ni siquiera verla - dijo bajando su mirada, su cabello cubría su rostro. El joven, de pronto, sintió la mano de Ahome en su mejilla izquierda y levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Inuyasha... ya no te culpes -dijo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, ahora comprendía por completo todo su dolor... - tu mismo lo dijiste, eso ya pasó y jamás volverá a ocurrir.

-Pero... - Intentó replicar éste, haciendo que Ahome soltara un largo suspiro... vaya que era terco

-¿Ahora quién es la persona que está recordando? - preguntó Ahome, haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara con dolor.

-Inuyasha... ahora que puedo ver... noto tu sufrimiento, pero sólo necesito estar curada...

-Y tú puedes hacer eso - fue la aportación de Sayuni.

-...pero jamás antes lo he hecho...

-Si lo intentan... sabrán si puede hacerlo... - habló Kanna, sujetando el brazo de Inuyasha, como dándole ánimo.

-¿Y si no la puedo curar?... - liberó su miedo, temía intentarlo y fallar, temía decepcionar a Ahome.

-Inuyasha... no te preocupes, tu también lo dijiste: hazlo, por mí... yo también te lo pido... nadie te reprochará nada si no lo logras...

-La señorita Ahome tiene razón... - dijo Kanna.

-Inuyasha... - Sayuni iba a decir algo, mas el joven en ese momento se hincó y se colocó frente a Ahome.

-Está bien, lo intentaré. - fue su respuesta.

-Muy bien... lo que debes hacer es colocar tu mano sobre alguna herida...

-...¿En cuál de todas?

-... ¿Qué te parece esta? - preguntó Ahome, quitándose un poco el ahori rojo de Inuyasha hasta dejar descubieto su hombro en el cual tenía una de las telas que Inuyasha le había colocado para evitar que se desangrara, la cual, en ese momento, cubría una herida muy parecida a la de Kikyo pero no tan profunda... (lo sé -.-U qué original xD).

Al verla, el joven no pudo emitir un gemido de dolor, mas Ahome le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

-Gracias a la planta que encontraste, ya no me duele.

-¿Qué planta? - preguntó Sayuni, mostrándose repentinamente nostálgica.

-Una planta que sirve para cicatrizar - dijo Ahome - es una flor lila, con tallo verde y espinas.

Al describirlas, Sayuni bajó un poco su mirada. Esa planta...

Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ahome, con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla.

-¿Ahora qué? - Preguntó, observando a Sayuni, quien cerró sus ojos y respondió secamente.

-Simplemente cúrala

-Sí pero... ¿cómo?

-Eso debes descubrirlo por tí mismo... no te puedo ayudar... - Esa respuesta hizo enfadar al joven hanyou.

-¿Cómo, así nada más?... primero me dices "yo te enseño" y luego me dices "hazlo tú solo"... ¿pues a qué estás jugando?

-Estoy jugando a cobrar venganza... - dijo mientras sonreía y recuperaba el ánimo, observándolos

-¿Venganza?

-Lo mimo me hiciste cuando me enseñabas a luchar ¿ya no lo recuerdas? - le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo unos minutos... claro que lo recordaba...

Flash Back

Se veía a una pequeña niña de 9 años golpeando un árbol con su manos con los puños cerrados

-¡No!, así no es. Ya te dije que debes usar tus garras, no los puños - dijo el pequeño Inuyasha de tan solo 10 años guiándo a la pequeña Sayuni.

-Tú lo dices fácil pero no me quieres decir cómo hacerlo.

-Se hace así... observa - Inuyasha se paró delante de otro árbol y se puso en posición de ataque - ¡¡Garras de acero!! - dijo lanzando su ataque al árbol partiéndolo a la mitad - ahora tú.

-¡¡PERO ¿CÓMO?!

-...Eso lo debes descubrir por tí misma... no te puedo ayudar... ya que si lo hago, nunca podrás hacer las cosas por tí sola.

-Pero no es justo... ¡¡Yo quiero a mi mamá!! - Gritó la pequeña, comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

-...mi madre ya no está aquí... y la tuya falleció hace mucho... así que tienes que aprender a sobrevivir por tu propia cuenta - dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz.

-Siempre que hablamos de mi mamá hablas como si no fuera la tuya... somos hermanos, ¿qué se supone que soy entonces si tu mamá no es mi mamá?

Inuyasha se quedó callado... su madre le había pedido que nunca mencionara nada sobre la difunta madre de Sayuni... y había seguido esa promesa, pero al oirla hablar así tan de repente, no pudo evitar decir esas palabras...

-Olvídalo... solo... no quiero hablar de ella ¿quieres? - dijo lanzando su ataque hacia otro árbol, en un intento de soltar la furia y el nudo en la garganta que se habían aprisionado de él. - Y deja de hacer pucheros que no va a funcionar, o cortas ese árbol con tus garras o no te conseguiré nada para cenar - agregó sin dirigirle la mirada, pues sabía que la pequeña trataba de manipularlo con su punto débil... las mujeres llorando... desde que su madre había llorado por él, nunca le había gustado que nadie llorara, aunque fuera una niña... le partía el corazón. Sayuni estaba enterada de eso y de esa forma intentaba convencerlo... pero al ver que Inuyasha no le hacía caso, lo miró con enojo, dejó de hacer pucheros y observó el árbol...

-Vas a ver... que esta noche... ¡sí voy a cenar! - exclamó lanzando su mano hacia el árbol, extendió sus dedos, y con sus garras se alistó para partir el árbol en dos... pero... - ¡¡Garras de ARGH!! - Gritó la pequeña con dolor, ya que al golpear el árbol, y no saber cómo colocar sus manos para el ataque, se golpeó en los dedos, provocando que se le partieran.

Inuyasha, al oirla gritar corrió hacia ella... la pequeña lloraba inconsolable.

-¡¡Duele, duele, duele, duele!!... todo esto es tu culpa... ¡¡POR TU CULPA ME DUELE MI MANITA!! - Gritaba la pequeña

-Ya estate quieta.. déjame revisar tu...

-NO... ME DUELE... - Gritó apartando su mano de la de Inuyasha, quien había intentado tocarla

-Si no me dejas revisarla más te va a doler - dijo con la voz entrecortada. Sayuni tenía razón, por no quererle ayudar, ahora su hermana estaba lastimada - por favor déjame revisar tu mano...

Sayuni observó los ojos de Inuyasha... su mirada mostraba una total y completa preocupación, arrepentimiento y dolor... nunca lo había visto así... lentamente dejó que Inuyasha tomara su mano, quien, con mucho cuidado la examinó.

-No tienes heridas superficiales...

-Pero me duele - gimió entre sollozos.

-Tal vez te has roto los dedos... - dijo con la mano de la pequeña, entre las suyas... - quiero curarte, pero no sé cómo... - el joven bajó su mirada y comenzó a pensar -maldición... ¿cómo puedo... cómo puedo curarla?... por mi culpa ella está así...¿cómo...cómo...?

-Inuyasha...

El pequeño, que hasta ahora había mantenido la mirada perdida en el suelo, observó a Sayuni... la cual miraba sus manos, las cuales estaban brillando... segundos después, Inuyasha sintió como si se debilitara un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Mi mano... - Susurró Sayuni, repentinamente, impactada.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? - El joven pensaba qué había sido ese brillo

-Ya... no... me duele...

-¿En serio? - Inuyasha soltó la mano de la pequeña - a ver... intenta mover tus dedos

Sayuni los movió sin problemas... estaba curada... sus dedos se habían recuperado

-Feh, ¿ves? tanto escándalo para nada... de seguro te curaste mientras te quejabas

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos capacidades de autorecuperación... si te pasa algo, tu cuerpo mismo se cura.

-¿Todos podemos hacer eso?

-Solo los monstruos... y nosotros...

-Ahh... como somos mitad monstruos podemos curarnos solos ¿verdad?

-Sí - dijo un poco incómodo... no le agradaba la idea de ser un híbrido - anda, vamos a cenar - dijo y se internó en el bosque.

-Claro - la pequeña le siguió muy contenta

Fin del Flash Back

Inuyasha se sorprendió al recordar aquello. Miró a Sayuni, quien le observaba con su ya conocida sonrisa y la mirada que segundos antes le dirigiera... entonces... ese brillo había sido... Inuyasha miró a Ahome, quien sonrió cariñosamente

-¿Qué estás esperando?

-Está bien...

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se concentró

-Quiero ayudar a Ahome - pensaba - quiero curarla... quiero... que ya no sufra... que esté bien... si tengo ese poder... quiero emplearlo... por favor... quiero...

-Inuyasha...

Una luz comenzó a rodearlos... Kanna se apartó un poco asustada, Sayuni no se inmuto... solo miraba a la pareja... ambos estaban siendo rodeados por esa luz (como la de las luciérnagas en la cuarta película). Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y miró a Ahome

-Quiero... curarte...

Así como había sucedido con Sayuni, la mano de Inuyasha brillo, pero esta vez no había sido sólo ésta... todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, así como las heridas de Ahome, se habían iluminado... poco a poco, esas heridas se fueron cerrando. Una vez que todas desaparecieron, Inuyasha dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo, cansado, agotado... y convertido en humano

-¡¡Inuyasha... ¡¿Qué tienes?! - Exclamó Ahome, viendo al hanyou, ahora humano, en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy... cansado... - Inuyasha estaba sudando mucho.

-Es natural...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? - Le reprochó la sacerdotisa.

-Porque a mí me pasó lo mismo... cuando usé mis poderes por primera vez... siendo un hanyou... bueno... con poderes e imagen de uno, al usar esos poderes, y no saber controlarlos, uno gasta toda su energía... lo mismo le pasó a él... gastó toda su energía sobrenatural y por eso se convirtió en un humano... es temporal - dijo viendo a Inuyasha - una vez que descanses y repongas tu energía, volverás a ser un hanyou.

Esa explicación tranquilizó a Ahome, la luna estaba casi llena, por eso se había asustado al ver a Inuyasha como un humano. Inuyasha, aún en el suelo, miró a Ahome... ya estaba curada... una alegría infinita llenó su alma

-Puedes... quitarte los vendajes... - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descansa un poco Inuyasha... - insistió Saynui.

Ahome ayudó a Inuyasha a sentarse, pero estaba tan débil, que no podía detenerse ni mantener el equilibrio, por lo que Ahome debía sujetarlo para que se mantuviera sentado.

-¿Y si algo nos llegase a atacar? - preguntó Kanna, con temor.

-No te preocupes, yo los protegeré.

-Eso... no... yo debo... protegerlas... Sayuni...

-Inuyasha...

-Creo que te excediste un poco con tu poder... - le dijo Sayuni, un poco preocupada - sabía que mientras mayor fueras, más energía utilizabas, por eso cuando éramos niños no te pasó nada... pero no creí que fuera tanto...

-Estoy b...

-No, no lo estás - interrumpió Ahome - debes descansar Inuyasha...

-Pero...

-Te agradezco que me hayas curado, por eso quiero que descanses

--Pero si un monstruo...

-Nada nos pasará... tenlo por seguro - Le habló, sonriendo.

-Pero Ahome...

-Yo tengo sueño - dijo Kanna, sin poder evitar suprimir un bostezo, poniendo fin a la "discusión".

-Bueno... la pequeña ha hablado, todos a descansar, yo vigilaré... - dijo Sayuni, dando un pequeño aplauso a la par que se paraba.

Ahome se puso de pie... Inuyasha intentó pararse, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y ella tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera

-Inuyasha, no te esfuerzes

Inuyasha estaba algo sonrojado y sudaba mucho... respiraba entrecortadamente

-Estás sudando mucho (Eso acabo de decir ¿o no?) - Ahome colocó su mano en la frente de él - estás ardiendo, tienes fiebre.

Ahome llevó a Inuyasha junto a otro árbol, algo más alejados de la fogata, para no exponerlo tanto al calor e hizo que se sentara, ella se sentó a su lado. Al sentarse, Inuyasha sintió un leve mareo, debido a la fiebre.

-Estúpida condición humana...

-Hermano, insisto... duerme un poco... lo necesitas después de haber usado tus poderes por primera vez... si no lo haces, sólo te harás más daño.

-No lo necesito... puedo res... - Inuyasha guardó silencio al sentir la mano de Ahome en su hombro.

-Inuyasha... recuéstate por favor - Ahome lo empujó con delicadeza haciendo que quedara recostado en sus piernas, tal y como lo había hecho hacía tiempo. La joven sacó un pañuelo de su falda y observó a la joven ante ella.

-Sayuni... necesito...

-No digas nada... vámonos pequeña - Habló dirigiéndose a Kanna, quien le miró interrogante.

-¿A dónde?

- Vamos a dormir en la cima de un árbol, cerca de aquí. - habló simplemente, con su sonrisa, haciendo que la pequeña se sintiera desubicada.

-Bueno... está bien

Sayuni se llevó a Kanna dejando a Inuyasha y Ahome solos

-Ahome, yo...

La joven calló a Inuyasha colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él.

-No digas nada... - le dijo suavemente - debes descansar - dijo mientras secaba el sudor de la frente de Inuyasha con el pañuelo. - Descansa... y duerme...

-Dudo poder dormir... con todo lo que ha pasado...

-Sí... han pasado muchísimas cosas en tan solo una noche (increíble, ¿no creen? todavía es la noche de la batalla) pero trata de conciliar el sueño... verás que mañana te sentirás mucho mejor...

Ahome comenzó a pasar su mano por la cabeza de Inuyasha y parte de su cabello

-Descansa... mi amado Inuyasha...

-Ahome...

-Shh...

Inuyasha tomó con delicadeza la mano que tenía libre Ahome y la apretó contra sí mismo.

-No te vayas a ir... jamás... por favor... - ese gesto hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No... no lo haré - le sonrió amorosamente - siempre estaré contigo... siempre...

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos... Ahome seguía acariciando su cabeza

-Esto me recuerda... - dijo con los ojos aún cerrados - al día en el que me viste por primera vez como un humano...

-Así es...

-Y recuerdo que... - Inuyasha se sonrojó - te dije... que... olías bien... - Ahome quedó en shock, ¿aún lo recordaba? - Veo que... eso no ha cambiado... no estoy delirando... no es por la fiebre... es la verdad... hueles tan bien como siempre...

-Inuyasha... - Fue el susurro proveniente de la joven. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que la joven sintió que Inuyasha se removía levemente.

-Lo siento...

-¿Qué sientes?

-En verdad lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado...

-¿A qué te refieres?... ¿lo dices por...?

-Sí... lo digo por lo de Kikyo... - Ahome bajó un poco la mirada - cómo me gustaría... no sabes... lo arrepentido que estoy... no debí... nunca debí permitirlo... - aún con los ojos cerrados, su voz se oía entrecortada, era seguro que quería llorar... eso fue duro para Ahome.. ¿acaso estaba arrepentido por la muerte de Kikyo?... eso significaba... que él... deseaba que Kikyo siguiera con vida... no soportaba la idea de haberla dejado morir a ella... a su "querida" Kikyo... esos pensamientos hicieron sentir muy mal a Ahome... se quedó quieta... no podía creer lo que acababa de oir...

Inuyasha, extrañado por el repentino paro de Ahome, abrió sus ojos, logrando así que las lágrimas que había intentado retener corrieran libres por sus mejillas... su mirada denotaba... tristeza... arrepentimiento... mucho dolor...

-Ahome... perdóname... nunca debí...

-¿Por qué? - su mirada estaba cargada de un intenso dolor... - ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me haces esto?... tu no viste todos los males que pasé... el dolor que sentí... la tristeza, la soledad... todo a la vez... eres un desconsiderado... - Ahome intentó soltarse del agarre de Inuyasha, quien, a pesar de seguir débil, no la soltó - ...suéltame

-Pero Ahome... ¿qué...?

-¡Suéltame! - Explotó al fin, ya no podía... no podía seguir guardando ese dolor en su interior, tenía que sacarlo - ¡¡Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme daño?!

Para Inuyasha eso fue como un balde de agua helada en su cuerpo. Aún estaba agotado y no soportaría una pelea con su amada Ahome

-¿Por qué lo haces?... ¿Por qué siempre me hiciste sufrir?... - dijo al borde del llanto.

-Es por eso que estoy arrepentido... me estoy tratando de disculpar de todo eso...

-¿Ah sí?... - dijo irónicamente - ¡¡No trates de cambiar el tema!! ¿entonces por qué lloras por la muerte de Kikyo?... ¿por qué la sigues nobmrando si sabes todo el mal que me hizo?... Aun cuando se sacrificara por mí al final, eso no cambia nada el que...

-¿De qué estás hablan...? ... ¡¡Maldita sea, ocurrió de nuevo!! - Al gritar, Ahome se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Volviste a malinterpretarme... lo lamento Ahome

-¿Que te malinterpreté?... ¿de qué hablas?... tu mismo dijiste que estabas arrepentido de la muerte de Kikyo

-Yo lo único que dije fue que estaba arrepentido por lo de Kikyo... no por su muerte... tu sacaste conclusiones de una forma espantosamente rápida... - su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle... no era nada seguro un pleito con Ahome en ese momento - por lo que me estoy disculpando sobre Kikyo es por todo lo que te hizo... te intentó matar, intentó matarme a mí, nos arrebató los fragmentos... nos tendió tantas trampas y yo seguía perdonándola... fuí un estúpido por creerle cada cosa que me decía... y también estaba la situación de que nunca hablé claramente contigo... nunca fuí sincero... eso es lo que tiene que ver con Kikyo... por mis dudas sobre estos sentimientos... por mi orgullo... mi estúpido orgullo, te hice mucho daño... de eso es de lo que me estoy disculpando.. - sentía un poco de mareos y la cabeza le dolía, pero se había sincerizado con Ahome y le había pedido perdón... - sé que no es suficiente suplicarte, incluso de rodillas, que me perdones... ya que sé lo mucho que te lastimó... lo mucho que ambos te lastimamos... y por eso mismo...

La joven guardó silencio. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse y logró ponerse en pie... se tambaleó un poco, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, era increible cómo podía sobrevivir a miles de batallas, pero por algo que él causaba se sentía desfallecer. Ahome se puso de pie rápidamente y, por instinto, intentó ayudarle... no comprendía muy bien lo que había dicho Inuyasha... pero por alguna extraña razón... un ser en su interior le pedía que le perdonara...

-Te dije que no te esforzaras... - No obtuvo respuesta - ...¿Inuya..? - fue interrumpida por el joven, quien repentinamente la había abrazado y ahora se encontraba dándole un profundo beso... un beso salino... en señal de despedida...

-Debo irme... - dijo separándose de Ahome - si me quedo sólo te haré más daño... por favor... dame unos días para poner mi mente en claro... aunque ya no esté Kikyo, no me puedo olvidar fácilmente de ella... es cierto, te amo, pero también debo aceptar que en su momento amé a Kikyo y tardaré en olvidarme de ella...

-Pero...

-No digas nada... - su voz sonaba firme, aunque destrozada a la vez - esto es lo mejor... no me sigas... no me busques... perdóname...

Ahome comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento

-Y dices que nunca me haces daño... si me ibas a hacer esto... ¿por qué me ayudaste?... ¿por qué me salvaste, Inuyasha?...

-...¿ves lo irónico del asunto? - dijo él, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se soltó del abrazo de Ahome y se alejó del lugar... a veces perdía el equilibrio y debía sujetarse a algún árbol. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía su rostro arder... era una locura adentrarse al bosque como un humano, cansado, con fiebre y confundido. Ahome no se movió del lugar... solo lo vió alejarse... cayó al piso de rodillas... no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...

-No... lo puedo creer - dijo al momento de comenzar a llorar amargamente (Oh Dios, me ahogo de tanta lágrima xD)

Mientras tanto...

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? - Fue la exclamación de Kagura, rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé... perdí el rastro del señor Sesshomaru desde hace rato... - ese había sido Kohaku.

-Maldición

-Oigan... ¿qué haremos con Akago? - Hakudoshi se oía un poco débil, sin embargo, todos creían que era por causa de la batalla que se había dado hacía unas horas.

-Cuidarlo... aunque... - Kagura cambió su mirada "relajada" a una de preocupación, haciendo que ambos niños le miraran confundidos. - Verán... yo no sé cuidar bebés... normalmente me escondía y ya... pero ahora... hay que alimentarlo... atenderlo... jugar con él... bañarlo... y...

Hakudoshi comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

-Cambiarlo cuando se ensucie... - continuó Kagura, sin percatarse del comportamiento de Hakudoshi, quien ahora miraba a Kohaku, con espanto.

-Huácala!!... - Exclamó éste - yo no pienso cambiarlo cuando se ensucie

-Pues alguien debe hacerlo y yo no sé...

-Pero estás loca o qué?? Si sabías que íbamos a tener que atenderlo de esa forma, cuando nadie tiene experiencia con bebés, debiste dejar que Ahome se encargara de él.

Hakudoshi abrió los ojos, impactado. Acababa de percatarse de algo...

-¿Y dejarla cuidando de un bebé cuando todo lo creía perdido?. Como si no fuera ya bastante traumante quedarte sola, sin saber que la persona a la que amas, a quien tú crees muerto, ha resucitado y pedido en voz baja, casi inaudible, que nos alejáramos del lugar y les dejáramos solos... como si eso no fuera ya trastornante, añade un bebé. - exclamó frustrada, mas en ese momento ambos notaron a Hakudoshi.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hakudoshi?... ¿por qué tienes esa cara? - Dijo Kohaku olvidando por un momento su "discusión" con Kagura.

-¿En donde está Akago? - fue su pregunta. Kohaku y Kagura se asustaron.

-...Kohaku...

-Diime, Kagura...

-¡Se supone que tú traías a Akago!

-Oye, eso no es cierto, yo no lo traía, era Hakudoshi quien...

-Ey, un momento, si ustedes no tienen experiencia con bebés, mucho menos yo... yo jamás he cargado bebés y por eso le dije a Kohaku que le dejara en...

Los tres guardaron silencio, cayendo en la cuenta rápidamente.

-¡El campamento! - exclamaron al unísono.

-Ya recordé... Akago, tras ser resucitado por Sesshomaru, se quedó dormido entre los arbustos del lugar... - dijo Hakudoshi, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡¿Y ESTÁN TAN TRANQUILOS?!

-Es que Inuyasha y Ahome están ahí... - ese fue Kohaku

-Pero ya les dije que el estado de Ahome... - la joven manipuladora de los vientos intentó serenarse - bueno, pero entonces ¿qué me dicen de Kanna?

-Está a salvo - respondió mecánicamente el joven exterminador.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - fue la pregunta del albino.

Kohaku pareció pensarlo... no sabía dónde se encontraba Kanna... y sin embargo...

-Sólo lo sé y ya... ¿de acuerdo?...

-No será... - Kagura sonrió maliciosamente - que... estás enamorado de ella ¿o sí? - al decir eso, Kohaku se sonrojó por completo.

-¿YO?... n...no!!... ¿cómo creen?...

-Pues... no sé... se me ocurrió... tú mismo lo dijiste... sólo lo sabes y ya... los enamorados tienden a tener lazos mentales muy fuertes... por eso están tan unidos... - ambos, Kagura y Hakudoshi, soltaron un suspiro afeminado, haciendo rabiar a Kohaku.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto... ella no siente nada por mí... yo siento esto por ella porque recuerdo mi pasado.. cuando "trabajé" con ella... yo no era presa del control de Naraku... pero ella sí... no creo que ni siquiera me recuerde...

-...Kohaku...

-...volvamos al campamento... hay que ir por Akago... - y sin más, dió media vuelta y se fue.

Mientras con Sayuni...

- Vaya... todo eso le pasó a una inocente niña de 10 años...

-Pues sí... pero no es nada... creo que lo superaré - dijo la pequeña que se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Sayuni

-Pero no entiendo... ¿cómo puede ser que eras la mayor?... todos eran niños o qué??

-No... ni siquiera yo lo entiendo... creo que lo tomó por orden de creación... decían que era mayor que Kagura y los demás... pero ni siquiera tengo la edad de...Koha...

-¿Quién?

-...Kohaku - dijo, sonrojándose.

-¿El exterminador?... ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-Pues... es que... me da... me da vergüenza... hablar de él...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... porque... él... me gusta...

-Vaya, vaya, a tu edad y ya te gustan los chicos...

-Sé que está mal... sobretodo porque ni siquiera me recuerda...

-¿Qué no se supone que trabajó contigo durante mucho tiempo?

-Pues sí... pero, aunque me recodara... no creo que sienta nada por mí... trabajamos mucho tiempo juntos... pero yo nunca dije nada... y por eso mismo...

-¿No quieres saber qué siente él por tí?...

- ...pues yo...

-¿Quieres seguir sin decirle nada?

- ...yo... ya es muy tarde... hay que descansar... y mañana iremos a ver al joven Inuyasha y a la señorita Ahome...

-¿Por qué tantos formalismos?...

-Pues... es que... son mayores y les debo respeto... además... creo que ni siquiera merezco estar viva... si no fuera por Kohaku...

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me hizo reaccionar... cuando caíamos... yo me asusté bastante... no pensaba en nada más que en mi muerte... y sin embargo... Kohaku reaccionó y me dijo que me teletransportara... lo hice... aunque no pude llevarlo conmigo... aparecí sobre la rama de un árbol cercano, pero ésta se rompió y caí... por eso me doblé mi tobillo... luego escuché ruido y me acerqué... fue cuando encontré al joven Inuyasha y a la señorita Ahome... y me aceptaron... debo hacer algo por ellos... lo merecen... no solo por esto... sino por todas las veces en las que les ocasioné problemas...

-Por cierto... ¿tu espejo?... ¿del que me hablaste?...

-...No lo sé... ojalá esté roto... no sé que pasó con ese espejo... ni lo quiero recordar...

En otro lugar, con Ahome

La joven ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿por qué lo haces Inuyasha?... no comprendo tus...

-Gupi...brrr...kña...clali...claya...

-Eso no es lo que iba a decir... - habló con duda - ¿quién dijo eso?

Ahome volteó a su espalda... Akago estaba junto a ella y jalaba de su falda, ¿cómo no se había percatado de ello?

-Tú eres... Akago... ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿no habías muerto?

Akago no le hizo caso y suigió tirando de su falda, de una forma muy insistente

-Parece que no me... ¿por qué tiras de mi falda?...

Akago soltó a Ahome y comenzó a gatear en dirección del camino que había tomado Inuyasha...

-brilin... gupi... ki... cla

-Parece que quieres que vaya a ese lugar... pero no puedo... prometí a Inuyasha que... él me dijo que...

-AAAAAAAAAAARGHH!!... POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LA LASTIMES!!

**M.Aucarod**: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... coff coff.. ejem... ay mi garganta T-T

**Seideca**: Lero lero, quien te manda hacerte la malvada

**Sayuni**: (Trayendo un te) Toma esto, te sentirás mejor.

**Izumi**: Bueno, mientras Aucarod bebe su té, leamos la respuesta que escribió al review que se nos fue enviado esta vez

**_Krazygirl140_**: Nunca había leído un review tan cortito, en serio, muchas gracias xDD estuvo divertido leer esa sencilla palabra que me levantó los animos :D muchas gracias y pues que bueno que te esté gustando :)

**M.Aucarod** (Recuperada): Bueno, espero que se animen a escribir más reviews, que así me demuestran si les gusta la historia, me pueden decir qué le sobra, qué le falta, ¿qué les gustaría ver?, etc. Sin más por el momento, me despido :D hasta la próxima actualización XD


	6. La pesadilla y el ángel

**M.Aucarod:** Yay!! Capítulo 6 remasterizado :D no me la creo, en fin, bueno, ahorita no tengo mucho que decir así que mejor les dejo con la historia :D disfrútenla

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 6: La pesadilla y el ángel.**

Ahome se sobresaltó. Ese grito provenía del camino que Akago le indicaba y esa voz había sido la de Inuyasha. Estaba en problemas... fue hasta ese momento en el que comprendió que seguía siendo un humano...

-...y está enfermo... oh por Dios, ¿qué hice?... ¡¡Lo dejé ir solo!! - Ahome comenzó a correr hacia el camino que Inuyasha había tomado, pero al llegar junto a Akago, se detuvo.

-¿Gapu? - el pequeño hacía ruiditos extraños y la miraba con confusión, ¿por qué no avanzaba?

-No puedo ir... él...

Flash Back

-No digas nada... esto es lo mejor... no me sigas... no me busques... perdóname

Fin del Flash Back

-Si voy... se enfurecerá... pero... - Nuevamente escuchó la voz de Inuyasha, esta vez había soltado un alarido lleno de dolor. Parecía que lo estaban hiriendo gravemente. Ahome se espantó, se puso pálida... pero no podía ir... ella sabía... él le había pedido...

-No puedo ir... pero... hace un momento... - los ojos de la joven escocieron.

-¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Arrghhh!!... DETENTE...¡¡DÉJALA!!... ¡¡NO LA LASTIMES!!... - Cada frase que escuchaba Ahome a la lejanía le partía el alma. Tenía que ir, pero no reaccionaba... debía... debía... - ¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ NARAKU!!

Ese fue el detonador, Akago se aferró al tobillo de Ahome al oir ese nombre y comenzó a llorar. Ahome palideció aún más tratando de razonar todo lo que había escuchado.

-Na...Naraku...¿NARAKU?... ¡¡OH POR DIOS, INUYASHA!! - Ahome tomó en brazos a Akago y comenzó a correr en dirección de donde había provenido la voz de su amado. Al diablo con lo que le había dicho, corría un peligro grave.

Conforme avanzaba, la oscuridad se hacía más penetrante. Siguió corriendo sin importarle nada, mas Akago, en sus brazos, observaba el panorama a su alrededor, asustado. Al pasar por un lugar donde había pequeños charcos de sangre el pequeño se aferró aún más a Ahome al verla. El ambiente se tensaba cada vez más...

-Inuyasha - susurraba Ahome desesperada - ¿dónde estás?...

Era extraño, salvo por esos charcos de sangre, todo parecía estar normal, aunque la oscuridad se acrecentaba, la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el camino, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que los árboles eran tan tupidos que no permitían ni siquiera el paso de su propia luz.

-No se ve nada. Ni siquiera oigo a Inuyasha... oh no... y si... ¿y si está...? - Ahome temió lo peor, sin embargo, a través de esa oscuridad pudo distinguir que algo se movía bajo sus pies. Parecían ser... - ¿ramas?... no, no son ramas... son...

Flash Back

(Verídico)

-¿A dónde se habrán ido mis amigos?... - Ahome vió unas raices que se movían con cautela hacia ella - ¿qué les pasa a las... raíces?... ¡¡QUE ASCO!! - Gritó agitando su arco, destruyéndolas de esa forma, quedando después atrapada en algunas por culpa de Kikyo gracias a la trampa de Naraku

Fin del Flash Back

(Verídico)

-Son las mismas raíces... las mismas que utilizó Naraku para intentar...

-GUPI!! - Ahome miró a Akago

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El pequeño miraba el suelo, un poco más al frente de Ahome, hasta ese momento, ella se dió cuenta de que las raíces se movían, pero no hacia ello, sino hacia un bulto en el suelo. Ese bulto, prácticamente cubierto por las raíces, era Inuyasha. Sólo su cabeza sobresalía de las mismas. Estaba inconsciente.

-¡Inuyasha! - Gritó dejando a Akago en el suelo... por estar tan preocupada, no se dio cuenta de que, al contacto con él, las raíces que le rodeaban se desintegraron por completo.

Corrió hasta Inuyasha y trató de quitarle las raices que ataban su cuerpo, pero fue inutil. Mientras más tiraba de las raíces, éstas más apretaban el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Llegó un momento en que lo dejó porque sentía que lo asfixiaría si seguía jalando...

-¿Qué hago?... las raíces no ceden... - al borde de la desesperación, lo único que atinó a hacer fue hincarse al lado de Inuyasha. Aún respiraba, pero se veía muy mal. La joven tocó su frente. - aún no baja la fiebre, al contrario, ha aumentado... Inuyasha... - observó su rostro tratando de descifrar lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento. Su expresión era de una profunda tristeza, aún con los ojos cerrados se podía dar cuenta de eso, además, había zurcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, recientes... pero no había rastro de Naraku.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que recordó que Naraku estaba muerto... pero...

- Pero Inuyasha vió a Naraku porque ese es su mayor miedo... que él regrese... ese es su temor... - reflexionó, recordando que las raíces te mostraban tu mayor temor, tu miedo y de esa manera terminaba matándote - pero debe haber visto algo horrible como para haber quedado inconciente... si no lo desato pronto... podría... - cerró sus ojos, unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de estos hacia las mejillas de Inuyasha.

-No... llores... Ahome...

Minutos atras, desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha

Inuyasha se alejó del campamento. Se sentía muy mal, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle, tenía ganas de vomitar... nunca antes se había sentido así.

Poco tiempo de haberse adentrado en el bosque, algo llamó su atención. Un lobo salvaje apareció repentinamente de la nada, comenzando a atacar a Inuyasha, quien lo único que atinaba a hacer era esquivar torpemente los ataques de éste. Su cabeza le estaba haciendo malas jugadas, pues cada poco tiempo sentía que el bosque completo daba vueltas, había sombras por todas partes. El lobo iba y venía dándole apenas tiempo de recuperarse de cada ataque, mas resultó herido ya que la criatura alcanzó a morder su brazo derecho y su abdomen (De ahí los pequeños charcos de sangre). Inuyasha cayó, nuevamente, al suelo.

-No puedo morir... no... no debo morir... - susurraba, intentando darse fuerzas - mucho menos ahora... no ahora que... - Sintió que algo apretaba su pie. El lobo desapaereció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Se intentó parar pero algo se lo impedía. Veía borroso, se sentía muy cansado, agotado. - Daría lo que fuera por poder descansar. - Suspiró al fin. Al observar enfrente de él, una silueta se formó de entre las sombras... un mandril... una silueta de mandril se encontraba justo frente a él.- no... no es posible que tú...

-Kukukukukuku... ¿creíste que moriría tan facilmente?... kukuku...

-Maldito... esto no puede ser verdad... tu ya estás muerto... esto es solo una ilusión... un truco... un delirio... - Sintió cómo su pie se aflojaba poco a poco sin embargo...

-kukuku (risita gótica xD) si tan seguro estás de eso... entonces esto también es una ilusión - dijo Naraku al momento de mostrarle, tras él, a Ahome atada a un árbol.

-¡¡Ahome!! ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito? - intentó pararse, pero ahora ambas piernas estaban pesadas... no podía moverse - no te atrevas a lastimarla nuevamente

-kukukuku, ¿lastimarla yo?... ja... te equivocas, mi querido Inuyasha... yo nunca la lastimé... tú fuiste quien la hirió

-...Yo... - el joven observó el suelo, mostrando inseguridad.

-Claro que si quieres... - Naraku transformó su mano en esa garra que parecían látigos, con la cual había ocasionado la "muerte" de Kikyo en el monte de las animas. Dirigió estas ramificaciones hacia Ahome quedando flotando a escasos centimetros de ella - Si quieres... puedo ser yo quien la hiera esta vez...

-No... no te atrevas... no serías capaz de...

-¿Ah no?... - con su "látigo" hirió el costado izquierdo de Ahome, provocando que esta lanzara un grito de dolor. Inuyasha sintió el mismo sufrimiento, como si a él también le estuviesen hiriendo

-AAAAAAAAAAARGHH!!... POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LA LASTIMES!!

Naraku cesó sus ataques

-Kukuku... ¿no que no me atrevería?

-Maldito... no le hagas daño... tu batalla es conmigo, no con ella... nunca ha sido con ella... ella no tiene la culpa de nada...

- Si mal no recuerdo, fue ella quien rompió la perla de Shikon, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡¡CALLATE!! - Intentó golpearle con sus puños, pues seguía siendo un humano, sin embargo, algo hizo que sus brazos se detuvieran en el aire... no podía moverlos tampoco.

-Ja... ¿intentas desafiarme con esa débil apariencia?... pues entonces... veamos qué te parece esto - dijo estirando su mano hacia Inuyasha, el cual, sin saber por qué, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás... algo estaba controlando su cuerpo... ese movimiento hizo que las heridas de Inuyasha en su brazo y abdomen se agravaran

-AAARRGHH!!

-Si Ahome no hubiera roto la perla, nada de esto habría pasado... ella tuvo la culpa

-NO ES CIERTO!! - Exclamó cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza. Era verdad que él siempre la culpaba o molestaba por ese incidente, pero viniendo de Naraku... esas palabras eran algo horrible - la perla no se habría roto si yo no hubiera dejado escapar a ese cuervo... fue mi culpa desde un principio - dijo recordando las palabras de Ahome.

Flash Back

(Verídico)

- ¡Se escapó!... ¿Qué no piensas seguirlo Inuyasha?

-Si intento acabar con todos creeme que jamás terminaré, son numerosos como las ratas.

-Pero...

-Ningún pero... yo soy quien pelea aquí... y soy libre de decidir

Fin del Flash Back

(Verídico)

-Si le hubiera hecho caso a Ahome... nada de esto...

-Si Ahome no hubiera venido a este mundo, la perla no habría aparecido nuevamente...

-Y yo seguiría sellado... no culpo a Ahome de nada... al contrario... ella siempre estuvo conmigo... a pesar...

-De que en su momento tu escogiste a esa sacerdotisa... a Kikyo - por alguna razón Naraku estaba muy dispuesto a charlar, mas el tono venenoso en su voz no desaparecía.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del joven... ¿hasta cuándo podría ser feliz?... ya estaba harto de las trampas de Naraku... ¿qué ganaba él con hacerle daño?

-Nada...

-¿Qué?

-No ganas nada con hacerme daño... nunca ganaste nada con lastimarnos a nosotros... - habló enfrentando su mirada.

-Oh... te equivocas Inuaysha... siempre gané algo... - volteó a ver a Ahome - la primera vez gané la satisfacción de atacar a Kikyo y a tí... gané la felicidad de verlos matarse mutuamente... pero ahora... ganaré algo más grande... - volvió a colocar su mano en posición de ataque - Inuyasha... hay algo mejor que ver cómo morían ustedes dos... - dijo con una mirada maliciosa

-¡No le hagas nada!... mátame a mí... pero a ella déjala en paz por favor... - No era una orden... era una súplica... Inuyasha le estaba suplicando a Naraku... sin embargo éste no volteó... seguía mirando a Ahome y ya tenía lista su mano, para un nuevo ataque.

-Hay algo mejor que matarte Inuyasha... y ese algo... es ver cómo observas... la muerte de la mujer que amas... nuevamente... y caes en la desesperación... sin poder hacer... ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!! - Dicho esto comenzó a dar ataques a todo el cuerpo de Ahome (como los que en su tiempo hacía Sesshomaru con su látigo), al instante, Ahome comenzó a gritar de dolor, y esas heridas también las sintió Inuyasha.

--¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Arrghhh!!... DETENTE...¡¡DÉJALA!!... ¡¡NO LA LASTIMES!!... - Naraku continuaba lacerando el cuerpo de Ahome sin piedad... ésta había dejado de gritar... había dejado de sangrar...- ¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ NARAKU!!

Inuyasha sintió cómo esa fuerza que lo mantenía sujeto soltaba sus brazos y cayó al suelo... Naraku y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido... su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido... sentía las lágrimas fluir, incontrolables, de sus ojos

-Quiero despertar... todo esto es un sueño... esto es... esta es una... terrible pesadilla... - sinitió cómo poco a poco, algo rodeaba su cuerpo... sus heridas le dolían... sintió dolor... algo apretaba cada vez más su cuerpo - no puedo... respirar... Ahome...

Una mano se colocó en su frente... una mano cálida... transmitía un aura relajante... Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, Ahome estaba junto a él, sonriéndole... una extraña luz la rodeaba... vió lágrimas en sus ojos... se veía como un ángel... cerró sus ojos... el dolor seguía pero al menos no incrementaba... sintió las lágrimas de ella en su mejilla...

-No... llores... Ahome...

-Inuyasha... estás vivo - gimió la joven, con alegría.

Inuyasha observó su rostro... vió con felicidad que no estaba lastimada... todo había sido una pesadilla... pero Ahome... su ángel... le había rescatado de ella.

-Gracias... pero no debiste ven... - sintió nuevamente esos mareos y nauseas... las heridas que tenía le habían debilitado aún más... aunque no eran graves, ni ponían en peligro su vida (ya sería el colmo xD), siendo un humano, eran de cuidado.

-No hables... estás muy débil... necesito quitarte esas raíces, pero... - miró a todos lados y notó, con sorpresa, que la zona en la que se encontraba Akago, no había raíces... parecía como si las purificara - eso es... - Tomó a Akago en sus brazos y lo colocó junto a Inuyasha

-Gupi... - El pequeño observó a Inuyasha entre sorprendido y aliviado... tocó las raíces que le mantenían atado y estas desaparecieron... se habían purificado, liberando así, a Inuyasha, de ese terrible martirio.

Ahome tomó a Inuyasha entre sus brazos y lo recostó en sus piernas. Afortunadamente no se había quitado los "vendajes" que le había dado Inuyasha. Aunque estaban algo manchados, servirían para evitar que Inuyasha se desangrara ya que, al liberarle de las raíces, de sus heridas brotó un poco más de sangre (¬¬U)

Poco despúes, Ahome había llevado a Inuyasha de vuelta al campamento, ayudándole a apoyarse en sus hombros. Ni loca lo dejaría seguir con su decisión de estar lejos un tiempo. Tal vez cuando se recuperara se lo permitiría... tal vez.

Ahome sno había dicho nada más desde que curó a Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba semi-inconsciente y frecuentemente caía en delirios. Akago, por alguna razón, se había debilitado, y se quedó dormido una vez que regresaron al campamento. Durmió cerca de ambos.

-No... Nar... Naraku... no la lastimes - susurraba el joven entre sueños

-Inuyasha... tranquilo... - decía acariciando la cabeza de éste, al contacto el joven entreabría sus ojos, observaba a Ahome, medio sonreía con calma y volvía a dormir - es solo una pesadilla... tranquilízate... no la va a lastimar... no le hará daño... nada le pasará a... Kikyo...

Había amanecido y Ahome no durmió en toda la noche... cinco o seis veces se levantó para calmar un poco la fiebre de Inuyasha aplicándole telas con agua fría traída de un río cercano y para darle algo de beber para evitar que se deshidratara debido a la fiebre cada que podía permanecer consciente el joven.

Akago era muy callado. Cuando despertó, se sentó y observó a la pareja comprendiendo la situación, por lo que se mantenía en silencio y quieto. Inuyasha ya había recuperado su estado de hanyou, pero seguía teniendo esas pesadillas en las que Naraku asesinaba a Ahome, y una extraña en la que, cuando el lobo lo atacaba, una persona estaba de pie, semioculta en las sombras observandolo todo... sin embargo, sus pesadillas sobre Ahome eran más fuertes y ver morirla una y otra vez era el equivalente a morir él mismo cada vez... pero cuando oía la voz de Ahome pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y abría un poco sus ojos y la veía a ella, volvía a dormir... aun en su estado, entendía las palabras de Ahome... aunque no entendía... por qué mencionaba a Kikyo...

Poco después, llegó Sayuni, seguida de Kanna, quienes, al ver el estado de Inuyasha, miraron a Ahome con unos ojos que decían: "¿Para eso querían quedarse solos?"

Ahome contó todo a Sayuni mientras Kanna tenía un reencuentro con Akago, quien al verla, gateó muy emocionado hacia sus brazos. Ambos eran diferentes al fin... ya no eran villanos... podrían vivir como niños "normales" de su edad... ya que, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo hanyous.

-Según lo que me dices, parecen ser obras de ese tal Naraku... pero si está muerto... entonces...

-No es Naraku... esas raíces siempre han estado en ese lugar... lo único que Naraku hizo fue llevarlos ahí - dijo Kanna, con Akago en sus brazos

-Pero la vez que caímos en esa trampa... - Intentó replicar la joven sacerdotisa.

-No... no la lastimes... por lo que más quieras... no... déjala...

-Tranquilo Inuyasha... - dijo hincándose junto a él y acariciando, nuevamente, sus cabellos en un intento de tranquilizarle, al ver que el joven volvía a relajarse siguió con la explicación - como verán, lleva así toda la noche. Sus heridas están sanando pero...

-Permíteme - Sayuni se hincó junto a Inuyasha y lo curó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo...

-Aún tiene fiebre...

-Puedo curar heridas... no enfermedades...

-Entonces deberé ir por plantas medicinales (Ey miren!, un verso sin esfuerzo xD)

-¿Tú sola?... No tienes ni idea de dónde estamos

-Yo sí - dijo Kanna, un poco apenada - si gusta... yo puedo guiarla... claro que si no quiere lo comprenderé perfectamente... es solo que...

Ahome se hincó junto a ella y la miró a los ojos... la pequeña tenía una mirada desesperada... se le notaba a simple vista.

-¿Quieres ayudar a Inuyasha? - La pequeña asintió rápidamente

-Claro que sí... no soporto verlo de esa forma... más aún... sabiendo que le hice mucho daño antes... quiero repararlo de algún modo... - su voz sonaba determinada... ahora que lo veía bien, la pequeña Kanna se parecía mucho a Inuyasha.

-En ese caso, me encantaría que me acompañaras... entonces, Sayuni, cuídalo por favor...

-Claro, confía en mí.

Ahome se dirigió de nueva cuenta con Inuyasha

-Resiste... volveré pronto. Eres muy fuerte, no tardaré... - Inuyasha, como durante toda la noche, entreabrió sus ojos al oirla nuevamente... pero esta vez... le habló.

-No... no te marches... Ahome... - acababa de soñar nuevamente con el ataque del lobo... y al fin había reconocido a la persona oculta... - Kouga... Kouga está...

-Pero ¿Qué dices? - le dijo tierna y tranquilamente - Kouga no está aquí... no me va a pasar nada...

-No... Kouga... Kouga fue... la sombra... estaba... en la... sombra... el lobo... la sangre...

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?... - preguntó comenzando a preocuparse

Un remolino apareció... era Kouga. Aún sin sus fragmentos seguía teniendo esa velocidad característica de él. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Inuyasha había desaparecido, al igual que Sayuni. Sólo estaban Kanna con Akago y Ahome... milisegundos después el remolino se esfumó, apareciendo Kouga de él.

-Mi querida Ahome... qué alivio... creí que habías muerto - se quedó quieto... acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Kanna, justo detrás de Ahome - ¡¡Ahome, apártate de aquí!! - Gritó mientras sujetaba a Ahome de un brazo y la jalaba hacia atrás de él. A la joven le dolió... Kouga tiró de ella tan bruscamente que le hizo algo de daño... no era como Inuyasha que, a pesar de haberlas jalado hacia él cuando creyó que corrían peligro, lo había hecho cuidadosamente... Kouga era rudo... - ALÉJATE DE MI AHOME - Gritó Kouga a Kanna

-¡¡TU AHOME?? - se escuchó gritar a Inuyasha

Los tres voltearon pero no había nadie... ¿de dónde había salido la voz de Inuyasha?... ¿a dónde había ido tan rápido?... Ahome se percató de que, en el árbol donde antes descansaba el joven, había un pequeño campo de energía... y entonces comprendió... Sayuni había creado un campo haciendo invisibles a Inuyasha y a ella misma. Ahome logró zafarse del agarre de Kouga y salió detrás de él caminando, aparentemente hacia Kanna.

-Ahome, aléjate de esa niña... ¡¡ES PELIGROSA!!

Kanna se sintió muy mal... nunca la aceptarían... decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse pero...

PLAFF!! (Onomatopeya chafa ¬¬U)

Kouga tenía la marca de la mano de Ahome en su mejilla... era la segunda vez que lo cacheteaban

-Pero Ahome... Mi Ahome...

- ¡No vuelvas a decir que soy tuya! ¡ Yo nunca te he pertenecido ni te perteneceré! ¡¡No vuelvas a insultar a Kanna, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada!! - La joven se encontraba fuera de sí, ¿qué se creía él para tomar decisiones por sobre los demás?

Kanna quedó en shock... Ahome la había defendido

-Bueno... tendrás tus razones para defenderla... pero te equivocas... eres mía... ahora no hay nadie que sea capaz de interferir entre nosotros, ya que Inuyasha está muerto

Minutos atrás desde la perspectiva de Sayuni

Sayuni detectó un olor a lobo y mezclado, levemente, con el de Inuyasha, eso le dió mala espina por lo que tomó a Inuyasha del brazo y creó un campo de energía, desapareciendo ambos, pero viendo al exterior.

-¿Qué... has...?

-No hables o nos detectarán... hize un campo de energía... será suficiente para que...

-¡¡Ahome, apártate de aquí!! - Al momento de que Kouga jaló de Ahome, Inuyasha se enfureció y, sin importarle su condición, trató de abalanzarse sobre Kouga, aunque Sayuni le detuvo rápidamente sin ningún problema.

-¿Quiéres morirte o qué? - le reprimió

-¿No ves cómo la está tratando?...

-ALÉJATE DE MI AHOME

-¡¡TU AHOME?! - Sayuni rápidamente tapó la boca de Inuyasha. Por un terrible segundo, creyó que los habían descubierto, pues Ahome la veía directamente a los ojos... aunque Kouga no se había percatado de nada.

-Ahome, aléjate de esa niña... ¡¡ES PELIGROSA!! - Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien, muy apenas, logró detener a Sayuni quien, furiosa, había deseado abalanzarse contra él... pero no se imaginaban lo que pasaría a continuación... Ahome lo había cacheteado... Inuyasha se sintió feliz interiormente al ver cómo Ahome le respondía por fin a Kouga y le cantaba todas sus verdades.

-Bueno... tendrás tus razones para defenderla... pero te equivocas... eres mía... ahora no hay nadie que sea capaz de interferir entre nosotros, ya que Inuyasha está muerto

-¿Que Inuyasha qué?...

-Así es Ahome... lamento mucho esto... encontré su cadáver en la madrugada... cerca de ese lugar - dijo señalando exactamente el camino donde Ahome lo había encontrado - recién sepulté su cadaver... lo lamento mucho...

Ahome no podía creerlo... por un momento sintió que lo que decía Kouga era verdad... pero luego recordó que, Inuyasha se encontraba justo a un lado de ella, enfermo pero vivo, con Sayuni... entonces ¿eso significaba que Kouga le estaba mintiendo?... ¿qué ganaba él haciendo eso?... notó cierta mirada de alegría en él... a pesar de todo... no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su enemigo estuviera muerto... pero... ¿por qué actuaba así?... y en ese momento lo recordó... recordó las palabras de Inuyasha hacía unos segundos... Kouga era el responsable del ataque de Inuyasha... ¿pero por qué le mentía a Ahome?

-No te creo, Kouga - dijo serenamente, sin embargo, en el fondo, su ser se tensó - y ahora por favor vete... debo ir a buscar unas hierbas para curar a Inuyasha.

-Ahome, no intentes ser fuerte, Inuyasha no está aquí... no está herido... él se encuentra muerto... YO MISMO LO ENTERRÉ

-No es verdad - fue la primera vez que Kanna habló delante de Kouga - Inuyasha está vivo y enfermo pero se repondrá... yo misma le ayudaré a hacerlo... y además... tú no hueles a... - Kanna se quedó en silencio, petrificada... su olor... - me equivoqué... sí hueles a Inuyasha...

-¿Cómo dices Kanna?

- ¿Qué insinuas, niña?

- Tu aroma... es leve, pero puedo detectar el olor de la sangre de Inuyasha en tus manos... al igual que las de un lobo... y ese lobo...

En ese momento, el lobo que había atacado a Inuyasha apareció y se dirigió hacia Kanna y Akago, quienes lo único que pudieron hacer fue gritar y esperar el ataque, pero alguien golpeó al lobo justo antes de que atacara a Kanna. El lobo cayó destazado a un lado de Ahome, y la persona que le había destruido fue...

-Sayuni...

Sayuni se mantenía de pie mirando, furiosa, a Kouga. El campo desapareció e Inuyasha, parado a un lado del árbol, apoyado en su corteza, apareció frente a todos... de no ser por la fiebre, ahora estaría haciendo pedazos a Kouga, pero se quedó quieto.

Ahome se paró al lado de Inuyasha y lo trató de tranquilizar pues su mirada mostraba el odio más puro que jamás hubiera sentido por alguien. Kouga estaba perplejo, no solo porque esa chica fuera idéntica a Inuyasha... sino porque Inuyasha... seguía vivo...

-Pero como... si yo mismo te enterré... yo mismo...

-¿Hasta cuando te dejarás de decir tantas estupideces?... ¿no ves el daño que pudiste hacerle a Ahome? - dijo abrazándola confortablemente, pues, aunque ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba vivo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la "sinceridad" con la que sonaban las palabras de Kouga y su energía flaqueó. Inuyasha había detectado el nerviosismo y tensión en Ahome y por eso la abrazaba, tranquilizándola y haciéndole olvidar las mentiras de ese lobo. Detectó un muy ligero olor a sangre proveniente de Ahome y sujetó su muñeca examinándola, delicada y cuidadosamente, como siempre, y se dió cuenta de que de la muñeca, donde ese lobo la había tomado, había una pequeña herida... de la cual salía tan solo un hilillo de sangre... - maldito... MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A AHOME... TU... IDIOTA...

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha... no es nada... cálmate...

-Nada de lo que dije es mentira, tú no puedes estar vivo...

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? - esa voz sólo la escuchó Kouga en su mente y sin poder contenerse pensó "Porque yo lo maté"

**M.Aucarod**: BUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿qué? Admítanlo, les gustó que hiciera que Inuyasha regresara, admítanlo ¡Admítanlo! – cara de loca xD

**Seideca**: ¡Sayuni, Izumi, rapido, el sedante! Aucarod volvió a emocionarse de más

Entre las tres detienen a esta loca escritora y le inyectan una gerinja, haciendo que se quede toda atontada.

**M.Aucarod**: ... oba-chan…

**Sayuni**: XDD OMG no sabía que esto sería tan divertido – exclama observando a Aucarod, quien ahora hace vueltas con sus manos en el suelo.

**Izumi**: Ok… bueno, pasaré a contestar el review que llegó :D

_**Krazygirl140**_: Sí, lo se, es extraña esa pareja, pero Aucarod se lo fumó un poco verde, creo, porque fue de lo primero que pensó cuando comenzó a hacer el proyecto de este fic, de hecho, en capítulos venideros, hay más cosas que enternecen y otras son así de parejas entonces a lo mejor te gustan :D… Inuyasha volvió a hacer de las mismas, pues no del todo ¿eh? Porque aunque fue una reverenda estupidez lo que hizo, fue con la intención de dejar por completo a su pasado atrás. Y si Kagura te dio risa, Aucarod logró su cometido xD muchas gracias por tu review y que sigas disfrutando de la historia :D

**Seideca: **De hecho la intención es que los que eran malos, Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoshi, etc., se vuelvan personajes que los lectores se encariñen con ellos. No se ustedes, pero es como que injusto ¿no? Que se ganen un odio que solo le debería corresponder a Naraku.

**Sayuni**: Sobb, hermosas palabras Seideca, sniff ;;

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, esperen el siguiente :D… seré honesta, ya no separaré a la pareja. Es que no quiero que los fans de Kagome-Inuyasha se molesten conmigo xD

**Título del próximo episodio**: Mi nueva familia.

Hasta la próxima actualización, y dejen reviews por favor :D


	7. Mi nueva familia

**M.Aucarod: **WAAAA!!

**Sayuni**: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el grito?

**M.Aucarod**: T-T Es que no me la creo, tengo 4 reviews XD antes no llegaba a obtener ni 3 xD

**Seideca**: Ay Aucarod...

**Izumi**: Bueno, la historia del día de hoy está muy linda, a mí me gustó :D

**M.Aucarod**: Sí, espero que les guste a ustedes también y que comenten sobre la historia :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Éste era nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 7: Mi nueva Familia**

-¡Ahome! - Exclamó una voz, la misma que había hablado en la mente de Kouga, mas esta vez, todos pudieron escucharla, pero no en sus mentes. Alguien había hablado y ese alguien había sido...

- Akago... ¿cómo...? - se preguntó Ahome, observando al bebé que, en brazos de Kanna, miraba a ambos jóvenes y su mirada mostraba espanto.

-Ahome... Kouga fue... fue quien atacó a Inuyasha... mató al señuelo... pero él le atacó... fue él...

-¿Señuelo?

Kouga, disimuladamente, había comenzado a alejarse poco a poco, su instinto le decía que se alejara, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, Sayuni se había percatado y le había alcanzado y sujetado, haciéndolo caer y dejarlo inmovilizado.

-¿Un señuelo? - repitió éste desde el suelo, sin poderlo creer

-Justo cuando nosotros nos fuimos, hice aparecer un señuelo, una figura idéntica a Inuyasha... por eso me debilité, usé mis poderes para crearlo. Eso fue lo que Kouga vio... creyéndolo muerto y creyendo que era el verdadero, lo enterró y vino a buscarte, seguro de que no le rechazarías... al menos eso pensó él...

En ese instante Inuyasha sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Como si su cerebro estuviera palpitando fuertemente y quisiera salir de ahí. Ésta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hincado al suelo. Ahome, aún abrazada a él, cayó a su lado.

Kanna se acercó muy asustada a ambos

-¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó preocupada.

Ahome tocó la frente de Inuyasha, pero casi instantaneamente apartó su mano. Su temperatura...

-Hay que darnos prisa Kanna, la fiebre que tiene Inuyasha es tan fuerte que ya habría desmayado a un humano - dijo provocando aún más consternación en ella.

-No pierdan más el tiempo, yo lo cuidaré, pero dense prisa - habló Sayuni, aún sin soltar a Kouga, quien comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿cómo rayos no podía liberarse?

-Sí - la joven observó a su amado unos instantes - Inuyasha, resiste - le dijo al momento de darle un pequeño beso en los labios - no te preocupes, Kanna me guiará...

-Ten... mucho cuidado - dijo al momento de que Ahome le ayudó a sentarse en las raíces del árbol.

-Sí. Sayuni - La mencionada voletó a verla. Kouga miró a Ahome como pidiéndole que le soltara... aunque en el fondo quería descuartizar a Inuyasha por haberse besado con Ahome frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que lo libere?

-No - respondió la sacerdotisa haciendo que todos, incluso Inuyasha, se sorprendieran - quiero que lo tengas bien sujeto hasta que yo regrese... no dejes que se mueva... pero sobretodo, no dejes que se acerque a Inuyasha.

-Confía en mí - dijo manteniendo firme la llave que le había aplicado a Kouga.

-Entonces nos veremos luego - dijo despidiéndose por última vez de Inuyasha y parándose dispuesta a encontrar la planta medicinal que necesitaba, Kanna y Akago se fueron con ella.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? - preguntó Ahome de repente, una vez que se hubieron internado nuevamente en el bosque, dejando el claro atrás. - Si cuando te vi apenas y hacías algunos ruidos inentendibles.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?... es por los poderes de Kanna...

-¿Sus poderes?

-Antes de que Naraku muriera - explicó la pequeña- nosotros éramos una especie de marioneta creados por él... por lo que, siendo él un hanyou, nosotros también teníamos habilidades... como Goshinki y Akago que leían las mentes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo - dijo dudando mucho el poder olvidar esas memorias.

-Bueno, Akago tenía sus habilidades muy avanzadas, pues supuestamente era la mejor creación de Naraku... ya que se había librado al fin de su corazón humano... ésto hizo que Naraku se confiara y nos diera una vida propia, aunque controlada y sin reacciones... pero una vida, después de todo. Cuando Naraku murió, nuestros corazones dejaron de estar manipulados por él, así que todos nos mantuvimos con vida. Como todo fue repentino, aún conservamos parte de nuestros poderes antiguos, pero es cuestión de tiempo, para que nos convirtamos en hanyous comunes y corrientes...

-Bueno, eso depende de cada quién - prosiguió Akago - Por ejemplo en mi caso, al estar cerca de Kanna, nuestros poderes, se fusionan, por así decirlo.. aunque sin ella no puedo hablar, pero me mantengo con un alto poder espiritual... puro... completamente puro...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo una teoría... al morir Naraku, nos volvimos algo contrario a lo que éramos antes... es decir, somos la contraparte de lo que éramos. Kanna, por ejemplo, ella representaba a la nada... y ahora puede abarcar una gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos dentro de sí. Yo, era un ser completamente maligno, ahora soy puro, como si tuviera los poderes de un monje o una sacerdotiza... y al estar con Kanna... puedo hablar y leer las mentes... es lo que me diferencía de un humano... Kagura ya es libre, y puede usar sus poderes sin ningún problema porque salió del control de Naraku mucho antes que nosotros. Kohaku volverá a ser lo que era antes de que Naraku le matara, ahora incluso, ha resucitado, por lo que será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada...

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Olvidará todo lo que ha sucedido desde que murió hasta ahora...

Kanna se quedó quieta... eso significaba... ¿que la olvidaría a ella también?...

-¿Y Hakudoshi?... - Preguntó Ahome, temiendo por la vida del niño albino.

-Él... él morirá si no lo ha hecho ya... a menos de que lo encuentre y nos fusionemos nuevamente.

-¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Hakudoshi y yo somos uno solo... él nació gracias a que me dividió ese monje... una vez que él desaparezca... yo... perderé mis poderes... eso creo... por lo que si deseo mantenerlos, e incluso incrementarlos, debo fusionarme nuevamente con él.

-Pero...

-Señorita Ahome - dijo Kanna de repente, completamente deprimida - ¿no es esta la planta? - dijo señalando unas flores naranjas que sobresalían en medio del pasto.

-Sí, es esta... ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-Pues... se oirá muy mal... pero yo era la encargada de espiarla todo el tiempo... aunque había lapsos de tiempo en los que desaparecía completamente su esencia... sin embargo, cuando usted se encontraba aquí, yo la veía estudiando estas plantas... por eso he aprendido algo...

-Pues, en cierta forma, me sería de mucha ayuda que supieras reconocer las plantas medicinales - dijo sonriéndole de una forma que hizo que Kanna se sintiera contenta nuevamente.

Los tres regresaron al campamento, Kanna iba muy callada.

-Es por Kohaku ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

Ahome iba caminando adelante de ellos e iba tan concentrada en llegar pronto con Inuyasha que no se percató de la charla de ambos niños.

-Estás triste porque Kohaku te va a olvidar...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - por alguna razón, no le molestaba hablar de Kohaku delante de Akago

-Porque vienes pensando en ello... estás deprimida... tranquilízate... son solo teorías... nada es seguro, así que no te preocupes demasiado...

Ese comentario tranquilizó un poco a Kanna. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que un temblor les hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Ahome, acercándose a ambos niños

Unos segundos después apareció un monstruo gigantesco, similar al que había destruido Sayuni cuando había encontrado a Inuyasha y a Ahome. Kanna se escondió detrás de la joven, con mucho miedo.

-Kanna, pero qué... - Akago observó extrañado el comportamiento de la niña, entonces se dió cuenta... bastaba con mirar su rostro, y en su caso, dar una vuelta por su mente...

Kanna les temía a los monstruos... porque había sido manipulada durante mucho tiempo por uno... pero, aunque eso fuese lo que pensaba Kanna... ¿por qué no les temía a los hanyous?... Naraku, un hanyou, había sido quien le había manipulado...

Ahome se dispuso a luchar contra el monstruo, usando sus flechas, mas al hacerlo se alejó de los niños. En un descuido de su parte, el monstruo se acercó a ambos, dispuesto a matarlos.

-¡¡Cuidado!! - Gritó Ahome, Kanna y Akago vieron cómo una mano con garras amenazantes se acercaba a ellos con extrema rapidez... cerraron sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero...

-¡¡Cúbrete, Kanna!!

La pequeña, instintivamente, se agachó y algo pasó rozando sus cabellos... se oyó un alarido de dolor y el monstruo cayó decapitado a su lado... una cuchilla llena de sangre se encontraba clavada en el cesped, al lado de la cabeza del mismo. Kanna reconoció esa cuchilla casi inmediatamente, y levantó su vista. Kohaku, Kagura y Hakudoshi se encontraban de pie cerca de ellos.

-Ko... Kohaku... ¡Kohaku, estás bien! - Gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia el mencionado, quien pronto se vio envuelto por un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole sonrojar de sobremanera.

-¿E... estás.. b... bién? - preguntó dificultósamente. Kanna tan solo asintió y se abrazó aún más a él, muy contenta porque aún la recordaba.

-¿Ahome?... ¿cómo es que...? - preguntó Kagura mirándo a la joven, que se había acercado con Kanna para cargar a Akago y liberarlo del ahogo en el que encontraba.

-Hola Kagura, ¿cómo es que estoy bien y ya puedo ver? - preguntó tranquilamente, a lo que Kagura asintió - es gracias a los poderes de Inuyasha y de su hermana.

-¿Inuyasha tiene una hermana? - preguntó Hakudoshi.

-Así es... - Ahome miró a Akago, el pequeño se movía inquietamente, intentando acercarse a Hakudoshi, estirando sus bracitos y balbuceando sin control.

-Blu...shi... ga, prrl (xDD)

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?

-Quiere fucionarse conmigo, antes de que yo desaparezca - habló Hakudoshi. - Si no lo hacemos pronto, moriremos ambos.

Todos observaron sorprendidos a ambos niños, salvo Ahome, quien solo asintió y se acercó al chico albino.

-Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad? - habló la joven sacerdotisa, acariciando la cabeza de Hakudoshi, quien sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro... solo no vayan a ser crueles conmigo por favor, soy bastante inquieto...

Ahome no pudo evitar reir por ese comentario.

-No te preocupes, te cuidaremos bien.

Ahome entregó a Akago, quien se abrazó de Hakudoshi fuertemente.

-Seremos uno mismo, nuevamente - se oyó en la mente del niño albino

-Lo se... - fue su pensamiento en respuesta - pero somos la misma persona... nada será diferente

-Créeme... ya todo es diferente...

Una luz rodeó los cuerpos de ambos, haciéndolos brillar intensamente, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus ojos... al instante siguiente, la luz desapareció y en su lugar se mostró un pequeño, de dos años. Su apariencia física era exacta a la de Hakudoshi y Akago, obviamente. El pequeño miró a Ahome, luego a Kagura, a Kanna y a Kohaku... volvió su vista a Ahome y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres? - le preguntó la joven al pequeño sonriéndole de manera maternal.

-Soy Haku...

-¿Hakudoshi? - preguntó Kagura, mas el pequeño negó con su cabeza.

-No... Sólo Haku... - dijo a la par que sonreía.

Unos minutos después, todos se dirigieron al campamento, encontrando a una Sayuni muy angustiada hincada al lado de Inuyasha, quien parecía inconsciente.

-Sayuni... ¡¡Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?? - preguntó Ahome corriendo hacia ellos

-Tranquila, solo está descansando...

-¿Y Kouga?

-Se marchó... me pidió que te dijera que lamentaba su comportamiento... que ya sabes que él se basa más en sus instintos que en cualquier otra cosa... lo hizo después de oir a Inuyasha...

-¿Qué dijo Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagura hincándose al lado del joven híbrido y observando su rostro, luego el de Sayuni, luego el de Inuyasha nuevamente, quien mostraba un semblante intranquilo... parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

-Lo mismo que ha estado diciendo toda la noche, creo... Ahome, se la ha pasado suplicándole a Naraku que no la lastime... ¿sabes de quién habla?

-Creo saber a quien... pero... - su mirada se ensombreció.

-Te estuvo llamando, Ahome

-¿Cómo?

-Inuyasha ha estado pidiéndole a Naraku que no te mate... que te deje en paz... que no te lastime... por eso estoy angustiada... porque tardabas en llegar... despúes de todo, es mi hermano... no me gusta verlo sufrir... Kouga notó el sufrimiento y yo le expliqué lo que había sucedido... que Inuyasha te protegió, sacrificó su vida por tí... le conté todo... Kouga se deprimió bastante, dijo algo como de que él jamás podría hacer lo que Inuyasha hizo y se marchó...

-A...home...

La nombrada volteó a verlo y se acercó más a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? - le dijo preocupada - ¿necesitas algo? ¿te sientes bien?... en seguida prepararé la medicina, aguarda un poco...

Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, solo la había llamado para cerciorarse de que era ella y no una ilusión, como la de su sueño mortal.

La joven sacerdotisa se dispuso rápidamente a hacer una fogata para calentar la infusión. Kanna observaba atentamente, mientras Sayuni conocía a los demás

-¿Crees que sea cierto?... ¿lo de que Kohaku... olvidará todo? - preguntó débilmente, observando al muchacho, que en ese momento jugaba con el bebé.

-No lo se... ya viste a Akag... Haku - se corrigió Ahome - tal vez solo olvide parte de sus recuerdos... o quizá recupere la memoria... Akago lo dijo, nada es seguro...

Cuando Ahome terminó la infusión, se la dió a beber a Inuyasha, a los pocos minutos, la fiebre había bajado completamente y ahora se encontraba descansando para recuperar energías. Esa tarde, ya se encontraba completamente sano.

-¿Seguro que ya te sientes mejor, Inuyasha? - preguntó por enésima vez Ahome, causando que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor de su cabeza. Ya habían comenzado su viaje para llegar a la aldea, deseando que todos estuvieran en ese lugar, y que, sobretodo, estuviesen a salvo.

-¡¡Ah!! pero cómo molestas, si te dije que ya me siento bien, es porque lo estoy ¿de acuerdo? deja de hacer preguntas bobas!!

-Con que ya estás bien... entonces... - la voz de Ahome sonaba extremadamente calmada, cosa que hizo que Inuyasha reaccionara y tratara de disculparse para no escuchar esa "Bendita" palabra, pero fue tarde, pues antes de que pudiera hacer nada... - ¡¡ABAJO!!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo fuertemente causando que todos se soprendieran de sobremanera, pues ninguno de los presentes había visto el efecto del conjuro de Inuyasha.

- Creo que eras menos pesado cuando estabas enfermo, ¡¡tonto!!

Al anochecer, llegaron a las afueras de la aldea (ya quisiera yo que así fueran de cortos los caminos a la escuela xDD).

-Muchachos, adelántense... necesito hablar con Ahome un momento...

-Está bien - Kagura tomó en brazos a Haku y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

-¡Espera Kagura! ¡No puedes entrar así como así! - gritó Sayuni corriendo tras ella, siendo seguida por Kohaku. Kanna no se movió...

-Yo... necesito hablar con ustedes dos - dijo mirándolos fijamente

-Puedes venir, el tema que quiero tratar con Ahome también te concierne a tí... - dijo Inuyasha, mirándola cariñosamente.

La pequeña sonrió y los siguió. Inuyasha estaba llevando a ambas mujeres al Goshimboku. Al llegar al lugar, Kanna se sentó en una de las raíces, dispuesta a esperar a que Inuyasha y Ahome terminaran su conversación. Inuyasha se mantenía un poco apartado del árbol, junto a Ahome, para poder hablar con ella...

-¿Qué necesitas decirme, Inuyasha?

-Ahome, lamento mucho todos los problemas que te causé... y lamento mi comportamiento de la tarde... no sé qué me pasó... soy un orgulloso... de verdad, perdóname... no era mi intención herirte...

-Pero Inuyasha... si tu no...

-Sayuni me contó... que mientras yo estaba semi-inconsciente y con esas pesadillas... tu creiste que yo estaba llamando a Kikyo... quiero aclararte algo... cuando decidí alejarme, no fue porque no te quisiera... sino porque quería olvidarme de Kikyo completamente, para poder centrar todos mis sentimientos hacia tí, la mujer que amo, Ahome... aunque creo que cometí una estupidez al marcharme de esa manera... - habló soltando una leve risa, mas Ahome no sonrió - A quien ví morir, no fue a Kikyo, sino a tí, a quien estuve llamando fue a tí...

-¿Aún quieres marcharte?... - dijo con la mirada triste

Inuyasha no respondió... solo abrazó a Ahome de una forma que hizo que ella se sintiera protegida, como tantas veces antes.

-Ya no estoy seguro... aunque solo serían unos días... ya no estoy seguro... no quiero alejarme ni un metro más de tí... porque yo... yo... yo te amo... y ahora comprendo que eso es lo único que importa... fue un acto de cobardía intentar alejarme de tí... sé que amé a Kikyo, pero ahora a la única que amo es a tí, Ahome - este comentario hizo que Ahome sintiera sus ojos escocer... ¿cuánto tiempo había deseado que Inuyasha le dijera esas palabras? y al fin se le estaba cumpliendo. Ahome correspondió el abrazo y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de él... aspiró su aroma, ella tampoco quería alejarse de Inuyasha.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te marches... por favor, aunque tardes en olvidarte de Kikyo, quédate conmigo... solo, tal vez no puedas... pero estando yo aquí... dándote apoyo... mi cariño, mi amistad, pero sobretodo, mi amor... quédate conmigo, así como tú me pediste que no me marchara jamás, yo también te lo pido... no quiero volver a perderte... ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas horrendas... y las logramos superar... por eso...

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Ahome con una de sus manos y lo levantó, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Los ojos de Inuyasha tenían un brillo especial, causando que Ahome se perdiera en ellos durante unos segundos, Inuyasha se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la besó. Un beso lento, lleno de amor... ella correspondió ese beso casi instantaneamente. En ese momento, se encontraban demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban... no eran necesarias más palabras, todo estaba dicho. Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron, Ahome estaba un poco sonrojada, causando que Inuyasha sonriera y la mirara tiernamente.

-Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas, mi querida Ahome - ese comentario solo hizo que la joven se sonrojara aún más. - Ahome... ¿te gustaría convertirte en madre? - esa pregunta hizo que se alejara un poco de Inuyasha.

-¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?... - preguntó temerosa. Inuyasha la miró confundido... luego calló en la cuenta de lo que había pensado Ahome y se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero luego se comenzó a reir a carcajada abierta - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó completamente confundida.

-No me refería a eso... estar con Miroku te ha afectado ¿verdad? - dijo riendo nuevamente. Ahome no le hayó gracia... si Inuyasha le había preguntado si quería ser madre... ¿no se refería a "eso"?... entonces ¿a qué se refería?

-Si no es eso, ¿qué es entonces? - preguntó algo ofendida, con los brazos en jarras.

-No creo que aún sea tiempo de hacer eso... yo lo decía por... - Inuyasha observó, con una mirada llena de ternura y hasta cierto punto, paternal, a Kanna, quien tarareaba una canción sentada en las raíces del árbol, ignorando la conversación que tenían Inuyasha y Ahome en ese momento. Ahome miró a Kanna, para luego observar a Inuyasha sorprendida... ¿acaso Inuyasha...?

El joven observó nuevamente a Ahome y le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Qué opinas?... - dijo mostrando una gran alegría en su rostro. Casi al instante, Ahome lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Que es la mejor idea que has tenido Inuyasha - dijo sonriéndole - Pero... ¿por qué quieres eso?

-Ahome... en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocerla, ha despertado un sentimiento dentro de mí... - Inuyasha mostraba una mirada entre temerosa y amorosa - me recuerda mucho a cuando yo era pequeño, se parece mucho a mí... me he encariñado mucho con ella... y no merece estar sola... no merece tener la misma infancia que yo tuve... ella merece tener una familia... una familia de verdad... - una expresión de decisión se adueñó de su rostro. Ahome le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Me encantaría ser la madre de Kanna - dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella también se había percatado del parecido entre ambos y, de igual manera, había despertado un sentimiento dentro de sí hacia ella.

-Y otra cosa más... no quiero que solo seas la madre de Kanna, quiero... quiero que... te conviertas en mi pareja, que seas mi esposa... ¿qué dices? - dijo armándose de valor y tragándose todo su orgullo.

Ahome se quedó en silencio unos segundos, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, luego apretó aún más su abrazo para con Inuyasha.

-Sí, me encantaría, Inuyasha... no tienes idea, de cuanto esperé este momento... - dijo al borde del llanto, observó a Inuyasha y le sonrió.

El joven le sonrió de vuelta, la besó de manera lenta y luego ambos fueron con Kanna, quien al verlos dejó de tararear y los observó detenidamente, esperando que dijeran algo.

-Kanna - dijo suavemente - ¿qué era lo que querías hablar con nosotros? - su tono de voz era idéntico al que usaba un padre para hablar con sus hijos, pensó Ahome sorprendida al ver la mirada de Inuyasha... él de verdad, quería mucho a esa pequeña.

Kanna bajó su mirada un poco, como pensando qué decir.

-Pues verán... no quiero ser una carga ni mucho menos... pero... yo... quisiera...

-¿Te gustaría convertirte en nuestra hija, Kanna? - le interrumpió Inuyasha, sin poder guardar por más tiempo esa pregunta.

La pequeña levantó la mirada sorprendida, para luego mirar a Ahome, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, confirmándole que lo que decía Inuyasha, era verdad. Kanna observó a Inuyasha y, llorando de felicidad, se abrazó de él, colgando de su cuello. Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo y la cargó. Ahome se acercó y abrazó a la pequeña, quien con un brazo se aferró de ella también.

-Claro que quiero - decía entre sollozos - ustedes han hecho tanto por mí... yo... no sé cómo agradecerles... son... - la pequeña no pudo hablar más, pues un nudo en su garganta se había formado. Inuyasha la abrazó tratando de consolarla, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y mucho menos ahora a su futura esposa Ahome y a su ahora hija Kanna.

La nueva familia se quedó un momento más en el árbol, platicando, explicándole a Kanna la situación de Ahome con respecto a las épocas, escuchando atentamente a Inuyasha quien ya se la imaginaba entrenando para convertirse en la mejor persona de todo el mundo, en fin... muchos temas que hicieron que esa noche fuera inolvidable para los tres...

Inuyasha al fín tenía una familia, estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba y tenía una preciosa hija, a quien quería mucho.

Ahome, estaba más que feliz, pues el hombre que amaba, al fin se encontraba con ella... y además ahora tenía una hija, aunque sus edades no concordaran, se sentía muy feliz.

Kanna, ni se diga, ella de la noche a la mañana había pasado a ser una marioneta a un miembro de una familia... no solo de cualquier familia... ahora era hija de Inuyasha y Ahome, las primeras personas que la habían aceptado por ser quien era.

**M.Aucarod**: La verdad no quería tener a Kouga más tiempo en la historia, así que decidí darle su momento en este episodio y ya sacarlo definitivamente, porque nomás no xD bueno, paso a contestar el review que nos llegó :D

**_Choky1995_**: YA LO CONTINUÉ XDD jajaja me divirtió mucho ver que solo así, casi como orden, no se XD pero me encantó, aquí está el nuevo episodio y espero que te guste :D gracias por leer la historia.

Y pues por el momento es todo, que tengo hambre xD además Sayuni, Seideca e Izumi fueron a jugar Guitar Hero y ni loca me quedo sola xD así que comenten sobre este episodio y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización :D

**Título del próximo episodio**: Adoptada.

Hasta la próxima actualización, y dejen reviews por favor :D


	8. Adoptada

**M.Aucarod: **Bueno, seré honesta, a la fecha solo llevo escritos 11 episodios. Debo comenzar a escribir más pero se me fue la inspiración, entonces, si veo que no viene, las actualizaciones tardarán un poquitito más en salir (cada dos o tres meses xD no, días) entonces me gustaría que me dijeran qué hacer en los reviews xP

**Seideca**: Yo tengo pensado continuarlo, si tu no lo haces, mi aparición debe ser sublime.

**Izumi**: La mía también

**Sayuni**: Pero ustedes aún no salen en la historia.

**Seideca**: Por eso debe ser sublime - dándose aires de grandeza.

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, sublime o no, debo pensar qué hacer con ustedes dos, por el momento disfruten, queridos lectores, del episodio ocho de ¿Era este nuestro destino? espero que les guste, aquí se revela otro poco del pasado de Sayuni e Inuyasha espero que les guste AH y por cierto, ya veremos a Miroku, Sango y los demás en este episodio :D así que espero en verdad, que les guste XD

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 8: Adoptada**

En el árbol Goshimboku, la nueva familia se encontraba charlando animadamente. Cuando en un momento escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de la aldea. Casi instantáneamente Inuyasha y los demás reaccionaron, comenzando a correr hacia ésta.

-¿Qué creen que haría Sango si se encontrara con Kagura, Akag... digo, Haku, Kohaku y una versión femenina de mí? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras corría, sin dejar atras a Ahome y a Kanna

-Diría que gritaría fuertemente e intentaría atacarles, pero al ver a Sayuni se desmayaría - dijo Ahome mientras corría a la par de Inuyasha.

-Eso sería algo malo ¿no? - corroboró Kanna mientras observaba a sus ahora padres.

Al llegar a la aldea, se encontraron con Sayuni, quien parecía estar luchando con su mente por no reirse.

-Sayuni... ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó Inuyasha llegando al lado de ella.

-Pues... la exterminadora... ella... - Sayuni comenzó a reirse a carcajada abierta - lo siento... jajaj... pero... pero... jajajaja

Ahome, Inuyasha y Kanna observaron a su alrededor. Las personas de la aldea comenzaban a salir de sus hogares a investigar el origen del grito. Sango se encontraba desmayada, entre los brazos de Kohaku y Miroku, a la par que ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Kagura tenía en brazos a Haku, quien al ver a Ahome comenzó a forcejear contra la primera para ir con ella, y veía la escena un tanto confundida.

Todos se acercaron a Sango y los demás. Sayuni seguía riéndose.

-¿Qué te causa gracia, mujer? - preguntó Miroku observando de mala forma a Sayuni, aunque al verla, abrió los ojos impactado, luego observó a Inuyasha, luevo a Sayuni, pegó un grito de espanto y se desmayó también. Sayuni no pudo evitarlo y se rió con más ganas, mientras Inuyasha sujetaba a Miroku antes de que éste chocara contra el suelo.

-No le encuentro la gracia, Sayuni - dijo Ahome, quien ya tenía al pequeño Haku entre sus brazos, haciendo que dejara de moverse y se recostara cómodamente entre sus brazos (dedicado a las personas que les gustó esta imagen )

-Es que... sus caras... - dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la risa - las caras que ponen antes de... jajajajjajaajja

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? - preguntó Shippo saliendo de la cabaña, aunque al hacerlo quedó petrificado, al ver a Inuyasha con Miroku en brazos, a Sango en brazos del exterminador, a Kagura, a Kanna, a una chica idéntica a Inuyasha que reía escandalosamente y a Ahome, quien en brazos traía a un bebé idéntico a Akago, no pudo hacer más que lo más original del momento. Se desmayó, cayendo sobre la pequeña gatita que le había seguido (hablo de Kirara, obviamente).

-¡Shippo reacciona! - gritó Ahome al pequeño, seguido de una gota de sudor por parte de todos los presentes.

Unas horas después, Miroku reaccionó.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Miroku? - preguntó una voz. Era Inuyasha

-Sí... ¿qué pasó? - preguntó el monje sentándose en el futón y hechando una mirada a su alrededor. Se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Ya había amanecido. A un lado suyo se encontraba Sango, descansando en otro futón, entonces lo recordó.

Flash Back

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, junto con Kirara, al huir de la explosión perdieron el rastro de Inuyasha y Ahome. Las ondas de la explosión les alejaron mucho del lugar y Kirara se había agotado, por lo que, para regresar, tuvieron que caminar.

-Excelencia - preguntó Sango tras unos minutos - ¿cree que Inuyasha y Ahome estén bien?

Miroku observó a la exterminadora, quien en brazos tenía a la pequeña Kirara descansando, luego observó a Shippo quien estaba en los suyos propios, también dormido, pese a su preocupación por los demás, no pudo evitar caer rendido ante el cansancio que tenía encima.

-Sinceramente... no lo sé - dijo Miroku quedamente - La verdad es que se encontraban muy cerca de la zona de la explosión... así que no sé qué decirte... - al observar la cara de espanto de Sango, agregó - pero yo creo que se encuentran bien - y la verdad, lo creía... presentía que ellos iban a sobrevivir.

Cerca de una hora estuvieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la zona de batalla no encontraron nada.

-No están por aquí - dijo Miroku inspeccionando la zona cerca del cráter que había formado la explosión de Naraku... entonces reaccionó y revisó su mano derecha, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que su agujero negro se había cerrado por completo... una lágrima escapó de su rostro, ya era libre - Padre... he vengado la muerte de todos... gracias por la fuerza que me diste, padre...

Sango revisó los arbustos que había alrededor pero tampoco encontró nada. Miroku detectó una energía sobrenatural en los alrededores.

-Sango, ¿lo sentiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay una energía... acercándose... creo que...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Sesshomaru había aparecido ante ellos, siendo seguido de Jaken y Rhin. Para sorpresa de Miroku y grave espanto de Sango, Sesshomaru les miró, hizo una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué ocurrió, su excelencia? - preguntó Sango minutos después cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

-...Esto es... increible... Sesshomaru... ¿¿nos sonrió??...

-Eso no me lo puedo... es... debió ser tu imaginación Miroku... - dijo completamente anonanada

-Pero tú también lo viste... un minuto... me llamaste por mi nombre, Sango - dijo observando con mucho cariño a la exterminadora.

La joven se sonrojó y cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Debió escuchar mal, su excelencia - dijo evitando la mirada de éste - creo que no es momento de andar preocupándonos por tonterias... debemos encontrar a Inuyasha y a Ahome.

-Sí, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho estando así de oscuro y sin Kirara que nos transporte más rápidamente - apuntó sabiamente Miroku. - Odio admitirlo, pero creo que deberíamos descansar esta noche... recuperaremos energías y saldremos mañana a buscarlos ¿te parece?

Sango asintió, concordando en lo que Miroku le dijo.

Esa madrugada se podría decir que descansaron tranquilamente, al menos lo hicieron Shippo y Kirara, pues Sango estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, preocupada por Inuyasha y Ahome, mientras que Miroku trataba de encontrar una respuesta razonable al comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Estaba seguro de que le había sonreído. Sabía que había detectado una mirada como de alivio proveniente de él... ¿le alegraba verlos sanos y salvos? Eso no tenía sentido.

Cuando amaneció, Miroku y Sango se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos, Shippo, quien ya había descansado, se mostró muy preocupado por encontrarles.

-¿Por qué no los buscaron por la noche? - decía muy molesto - ¿Qué tal si les ocurrió algo malo y...?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Shippo - advirtió la exterminadora - Era imposible encontrarlos en esas condiciones, además ellos están bien... tienen que estarlo. - Su semblante cambió y una expresión de desesperación cubrió su rostro.

- No se preocupen... ese perro sarnoso y Ahome se encuentran vivos...

Miroku y Sango voltearon a sus espaldas y observaron que Kouga se acercaba sujetando sus muñecas con una leve expresión de dolor en el rostro, mientras se las frotaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Kouga? - preguntó Miroku

-Acabo de verlos - Kouga hablaba con un tono de voz que demostraba extrema tristeza, aunque quisiera ocultarlo se le notaba. - En estos momentos deben dirigirse a la aldea... espérenlos allá.

-Y tú, Kouga - dijo Sango - ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

-Exterminadora... no me pidas imposibles - dijo el lobo causando consternación en el resto del grupo. Kouga siguió caminando hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, era Miroku quien le había seguido.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó el monje sin rodeos.

Kouga respiró hondo y les contó todo lo ocurrido. No mencionó a Sayuni, ni a Kagura ni a los demás solo comentó que Inuyasha había sido quien le había explicado todo. Terminado su relato observó a todos. Shippo observaba aterrado a Kouga, Sango había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas durante el relato, pero ahora observaba molesta a Kouga. Miroku asintió mientras razonaba todo lo que había oído de Kouga y luego le miró a los ojos.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor es que te marches, Kouga. Al menos ahora sabes que la batalla la tienes perdida.

Kouga observó a Miroku unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¿Qué opinas Sango? - dijo Miroku observando a la exterminadora.

-Que debemos apresurarnos y llegar a la aldea lo antes posible... así que marchémonos ya.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sango - corroboró Shippo.

Miroku asintió y todos se marcharon a la aldea. Esa noche, mientras Shippo dormía, y Miroku y Sango vigilaban los alrededores escucharon un grito:

-¡¡Espera Kagura!!, ¡No puedes entrar así como así!

-¿Escuchaste eso, Sango?

-Sí - La exterminadora de pronto reaccionó - Kagura está en este lugar... ¿y si ha venido a atacar la aldea?!

-¡¡Entonces date prisa!! - Miroku comenzó a correr hacia la aldea y al llegar a la entrada observó a Kagura de espaldas a él.

-¡Kagura, ¿qué crees que haces aquí?!

La mencionada volteó y observó a Miroku y a Sango con algo de miedo. Miroku observó a Haku.

-¿Qué es eso?¿Akago creció? ¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? - preguntó retadoramente.

Kagura retrocedió un paso. En ese instante, Kohaku alcanzó a Kagura, al igual que Sayuni, aunque Miroku no la vió, Sango sí.

-¿Inuyasha está con...?... no... es... ¿una mujer?... - Sango observó detenidamente a Sayuni, abrió los ojos espantada y en ese momento vio a Kohaku. Fue demasiado para ella, por lo que se desmayó.

-¡SANGO!

-¡HERMANA!

Miroku y Kohaku corrieron y tomaron a Sango casi al mismo tiempo. En ese momento llegó Inuyasha, seguido de Ahome y Kanna.

Fin del Flash Back

-Con que Kouga no te mencionó nada sobre mi hermana y los demás.

-¿Es tu hermana? - preguntó Sango, quien ya había recuperado la conciencia y escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

En ese momento entró Sayuni a la cabaña, causando una impresión nueva en Miroku y Sango, asustándolos un poco, pero sin causar otro desmayo.

-Sayuni es mi hermana, pero se podría decir que es "apodtada"

-Adoptada, Inuyasha - dijo Ahome entrando a la cabaña

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? - preguntó Sayuni viendo a Ahome con extrañeza.

-Quiere decir que no es tu hermano en realidad, sino que su madre te acogió en casa o cuidó de tí.

-Ah, comprendo... siempre me termina embarrando en la cara que no soy su hermana de verdad... - dijo tristemente la joven.

Inuyasha observó a Sayuni y bajó la mirada.

-Pues es que no lo eres, no sé por qué insistes en fingir ser alguien que no eres. - dijo rudamente, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en su infancia.

Flash Back

-Mamá, quiero comer. - dijo un pequeño Inuyasha de 6 años

-Yo también quiero comer, mamá - repitió la pequeña de 5

Inuyasha observó molesto a la pequeña.

-Mejor no, saldré a jugar un poco - dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

-Yo también iré a jugar, mamá - dijo la pequeña mientras corría tras su hermano.

Izayoi observó a los pequeños desde la puerta sin decir mucho. Esa situación estaba convirtiéndose cada vez más monótona, pues últimamente la pequeña hacía todo lo que Inuyasha hacía.

-¡¡Hermanito, espérame!! - gritaba la pequeña.

-¡¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!! - gritaba Inuyasha a la par que brincaba sobre una rama.

-¡¡No te estoy siguiendo! - replicó la niña saltando a la misma rama.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo, entonces? - preguntó molesto Inuyasha, mientras la miraba feo.

-Pues estoy jugando a ser tú - dijo la pequeña mirándolo de la misma manera.

-¡Pues no me gusta que juegues a eso!

-¡A mí tampoco me gusta! - dijo riéndose (Admítanlo, es desesperante cuando los hermanos hacen eso ¿verdad?)

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Ambos pequeños siguieron peleando hasta que Izayoi les llamó para ir a comer.

-Anda hermanito, es hora de ir a comer - dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-No me digas hermanito... tu no eres mi hermana - dijo muy molesto el niño, mientras bajaba del árbol. Dejando a Sayuni desconcertada por lo dicho por él.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Quién está fingiendo ser alguien? - preguntó de manera desafiante Sayuni.

-Tú, al tener mi apariencia estás fingiendo ser yo.

-¡Pues no tengo tu apariencia porque quiera! - explotó la chica - Yo nunca deseé ser alguien más... solo... ¡Solo quiero ser yo misma! - gritó antes de salir corriendo. Al salir de la cabaña, casi choca con Kagura, quien traía un balde con agua.

-¡Ten más cuidado! - gritó la manipuladora de los vientos a Sayuni, mientras observaba cómo ésta se alejaba de la aldea, dejando un rastro de olor a sal en el ambiente.

-Inuyasha, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? - preguntó molesta Ahome

Inuyasha no respondió y salió de la cabaña, mientras Kagura entraba con el balde de agua. Sango, a como pudo, se colocó en posición de defensa, mientras que Miroku colocaba a Ahome tras él.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Kagura? - preguntó Sango.

-Vino a traerme el agua para ustedes - dijo cansadamente Ahome, saliendo de detrás de Miroku, dispuesta a explicarles todo antes de que hubiera una batalla.

Mientras, Sayuni había llegado al Goshimboku, donde se encontraban Kanna, Shippo y Haku, jugando. Antes de que se percataran de la presencia de ella, alcanzó a escuchar parte de su conversación.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que estaría jugando contigo a esto? - dijo Shippo mientras hacía rodar su trompo.

-Pues ya vez, es el destino, me permitió tener una vida al lado de mi nueva familia y mi nuevo hermanito - djio Kanna muy contenta mientras hacía girar el suyo propio, fabricado recientemente por un aldeano para ella.

-¿Hermanito? ¿Qué Haku es tu hermano?

-Sí, me lo acaba de decir mi madre - dijo Kanna muy contenta mientras cargaba a Haku, quien a pesar de ser más grande que el tamaño normal de Akago, no era tan pesado como para que Kanna no pudiera cargarle.

-Pero... Haku no es hijo de Ahome... - dijo Shippo muy intrigado.

-Tampoco soy hija suya y como quiera es mi madre... dijo que lo piensa... ¿cómo era la palabra?... adoptar, creo... sí, adoptar, tal y como hizo conmigo pero aún así, es mi hermano menor, y haré lo que sea por él - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo que sea... ¿no? - susurró Sayuni para sus adentros mientras veía a Kanna abrazar fuertemente a Haku muy contenta. -Eso me recuerda... a cuando era pequeña... mamá me abrazaba... de manera similar...

-No lo hacía así - dijo una voz a espaldas de Sayuni.

Sayuni miró hacia atrás y vio a Inuyasha, parado muy cerca de ella... ¿cómo no había notado su presencia antes?

-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Sayuni observando con el ceño fruncido a Inuyasha

-Mi madre no te cargaba así, ella era más cuidadosa, te sujetaba con una mano por la cintura y pasaba el otro brazo por tu espalda para evitar que cayeras de algún modo. Siempre estuvo protegiéndote...

-Y yo no pude hacer nada por ella cuando...

-Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer mucho... ambos éramos cachorros... es natural que no pudiésemos salvarla. No te culpes por eso...

-Pero... aún así... dejaste su cuerpo en la aldea... cuando nosotros escapamos...

-Si me hubiera quedado un segundo más, te habrían asesinado a tí también Sayuni - dijo cortantemente el chico. - Además no dejé su cuerpo abandonado... sígueme.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al árbol, cuando escuchó unos pequeños pasos acercándose rápidamente a él.

-¡¡Papá!! - gritó la pequeña Kanna corriendo hacia Inuyasha, en brazos traía a Haku. Éste se giró y con una sonrisa se hincó ante ambos pequeños, tomó en brazos a Haku, se puso de pie y lo meció un poco.

Sayuni observó impactada los cambios radicales en el comportamiento de Inuyasha, y más aún, la forma en que tenía sujetado al pequeño, era la misma que le acababa de describir sobre el cómo la cargaba a ella su madre.

-Hola, Kanna, Haku... - dijo tiernamente el joven mirando a ambos pequeños. - ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo, eh?

-Pues hemos estado jugando con... - Kanna se dio la vuelta y observó hacia el árbol. - Que raro... hace unos minutos Shippo estaba aquí.

Inuyasha observó el lugar donde antes habían jugado los pequeños y detectó un ligero aroma a sal. Sintió algo de malestar, pero no le tomó muy en serio.

-Kanna - dijo mirando a la pequeña - en estos momentos me dirigía con tu tía a visitar la tumba de mi madre... ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

-¿Mi abuela?

-¿Su tía? - se preguntó Sayuni incredula, mientras observaba cómo el hanyou se ponía de pie y con un gesto de la cabeza le decía que le siguiera, mientras tomaba la mano de Kanna, mientras en su otro brazo se encontraba recostado Haku.

Sayuni le siguió y por unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Llegaron a un río, pero en lugar de cruzarlo, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar por la orilla de éste.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Kanna? - dijo el joven observando a su pequeña hija

-¡Claro, lo que sea, papá! - dijo la pequeña observando decidida a su padre, dispuesta a cumplir la petición que él le diese.

-Mientras avanzamos, quiero que recojas flores... las más bonitas que encuentres ¿está bien?

La pequeña asintió y comenzó a recolectar toda flor que encontraba en su camino y que le pareciera bella. Sayuni observó con cautela la labor de la pequeña y observó las flores también... sabía para qué las quería Inuyasha... por eso... por eso ella...

-Si quieres puedes llevarle un ramo también - dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a Sayuni, pero deduciendo fácilmente lo que pensaba la chica - en frente hay un pequeño prado con las flores que a ella le gustaban, ¿las recuerdas? puedes tomar de ese lugar, si quieres.

-Sí - fue todo lo que dijo Sayuni mientras observaba a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al prado, Sayuni detectó rápidamente las flores que a su madre le gustaban tanto. Esas flores con propiedades curativas de color lila y tallo verde con espinas. Al verlas recordó a su madre.

Flash Back

-Me duele!! - gritaba una pequeña de 6 años sentada en el piso de una pequeña cabaña.

-Ya, hija - decía Sayuni mientras observaba la herida en la rodilla que se había hecho la pequeña al caer mientras corría. - No es nada grave, se curará pronto...

-Pero me duele!!

Inuyasha había salido de la cabaña pues no soportaba en ese momento dos cosas, ver a su hermana llorando y que sus oidos tuvieran que oirla llorar... simplemente sus tímpanos explotarían. Poco después la madre de Inuyasha salió de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo sigue? - preguntó el pequeño

-Pues aunque le diga que se curará pronto, no me hace caso y sigue llorando - dijo Izayoi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - Creo que no me queda más remedio - agregó tomando el jarrón, que servía de florero, de la entrada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, madre? - preguntó Inuyasha intrigado, mientras observaba cómo su madre sacaba poco a poco la tierra del lugar.

-Usaré las propiedades de esta planta para curar a tu hermana, así no le dolerá.

-Pero es una híbrida, para hoy en la noche ya va a estar bien!! - explotó Inuyasha - No puedes sacrificar tus flores favoritas solo por los berrinches de esa niña!!... además es muy difícil conseguir esa planta... mamá, tú misma me has dicho que no las toque!!

-Es tu hermana, merece respeto y no merece sufrir... además, recuerda que es una mujer - dijo suavemente, pero para Inuyasha fue como si su madre le hubiera gritado o golpeado.

-Perdóname... yo... es que... actúa tan parecido a mí que a veces olvido que es una chica.

-Sí, me doy cuenta... si no, no la habrías retado a correr hacia la casa para ver quién ganaba ¿verdad?

Inuyasha se ruborizó avergonzado y bajó la mirada, su madre le sonrió y entró en la cabaña con las flores recién sacadas del jarrón. A los pocos segundos, Sayuni ya se encontraba mejor, con el brebaje que su madre le había aplicado en la herida. Esa planta era simplemente mágica.

-¿Y mi hermanito? - preguntó la pequeña mirando a su madre.

-No lo sé... probablemente sobre algún árbol descansando... saldré a buscarlo - dijo la mujer antes de salir de la cabaña.

Al hacerlo, lo primero que notó fue que ni Inuyasha ni el jarrón se encontraban en el lugar. Salió a los alrededores y tampoco lo vio, comenzando a preocuparse volvió a la cabaña y observó el bosque, que se encontraba cerca. Al hacerlo notó que su pequeño se acercaba cojeando y lleno de tierra.

-¡Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasó?! - preguntó corriendo hacia él, comenzando a sacudir la tierra de sus ropas.

-Pues yo... salí a buscarlas... pero... escuché ruidos entre los árboles y me asusté... y tropezé... y... - el pequeño bajó la mirada y extendió su mano.

Izayoi extendió la suya para tomar lo que Inuyasha le entregaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al percatarse de que, en sus manos, se encontraban unas cuantas flores lilas, algo maltratadas y llenas de tierra.

-Perdóname... por tropezarme... caí sobre el jarrón donde traía las flores... y rompí el jarrón y aplasté las flores y... - Inuyasha no pudo seguir su disculpa, pues su madre le abrazaba en ese momento al borde del llanto.

-Son hermosas, hijo... gracias - dijo al momento de darle un beso en la frente y dirigirse con él a la casa.

Sayuni observó todo desde la entrada.

Fin del flash back

-Es aquí - dijo Inuyasha bajando a Haku para que jugara un rato en el cesped.

Sayuni y Kanna se detuvieron frente a la tumba que Inuyasha había hecho para su madre. Se encontraba bajo un frondoso árbol, a orillas del río. Una lápida tenía grabada en piedra: "Izayoi. Maravillosa humana. Bondadosa madre."

-¿Sus restos...? - comenzó a preguntar Sayuni

-Sí... están aquí... ese mismo día volví a la cabaña y saqué su cuerpo antes de que fuera quemado por las llamas.

-¿Prendieron fuego a la cabaña? - preguntó espantada Sayuni.

-"Hay que purificar el lugar con el fuego... así esta alma maldita arderá en las llamas del infierno, donde merece estar", eso escuché cuando regresé a la cabaña sin que se dieran cuenta.

Sayuni apretó sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso los aldeanos?... ¿No había sido suficiente con matar a su madre?...

Kanna se acercó a Sayuni y tomó su mano, la chica observó a la pequeña, quien le sonrió y la acercó hacia la tumba, donde depositó todas las flores que pudo encontrar.

-Hola abuelita - dijo Kanna observando la lápida, mientras comenzaba a limpiarla, quitándole hierbas, tierra e insectos que se encontraban en ella. - Me llamo Kanna... gracias por permitirme conocer a mi papá - terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una reverencia. Luego juntó sus manos y comenzó a rezar.

Para Inuyasha ese gesto fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto jamás. Una lágrima corrió por sus ojos pero la limpió rápidamente.

Sayuni se acercó a la tumba y depositó su ramo de flores lilas, para luego colocar una de sus manos sobre el cesped que cubría la tierra bajo la cual se encontraba su madre.

-Hola... mamá... te extrañé - dijo la joven, a la par que apretaba su puño con fuerza, arrancando un poco de cesped. - No tienes idea... de la falta que me has hecho... - susurró derramando un par de lágrimas. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro y observó a Inuyasha, quien le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro

-No creo que nuestra madre se alegre si descubre que te ví llorar - dijo el joven, Sayuni se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. - Sayuni...

-Los extrañé mucho a ambos... - dijo entre sollozos la joven, mientras se abrazaba más a él y ocultaba su rostro entre sus ropas.

Inuyasha rodeó a Sayuni con sus brazos y le permitió recargarse en su hombro, permitiéndole así descargar toda la tristeza que traía acumulada, tras todos esos años de no verse. Kanna observó a su padre y sonrió un poco. Tomó a Haku entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea, permitiéndoles tener un poco de privacidad, pues en ese momento, Izayoi, Inuyasha y Sayuni, volvían a estar juntos.

Al fin la familia, se había vuelto a encontrar.

**M.Aucarod**: Si les soy sincera... lloré al escribir la última parte... porque me hizo recordar muchas cosas... y ahora al remasterizarla me llegó todavía más T-T

**Sayuni**: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Seideca**: Sayuni, ¿qué te pasa?... no me digas que de veras te llegó este capítulo.

**Izumi** (con pañuelos en mano y un montón en el piso a su alrededor): ¿Y a tí no?

**Seideca**: No

**Izumi**: ¿Entonces porqué tienes tu rostro todo mojado?

**Seideca**: T-T sobb

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, antes de que todos terminemos llorando aquí (Que de hecho, ya lo estamos haciendo) le quiero agradecer a Krazygirl140 por el review.

_**Krazygirl140**_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí lo se, la verdad no se por qué motivo se me ocurrió hacerlo, pero pues mis noches de insomnio han sido muchas XD así que te imaginarás... espero que este episodio te haya gustado y creeme, si crees que Kanna es lla única en la familia, te equivocas, ahora ya agregué a Haku y pues... posteriormente agregaré unos cuantos personajes más (tendrán más adoptados que propios xD... casi) tu espera y verás de qué hablo :D

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, es todo, en este episodio quería algo bueno... creo que lo logré, al menos yo estoy orgullosa de este capítulo.

Notas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, y demás pueden mandarlas en un review xD

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	9. Recuerdos

**M.Aucarod**: Episodio nueve en línea :D

**Sayuni**: T-T NO, ESTE NO, SIEMPRE ME HACE LLORAR... MAMI!!

**Seideca**: Ya, tranquila Sayuni - abrazándola un poco - es normal que te duela, después de todo...

**Izumi**: Seideca tiene razón, tu tranquila Aucarod nerviosa que será ella la que pague las consecuencias por escribir el episodio de hoy.

**M.Aucarod**: Pero si no hice nada malo esta vez o.o

**Sayuni**: ¬¬ que los lectores decidan

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos**

-Y hubieras visto, madre, esos monstruos eran enormes... y me costó mucho trabajo eliminarlos, ya que ellos...

-¿Otra vez aquí, Sayuni? - se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sayuni volteó y observó a Ahome, quien traía un ramo de flores.

-Sí, es que no lo puedo evitar... tengo tantas cosas que contarle - dijo observando la lápida de su madre.

-Inuyasha me contó... - dijo Ahome sentándose junto a ella - que despúes de mostrarte la tumba por primera vez, has venido todos los días, sin falta.

-Es que, de verdad la extrañé mucho... fue muy fuerte para mí el separarme de ella... aún cuando no fuese mi verdadera madre...

-Hay algo que he querido saber, pero no quiero preguntarle a Inuyasha... creo... quisiera saber si me lo podrías decir tú...

-Claro, lo que quieras, Ahome - dijo Sayuni observándola. Apenas llevaban una semana de conocerse pero, Sayuni y Ahome tenían una total confianza, y una amistad muy fuerte.

-¿Me podrías... me podrías decir... cómo... cómo...? - Ahome no pudo continuar con su pregunta. La verdad no quería inmizcuirse en la vida de Sayuni e Inuyasha, pero en realidad, deseaba saber.

-¿Cómo mi madre falleció? - preguntó Sayuni detectando la pregunta. Ahome simplemente asintió. - Pues... fue hace muchos años ya... sin embargo... a pesar de haber sido tan pequeña, recuerdo ese día... como si hubiese sido ayer... fue justamente el día en el que Inuyasha fue a buscar esas plantas que tanto le gustaban a mi madre... - Sayuni acarició las flores que ya comenzaban a marchitarse, aunque a su lado había otro ramo de flores más recientes.

Flash Back

Una vez que Inuyasha e Izayoi entraron en la cabaña, la mujer colocó las flores maltratadas en un jarrón nuevo.

-Esto es lo más lindo que has hecho, Inuyasha... - susurró la mujer, con los ojos humedecidos.

-Pero las rompí - dijo Inuyasha avergonzado - No entiendo porqué estás feliz...

Sayuni observó incrédula el que Inuyasha hubiese roto algo y su madre le agradeciera por ello.

-No importa el estado de las cosas... es la intención con las que se dan o hacen, lo que cuenta...

Inuyasha sonrió un poco y observó a su hermana, quien también sonreía, aunque al verla, el chico borró su sonrisa del rostro y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Sayuni sonrió ante ese comportamiento, pues era la actitud que tomaba cada vez que se sentía avergonzado.

Esa noche, cenaron tranquilamente. Sayuni ya estaba curada y ahora se encontraba jugando en la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Inuyasha observaba el bosque un tanto alertado. Del otro lado se encontraba la aldea... y el olor de los aldeanos había comenzado a reunirse en un mismo punto.

-Debe ser mi imaginación. - Inuyasha se adentró en la cabaña y se percató de que su madre estaba muy nerviosa. Observaba cada cierto tiempo por la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?

-No... no ocurre nada, Inuyasha... - la mujer observó a su pequeño hijo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a su encuentro y le abrazó. Inuyasha se sorprendió pues no esperaba ese gesto.

-Madre... ¿por qué...?... ¿por qué lloras?...

Izayoi escuchó el ruido de pasos y apretó más su abrazo.

-Perdóname hijo... por favor, cuida de Sayuni... no la dejes sola... debes protegerla... ¿me lo prometes? - dijo la mujer tomando de los hombros a Inuyasha y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero madre, ¿qué estás...? - El pequeño detectó el olor a pólvora y fuego. Sayuni entró a la casa muy asustada.

-¡Mamá!.. Afuera hay...

-Prométemelo... por favor Inuyasha... - la mujer observó a su hijo y en cuanto este asintió levemente con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lleva a Sayuni lo más lejos que puedas... no regreses... no quiero que les hagan daño - Izayoi con su otro brazo tomó a Sayuni y abrazó a ambos.

En ese momento, una explosión se escuchó en las cercanías. Inuyasha y Sayuni se asustaron e Izayoi cubrió sus cuerpos, pues la explosión hizo que parte del techo cayera.

-¡Es en este lugar! - se escuchó gritar. - ¡Destruyamos a esos engendros y a esa mujer! - ese grito fue seguido por muchos otros. Eran los habitantes de la aldea.

-¡Dense prisa! - dijo Izayoi llevando a Inuyasha y a Sayuni a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Ingresó a la habitación que daba al patio, pero en lugar de salir, movió una tabla del suelo, justo en la esquina de la habitación. Un pequeño tunel había ahí.

-Pero madre... tu no... - Inuyasha observó aterrado a su mamá. Ella no cabía por ahí... ¿acaso pensaba quedarse?

-Lucharé por tí, madre - dijo Sayuni poniéndose delante de ambos. Algo en su interior le pedía que peleara... quería sangre...

-No lo hagas, Sayuni - Dijo Izayoi sujetando a su hija del brazo y metiéndola al agujero. - Por favor, no te metas en problemas y se buena con tu hermano... - La mujer observó a su hijo. Los aldeanos ya estaban afuera de la cabaña. Una nueva explosión se dio y uno de los aldeanos entró a la casa. - ¡Inuyasha, rápido!

Mas sin embargo, Inuyasha no se movió. Su rostro lo cubría con su flequillo y observaba el suelo.

-Tu no vas a venir... - no fue una pregunta. Izayoi observó a su hijo y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

-Si no hago esto... ustedes también morirán... por favor...

Inuyasha observó a su madre. Izayoi se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto llorar desde que era bebé.

-Yo no quiero que mueras... ¡No quiero!- dijo Inuyasha abrazando a su madre.

La mujer correspondió el abrazo justo en el momento en el que los aldeanos llegaron a la habitación. Izayoi observó aterrada cómo el hombre que encabezaba a todos, sacaba una flecha y con su arco apuntaba hacia Inuyasha.

El hombre disparó e Izayoi se dio la vuelta aún con Inuyasha abrazado. La flecha le dio en su hombro izquierdo, y la hizo caer al suelo.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo con su madre sobre él. Observó el rostro de la mujer que le estaba salvando y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Madre...

-Escapa... y cumple... con tu... promesa...

Izayoi metió a Inuyasha en el tunel y observó a Sayuni.

-Cuídate mucho... mi pequeña hija... - Sayuni observó a su madre, como suplicándole que no dijera esas palabras. Izayoi observó a su hijo, quien no la soltaba de los brazos. - Inuyasha... mi vida... gracias por las flores...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos aterrado y comenzó a negar desesperadamente. Izayoi se soltó de Inuyasha y tapó la entrada de la cueva con la tabla.

-¡Madre!... ¡Madre, no! - gritaba el pequeño desesperado, intentando quitar la tabla, mas no podía pues su madre se había parado sobre ella.

-Vayanse... ya... ¡Es una orden! - gritó la mujer, haciendo que Sayuni comenzara a llorar.

-¡No nos vamos a ir sin tí! - gritó el pequeño completamente alterado... su madre no podía... no podía...

-¡MATENLA! - Escuchó gritar a uno de ellos. Su rostro se contrajo al escuchar el grito de su madre diciéndoles que escaparan, seguido de un alarido de dolor. Inuyasha no podía moverse. Escuchó el golpe seco de un cuerpo caer sobre el suelo y pocos segundos después vio como un líquido rojo espeso comenzaba a escurrir por entre las franjas de la tabla. Su rostro palideció al reconocer la sangre de su madre...

Su madre había muerto.

-Hermano...

-¡Busquen a esos engendros! - gritó otra voz.

Inuyasha en ese momento reaccionó y tomó a Sayuni de la mano comenzando a correr, pese a los gritos de la pequeña de que le soltara.

-¡Déjame!... quiero... quiero... ¡Quiero ir con mi mamá!

Inuyasha no la escuchó y siguió corriendo. Era más fuerte que ella. Salieron del tunel, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el bosque, que se encontraba cruzando la montaña, ubicada tras la cabaña. Los aldeanos no darían con ellos, jamás.

Sayuni se hincó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, llamando a su madre. Inuyasha decidió regresar y se adentró nuevamente en la cueva. Se percató de que Sayuni le seguía, por lo que le dio un golpe en el cuello, haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

-No quiero que tu también mueras... - Inuyasha dejó a su hermana en la cueva y regresó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cabaña.

Poco antes de llegar escuchó esa frase que nunca olvidaría.

-Hay que purificar el lugar con el fuego... así esta alma maldita arderá en las llamas del infierno, donde merece estar. - Esa frase hizo que Inuyasha abriera los ojos sorprendido. Llegó a la cabaña y movió la tabla. El cuerpo de su madre, yacía a pocos centímetros de él. La mujer tenía varias flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo. Inuyasha quedó petrificado al ver esa escena.

Ninguno de los aldeanos, que se encontraban afuera, se percató de que, mientras lanzaban antorchas a la cabaña, el pequeño había quitado varias tablas de la pared y sacado a su madre del lugar. Refugiado entre los árboles, observaba cómo su hogar era quemado y destruido hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas. Todo quedó destruido.

-Sayuni - recordó de repente el pequeño... ¿qué haría con el cuerpo de su madre? No podía dejarla sola y no podía llevarla consigo porque Sayuni se aterraría... -Perdóname madre... te juro que algún día volveré y te daré una tumba decente.

El pequeño cavó un hoyo y enterró a su madre. Ella no merecía quedarse en ese lugar, pero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, le daría la sepultura que merecía.

Unas horas más tarde, el pequeño se encontraba con Sayuni decidiendo qué hacer.

Fin del Flash Back

- 6 años pasaron después de eso... y pues el resto de la historia ya la conoces... Inuyasha me entrenó y luego me abandonó y 53 años más tarde finalmente le encontré...

-Que historia tan triste... perdóname - dijo Ahome - no tenía idea de lo cruel que había sido.

-Gran parte de lo que te conté me lo platicó Inuyasha tiempo después... yo... realmente no pude ver mucho... puesto que mi madre me había lanzado al túnel... ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella... y eso me torturó durante muchos años...

-¿Cómo es que... teniendo este pasado...? Ahora entiendo por qué Inuyasha se comportaba así...

-No quería volver a encariñarse de nadie nunca... no sabíendo que le podría perder repentinamente... y que no podría hacer nada para salvarla... - Sayuni tomó las flores que Ahome había traido y las colocó al lado de las que ella misma había llevado el día anterior. - Muchas gracias, Ahome.

-¿Por qué? - Ahome observó a Sayuni desconcertada.

-Por haber estado con mi hermano todo este tiempo. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa. - Estoy segura de que has curado esas graves y terribles heridas... tan profundas... que le fueron causadas por esos aldeanos...

-¿Te refieres a mis medicinas?

-No Ahome... las heridas que dejaron marca en su ser no eran visibles... estaban clavadas en su corazón en lo más profundo de él, cuales flechas que mataron a nuestra madre... le iban matando poco a poco a él. Y tú te encargaste de sanarlas Ahome... gracias... de verdad.

Sayuni se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar, dejando a una Ahome sonrojada y desconcertada, con lágrimas en los ojos, observando la lápida de Izayoi.

-Pero yo... no he hecho nada... - Al instante siguiente, Ahome sintió unos brazos a su alrededor que con fuerza, pero delicadeza, le jalaron hacia atrás, haciéndola quedar recostada en el pecho de alguien.

-No Ahome... te equivocas... tu has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que yo merecería en toda mi existencia.

Inuyasha besó a Ahome delicadamente y al separarse de ella, notó las lágrimas de la chica.

-Pero no es necesario que llores Ahome - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Al verlo, Ahome recordó todo lo que Sayuni le había contado y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a él. - Ahome... ¿qué...?

-Lo lamento tanto, Inuyasha... - dijo al final la chica entre sollozos. - De verdad, lo siento... si pudiera... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar tu pasado... yo... yo... - la chica no pudo continuar, pues Inuyasha le abrazó con fuerza en ese momento, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Eso quedó en el pasado... no importa Ahome... no es necesario que compartas mi dolor... suficiente daño te he hecho ya... no es necesario que sufras por mí - dijo suave y delicadamente, causando que Ahome se sintiera peor.

-Sí lo es... no entiendo... cómo... ¿cómo es que no me destazaste en cuanto tuviste oportunidad?... ¿por qué confiaste en mí si soy una humana?... una humana como los que mataron a tu madre... - Inuyasha tomó el mentón de Ahome con sus garras y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. Ahome se vio reflejada en las orbes doradas de su amado.

-¿Ves algo de odio hacia tí?... ¿Ves rencor?...

Ahome se sorprendió por lo dicho y observó que lo que decía Inuyasha era cierto... esa mirada no era la misma de antes... esa mirada transmitía mucha paz, calma... amor...

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es sencilla... porque me enamoré de tí... pese a que fueses una humana... me enamoré de tí. Y te sigo amando. Eres lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida, Ahome... por eso... ya no sufras, mi amor.

Ahome derramó unas pocas lágrimas y sonrió asintiendo. Inuyasha, en ese momento, la besó de nueva cuenta, lenta y delicadamente. Esa manera de besarse, les hacía sentir que no había ni tiempo, ni espacio a su alrededor. Solo estaban ellos dos...

Ellos... y nadie más...

**M.Aucarod**: ¿Vieron que no hice nada malo?

**Sayuni**: Ay Aucarod T-T

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, pasemos a los reviews que nos fueron enviados :D

**_krazygirl140_**: Tienes toda la razón, Ahome e Inuyasha son lo más cercano que tiene Shippo como padres y al ver que ahora son padres de Kanna y Haku, es como que le cala un poco, porque no es él ¿me explico? es una especie de tristeza combinada con algo de celos, pero no en mal plan, mas bien depresión xD Hoy también vimos a Izayoi, espero que te haya gustado el episodio y gracias por el review :D

_**choky1995**_: Vaya, parece que esa es la única palabra que puedes escribirme xD no lo digo en mal plan, no malentiendas ¿eh? xD bueno aquí está ya la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :D

**M.Aucarod**: Y es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el episodio :D saludos a todos, déjenme un review para saber si les está gustando la historia o no xD y que comenten al respecto xP

Hasta la próxima actualización :D


	10. Mi padre

**M.Aucarod**: T-T estos días me ha dado un dolor de cabeza tremendo, así que los dejo directo con el episodio, espero que lo disfruten.

Antes que todo quiero aclarar que este episodio está ubicado en las fechas del día del padre... tal vez algunos ubiquen este capitulo como el del fic "Mi nuevo papá" un one shoot que escribí y luego borré de la página pero no es el mismo ya que lo he modificado para que concuerde con el fic... me disculpan las fechas pero esto es importante para la trama del fic.

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 10: Mi padre**

Shippo's POV

Recuerdo que, después de acostumbrarnos a la presencia de Sayuni, Kagura y los demás, se podría decir que nuestra vida había vuelto a la normalidad... o al menos parte de ella...

Esta mañana, Ahome se veía un poco alicaida, aunque a veces mostraba su sonrisa, no era la de antes, así que mientras comíamos, le pregunté el porqué de su cambio a con nosotros.

-Ahome - pregunté tímidamente - ¿porqué te estás comportando tan extraño?... de repente te veo alegre, y a los pocos minutos te ves deprimida... ¿te ocurrió algo? - Al oir mi pregunta, todos guardan silencio y dejan de comer para observarla, ella solo me observa impresionada.

-¿Tan obvia es mi actitud?- es lo que me contesta... no comprendo... ¿acaso dije algo que no debía?... nadie me ha regañado, ni siquiera Sango o Miroku me observan mal, sino todo lo contrario, también desean saber qué le pasa... Ni siquiera Inuyasha, quien solía golpearme o gritarme... nada, ninguna reacción.

Veo cómo Kanna se abraza a Ahome y me mira enfadada...

-¡¡No te andes metiendo en cosas que no te interesan!! - Me dice. Ahome no ha dicho nada... está con la mirada perdida, como pensando qué contestar.

-Discúlpame, Ahome, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal - es mi respuesta. Me siento tan mal al ver cómo Kanna está siempre con Inuyasha o con Ahome... a veces hasta me parece que el espíritu de Inuyasha ha poseído el de Kanna y viceversa...

-No, pequeño Shippo, no está mal... es mi culpa por no explicarles... verán... es que, hoy es el día del padre - es lo que dice.

- ¿Día del padre?... ¿qué es eso?... - no puedo evitar preguntárselo, ella solo sonríe melancólicamente y nos comienza a explicar, pues todos, incluso Inuyasha, escuchan con atención.

-Verán... en mi época hay celebraciones para ciertos días del año, como el día de navidad, año nuevo, día del niño, día de la madre... y el día del padre... en esas fechas se recuerda o celebra ese motivo en especial... hoy, siendo el día del padre, todos los hijos solemos felicitar a nuestros padres por su día... - tras sus palabras, todo queda en silencio... ninguno de nosotros tiene un padre vivo... un padre de verdad...

Pero Ahome, ¿por qué no va a felicitarlo, en lugar de estar aquí, ya que, según ella, es una fecha especial?... nuevamente no puedo evitar preguntarlo y ella solo me mira tristemente.

-Verás Shippo... sucede que, al igual que a ustedes les pasó... mi padre, murió hace tiempo... murió poco después de que naciera Sota... falleció exactamente este día... hace 8 años.

Nuevamente todos caemos en un silencio sepulcral... yo y mi gran bocota... no debí haber preguntado nada...

-Pero no te preocupes por eso Shippo - continuó diciendo - fue hace ya tiempo... es por eso que estoy así, estoy feliz porque lo he felicitado, sin embargo, no puedo evitar mi tristeza al saber que no lo tengo a mi lado, al menos, materialmente, porque sé que, donde quiera que esté, me cuida... así como sus padres los cuidan a ustedes, el mío vela por mi bienestar...

Fue en este momento en el que Sango y Kohaku soltaron unas pocas lágrimas... ellos habían sufrido más que nosotros la pérdida de su padre... de su madre no sabemos nada, pero al menos... Ahome tiene a su mamá... pero Sango... Kohaku... ha de ser horrible... ¿por qué abrí mi boca?.

Miroku tiene una mirada afligida y observa su mano derecha fijamente... su expresión es la misma que cuando tenía su agujero negro... si no hubiera sido por él... su padre seguiría vivo...

Kagura, Kanna y Haku simplemente entristecieron sus miradas, ellos ni siquiera habían nacido de manera normal...

Sayuni nunca conoció a su padre, según el relato de Inuyasha... y su verdadera madre falleció cuando ella apenas tenía 3 años...

Inuyasha... hace ya unos minutos que se ha marchado... no dijo nada, solo se fue... por lo que sé, él nunca conoció a su padre... incluso ha llegado a decir que nunca se preocupó por él... no fue sino hasta hace poco, que descubrimos que su padre murió defendiéndolos a él y a su madre... por ese motivo, murió...

Yo... estoy abatido... mi padre... también está muerto...

Esta tarde, Ahome le pidió a Inuyasha que le acompañara al pozo, ya que quería pasar esa noche con su familia, pues harían unas oraciones en recuerdo de su padre. Inuyasha no había hablado hasta ese momento, y solo dijo "está bien"... eso sí fue extraño... ni siquiera le replicó nada, ni le pidió que se quedara con él... nada... hasta yo debo aceptar que de vez en cuando, se comporta de manera madura...

Ya ha anochecido... Inuyasha no ha regresado, sé que llevó a Ahome a su época, pero no he visto regresar a ninguno de los dos... sé que volverán, pues la perla aún sigue intacta, Ahome la purifica, y como es la pareja de Inuyasha ambos pueden cruzar... se que regresarán...pero aún así...

Todos están en la aldea y yo... yo me encuentro junto al árbol sagrado, me gusta venir de vez en cuando, me brinda paz, seguridad y tranquilidad... la misma que me brindaba mi padre antes de fallecer...

Ahora que lo pienso... jamás le agradecí todo lo que hacía por mí... ni le felicité por algo en especial... me siento culpable de ello... ni siquiera me pude despedir de él... esa mañana solo salí a reunir bellotas... no me importó si mi padre se preocupaba o no... yo solo salí de la casa, pues sabía, o al menos, eso pensaba, que mi padre estaría ahí cuando yo regresara...

Pero no, me equivoqué... es increible pensar cómo no se da cuenta uno de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... nunca valoré a mi padre de la manera que se lo merecía... me siento mal por ello...

Muy mal...

Desgarradoramente mal...

Estoy llorando, las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas, como prueba del dolor que me embarga al recordar a mi papá... más en este día, que he aprendido su significado.

-¿Por qué lloras, Shippo? - es Inuyasha, no me había percatado de su presencia sino hasta que se colocó frente a mí y me observó... observó mis lágrimas, para ser precisos.

-Por nada... - es lo que digo mientras en vano, trato de limpiar mi rostro, pues, por más que lo hago, las lágrimas siguen saliendo.

-No creo que tu padre fuera nada - es lo que me dice él, mientras se sienta a mi lado y observa mi labor, la cual no da resultado...

Ya lo sabía, sabía el motivo de mis lágrimas... y aún así...

-Es que... es que yo... - ya no lo soporto más, me lanzo sobre Inuyasha y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando y soltando todo mi dolor - yo lo quería... YO LO QUERÍA MUCHO... ¡¡ERA MI PADRE Y LO QUERÍA!!... Y NUNCA SE LO DIJE... NUNCA LE DIJE "TE QUIERO", O "GRACIAS"... ESAS SIMPLES PALABRAS... ¡¡NUNCA SE LAS DIJE!!... ME SIENTO MUY MAL... ¿¿POR QUÉ SE MURIÓ??... ¡¡DIJO QUE SIEMPRE ME CUIDARÍA!!... ¡¡QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍA CONMIGO!!... pero ya no está aquí... TODO ES POR MI CULPA... por no ser fuerte... él está... - ya no lo soporto... he gritado todo lo que me había guardado desde el momento en el que él había muerto...

Inuyasha no me quitó como solía hacer cada vez que me aferraba a él... no hizo nada... solo me escuchó gritar y se dejó mojar sus ropas por mis lágrimas... cuando me hube calmado un poco, le escuché decir, con una voz muy diferente a la suya...

-Tu padre no te abandonó... - me dijo mientras me acomodaba en su regazo y me cubría con su ahori rojo, pues estaba comenzando a hacer frío... quedé yo en posición de cuna... sentí como si me meciera, en un intento de hacerme sentir tranquilo - él te quiere mucho... tal y como lo dijo Ahome, está en el reino espiritual cuidando de tí...

-Pero ella también dijo que no lo tenía materialmente - replico intentando levantarme... esa posición... Inuyasha nunca actúa de esa forma y me hace sentir que se está burlando de mí - tú no sabes cómo me siento... y no es divertido que te hagas el que lo sabes todo - le digo groseramente... ahí va de nuevo mi boca, cerré mis ojos asustado y esperé un golpe, una caída... un grito... un "tonto", o lo que fuera... mas nada llegó... abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo que observé me dejó impactado...

Inuyasha tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro... era la segunda vez que le veía llorar... me observaba atentamente, como intentando explicarme algo... yo me quedé petrificado al notar su mirada... estaba cargada, no de odio o furia... sino de dolor... tristeza... comprensión... esa mirada yo la conocía muy bien, pues era la misma que yo tenía en ese momento.

-¿Crees que eres el único que tuvo que pasar por eso? - me dice suavemente... cuando abrió su boca, yo esperé que gritara o algo, pero no, me habló quedamente y de manera grave... estaba sufriendo... ¿le dolía tanto como a mí?... ¿sufría por verme en ese estado?... - No tienes idea de la envidia que te tengo, Shippo. - Fue todo lo que me dijo, continuó meciéndome... esa posición... mi padre me colocaba de la misma manera cuando me arrullaba para que durmiera...

-Tenerme envidia porque mi padre murió... - dije resoplando, completamente dolido - yo no sentiría envidia por alguien que no tiene padres...

-No lo digo por eso - me contestó, con paciencia - te tengo envidia, porque tú SÍ pudiste conocer a tu padre... aunque yo lo pude ver en esa ocasión que destruimos a Sounga, solo fueron unos segundos... en cambio tú... lo tuviste a tu lado, durante años... no importa si no le dijiste esas palabras... las representabas de otras maneras... dándole un abrazo, un beso, una sonrisa... Shippo, fuiste muy afortunado, hay personas que llegan a nacer sin tener a su padre... llegan a crecer sin conocer a su padre... mueren sin haber tenido nunca un padre... - oirlo hablar de esa manera, hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a mi rostro... tenía razón... mi padre... siempre estuvo conmigo, después de la muerte de mamá... mi padre fue mi consuelo... siempre lo tuve a mi lado...

-Aunque digas que no lo tienes físicamente... eso no importa, porque no te ha abandonado, ya que, si mal no recuerdo - dijo con la voz entrecortada - fue él quien les salvó la vida a tí y a Ahome, cuando Hitten les disparó ese relámpago... él los protegió con su fuego mágico... - dijo secándome las lágrimas... aunque por su rostro corrían más que las mías - él los salvó de la muerte... él quería que, aunque ya no lo tuvieras, siguieras viviendo, que fueras fuerte mientras vivieras... te dió palabras de consuelo, cuidó de tí, te protegió... hizo todo por tí... en cambio hay personas que jamás, escúchame, jamás, tuvieron alguien que les protegiera de los depredadores, de la maldad, de los ladrones, de los monstruos...

-¿Todo eso te pasó a tí? - le pregunté completamente conmovido, avergonzado... - discúlpame... yo... yo no tenía idea de...

-Pues ahora la tienes - me interrumpe delicadamente... su tono de voz sigue siendo bajo - Cuando Sounga se apoderó de mi ser y me enfrenté con Sesshomaru, él me dijo que no tenía derecho a nada correspondiente a mi familia... porque nunca pude conocer a mi padre... no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseé siempre verlo... de hablar con él... estuve a punto de seguirlo al reino espiritual cuando morí por las lanzas de diamante incrustadas en mi pecho...

En ese momento, giré mi vista, asustado, hacia él... ¿había muerto?... entonces... cómo...

-Así es, yo fallecí, fueron mis padres quienes vinieron a recoger mi alma... pero antes de marcharme completamente, vi a Ahome ahí... llorando... no pude soportar verla en ese estado... fue por eso que le pedí a Sesshomaru que me resucitara... sin embargo, esos minutos en los que permanecí muerto, los atesoraré como nada en esta vida, pues pude estar con mis padres, y sé que ellos me protegen... deberías estar feliz Shippo... tu padre sigue aquí, está cuidando de tí en este momento... apuesto lo que sea a que nos está observando ahora...

-No... no nos está observando - le digo comprendiéndolo todo de repente, pero antes de que me interrumpa, continúo hablando - él ME está observando... y está limpiando mis lágrimas justo ahora... me está diciendo muchas palabras lindas que jamás, creí, le escucharía decirme... él se está comportando de una forma que no es otra, si no la que adopta un padre, cuando quiere consolar a su pequeño hijo... - Inuyasha me observa impactado, extiendo mis brazos y limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas... él me sonríe ampliamente para luego estrecharme contra su pecho, aún recostado en sus brazos, yo lo abrazo también...

-Perdí a mi madre... después a mi padre... pero gracias a eso... conocí a mis nuevos papás... - fue en ese momento, me dí cuenta de que no estaba solo... siempre tuve a mi padre cuando mi madre debía marcharse, como ahora... nunca me dí cuenta de ello, pero gracias a Kami, me dí cuenta justo a tiempo, y no una ves que los hubiese perdido... nuevamente... me dí cuenta en el momento exacto, en el que le tengo a mi lado... tanto física como espiritualmente...

- Y esta vez... no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de tener a mi padre, nuevamente, a mi lado... no me importa que nuestras edades no concuerden... tú eres mi padre... me lo has demostrado ya, pues lo que has dicho, siempre lo has hecho...TÚ me has salvado muchas veces de la muerte... TÚ siempre has querido que, cuando ya no te encuentres aquí, yo siga viviendo, siempre me has dicho que muestre mi fuerza y valentía mientras viva... ahora TÚ me has dado palabras de consuelo, siempre has cuidado de mí, me has protegido... has hecho todo por mí... y ahora yo debo hacer algo...

Me separo lentamente de Inuyasha, mi ahora padre, sin romper el abrazo, sigo recostado en sus brazos, cual bebé en su cuna, le miró a los ojos y le sonrío, le doy un beso en la mejilla, le digo "Gracias, papá", lo vuelvo a abrazar y susurro un "Te quiero" seguido de un "Felíz día del padre"

A lo lejos, el grupo observaba todo con atención.

-Creo que tengo otro hermano más - dijo Kanna haciendo que todos sonrieran y se marcharan en ese momento, dejando a padre e hijo solos, por unos minutos.

**M.Aucarod**: En fin, me disculpan la falta de animos, pero es que ya había escrito las notas de autor y el internet falló por lo que se borraron, entonces debo reescribirlas, pero me duele horrible la cabeza, así que paso directo a agradecer el review que se nos fue enviado y será todo por hoy. Me disculpan, pero en serio que no me siento bien.

_**Krazygirl140**_: Sí, sé que en el manga tiene su historia, pero como quería que encajara la aparición de Sayuni, lo hice de esa manera xD Si dices que entendiste cómo se sentía Inuyasha, entonces mi misión fue un éxito, porque precisamente eso quería. Quería que entendieran el por qué de su comportamiento tan hosco y en cierto grado, inmaduro. Es como que uno al enfrentar ciertas situaciones decide mejor no encariñarse ya jamás, por miedo a poder perder a una persona tan de repente sin poder hacer nada por ella. Al menos así lo ví yo. No sé qué opines. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Y a todos los que leen el fic les estoy agradecida también. Dejen review, por favor, que no les cuesta nada xD

Saludos.


	11. Nueve años después

**M.Aucarod:** Bueno, este es el último episodio remasterizado, la inspiración ha vuelto a mí y he comenzado a escribir el episodio doce que, espero, les guste... espero que no se vayan a confundir, así que presten mucha atención a edades datos importantes.

**Seideca**: Es un fic, no un análisis.

**M.Aucarod**: Sólo digo, para que la gente no se confunda, pero espero que este episodio les guste :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 11: Nueve años después**

Los años pasaron... y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...

No... Estoy mintiendo, nada es como antes, todo es mil veces mejor. Gracias a todo lo que nos ha pasado, todo ha cambiado de mil maneras en mi vida. Hoy puedo decir que vivo plenamente feliz, con mi familia, mis amigos...

Es cierto que la partida de la anciana Kaede nos dolió, pero realmente fue como un hasta pronto y fue verdad, pues al poco tiempo, Ahome, mi querida esposa, tuvo gemelas.

Han pasado ya nueve años desde que derrotamos a Naraku.

Hace ya nueve años que la vi morir.

Hace ya nueve años que ambos nos salvamos gracias a los espíritus de mis padres y a Kikyo.

Hace nueve años, encontré a mi hermana (o más bien, ella me encontró a mí).

Hace ya nueve años, que formé una verdadera familia, al lado de Kanna, Ahome, Haku y Shippo.

Hace siete años nació mi primer hijo legítimo, Hideki.

Hace cinco años nació Hikori, su hermanita.

Hace dos años que Ahome tuvo a Kikyo y a Kaede, ambas gemelas, hermosas, muy parecidas a su madre.

-Y hace un año, Kanna comenzó a salir con Kohaku.

-Sí, es verdad Ahome. La verdad, al principio debo admitir que me sentí celoso. No quería apartar a mi hija de mi lado. Pero se ha convertido en toda una mujer y creo que en verdad merecía esto.

Nueve años habían pasado desde que Ahome e Inuyasha se casaron.

Seis años habían pasado desde que Miroku y Sango formaron un matrimonio.

Cinco años desde que nació la pequeña Yumi, idéntica en físico a su padre, pero igual en carácter a su madre (para el alivio de muchos).

-Si hace nueve años alguien me hubiera preguntado ¿qué esperaba de mi vida?, les habría contestado que tan solo deseaba sobrevivir. Pero ahora, que te encontré a ti, hermano, que tengo amigos, una familia... Creo que ahora puedo decir que solo espero disfrutar cada momento de mi vida al máximo, al lado de las personas que amo.

-¡Opino lo mismo que mi tía! - dijo Kanna, abrazándose a Sayuni. Esas actitudes demostraban que su espíritu infantil no había cambiado, pese a ya tener diecinueve años y ser toda una mujer, con su cabello plateado y liso llegando hasta sus rodillas. Aún usaba las flores blancas que antaño portaba. Había crecido y sus facciones eran muy delicadas, mas su caracter era idéntico al de Inuyasha... aún se debatía si eso era bueno o malo

- Yo debería agradecer porque se me dio una vida, se me dio una familia, amigos... y me dio a la persona que más amo en el planeta, claro, después de mis padres. - Agregó observando cómo su padre hacía un gesto de frustración al no sentirse amado por su hija.

Kohaku, de ya veinte años, sonrió y abrazó a Kanna. El joven no había cambiado mucho...había crecido, su cabello seguía igual... las facciones de su rostro mostraban que había madurado... pero seguía teniendo esos ojos de niño que hacían ver que era una persona bondadosa.

-Hace nueve años, me liberaron por completo del control de Naraku. Y también hace nueve años perdí por completo la memoria, pero gracias a que todos estuvieron conmigo, apoyándome. Gracias a las muchas veces que evitaron que me suicidara, debido a la frustración, pero sobre todo, gracias a tu amor, Kanna, poco a poco fui recuperándola por completo. Hoy puedo decir que estoy satisfecho de mi vida, porque estoy al lado de las personas que más quiero: mi hermana, mis amigos y por supuesto, mi amada Kanna. - Concluyó dándole un leve beso en los labios. - Y no pienso desperdiciar ni un minuto de esto.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que algún día superaría la estatura de mi padre?

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver, Shippo? - preguntó Ahome, con Kikyo en brazos y Kaede en sus piernas.

-No mucho en realidad, pero me alegra decir que ya no soy un enano.

Todos rieron ante este comentario, Shippo nunca dejaría de comportarse como un niño, pese a tener ya diecisiete años, su espíritu seguía igual de joven a cuando era un pequeño niño. Había crecido mucho, su colita se había convertido en una larga estola, sus rasgos faciales se veían mas varoniles y su cuerpo mostraba señales de muchos ejercicios y fortaleza, su cabello lo tenía mas largo y en vez de recogerlo con su listón ahora lo traía suelto y sedoso (Creanme...le podría hacer competencia a Sesshomaru… xD se vale soñar)

-Pues por mi parte, creo que no puedo decir nada más que gracias por todo. - dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango. - La vida me ha dado más de lo que siempre anhelé y estoy plenamente satisfecho de ella. - Yumi abrazó a su padre por la espalda y Sango se recostó en su hombro.

-Yo estoy muy feliz porque ustedes dos sean mis padres - dijo la pequeña de cinco años, haciendo que Sango le besara la frente y la abrazara (aplastando a Miroku).

-Kagura, ¿tú qué tienes que decir? - preguntó Inuyasha observando a la dominadora de los vientos.

-¿Qué más podría pedir? - Kagura tomó en brazos a un pequeño de cabellos plateados y de no más de un año. - Honestamente tengo todo lo que deseé desde el momento en el que lo conocí.

-Sí, a decir verdad, casi me da un infarto cuando mi hermano vino a pedir las paces conmigo.

-Y yo sigo sin razonar que tenga una hermana - dijo Sesshomaru, abrazando por la espalda a su ahora esposa, Kagura.

-Yo creo que mi vida ha sido genial, es todo lo que puedo decir. - dijo Rhin, quien había crecido también y su cabello, largo y negro, lo peinaba ahora con un medio chongo (cortesía de Ahome). Sus facciones habían madurado y ahora era toda una hermosa mujer de diecisiete años - Y pues yo sabía que había algo entre mi madre y mi padre.

-Y apuesto a que Jaken también - dijo Haku, de doce años, observando el piso, él no había cambiado mucho a como recordaban a Hakudoshi. Era exactamente igual en físico, pero completamente contrario a su maldad. Sus poderes espirituales eran el orgullo de Ahome. Todos guardaron un pequeño minuto de silencio, pues Jaken había muerto hacia no más de un mes.

-De hecho creo que ese fue el motivo de su muerte prematura - dijo Inuyasha - no tenía más de trescientos años y le dicen que Sesshomaru se había enamorado de Kagura. A cualquiera le habría dado un infarto.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y se animaron rápidamente. Era verdad, el suceso de Sesshomaru realmente había alterado a todos.

-La verdad no me explico el por qué de tu cambio. - dijo Inuyasha, observando a su hermano - ¿Qué te hizo venir ese día, hace nueve años, a pedirme las paces? Si no había pasado ni una semana de cuando no quisiste ayudarme.

-La verdad - le contestó Sesshomaru - fue gracias a nuestro padre. Esa noche, cuando vi lo que habías hecho por Ahome... cuando vi lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti... cuando, pese a estar muerto, viniste y me golpeaste por intentar matarla... todo eso me hizo pensar que ustedes eran patéticos. Pero Rhin me dijo en ese momento que no podía llamarles patéticos pues yo había hecho lo mismo por ella. Ella me había ayudado y yo, al verla muerta, la había resucitado. En ese momento no supe porqué fue, pero en realidad, me había encariñado con ella - Sesshomaru besó en la frente a su hija, quien le abrazó. - Luego recordé lo que nuestro padre había hecho por Izayoi... en realidad, todos esos sucesos, no hicieron más que abrirme los ojos.

-¿Y por qué nos sonreiste? - preguntó Miroku, sin poder contenerlo más, pues desde aquel día, no podía olvidar ese momento - La verdad sigo sorprendido de ello.

-Cuando analicé todo eso, me dí cuenta de lo mucho que mi hermano los apreciaba... no pude evitar sonreír aliviado al ver que no sufriría por su pérdida. Fue cuando decidí que, tras unos días, vendría a hablar contigo - concluyó, observando a Inuyasha.

-Debo admitir que te lo agradezco. Honestamente, sentía que algo me faltaba. Siempre lo sentí.

-Necesitabas lo mismo que yo - dijo Sayuni, sentándose junto a Inuyasha - No podías soportar la idea de tener un hermano mayor, y que él no estuviera ahí para ti.

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente y luego soltó un "feh!" como respuesta, haciendo que todos los presentes sonrieran. Después de todo, ese era su Inuyasha.

-¿Y qué dices de mí? - dijo Kagura, abrazando a Sesshomaru. El taiyoukai tomó en brazos a Inutaisho, su hijo y lo meció, dejando ver, bajo la tela de sus ropas, ambos brazos, en perfecto estado.

-Que si no hubieras pedido a Ahome que, con ayuda de sus poderes y la perla de Shikon me permitiera recuperar mi brazo izquierdo... no podría sentir más amor por tí. - dijo haciendo que todos soltaran una leve carcajada.

-¿Solo eso? - preguntó Kagura, algo frustrada.

-Yo ya te amaba desde antes - concluyó Sesshomaru, besando levemente a Kagura, quien se sonrojó.

Como dije, todo había cambiado a las mil maravillas... aunque como toda cosa buena, siempre debe haber algún problema o algo nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Shippo, observando a todos. La actitud cambió en ese instante y todos se pusieron serios.

-Yo sigo pensando que no deberíamos involucrarnos - dijo Inuyasha, observando a Shippo, quien abrió la boca para protestar, mas Inuyasha se le adelantó - Sí, lo se, todos son ya mayores, pero no me agrada la idea de que vayan solos.

-Papá - dijo Hideki acercándose - mi hermano tenía la misma edad que yo cuando ustedes se enfrentaron a Naraku. No entiendo por qué no nos permites ir a investigar.

-No tienes idea de lo que me arrepiento por permitir que Shippo estuviera presente. Pudo morir, Hideki. Esto no es como los combates en los que entrenamos juntos. Esto podría ser el resurgir de un nuevo Naraku.

-Tu padre - dijo Ahome - se preocupa por ustedes y no quiere que nadie salga lastimado.

-Sin mencionar su impotencia por saber que él no puede ir. - agregó Sesshomaru, haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera en pie.

-Si, precisamente, no permitiré que mis hijos arriesguen su vida solo porque una maldita esencia muy similar a la de Naraku ha comenzado a sentirse nuevamente. - Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, siendo seguido por Ahome.

-Yo tampoco me explico cómo es que ninguno de nosotros puede entrar a esa cueva. - habló Miroku seriamente.

-Creo, que es un hechizo que se activa para quienes han vivido un cuarto de siglo de edad o más. - contestó Sayuni, recordando lo aprendido por el abuelo de Miroku, quien le había acogido cuando niña.

-Veinticinco años - dijo Sango, observando a Sayuni, quien solo asintió. - Esto es frustrante. Ninguno de nosotros puede entrar entonces.

-Mi tía sí puede - dijo Kanna observando a la joven híbrida.

-Es verdad, y Ahome también - corroboró Kohaku.

-Ahome cumplirá mañana los veinticinco años - dijo Miroku, causando consternación en todos.

-Es verdad, el día de mañana se cumplen diez años - dijo Shippo saliendo repentinamente de la cabaña.

-¿Diez años de qué? - preguntó Sesshomaru observando cómo Kanna y Haku reaccionaban de manera similar que Shippo y salían corriendo tras él.

-Hace diez años - dijo Miroku, aliviado de poder hablar de algo menos frustrante - ellos obtuvieron una familia. Hace diez años sus padres se conocieron. Gracias a eso, se podía decir que hace diez años ellos obtuvieron una vida, ya que de no haber sido así ellos jamás la habrían encontrado.

-Kagura me había explicado algo al respecto - dijo Sesshomaru entregando a Inutaisho nuevamente a su madre.

-Bueno, ellos quieren hacer algo por Ahome e Inuyasha, por haberlos cuidado todos estos años. - corroboró Sango, uniéndose a la charla.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es? - preguntó Hideki, tranquilamente.

Tanto él como Hikori sabían, gracias a las charlas con sus padres, que Kanna, Haku y Shippo sentían algo muy especial por Inuyasha y Ahome, por lo que no les daban celos, al contrario, se sentían alegres de tener una familia muy unida.

-Honestamente, ni siquiera yo tengo idea. - dijo Sayuni, al ver que todos la observaban. Ella era a quien más cosas le contaban los niños, sobre todo Kanna, mas esta vez, ni siquiera ella pudo sacarles la verdad.

En estos años, Inuyasha había madurado a sobremanera, ya no era tan impulsivo (salvo cuando la situación lo requería... creanme, no querrán saber) y se comportaba más amablemente. Era más abierto, pero la simple idea de que sus hijos corrieran algún tipo de peligro... bueno, el Inuyasha que había sido aún no moría y era excesivamente posesivo con su familia.

-Debes entender que ya no son unos niños. - dijo una voz muy familiar a su espalda.

-Pero siguen siendo mis hijos. Tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ellos ¿no lo crees?

Ahome se acercó y se sentó al lado de él abrazándolo luego. El joven se dejó abrazar y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, soltando luego un suspiro.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos... y es muy normal, pero debes dejarlos crecer.

-No importa cuanto crezcan, ellos siempre serán mis hijos, Ahome. Es igual contigo, no importa qué tan fuerte te hayas vuelto ya, tú eres mi esposa y me preocupo por ti. Lo que menos querría es que alguno de ustedes sufriera algún daño.

La joven se enterneció por lo dicho por Inuyasha.

-Mamá, papá...

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Kanna acercarse, vestía un traje exacto al que portaba antes de conocerles.

-¿Qué ocurre Kanna? ¿Y esas ropas? - preguntó Ahome, acercándose a su hija.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo un momento.

La pareja se observó por unos segundos para luego seguir a la chica quien, sin prisa alguna, los guió hasta el pozo devora huesos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Haku y Shippo también se encontraban en el lugar, ambos con vestimentas idénticas a las que portaban cuando niños.

-Les tenemos una sorpresa - dijo Haku, causando que tanto Ahome e Inuyasha le miraran sin comprender.

-Ahome - llamó Shippo haciendo que la mencionada le mirara interrogante... hacía mucho que Shippo había dejado de llamarle por su nombre - hace diez años tu atravesaste este pozo, donde conociste a Inuyasha. - El joven hanyou también le miró sorprendido, ¿qué había pasado con el "papá"? - Y tan solo unos días después me encontraron y ayudaron a vengar la muerte de mi padre. - Shippo se colocó en posición de rezo. - Pese a las travesuras que les hice, me permitieron estar con ustedes... - A Shippo comenzaron a llenárseles los ojos de lágrimas, causando consternación en Inuyasha y Ahome.

Kanna se adelantó y se colocó junto a Shippo.

-Muchos problemas les causé al conocerlos... intenté matarlos muchísimas veces, y aún así, ustedes me acogieron sin dudar... pudo ser una trampa, y ustedes me aceptaron... me dieron una vida, una razón de existir... me dieron amor, una familia... - Kanna se unió a Shippo en el rezo. - Lo único que en verdad deseo es que sean muy felices, me han tratado como su verdadera hija, y ello es muy agradable.

Inuyasha y Ahome observaron, con algo de temor, cómo Haku se colocaba ante ambos muchachos y, observando a la pareja, elevaba su poder espiritual.

-Es por ese agradecimiento, y el amor que sentimos por ustedes, que debemos hacer esto.

Un fuerte viento emergió de la nada y rodeó a Inuyasha y a Ahome; ésta se abrazó del joven sin saber qué pasaba; ambos comenzaron a brillar. Al instante siguiente, la visión que tenían ante sí, de sus hijos y el pozo, desapareció, siendo cambiado por una laguna y una pequeña cabaña. Las luciérnagas hacían acto de presencia e iluminaban todo de una manera romántica.

-¿Qué... qué rayos...? - Ahome se encontraba en shock, observando cómo sus ropas habían cambiado, por un vestido elegante de noche, color blanco, al igual que Inuyasha, cuyo ahori había cambiado a color negro y lucía un poco más formal.

-¿Tenían que hacer tanto teatro para traernos a este lugar? - habló Inuyasha, relajándose y observando a unos arbustos, de donde salieron Kanna, Haku y Shippo, con amplias sonrisas.

-Queríamos hacerlo impactante. - habló Haku - además, no había tenido tiempo de demostrarles mi habilidad...

-Sí, es interesante el que puedas manipular el espacio - habló Ahome, acercándose a sus hijos y abrazándolos. Haku hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad, pero lo disimuló rápidamente. Inuyasha sonrió y observó el lago, una energía pura emergía de él.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú, Kanna? - preguntó Inuyasha cuando la chica se acercó a él. - Tú puedes manipular la naturaleza a tu antojo ¿no es así? Además, el lago libera tu energía espiritual...

-Si, ¿te gusta?, me esmeré en las flores, me costaron más trabajo - señaló mostrando cómo toda la orilla del lago se encontraba decorada por las flores lilas que tanto le gustaban a su abuela, la madre de Inuyasha. - Mis poderes espirituales no son tan altos como los de Haku pero, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Ey, falto yo - habló Shippo, sonriendo y señalando la cabaña. - Aunque debo advertirles que no durarán para siempre... - susurró algo dolido - yo... no puedo resucitar a los muertos.

Inuyasha le observó sorprendido.

-¿Usaste tu magia azul para...?

-Los traje del más allá... pero solo por esta noche... - Shippo se veía triste, mas Inuyasha se acercó y le abrazó, siendo su gesto correspondido rápidamente por el joven, quien le abrazó con desesperación.

-Unos minutos, son más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

-¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Ahome, ajena a la sorpresa.

-Ven y te lo mostraré - habló Inuyasha extendiendo su mano hacia ella, quien, sintiéndose feliz, la tomó.

-Esperamos que les guste nuestro regalo. - habló Kanna. - Es por su décimo aniversario, y por el cumpleaños de mamá.

-Disfrútenlo todo lo que quieran y no se preocupen que nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás.

-Prometemos no meternos en problemas - Apoyó Shippo en su comentario a Haku, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Inuyasha sonrió y guió a Ahome a la cabaña. Ese momento fue aprovechado por los 3 chicos para marcharse, siendo transportados nuevamente por Haku.

Inuyasha ingresó en la cabaña, siendo seguido de cerca por Ahome quien, al ver a quienes se encontraban en el interior, casi se desmaya.

Izayoi e Inutaisho se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, ante el fuego, charlando animadamente con un señor de cabello color azabache y ojos cafés, muy parecidos a los de Ahome. Éste, al notar la presencia de ambos se levantó y, sonriendo, abrazó a Ahome, quien aturdida, no pudo moverse.

-Pa... papá...

-Me siento fatal - dijo Shippo, manteniendo en sus brazos a Ahome, quien se encontraba desmayada.

-Recuerda que esto es por su bien - habló Haku, quien, ayudado por Kanna, sujetaban a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Ahome. Se encontraban al lado del pozo devora huesos

-Pero... - Shippo derramó unas pocas lágrimas - ¿y si no sobrevivimos?... ¿cómo se sentirán?...

-Shippo... si no hacemos nada, todos moriremos. - Fue Kanna quien habló, con un tono de voz serio y frío. - Recuerda que todo lo que sueño son premoniciones, y prefiero mil veces morir yo a que todos sean asesinados.

-Tranquilo, hablé con Sota en la mañana. Los buscarán esta noche, al despertar allá no habrá problema alguno. No podrán regresar hasta que nosotros lo decidamos, puesto que he bloqueado el acceso al pozo. Kikyo, Kaede, Hikori y Hideki ya están allá, yo mismo los llevé hace unos minutos.

Shippo asintió y suspiró levemente.

-Esto es un adiós entonces... - susurró al oído de Ahome para luego lanzarla por el pozo, siendo lanzado en seguida Inuyasha, ambos siendo rodeados por la luz púrpura que marcaba el traslado de las épocas.

-¿¡Qué rayos han hecho?! - gritó Sayuni, al llegar al lugar, siendo seguida por los demás. Todos habían detectado un gran poder proveniente del pozo por lo que habían ido a investigar, mas no esperaban encontrar esto.

-Sólo hacemos lo correcto - habló Haku, elevando nuevamente su poder espiritual.

En ese momento, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Yumi e Inutaisho, perdieron el conocimiento.

**M.Aucarod**: MUAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Sayuni**: Disfrutas haciéndonos sufrir ¿verdad?

**M.Aucarod**: No, pero me encanta esa risa xD

**Seideca**: YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE YO APAREZCA!!

**Izumi**: Y YO TAMBIÉN

**Sei/Izu**: MUAJAAJAJAAJAJAJ

**Sayuni**: T.T Mami...

**M.Aucarod**: XD bueno espero que les haya gustado XD en fin, espero que les guste esta nueva etapa del fic, podrían considerar que terminó ya que esta etapa a partir de aquí es muuuuuuuuuuuy diferente (Creo yo, depende de mi atrofiado cerebro xD) pero xD LAS TEMPORADAS ME VUELVEN LOCA

ASÍ COMO LOS REVIEWS LOS CUALES ESPERO CON ANSIAS :D

**_Krazygirl140_**: Emmm - Aucarod se sonroja - Gracias por tus palabras, ¿en serio te gustó? T-T Muchas gracias! espero que este episodio te haya gustado también :D

Saludos a todos! Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN


	12. Secretos

**M.Aucarod:** Uy, me lo imaginaba, esta etapa va a ser muy confusa xD bueno, pues aquí está este nuevo episodio. Espero que les guste, me costó escribirlo, me dí cuenta de que me he oxidado para escribir de la nada... y eso que pienso ser escritora, por Dios xD

**Izumi: **Así se inicia, solo espero que no vuelvas a dejarlo abandonado como tus otros miles de fics que terminaste borrando.

Seideca: Uy si, miles, si tan solo ha escrito unos seis.

Sayuni: De los cuales no ha terminado ni uno solo.

**M.Aucarod**: No, sí con el apoyo de ustedes, ¿para qué quiero críticas? T-T

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 12: Secretos.**

A donde quiera que mirara, en todas direcciones, todo era exactamente igual.

Todo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, todo estaba destruido, el ambiente era tenso, húmedo... llovía.

La sangre fluía como un río por todas direcciones, nadie quedaba.

La joven no atinó a hacer nada más que correr, en un intento de encontrar a su familia, debían estar bien, no podían morir. No así.

Encontró a su abuela, a su bisabuelo y a su tío, muertos. ¿Cómo había llegado a la época actual sin atravesar el pozo? Y en ese momento se percató. En ningún momento había cruzado el pozo, porque se encontraba en la época actual, llevaba ya unos meses viviendo ahí.

La joven albina no creía lo que veían sus ojos. No podía estar pasando, el mundo actual no podía estar destruido. Debía volver y arreglar las cosas.

Al correr a la habitación del pozo, notó, con terror, que estaba completamente destruido. No podía regresar.

La habitación se llenó de rojo, la sangre fluía por todas partes. Su familia se encontraba ahí, sus hermanos, sus padres.

Kanna observó, aterrada, cómo los ojos dorados de su padre la miraban, sin ver, con expresión vacía. Abrazaba, sin abrazar, a Ahome, quien, en brazos aún mantenía protegida, sin protección, su preciada carga.

La chica las reconoció. Corrió hacia ellas y las tomó en brazos. Kaede había muerto, pero al menos Kikyo seguía con vida.

Nadie más quedaba.

Kanna salió del templo con la pequeña en brazos, apenas y respiraba. Pasó por encima de Shippo, Haku y las otras dos crías. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos que merecieran morir? No lo merecían.

Sango y Miroku no estaban en ninguna parte, debían seguir en la época antigua.

La joven de ya diecinueve años comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, buscando auxilio para su hermana.

La búsqueda fue en vano. Toda la ciudad, todo a su alrededor, no era más que fuego y cenizas. Derrumbes y destrucción era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor.

Kanna comenzó a buscar con más desesperación al notar que el bebé en sus brazos comenzaba a agitarse. Su piel se volvía levemente azul, por falta de aire.

Era el veneno que rodeaba todo el lugar, lo sabía muy bien, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios no podía purificarlo?

Kanna rompió en llanto al notar cómo el bebé en sus brazos expiraba, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por ella, ni por su familia.

Todo era tinieblas.

Ya nadie quedaba.

Kanna no se atrevió a soltar a la pequeña. No podía rendirse simplemente.

Destrucción, caos, todo había sido repentino, sin tiempo de averiguar quién o qué lo había ocasionado.

Esa esencia que detectaba en todas partes, no era humana, sabía que un monstruo estaba en el lugar. No podía rendirse, debía destruirlo, debía arreglar las cosas.

Algo explotó tras de sí, lanzándola lejos y haciéndola perder su preciada carga, que calló en una zanja.

Kanna no podía permitirlo, se gritaba a sí misma una y otra vez que no podía permitirlo.

Intentó tomar a la criatura de vuelta, a su hermana, no podía perderla. Se rehusaba a hacerlo. Ya había perdido a todos los demás, no podía perderla a ella también.

No había terminado, no podía ser el fin, no podía estar pasando.

Pero la verdad estaba ante ella, había pasado, había perdido de nuevo a sus seres queridos.

Un momento, ¿de nuevo?

Sí, antes los había perdido, lo recordaba, pero no podía saber cómo lo recordaba si era obvio que jamás los había perdido.

Y recordó.

Las imágenes fluyeron hacia ella como si de una película se tratase.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué veía cosas totalmente diferentes?

Se veía a sí misma, feliz. Veía a su familia unida. Veía destrucción a la vez y al mismo tiempo veía felicidad infinita. Veía tristeza, pero por el bien de sus semejantes. Lo sabía.

De alguna manera sabía que había perdido a su familia, pero no por que la muerte se los hubiera arrebatado… había sido porque ella misma había sellado el pozo.

Kanna no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo ¿qué eran esas imágenes que invadían su cabeza?

¿Por qué veía tanta destrucción? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro? ¿Por qué veía a su familia muerta? ¿Por qué no podía volver al Sengoku?

¿Por qué demonios veía a Kohaku abrazando a Rhin?

-Tu no mereces la felicidad. Todo esto, fue causado por ti.

Una sombra apareció tras la joven que, pálida, no atinó a hacer nada más que voltear, al enfocar ese rostro soltó un grito desgarrador que resonó en todo el mundo, haciendo eco en las paredes destruidas de todos los edificios.

-¡Kanna! ¡Maldita sea, Kanna, reacciona! - esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era su padre. ¿Había venido por ella? ¿Por fin se libraría de ese martirio?

La pequeña de diez años se sentó, gritando, llorando, sudando, pálida y temblando. Sus gritos no podían ser descritos en palabras, desgarraban por dentro a quien quiera que los oyera.

-¡Demonios, Ahome, rápido, ven aquí! - exclamó nuevamente el joven, con expresión de pánico, al notar cómo la joven albina comenzaba a convulsionarse.

Kanna gritaba, atrayendo a todos en la aldea. Ahome e Inuyasha intentaban tranquilizarla. Sango impedía que Kohaku, Shippo y Haku entraran, mientras que Miroku intentaba tranquilizar a Sayuni y Kagura, quienes se mostraban muy preocupadas por la niña.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Inuyasha se sintió asqueado (sin embargo, su preocupación de padre pudo más que su mareo) al detectar un aroma agrio provenir de Kanna, quien devolvió prácticamente sobre él, tosiendo al final un poco de sangre.

Al instante siguiente la pequeña abrió los ojos. Casi hipnotizada, observó a su padre, a su madre, quien le abrazaba entre sollozos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, que qué le había pasado.

La niña se alejó un poco de su madre y, poniéndose de pie, con mucho esfuerzo, salió de la cabaña, siendo seguida de inmediato por el resto de los adultos.

Shippo y Haku se acercaron rápidamente a ella, mas Kohaku se mantenía algo alejado, sujetando su cabeza, con dolor.

Casi al mismo tiempo, las miradas de ambos niños se cruzaron. Kanna y Kohaku se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, no antes de que la pequeña susurrara palabras inentendibles para los presentes.

-¡Kohaku, ¿qué te pasa?! - exclamó Sango, yendo a auxiliar a su hermano, quien no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos.

-Hermana... ¿dónde estamos? ¿Volví a desmayarme por el entrenamiento? - habló débilmente.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿De... de qué estás hablando Kohaku?

-Del entrenamiento de mi padre... esta noche iremos a exterminar a un monstruo ¿o no? Es la primera vez que saldré a batalla... sabes que me da miedo, ¿verdad?

Sango abrió los ojos alterada y, comenzando a derramar lágrimas, abrazó a su hermano.

El joven observó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se encontraban?

Miroku se acercó a ambos e, hincándose junto a ellos, tomó a Sango de los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kohaku? ¿Por qué Sango está así? - preguntó preocupado, mortificándose aún más al notar que el joven le miraba con algo de timidez y desconfianza.

-Disculpe, pero dónde estamos... ¿Quién es usted? - Al mirar a los demás notó cómo Inuyasha abrazaba ahora a Kanna e intentaba reanimarla nuevamente. Ahome y los demás estaban a su lado, no muy cerca para que tuviera aire. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿Qué le pasó a esa chica?

Ahome oscureció su mirada levemente y observó a Haku quien, en brazos de Kagura asentía leve, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza.

-Sango - habló la joven sacerdotisa - Kohaku ha perdido la memoria. No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió desde que ustedes fueron por primera vez al castillo.

La joven exterminadora asintió, entendiéndolo todo rápidamente. Ya le habían advertido que pasaría, pero no había pasado ni siquiera un año desde que habían destruido a Naraku. Kanna comenzó a abrir sus ojos y al notar cómo Kohaku miraba a todos visiblemente confundido, sintió que su mundo se vino abajo.

-¿Aún sigues recordando esas cosas? – preguntó Kohaku, al notar cómo la joven por fin despertaba, tras haberse agitado entre sueños.

Kanna se enderezó, se encontraban en la aldea, recostando a todos dentro de la cabaña.

Kohaku no esperó respuesta de la joven.

-Sayuni nos regañó, pero entendió que no queremos que nadie salga lastimado por algún motivo.

-¿Durmieron a todos? – preguntó débilmente. Acababa de tener dos sueños terribles, uno dentro del otro, tal y como ocurría con sus premoniciones. Esta vez no se había espantado tanto, ese sueño mortal ya lo había tenido nueve años atrás.

-A todos, salvo a Rhin y Sayuni. – fue la respuesta de Shippo, haciendo que Kanna se molestara un poco.

-Les dije que Rhin también debía permanecer inconsciente.

-¿Para qué? – fue la respuesta de la nombrada, Kanna apenas reparó en su presencia. Rhin se encontraba acomodando a Inutaisho en los brazos de su madre.

-Tu no tienes poderes como nosotros, solo serías un estorbo, no podríamos garantizar el que podamos defenderte. – fue la seca respuesta de la joven albina.

-Aunque no tenga poderes espirituales sé utilizar el arco, Ahome me enseñó y lo sabes. Además mi padre…

-El uso de una espada o ataques físicos no te servirá para absolutamente nada, es magia contra lo que nos estamos enfrentando. – habló nuevamente, de manera seria, viéndose repentinamente mayor.

-No me llames inútil – exclamó Rhin, perdiendo el control – No es mi culpa ser una humana, si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no cambias conmigo de lugar? Así te facilitaría mucho las cosas, ¡créeme! ¡A ver si tu puedes soportar vivir como yo!

Kanna cerró sus ojos y suspiró largamente, intentando serenarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control de sus poderes espirituales o las cosas saldrían mal.

Kohaku se colocó entre ambas y, observando a Rhin, de manera calmada, intervino en la pelea.

-Kanna no se equivoca del todo, precisamente por eso dormimos a todos, porque eran capaces de habernos seguido, sin importarles nada más. No podremos protegerles.

-¿Y para qué demonios vamos a ir, entonces, si es tan peligroso?

-Nadie te ha invitado – fue la seca respuesta de Kanna, haciendo que Rhin bajara la mirada.

-Kanna… somos casi como hermanas, te conozco, tú me conoces, pero a veces siento que eres otra persona totalmente diferente. Desde aquel día, cuando Kohaku perdió la memoria, he notado que a veces me miras, como si quisieras deshacerte de mí. Yo no te he hecho nada malo, como para que me trates de esta manera.

-Pero lo harás – fue el pensamiento que invadió rápidamente la mente de la joven albina, quien, con tristeza, volvió a suspirar.

-Sé que no podré evitarlo – fue su leve respuesta, para luego salir de la cabaña, siendo inmediatamente seguida por Kohaku.

Sayuni observó a todos con pesar, ella sabía lo que atormentaba a Kanna, hablaba con ella de todo, y de ese tema no había habido ningún secreto entre ambas. El problema era que así mismo había prometido no decir nada, ni siquiera a Kohaku o a Rhin.

-Los hermanos siempre serán hermanos – habló Haku, una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en la cabaña. – Y en todas las familias hay pleitos. Deberían ver cómo se pondrá mi padre cuando descubra lo que hicimos.

Shippo medio sonrió; seguía temiendo por su vida. Lo único que sabía era que Kanna había hablado de la total destrucción, pero jamás mencionó nada más, cuando intentaba pensar en detalles, su mente se bloqueaba y caía desmayada.

-Debe ser muy duro poder ver el futuro ¿no lo creen? – preguntó el joven zorro, observando a Rhin – Si tu pudieras verlo, si estuvieras en el lugar de Kanna, ¿en verdad crees que podrías soportarlo? ¿Crees en verdad que podrías seguir viviendo sabiendo cómo morirás?

Rhin agachó su mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo.

-Vivir sabiendo cómo moriré, es mucho mejor que estar muerta en vida. – fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Kanna se sentó bajo el goshimboku. No podía entender por qué le costaba tanto trabajo recordar esos sueños.

-¿Por qué no dejas ir el pasado? – preguntó Kohaku, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano. Al instante, la joven se recostó en su hombro.

-Volví a tener ese sueño – Kanna no respondió a la pregunta de Kohaku, pero contestó la que había hecho en la cabaña. – No me regañes por recordar el pasado… ese día jamás lo podré olvidar… ya que fue cuando me olvidaste y… fue la primera vez que tuve una premonición…

-Pero ese sueño jamás ha ocurrido. No importa que todo lo que soñaras después se volviera realidad, ese jamás lo hizo. No tiene por qué ser una premonición, quizás solo soñaste, como cualquier persona normal.

Kanna le observó con pesar y dolor.

-Sé que será realidad tarde o temprano… por lo mismo jamás he querido volver a… - la joven sujetó su cabeza nuevamente, con dolor. Había intentado recordar qué era eso que no quería hacer.

-Tranquila, no entres en detalles, no quiero que te desmayes – habló rápidamente, abrazándola. – Kanna, no te atormentes con todo eso, intenta mejor seguir viviendo, tal y como lo hablamos esta mañana, antes de que nos reuniéramos con todos.

-Sí, lo se. – habló la joven, tranquilizándose rápidamente. – Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte – habló Kohaku, besando levemente a la chica entre sus brazos – Te lo dije. Cuando terminemos con esto, hablaré con tus padres, para pedirles que me permitan tenerte como mi esposa. Ya me he decidido.

Kanna suspiró y se abrazó de Kohaku nuevamente.

-Eso es lo que me temo, Kohaku – pensaba la joven – Porque yo moriré antes de que eso pueda siquiera pasar.

-Rhin ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shippo, sentándose al lado de la joven, que se encontraba en el río.

-Lo que se ve no se pregunta, torpe – habló tristemente, observando su imagen en el agua.

-Sí, ya entendí, renacuajo –fue la respuesta de éste. Si Rhin aún seguía insultándole, como siempre lo hacía, quería decir que no estaba tan mal. Así se llevaban y así la quería.

-Kohaku… ni siquiera se preocupó por mí ¿verdad? Solo salió disparado tras Rhin.

-Bueno, es normal, es su novia, es obvio que le preocupe. ¿Sabes? Kohaku me contó que quiere pedirle a mi padre la mano de Kanna.

-Ah, genial. – Rhin suspiró. Ya lo intuía, pero escucharlo como confirmación…

-Tu aún no… - Shippo sentía a la joven llorar y sollozar entre sus brazos. Había metido la pata y profundo, ya que justo después de decir eso ésta le abrazó con dolor. – Perdóname, pensé que ya…

-No me pidas que me olvide de la persona a la que más he amado – fue su respuesta, apretando entre sus manos fuertemente el traje del joven. – No interferiré, no puedo hacerlo… no quiero ser como Kikyo…

-Pero ella no intervino nunca en…

-¡Entonces menos quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa!

-Rhin, no compares, ambas situaciones son totalmente distintas.

Shippo levantó el rostro de Rhin y le miró. La joven no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

-Escúchame. Kikyo tuvo su oportunidad y murió. Quien intervino no fue nada más que su alma enfurecida. Ahome no pertenecía a esta época por lo tanto no conocía a nadie más. Inuyasha era un inmaduro en ese entonces. No compares, las situaciones son totalmente distintas.

-¡Claro que no!

-Rhin – habló en tono autoritario el joven zorro. – Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, es cierto, y al mismo tiempo amaba a Ahome, tanto o más que a Kikyo. Kohaku no te ama, te quiere mucho, pero solo como su hermana, una prima, un familiar… una amiga y nada más.

La joven cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡Eso es porque no recuerda nada de cuando éramos niños! ¡A la única que nunca recordó fue a mí!

-¿Y crees que eso cambiaría las cosas? Y si así fuera, ¿en verdad quieres confundirlo y destruir su felicidad? ¿Quieres hacer sufrir a Kanna?

-¡¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy muerta en vida?! – Fue el grito desgarrador de Rhin, sacando lo que por años, desde que Kohaku había olvidado a todos aquel día, se había guardado para sus adentros. -¿¡Por qué crees que jamás he interferido entre ellos?! Ni siquiera se lo he dicho, lo que siento por él. Por que sé que Kanna no merece más sufrimiento. ¡Pero tampoco considero justo que por no herirla yo deba ahogarme en mi propio sufrimiento por ello!

Shippo abrazó nuevamente a Rhin, intentando tranquilizarla. Él lo sabía, pero jamás lo había escuchado de su boca.

-Rhin… tú no eres Kikyo ni Ahome… eres Rhin... – Shippo se preguntó si sería lo indicado, decirle lo que sentía – Sabes que no me gusta que sufras por un amor imposible, sabiendo que puedes encontrarlo en otro lugar… - Shippo sintió a la joven ponerse nerviosa repentinamente y entonces tomó su propia decisión.

El joven la soltó y se alejó de ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Te dejaré sola para que puedas lavarte, dudo que quieras que Sayuni te vea hecha un desastre, renacuajo – habló sonriendo, haciendo que Rhin también se riera – Si quieres venir, pero te advierto que no iremos a jugar, y que es peligroso, te informo que partiremos al amanecer.

La joven asintió sonriendo e hizo un ademán de agacharse y tomar agua para lavar su rostro, mas cuando Shippo se hubo alejado, detuvo su acción y la sonrisa desapareció al instante.

-Por un leve momento… pensé que por fin alguien… me querría… por ser quien soy.

Al amanecer todos salieron de la cabaña, dejando encargado con los aldeanos que cuidaran de los demás.

-Rhin, por lo de ayer… – habló Kanna, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada. – discúlpame, no debí tratarte de esa manera. Sé que no eres una niña y sabes cuidarte, pero en verdad, me preocupaba por tu seguridad.

-No te preocupes, pleitos hay en todas las familias. – Habló la joven, tranquilamente – La verdad ustedes solo quieren protegerme, no debí comportarme así.

Ambas se sonrieron y caminaron abrazadas la una a la otra. Shippo no perdió detalle de nada.

-No entiendo, cómo es que guardando todo ese dolor dentro de ti, puedas comportarte como si nada pasara. – fue su pregunta para con Rhin, la noche anterior, cuando ésta había regresado a la cabaña. No había nadie más ya que Kanna y Kohaku aún no volvían y Haku y Sayuni habían salido a preparar todo.

-Pensé mucho lo que me dijiste y me di cuenta de que es verdad que no somos como Kikyo o Ahome… porque la diferencia aquí es que mi amistad con Kanna, es casi igual de fuerte que mi amor por Kohaku. – Había sido la respuesta que la chica le había dado.

-Ayer, ¿cómo estaba Kanna? – preguntó Haku, sacando a Shippo de sus pensamientos y prestando atención a Kohaku.

-Muy mal, se que teme algo, pero no ha querido decirme… lo que sea que haya soñado la tenía muy alterada… creo que sus bloqueos mentales se deben a que no lo soportaría su corazón.

Llegaron a la cueva de Onigumo y se acercaron a la barrera.

-¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto? – preguntó Sayuni, encabezando la marcha, a lo que todos asintieron sin dudar. – Entonces aquí vamos.

Sayuni ingresó a la cueva, siendo seguida rápidamente por Rhin, mas Kohaku, Shippo y Kanna se miraron mutuamente y, antes de entrar giraron su vista hacia el Goshimboku, que aún se podía ver desde ese lugar, sobresaliendo de los demás árboles.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el trío susurró unas leves palabras que el viento se encargó de dispersar y llevar por un tiempo antes de desaparecer, junto con ellos, que habían ingresado a la cueva.

-Feliz aniversario, papá... mamá...

**M.Aucarod**: Ok, creo que mi proyecto ya está mostrándose al fin... había olvidado por completo el final que había preparado cuando inicié el fanfic y observé con horror lo cambiado que había estado todo, pero creo que así podré retomar el camino

**Sayuni**: Me confundió mucho el episodio de hoy .

**M.Aucarod**: Bueno, serás la única lo se...

**Seideca**: Yo tampoco le entendí muy bien

**Izumi**: Ni yo...

**M.Aucarod**: XD bueno a ver el inicio es un sueño que tiene Kanna, cuando tenía 10 años, ella despierta y es la escena que vieron con Inuyasha y todos, eso termina cuando Kohaku pierde la memoria y kanna reacciona, pero este resulta tambien ser un sueño, del pasado, despertando así la kanna de 19 años nuevamente ¿me expliqué? es como de esos sueños que tienes que despiertas pero resulta que sigues dormida, pero con sueños multiples... creo que sí me entienden. Batallé para que esto se entendiera así que espero que sea el caso xD si no pues pueden quejarse en un review o darme sugerencias porque creo que no a todos les gustará este pequeño triángulo que he formado... medio triángulo porque Kohaku no está enterado de nada xD

En fin, fuera de broma, espero en verdad que hayan entendido y que si no pues me digan con toda confianza, para explicarlo mejor o volver a subir este episodio, dependiendo de lo que decidan ustedes, lectores :D

Ahora sí, paso a contestar el review de krazygirl :D

**_Krazygirl140_**: Si quieres no te digo xDD no no te preocupes, mi plan no es matarlos. Esa noche con sus padres fue una especie de "Regalo-trampa" sí, por el aniversario de sus padres, pero una especie de trampa para poder enviarlos de regreso a la época actual, para evitar que interfirieran en lo de la cueva y evitarles riesgos innecesarios, espero que haya quedado aclarado ese punto y discúlpame si hay muchos puntos sueltos, pero te garantizo que todo será explicado con el tiempo.

Saludos a todos! Dejen reviews, por favor y que disfruten del episodio :D hasta la próxima actualización!


	13. Verdades

**M.Aucarod: **No tengo perdón, en serio, discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en traer la actualización T-T en fin, volví a la escuela, así que no me resta nada más que decirles que disfruten del capítulo y dejen un review, así mismo, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus mensajes y comentarios :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 13: La cueva.**

_-Kohaku, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, hermana. Pero... todo lo que me cuentas no..._

_-Es lo que pasó, Kohaku. Y todo está bien, todo irá muy bien de ahora en adelante, ya habías podido superarlo... no mereces, de cualquier manera, vivir engañado._

_-Es que... ¿como pude haber olvidado todo un año de mi vida? No tiene sentido... y si todo lo que me cuentas ocurrió, si en verdad yo hice todo eso, no merezco vivir. - __el joven exterminador habló quebradamente, mas serio, como si ya hubiera tomado su decisión._

_-Kohaku, no hables así. Tu hermana solo busca lo mejor para tí, ¿preferirías vivir engañado? ¿que todo esto fuera una mentira? - Miroku se encontraba tras Sango, __brindándole apoyo en ese momento que tanto le necesitaba._

_-Su excelencia, no lo veo así, en verdad les agradezco que me hayan dicho la verdad, pero.. yo no..._

_-No digas que debes morir, Kohaku - habló Sango, dolida. - No quiero oirte hablar de esa manera. Tú te mereces una mejor vida a la que tuviste durante este tiempo, __por eso seguiremos apoyándote._

_Kohaku asintió levemente, aceptando lo que su hermana decía. Al instante siguiente, Sango se abrazó de él y le sonrió._

_-Sólo prométeme, que tú también harás un esfuerzo por recordarlos a todos. No solo yo, todos están preocupados por tí y te quieren mucho._

_-Kohaku... - una voz provino desde la entrada de la cabaña. Era Kanna, siendo seguida rápidamente por Ahome e Inuyasha_

_-Lo lamento, Sango. Despertó e inmediatamente vino hacia acá. Ni siquiera nos escuchó cuando le dijimos que querías..._

_-No te preocupes, Ahome - le tranquilizó la joven exterminadora, poniéndose de pie - Ya habíamos terminado de charlar. ¿Me acompañas al río por un poco de agua?_

_Ahome asintió y salió de la cabaña, siendo seguia inmediatamente por Sango. Inuyasha se dispuso a marcharse también, mas intentó llevarse consigo a Kanna._

_-Debes dejar que descanse... - Habló el joven hanyou, acercándose a su hija._

_-Pero yo no..._

_-¿Tu eres Kanna? - preguntó Kohaku, sonriendo con timidez. La joven albina se sonrojó al ver que hablaba con ella. - Y usted debe ser el joven Inuyasha._

_-Sin el joven - rió por lo bajo Inuyasha - no me gustan esas muestras de cortesía, significa que no confías en mí._

_-Inuyasha, jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para escucharte hablar de esa manera._

_-Cállate y no molestes, Miroku._

_Kohaku observó entre medio avergonzado y medio divertido cómo Inuyasha y Miroku comenzaban a discutir algo sobre la madurez y esas cosas. Su atención se __centró luego en la pequeña niña, que no dejaba de mirarle, con tristeza._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Kohaku notando las lágrimas de la joven._

_-Es que... por un momento pensé... que me recordarías..._

_Kohaku agachó su mirada._

_-Mi hermana ya me ha contado todo lo que ocurrió...con mi familia... con ustedes... conmigo... y con Naraku. - Kanna abrió los ojos aterrada, del simple hecho de __escuchar ese nombre. ¿Qué pensaría Kohaku de ella al saber la verdad?_

_-...¿Me odias?... - preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Kohaku negó levemente._

_-No, la verdad es que por lo que me contó mi hermana deduzco que tú y esas otras personas se encontraban en una situación similar a la mía. Por otro lado, no puedo __odiar a alguien que no conozco - esas palabras hirieron a Kanna en lo más profundo de su corazón - y además... algo en mi interior me dice que te encuentras igual o e__n peor estado que yo con todo esto... no lo se..._

_Kanna se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Kohaku, dedicándole una sonrisa luego. El joven devolvió la sonrisa._

--

-¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó Kanna, caminando a su lado.

-Sólo recordaba... cuando te volví a conocer. - habló el joven, abrazando a la chica a su lado - me sonreíste muy tiernamente. - Continuó, provocando que Kanna se sonrojara levemente. - aunque yo te herí con mis palabras, ¿o no?

-No tiene importancia, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?... recuerdo que papá y Miroku estaban peleando ¿verdad?

-Así es - rió por lo bajo - algo sobre la madurez y eso...

-Muchachos ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Shippo, observando cómo una leve pared de humo se levantaba ante ellos.

-Es el campo de protección - habló Sayuni.

-¿No lo habíamos atravesado ya? - esa fue Rhin. Iba muy alerta, con su espada en mano.

-Lo que atravesamos fue un campo espiritual que hace años, Ahome y Miroku, levantaron en la cueva para que la energía maligna que aún quedaba de Onigumo no pudiera salir. Este es el campo misterioso de donde provino la esencia la última vez.

-¿Ya habías venido aquí? - preguntó Kanna, acercándose al campo y levantando su mano, detectando una gran energía espiritual, sin duda de su madre y de Miroku, aunque levemente se podía detectar la energía maligna en su interior.

-Hace unos días, cuando detectamos la esencia, Inuyasha y yo vinimos a este lugar. Su padre solo se preocupaba por ustedes cuando insistió en que no vinieran.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Rhin, acercándose - Yo no siento nada peligroso.

-¡No lo hagas, Rhin! - exclamó Kohaku, al notar que la joven intentaba tocar el campo. El joven exterminador rápidamente tomó del brazo a la chica y la alejó del campo, abrazándola luego a modo de protección ya que en el mismo instante tres demonios emergieron de la pared y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Kanna reaccionó rápidamente y colocó un campo de protección alrededor de todos, dándole tiempo a Shippo y Sayuni de colocarse en posición de batalla.

-¡Listos! - Kanna observó a su espalda y pudo notar cómo Kohaku aún abrazaba a Rhin, quien, sonrojada, no hacía nada para moverse. La joven albina bajó sus brazos un poco y el campo de protección comenzó a flaquear.

-¡Kanna, concéntrate! - exclamó Shippo, mas al observarla y ver luego a Kohaku entendió el por qué de la falta de concentración de la joven. Él mismo sintió su corazón oprimirse.

Al ver que el campo se disolvía, Sayuni rápidamente destazó a dos de los monstruos, que no eran fuertes y Shippo, recuperándose de inmediato, se encargó de decapitar al último.

-¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Sayuni, observándolos a todos. Su mirada reparó en Rhin y Kohaku, quienes se mantenían abrazados.

-Sí, no estamos heridos, ¿verdad Rhin? - preguntó el exterminador, ajeno a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

La chica asintió y se alejó lentamente de Kohaku, aún sonrojada.

-Gracias... por protegerm...

-Si no actuaras tan imprudentemente, Kohaku no tendría que arriesgarse de esa manera - exclamó Kanna, acercándose al joven exterminador y revisando que estuviera bien.

-No te preocupes, nada pasó - intentó tranquilizarle éste, abrazándola levemente y besando su frente, mas Kanna le interrumpió, molesta

-Pudo haber pasado. Rhin no debió venir, te lo advertí. - reclamó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Otra ves...

Todos miraron a la pelinegra, que hacía intentos vanos por no llorar.

-Otra ves, Kanna... de nuevo estás actuando como si me odiaras... ¿qué te he hecho?

-Ya lo has hecho - fue la respuesta de la albina.

En ese instante, la cueva colapsó.

--

-P...papá...

-Mi adorada Ahome, has crecido muchísimo. Estás muy hermosa.

-¿Realmente eres tú? - susurró alejándose lentamente de esa persona que se encontraba ante ella. No podía creerlo.

-Claro que sí, aunque solo temporalmente. Me pidieron que viniera contigo por un rato y accedí. Tenía muchos deseos de verte de nuevo, hija.

Ahome estaba atónita. Su padre se encontraba ante ella... ahora que lo veía bien entendía. Aún era un fantasma, pero había obtenido permiso del reino espiritual paravenir a verla, a acompañarla. Inuyasha por su parte abrazaba a su madre, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo.

-Me alegro tanto de que las cosas salieran bien.

-Muchas gracias, mamá... sin tí nosotros...

-Ni lo digas, Inuyasha - habló Inutaisho - a ustedes aún les falta mucho para morir. Además, ahora tienen una hermosa familia, no la desperdicien.

-Claro que no, papá, ellos son mis más valiosos tesoros, por nada del mundo dejaría que nada les pasara.

Ahome pudo notar cómo su padre se ponía un poco tenso. La joven observó hacia afuera de la cabaña y tomó una decisión.

-Inuyasha, ¿me disculpas? hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar con mi padre...

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo. Después cenaremos todos juntos.

La joven le agradeció y salió del lugar, siendo seguida rápidamente por su padre. Al acercarse al lago, la joven detectó el poder de su hija, Kanna. En ese momento, se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué está pasando? La verdad.

El padre de Ahome sonrió de lado, con melancolía.

-Veo que nunca pudiste olvidar ese detalle de mí.

-Padre, se que tu no puedes mentir, hace un momento te noté tenso y esa es la manera en la que te comportabas cuando mentías… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué están con nosotros esta noche? Se muy bien que no es por nuestro aniversario. Se que este lugar no es real. Toda la energía a mi alrededor es completamente pura, ni siquiera el templo más sagrado es así. Esto es una ilusión creada por mis hijos… ¿qué pidieron que hicieras?

-Como siempre, tan perceptiva, mi amor – habló tranquilamente – es cierto, este es un plan. Tus hijos debían ir a revisar ese campo y no podían permitir que ustedes intervinieran, pues podrían resultar heridos.

-¿Pero por qué así? – Ahome comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Inuyasha lo observaba todo desde la puerta.

-¿Entonces también ustedes son una ilusión? – preguntó, resentido, observando a sus padres, quienes realmente para su alivio, negaron con la cabeza.

-Gracias a la magia azul de Shippo, él es capaz de comunicarse con los muertos. Nosotros accedimos a ayudarles. Todo aquí es una ilusión, salvo nosotros tres.

-…es por ese motivo, que te pido no estés molesta conmigo, hija. Realmente, ansiaba verte de nuevo.

La joven se tranquilizó un poco. Por un terrible momento había creído que la visión de su padre había sido un engaño, mas al saber que en verdad estaba ahí, se sintió muy contenta.

-¿Crees que Naraku…?

-No, tranquila hija. – interrumpió el señor. – Me consta que Naraku está en el infierno y que de ahí no saldrá. Él murió por completo hace 10 años, cuando explotó… perdón por el mal recuerdo.

-No, tranquilo, todo está bien, padre – sonrió Ahome, el recuerdo de su propia muerte no le aterraba. – Además no sufrí… de cualquier manera sigo con vida y todo está bien, además no es más que eso… tan solo un mal recuerdo…

-…Pero entonces ¿por qué se pudo sentir su esencia en la cueva de Onigumo? – susurró Inuyasha, escuchando atentamente a sus padres.

-Inuyasha, hay algo que debes saber. Además de Kagura y los demás, hubo otras dos creaciones que Naraku hizo, sin embargo, ellas lograron desligarse por completo de su esencia. – habló Inutaisho

-¿Ellas? – Preguntó Ahome, ante el relato que su padre le daba – ¿Son mujeres?

-Así es, ambas fueron tan poderosas que incluso pudieron liberarse de Naraku, sin problema alguno. La única solución que encontró él, fue encerrarlas en la cueva de Onigumo. Por muy libres que fueran, no podían ignorar sus raíces, por ese motivo, la sola presencia de la tierra de Onigumo las debilitó en demacía. Encima, las encerró con un campo muy potente, resguardado por tres poderosos monstruos.

-Entonces, mis hijos corren peligro – exclamó Inuyasha, saliendo de la cabaña y acercándose rápidamente a Ahome, quien había llegado a la misma conclusión que el joven híbrido.

-Tranquilícense ambos… no tiene caso que se alteren, esos monstruos son poderosos, según el Naraku de hace 10 años, es obvio que para este entonces ya se habrán debilitado, además, Shippo y los otros son muy fuertes… y no olvides que Sayuni les acompaña. – Concluyó Izayoi, acercándose a la pareja.

-¿Sayuni planeó esto?

-No Inuyasha – respondió su padre – Sayuni se vio involucrada por la misma voluntad de los chicos. Ellos sabían bien que solos no podrían hacer mucho… Shippo sobretodo, pensó mucho en obtener ayuda, pues incluso entre ellos mismos hay problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo malo les ocurre? – Inuyasha en verdad se preocupó al escuchar hablar a Inutaisho de esa manera. La expresión de Izayoi no ayudó en nada a aligerar la tensión y el padre de Ahome tan solo pudo abrazar a su hija.

-…Solo recuerden… que les quedarán el resto y que por ello deberán ser fuertes.

-No papá, ninguno de mis hijos puede morir – exclamó horrorizada, al percatarse del sentido de las palabras de su padre, mismas que había escuchado decir a su abuelo a su madre cuando él había fallecido. Le había dicho que fuera fuerte por el bien de Ahome y Souta. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto?

-Ahome, ¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿Nuestros hijos corren peligro?

-No, no es así. No deben preocuparse por esas esencias en la cueva… preocúpense por evitar que Kanna sufra.

Ahome comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Kanna iba a morir?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, explíquense de una buena vez! ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!

-Hijo… Kanna está…

--

-¿Se encontrarán bien? – preguntó una voz femenina entre las sombras.

-No me interesa, Izumi, déjalos ahí, nadie les pidió que vinieran a este lugar. – respondió otra voz.

-Seideca, no te comportes así y ayúdame, alguna razón habrán tenido para…

-¿Venir a exterminarnos? – interrumpió la segunda voz - No ves lo que hicieron con los guardianes. Además vienen preparados para una batalla, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que vinieron a destruirnos?

Rhin comenzó a sentir algo pesado sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que Shippo estaba sobre ella, inconsciente y malherido.

Había rocas por doquier y el techo de la cueva se había desmoronado, permitiendo a todos ver cómo la luz del atardecer caía, iluminando el cielo en tonos rojizos.

Un atardecer rojo.

La joven se levantó rápidamente, quejándose al momento, pues se había lastimado el abdomen. A su lado yacía Kanna, gravemente herida. Kohaku y Sayuni igualmente estaban heridos, pero nada de seriedad. Todos permanecían inconscientes.

-Mira, Seideca, una ha despertado.

-No me interesa, hay que irnos de aquí antes de que…

La joven llamada Izumi ignoró a su compañera y se dirigió hacia Rhin, quien se notaba un tanto preocupada debido al estado de sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica que se había acercado. Su cabello era largo y lizo, de un tono rubio platino, vestía un traje con armadura y diversos tatuajes en sus brazos (algunos con forma de araña) le daban un aire de rebeldía.

-Creo que sí… yo… ¿qué ha pasado?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Izumi.

-Seideca, por favor, compórtate. Escucha, cuando destruyeron a esos monstruos, el campo desapareció y la cueva colapsó, dadas las energías ocultas en el lugar. Tu amiga albina les ayudó, colocando un campo de protección sobre ustedes tres – Señaló a Shippo y a Sayuni, mirando luego a Kanna. – El joven que estaba a su lado se rehusó a dejarla sola, al parecer no pudo moverse tras colocar el campo.

-¿Y por qué está más herida si Kohaku la protegió?

-Porque en el último minuto ella liberó parte de su energía espiritual y lo lanzó hacia ustedes, la cueva calló y debido al impacto, el campo se destruyó, aunque sus daños fueron menos gracias a su ayuda.

Rhin observó a Kanna y un dolor oprimió su pecho. Pese a lo que la joven acababa de confesarle, le había salvado.

-¡Estás enamorada de Kohaku! – fue el grito que resonaba en su mente, Kanna le había dicho eso, con un gran odio y dolor, un segundo antes de que la cueva callera.

-Kanna, lo siento…

-No importa… de cualquier manera… - más que susurro, parecían quejidos, pero Kanna había recobrado el conocimiento y ahora miraba a Rhin. - …de todos modos… yo voy a morir… lo que menos quiero… es terminar enfadada contigo… perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo…

-Kanna, tu no… tu no puedes… - Rhin se arrastró hacia la joven albina, siendo observadas en todo momento por Seideca y Sayuni.

-Dile a mis padres… que lo siento…

-Kanna, no, no puedes hacer esto… ¿Kanna?... ¡Kanna!

--

-…¿Pero por qué ella? – susurró Inuyasha, observando a sus padres - ¿¡Por qué ella demonios?!

-Ella lo eligió así… para salvarlos a ustedes… - el padre de Ahome la abrazaba de manera protectora, ante la desesperación de su hija.

-Debe haber algo que podamos…

-Sólo ella puede ayudarse Inuyasha, tiene la suficiente capacidad de purificación como para salvarse a sí misma, pero se niega a hacerlo… está muy consciente de lo que pasaría si hiciera eso.

-No es justo – sollozó la joven – Kanna es… es mi hija, no puedo… no es justo…

-Ahome, tranquilízate… Kanna puede salvarse… pero… debe entender eso que les hemos explicado.

-Entonces debemos advertirle, ¿cómo rompemos esta ilusión?

-Inuyasha… - el nombrado observó a Ahome, aún abrazada a su padre y comprendió de inmediato. La joven, de momento, no deseaba marcharse, el deseo de ver a su padre era superior a cualquier cosa en esos momentos.

-Ahome… comprendo pero… Kanna nos necesita…

La joven observó el suelo unos segundos y después dirigió su vista a su padre.

-Yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado, mi pequeña. Preocúpate mejor, por mantener a salvo a tu familia.

-La joven asintió y, abrazándose una última vez de su padre, se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha.

-Yo los guiaré… aunque en verdad, no creo que puedan hacer mucho… no por ella.

-Madre, por favor no hables de esa manera. – dijo Inuyasha, abrazando a Ahome de su cintura. La joven observó por última vez a su padre, quien le sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho, te amo.

-Yo también papá… yo también te amo. Gracias.

La pareja observó por última vez a sus padres y, guiados por Izayoi, se desvanecieron del lugar.

-Aunque temo… que ya sea tarde… - susurró Inutaisho, observando al hombre a su lado.

-Probablemente sí… pero recuerda que todo ocurre por una razón.

**M.Aucarod: **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya aparecieron Izumi y Seideca, aunque ninguna de ellas tres se encuentra aquí en estos momentos dado a su trabajo xDDD en fin, paso a agradecer los reviews dejados :D

**_Cieloselene: _**Pues ya lo continué, espero te haya gustado

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima actualización :D


	14. Recuerdos II

Sin comentarios, disfrútenlo :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 14: Recuerdos II**

Inuyasha reaccionó, se sentía aturdido. El sueño que acababa de tener había sido tan real...

-¡Ahome, Inuyasha ha despertado! - escuchó a una mujer exclamar.

-¿M-mamá...? - susurró débilmente el joven híbrido, intentando enfocar con su vista el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba cerca de él.

-No te esfuerces, cariño - siguió hablando la mujer, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tomar forma. Era la madre de Ahome.

-¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó incorporándose levemente, observando al instante siguiente cómo Ahome, seguida de Souta, entraban a la habitación.

-Hermano, ¿cómo te encuentras? - preguntó un Souta de 18 años, acerándose al joven híbrido. Hacía ya varios años que Souta había comenzado a llamarle así, haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente de su familia.

-Estoy bien... algo aturdido pero... - Inuyasha, al momento siguiente, se enderezó por completo y su rostro tranquilo, pasó a uno de desesperación - ¡Los niños...!

-Tranquilízate, amor - habló Ahome, acercándose y abrazándolo, algo intranquila, cosa que Inuyasha notó de inmediato. - Están con mi abuelo, en la sala, los está cuidando por el momento.

-Entonces ¿todo fue un sueño? - preguntó quédamente, como intentando analizarlo. ¿Todo lo que había visto...?

-Quisiera creer que lo fue... - comenzó a explicar la joven sacerdotisa, mas Inuyasha le impidió seguir hablando.

-¿Quieres decir que Kanna está...?

Ahome asintió levemente, causando que Inuyasha derramara lágrimas...

Sus primeras lágrimas en diez años.

--

-¡Seideca, por favor! Deja tus egoismos a un lado por el momento, ¡esta chica necesita ayuda! - exclamó la joven llamada Izumi, deteniendo del brazo a la otra chica, quien se encontraba dispuesta a marcharse rápidamente del lugar. Seideca se soltó del brazo y, avanzando, llegó hacia una zona iluminada, pues hasta ahora había permanecido en las sombras. Su cabello era castaño y rizado, caía libremente tras sus hombros hasta su cintura. Portaba una armadura similar a la de Sesshomaru. Sus ropas eran de color canela y sus ojos verdes, semejantes a los de Izumi pues los de ella eran azul profundo, mostraban una expresión seria y decidida. En sus antebrazos, al igual que Izumi, tenía tatuajes, estos de color blanco, pero también con formas de araña en su mayoría.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Tú puedes ayudarle

-Sabes muy bien que mis energías son malignas, no puedo savarle la vida...

-Pero le ahorrarías el sufrimiento.

-¡Basta por favor! ¡Kanna no puede morirse! ¡No debe! - exclamó Rhin, quien mantenía a Kanna en su regazo.. La joven aún respiraba, pero débilmente.

-Seideca, te estoy suplicando - insistió Izumi, interponiéndose en su camino. - Si no lo haces... yo...

-Sabes bien que la única amenaza que puedes darme es la de fallecer, ya que si tu desapareces yo lo haré también, pero le tienes tanto miedo a la muerte que no serías capaz de... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Izumi había colocado sus manos en su pecho, cerca de sus hombros y, cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a liberar energía. Rhin observó, aterrada, cómo la joven rubia hacía que sus garras comenzaran a crecer, atravesando su pecho e inyectando esa energía en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Detente, está bien, lo haré! ¡Pero basta! - exclamó Seideca, verdaderamente preocupada, acercándose a Izumi y abrazándola. El aura maligna que había invadido el cuerpo de la chica se disipó al instante.

-¿No que no me atrevería?... Date prisa... - Izumi al quitar sus manos, dejó ver dos cicatrices, las cuales desaparecieron al instante, como si se regenerara.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Rhin, al mismo tiempo que Seideca se incaba junto a la joven albina.

-Cuando Naraku nos creó, lo hizo simultáneamente... somos como el Ying y el Yang. Yo... solo puedo hacer daño... Seideca repara ese daño...

-¿Tu hiciste colapsar la cueva? - preguntó Rhin. Un pinchazo de ira brotó en su interior al momento que pensó en eso.

-No... Naraku nos tuvo tanto miedo que activó un mecanismo... además del campo, si este desaparecía, el lugar debía enterrarnos vivas... gracias a que esa chica llamada Kanna activó un propio campo, nos dio tiempo suficiente para salir y no ser aplastadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-No lo se... Kanna es una extensión de Naraku ¿verdad? Cuando nos creó, no había nadie más, creo que fuimos las primeras.

-Basta Izumi, esas cosas no son de su incumbencia. - Habló Seideca, fríamente, a la par que colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Kanna.

-¿Qué le están haciendo? - preguntó una voz masculina, haciendo que todos observaran hacia atrás. Kohaku, Haku, Shippo y Sayuni ya habían recuperado el conocimiento. Kohaku se intentó poner en pie, mas sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo nuevamente, a lo cual Rhin se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Estás bi...?

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho con Kanna? - preguntó con brusquedad el joven exterminador, haciendo que Rhin bajara su mirada.

-Seideca está intentando salvarla, así que te recomiendo que no te entrometas - habló Izumi, con algo de gravedad en su voz, como amenazándolos si no obedecían.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces yo también debo ayudarles a ustedes - se involucró Sayuni y comenzó a curarse a sí misma, para luego atender a Shippo y por último a Kohaku, quien, al verse bien, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Kanna, ignorando por completo a Rhin, quien había intentado explicarse.

-¡Rhin, estás sangrando, ¿te encuentras bien?! - exclamó Shippo, acercándose a la joven. Hasta ese momento, ella no se había percatado de que salía sangre de su frente.

-Sí, estoy bien, no es nada

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Sayuni, por favor.

-No Sayuni. - Rhin impidió que la joven le curara - en serio estoy bien... además... esto es lo menos que me merezco.

-¡No hables así! - le regañó el joven zorro - ¿Qué ganas muriéndote? Esto no fue tu culpa.

-YO FUI QUIEN HIZO QUE LOS MONSTRUOS NOS ATACARAN POR MI CULPA KANNA QUEDÓ INDEFENSA

-¡YA BASTA! - gritó Shippo, abrazándola fuertemente, impidiendo que Rhin siguiera culpándose de lo ocurrido, mas la joven prosiguió.

-Por mi culpa Kanna estuvo a punto de morir, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? La he traicionado, todo este tiempo yo... Kohaku... - Rhin derramaba lágrimas al mismo tiempo que hablaba, a veces coherentemente, otras de manera irracional.

-¡No, no quiero recordar! - gritó repentinamente Kohaku, haciendo que todos le miraran asustados. El chico se abrazaba de Sayuni y sujetaba su cabeza con tanto dolor, que parecía que le iba a explotar. - ¡Basta! ¡NO!

-No se acerquen - habló Izumi, al notar cómo Rhin y Shippo se dirigían hacia él - ¿Sufre de amnesia o algo así? - preguntó a Shippo, quien asintió levemente.

-Bueno, no es amnesia en sí... perdió la memoria hace años ya... pero...

-No la recuperó por completo... nunca me recordó a mí... no quiere recordarme... - Rhin hablaba con tando dolor que incluso Seideca sintió su corazón contraerse.

-Esto es extraño. - habló la joven castaña, haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella - No puedo curarla... hay mucha energía maligna en su interior... ni siquiera yo puedo con ella...

-¿Qué dices? - habló Haku - Kanna es una persona con poderes de purificación ¿cómo es posible que tenga energía maligna en su interior?

Izumi se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la de Seideca. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió, sorprendida.

-Ni siquiera yo poseo tanta maldad... esta chica no puede purificar las cosas, absorbe su maldad. No lo elimina, está sobresaturada de energía maligna...

-Y no solo es eso... - habló Sayuni, entendiendo rápidamente todo - Tiene premoniciones... pero no sabe identificar cuándo lo son y cuando son simples pesadillas.

-Sa... Sayuni... - Kohaku seguía sujetando su cabeza con dolor, pero parecía estar consciente de la charla - ¿Qué vio... Qué es lo que teme Kanna?...

-Kohaku no estás en condiciones... debes...

-¡NO! - exclamó nuevamente de manera repentina - ¡No quiero... no quiero recor...! - los ojos del joven se pusieron en blanco, alarmando a todos los presentes y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todos comenzaron a gritar su nombre, mas el muchacho ya no los oía, ni los veía siquiera.

--

(Flash Back)

-Rhin...

-¿Eres tú Kohaku? - preguntó la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Donde está Sesshomaru?

-Detrás de aquellos árboles - dijo Jaken, señalando atrás de ellos. Al voltear, pudieron ver cómo el taiyoukai salía en esos momentos de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - preguntó Sesshomaru, fríamente, observando a Kagura, a Hakudoshi, a Kohaku y el cuerpo de Akago, en brazos de Kagura.

-Naraku ha muerto - habló Kagura, alerta por si el joven planeaba atacarlos.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

-Espera, Sesshomaru... Akago...

-Yo solo te advertí dónde se encontraba su corazón... era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacernos de Naraku.

-Por favor, Sesshomaru, revívelo... si Akago es como nosotros... no merece esto...

Sesshomaru observó con frialdad al grupo y luego se dio la vuelta, sin importarle, mas al intentar caminar, se encontró con Rhin, quien le cerraba el paso.

-Apártate, Rhin

-Señor Sesshomaru... esta es la única vez que le pediré algo... por favor resucite al bebé y a Kohaku.

Kohaku abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo que su vida dependía del único fragmento que faltaba para reunir la joya.

-No es de mi incumbencia.

-Por favor, señor... prometo que le obedeceré en todo lo que me pida, pero no deje que Kohaku siga así, yo quiero que viva.

-He dicho que no

-Por favor,por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-¡Basta Rhin!... - Sesshomaru perdió por unos segundos la compostura y gritó a la joven, quien se calló al instante. - Lo haré pero guarda silencio.

La niña asintió, contenta.

Kohaku tomó en brazos a Akago y se colocó ante Sesshomaru, quien desenvainó a Colmillo Sagrado y, dirigiéndose hacia ambos niños, lanzó su ataque, tras ver cómo los espíritus del otro mundo se encontraban ahí.

Al momento en que el ataque dio de lleno en Kohaku, el fragmento que había en su interior, salió de su cuerpo. Akago, al instante siguiente, comenzó a llorar, como cualquier bebé. Kagura rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el pequeño se durmiera.

-Rhin - habló Kohaku, tomando el fragmento de Shikon.

-¿Estás bien, Kohaku? - se acercó la niña, sonriendo dulcemente, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven exterminador.

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias, ahora puedo vivir una vida normal.

-Kohaku - habló Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos le observaran - Te resucité bajo el pedimento de Rhin. Le debes la vida a ella.

-Sí, lo se - fue la respuesta del joven exterminador - Te lo agradezco en verdad. - Kohaku se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, aún no olvidaba que debían encontrar a Inuyasha y a Ahome.

-Espera, ¿piensas marcharte tan pronto? - preguntó tristemente la niña, haciendo que el exterminador volviera sobre sus pasos y se hincara junto a ella, pues era más alto.

-Te prometo que regresaré, ahora debo ir en busca de unas personas... pero toma esto - Kohaku le entregó su fragmento a Rhin, quien lo tomó con mucho cuidado - esta es la prueba de que regresaré, no te preocupes. De ahora en adelante te prometo que estaré contigo... ya que te debo la vida.

-¿Solo es por tu compromiso? - preguntó, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Claro que no - contestó sonriendo ante ese gesto - También es porque te quiero mucho. Rhin, eres la primer amiga que he tenido, aun siendo presa de Naraku...

La pequeña se animó y se despidió de todos, quienes se dispusieron a buscar a Inuyasha y compañía.

-Rhin, ¿puedo pedirles que cuiden de Akago por el momento? - habló Kagura, sosteniendo al bebé en brazos.

-Claro que sí, aquí vamos a acampar, así que no hay problema - habló sonriendo, y colocando al bebé entre unos arbustos junto a ella, para que no pasara frío. -¡Prometeme que regresarás! - gritó a Kohaku, al ver que se marchaban, a lo que el joven le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de marcharse por completo, en la pluma de Kagura.

(Fin del flash back)

--

-No... basta... por favor no... - Kohaku comenzó a derramar lágrimas conforme las imágenes iban tomando forma en su mente.

--

(Flash back)

-¿Estará bien que los dejemos solos? - preguntó Kohaku, observando a lo lejos, cómo en el campamento Inuyasha abrazaba a Ahome, tras haber resucitado.

-Yo creo que sí - fue Rhin quien habló y observaba a Kohaku, contenta.

-Desde que llegué no has dejado de sonreir, ¿puedo saber el motivo? - preguntó Hakudoshi, a lo cual Rhin observó, algo sonrojada el suelo.

Kagura iba adelante, intentando alcanzar a Sesshomaru quien, completamente ajeno a la charla, avanzaba sin mirar atrás.

-Pues... es que me pone muy contenta el tener a Kohaku a mi lado. El también fue mi primer amigo y... pues lo quiero mucho.

Hakudoshi observó a Kohaku, quien miraba el suelo, entre soprendido y triste.

-Rhin yo... yo también te quiero mucho. - fue la respuesta del exterminador - Después de todo - pensó - Kanna... no siente nada por mí.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó la pequeña, ilusionada.

-Claro que sí - le sonrió - y mas ahora... estaremos juntos siempre, ya que has salvado mi vida. Te lo debo... y además quiero hacerlo - agregó al ver cómo Rhin volvía a hacer pucheros por sonar a compromiso.

-Claro - sonrió nuevamente - estaremos juntos, por siempre.

-Rhin - habló Sesshomaru deteniéndose, haciendo que la pequeña corriera hacia él - Es hora de irnos.

Rhin bajó su mirada levemente y observó a Kohaku.

-Iré a visitarte pronto, lo prometo - le dijo, sonriendo con algo de tristeza y acercándose a Sesshomaru. Al instante siguiente, Sesshomaru envolvió a Jaken y a Rhin en una esfera de color blanco y los tres desaparecieron.

-Ey, no pueden dejarnos solo así - exclamó Kagura - rápido hay que seguirles, exclamó sacando su pluma, mas al poco tiempo perdieron por completo el rastro de Sesshomaru.

(Fin del flash back)

--

-Ya no lo soporto... por favor... - Kohaku calló al suelo, aún con sus ojos en blanco, causando gran consternación en los presentes.

--

(Flash back)

-Muchachos, adelántense... necesito hablar con Ahome un momento...

-Está bien - Kagura tomó en brazos a Haku y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

-¡Espera Kagura! ¡No puedes entrar así como así! - gritó Sayuni corriendo tras ella, siendo seguida por Kohaku. Kanna no se movió...

-¿No piensas esperarla? - preguntó Sayuni al ver que el joven le alcanzaba - Digo... pensé que ustedes dos...

Kohaku sonrió levemente.

-La amo, Sayuni... y por un terrible momento creí que ella no me correspondería.

-¿Lo ha hecho ya? - preguntó la joven, sorprendida - ¿En qué momento, si no me di cuenta?

-No lo ha dicho... pero me bastó con ver sus expresiones... ahora ella necesita estar sola con ellos dos, quiere charlar de algo importante, es obvio... algún día... yo también se lo diré... aunque...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-...Le debo la vida a otra persona...

-¿Inuyasha está con...?... no... es... ¿una mujer?... - Kohaku y Sayuni observaron cómo Sango les miraba detenidamente y luego abría los ojos espantada, para luego desmayarse.

-¡SANGO! - fue la exclamación proveniente de Miroku

-¡HERMANA!

(Fin del flash back)

--

-¿Qué le ocurre a Kohaku? - preguntó Rhin, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Está bien?

-Está recuperando su memoria... y parece ser que se trata de algo que su corazón no puede soportar. - fue Seideca quien habló, observando el aura del joven y al mismo tiempo notaba cómo su esencia iba desapareciendo.

--

-¡Kohaku! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Eres tú, Rhin? - preguntó el pequeño quien, acompañado de Haku y Shippo, cargaban con baldes de agua.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi un año ¿verdad? disculpa que no pudiera venir con anterioridad, el señor Sesshomaru tenía que atender muchos asuntos pero ya ha terminado y me permitió venir a verte.

Cerca, Sesshomaru inspeccionaba la aldea y todo a su alrededor, su mirada ya no se veía tan fría, producto de lo sucedido meses atrás, cuando

Sesshomaru entendió lo que en verdad valía la pena, y no los rencores y cosas del pasado.

-Creo que comenzaremos a vivir aquí, en la aldea - habló Rhin, abrazándose del brazo de Kohaku, quien se puso algo incómodo. Acababa de recordar su promesa para con Rhin y al mismo tiempo el que le debía la vida. - Ahora podremos estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Escucha Rhin... hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la pequeña, observándolo con curiosidad, mas algo le daba mala espina. Kohaku se veía muy serio.

-Escucha... yo...

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en ese momento. Era un grito potente, lleno de dolor y amargura. Sentimientos de tristeza, ira, dolor y muerte eran transmitidos a través de ese grito. Era imposible de describir, calaba hasta los huesos, cada partícula del cuerpo temblaba ante ese terrible sonido. Entre todo eso, Kohaku distinguió al portador de esa voz

-¡Kanna! - exclamó soltando el balde que traía en manos y comenzando a correr hacia la aldea, sin voltear atrás, sin mirar a Rhin, sin importarle nada más que la seguridad de la joven albina. Todos le siguieron rápidamente.

Kanna gritaba, atrayendo a todos en la aldea. Ahome e Inuyasha intentaban tranquilizarla. Sango impedía que Kohaku, Shippo y Haku entraran, mientras que Miroku intentaba tranquilizar a Sayuni y Kagura, quienes se mostraban muy preocupadas por la niña.

-¡Hermana, dejame entrar! Es Kanna, necesita nuestra ayuda.

-No deben entrar, Kohaku... es por tu bien, no puedo permitirles que la vean...

Rhin y Sesshomaru observaban todo, algo alejados. Rhin parecía triste, era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender lo que pasaba. Al instante siguiente cesaron los gritos y tras unos segundos, Kanna salió de la cabaña.

Kohaku observó a Kanna mas su vista se cruzó en el trayecto con la de Rhin. Su cabeza comenzó a doler como nunca en su vida y la sujetó, intentando mitigar el dolor. Luego, al mirar los ojos perdidos de Kanna algo en su interior se desmoronó. Casi al mismo tiempo, las miradas de ambos niños se cruzaron. Kanna y Kohaku se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, no antes de que la pequeña susurrara palabras inentendibles para los presentes, salvo Kohaku, quien le entendió y sufrió aún más por sus palabras.

-No olvides tu promesa. Ya lo se. Pero... una promesa es una promesa.

Kohaku se sintió morir en ese momento, Kanna lo sabía, sabía lo que había pasado hacía casi un año con Rhin. Sabía que le debía la vida a Rhin, que tenía una obligación para con ella.

Kanna lo sabía y eso... no pudo soportarlo su corazón.

--

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHH!! - Kohaku se irguió por completo, sujetando aún su cabeza y soltó un grito igualmente desgarrador que el que habían escuchado hacía ya varios años.

-¡Kohaku por favor! ¡Reacciona! - gritó Rhin, sarandeándolo de los hombros. El joven perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo, siendo sujetado rápidamente por Sayuni.

--

El joven se sentía flotar entre la oscuridad. Al abrir sus ojos observó a Kanna, hincada y abrazándose a sí misma, de su espalda salía una nube negra, semejante al humo. Lo que salía de su espalda era lo mismo que rodeaba todo el lugar.

-Te estás autodestruyendo - habló Kohaku, acercándose a la joven, quien negó con la cabeza enérgicamente

-Solo así podrás estar libre... y sin tener ningun resentimiento...

-Yo no quiero que mueras...

-Si no lo hago... será el fin... porque la única manera de salvarme es liberar esta energía... pero es tanta que destruiría todo a mi alrededor, por eso es mejor que muera.

-Dices eso pero la verdad es que temes la muerte... temes qué pasará entonces, una vez que mueras.

-...Hasta que no lo sepa, no sabré si seguir temiendo o no...

En ese momento, todo se oscureció.


	15. Todo por querer una vida

Aucarod: Muchachos les traigo el capítulo 15, espero que les guste y es un poco más corto, pero he querido terminar ahí por ser impactante (a mi gusto) XDD disfrútenlo

**Aucarod:** Muchachos les traigo el capítulo 15, espero que les guste y es un poco más corto, pero he querido terminar ahí por ser impactante (a mi gusto) XDD disfrútenlo!

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 15: Todo por querer una vida...**

-Señor... señor, reaccione...

-Su excelencia, excelencia Miroku, despierte, por favor.

Miroku abrió sus ojos levemente, enfocando hacia las afueras de la cabaña, estaba atardeciendo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?... no, la pregunta era ¿en qué momeno se había desmayado?

Al enderezarse, se percató de que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña... lo último que recordaba era estar cerca del pozo devorahuesos, ya que habían sentido unos poderes tremendos provenir de ahí... luego... ¿qué había pasado?...

-Excelencia Miroku, por fin ha vuelto en sí.

El monje observó a su izquierda, los aldeanos estaban ahí, se veían preocupados por ellos. ¿Qué había pasado? era la única pregunta que vagaba por su mente. Al observar a su alrededor pudo ver cómo todos se encontraban ahí... no, faltaban Sayuni, Inuyasha, Ahome y los chicos...

-Haku tiene... unos tremendos poderes... - susurró levemente Sesshomaru quien, recargado en la pared de la cabaña, sujetaba su cabeza, mareado y aturdido. - Aún no recupero ni siquiera mis cinco sentidos del todo...

-Parece ser que fuiste el más afectado - habló Sango, acercándole un pequeño cuenco con agua. Kagura se dispuso a colocar la tela humedecida en la frente del youkai, dándole un gran alivio a éste.

-Es obvio - habló la manipuladora de los vientos - no querían que nos percatáramos de su presencia al reaccionar, deben haber ido a la cueva de Onigumo.

Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí sin comprender. El pequeño Inutaisho se sujetaba a las piernas de su padre, como queriéndole dar animo, para que se pusiera en pie.

-Papá... fuerte... ¡upa! - tdos sonrieron levemente al ver al pequeño dando su mejor esfuerzo.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo - Sesshomaru acarició la cabeza del bebé y en seguida pudo detectar el olor a sangre de Kanna y Rhin, preocupándole en demacía ésta última. - ¡Kanna y Rhin están heridas! - exclamó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña (¿qué? es un taiyoukai, se recupera con facilidad xD) siendo seguido rápidamente por Kagura. Sango ayudó a Miroku a ponerse en pie y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

-Por favor, cuiden de los niños - pidió Miroku a los aldeanos justo en el momento en que salían y corrían tras Sesshomaru y Kagura.

-Claro, pero ¡¿qué está pasando?! - preguntó uno de ellos, aturdido por lo que habían encontrado. Todos estaban desmayados y habían tardado cerca de dos horas en hacerlos reaccionar, ¿para que sin explicaciones se fueran corriendo? ¿Acaso la aldea corría peligro?

--

-Inuyasha, no tiene caso, ya lo intenté...

-No me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados... - habló secamente el joven híbrido, lanzándose nuevamente al pozo. Ahome suspiró, cansada, y se sentó en las escaleras del templo. Los niños estaban con ella. Al segundo siguiente, Inuyasha salió nuevamente del lugar, lanzándose casi instantáneamente luego de pisar tierra.

-Papá está muy desesperado... - Hideki tenía sus ojos algo hinchados, la noticia de la muerte de Kanna le había caido como balde de agua fría.

-¿Ya estás mejor? - preguntó su madre, abrazándolo tras escucharlo hablar. Desde la noticia, todos habían quedado como en shock.

-Sí, yo... no se... no lo creo todavía...

La pequeña Kaede se acercó a la orilla del pozo, extrañada de que su padre no hubiera salido como en las últimas veces, y observó al interior del lugar. Inuyasha se encontraba hincado, sollozando levemente.

-Papi... ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kaede débilmente, mas Inuyasha pudo oirle gracias a su sensible oído.

-Yo tampoco lo creo... no lo creeré hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos...

Un pequeño grito le hizo voltear hacia arriba. La orilla del pozo había cedido ante el peso de Kaede y ésta ahora caía precipitádamente hacia él. Inuyasha extendió sus brazos y detuvo a la pequeña del golpe, que de seguro habría sido mortal, apresándola luego en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ten más cuidado, Kaede, ¿qué crees que haría si también te perdiera a tí? - preguntó desesperado, escondiendo su rostro en el pequeño hombro de su hija. Ya no podía, por más que trataba, se sentía desfallecer a cada segundo. Kanna no lo merecía.

-Papi... ¿había plantas en el interior del pozo de nuestra casa?

Inuyasha se extrañó por la pregunta y levantó su rostro, se encontraban dentro del pozo, pero este se veía iluminado, no podía ser ¿o sí? El joven levantó la vista y observó el cielo azul, claro y sin contaminación que distinguía su época de la de Ahome. Habían cruzado.

-El hechizo debe haber desaparecido... - ¿Haku corría peligro también?

-Kaede... prométeme que pase lo que pase, no intervendrás ni te moverás de tu sitio ¿está bien? Tampoco quiero que veas. - Habló colocando a la pequeña en su espalda, comenzando a correr luego. Sabía que era una locura llevarla, pero no tenía tiempo y además era más estúpido todavía dejarla sola en ese mundo.

-Claro, papá - respondió la niña, obediente y cerrando sus ojitos con fuerza. Fue la voz de la pequeña lo que le hizo correr con mayor velocidad. Había detectado el olor a sangre de Kanna y Rhin, mas Kanna estaba más herida, eso lo sabía dado la intensidad del olor.

-Inuyasha ¿qué está pasando? - fue Sesshomaru, lo había alcanzado.

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber ¿qué está haciendo Kanna en la cueva de Onigumo? ¿¡Por qué no los detuvieron?!

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu hijo, Haku. Sus poderes son potentes. Maldita sea, no debí confiarme, olvidé por completo que fueron nacidos de...

-¡Ni te atrevas a nombrarlo! - Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, pues habían permanecido corriendo hacia el lugar, mas oirlo hablar así... - No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, ellos son mis hijos, no los compares con esa basura.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y le observó.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste el motivo por el cual Naraku no los destruyó?

Inuyasha palideció y abrió sus ojos enormemente, comenzando luego a negar con su cabeza, no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru le sugería.

-¿Tú crees que ellos son estúpidos? - Continuó el taiyoukai, refiriéndose a Kanna y los demás - Si lo miras así, la portadora es Kanna, por eso su comportamiento, no me irás a decir que porque eres un híbrido no pudiste detectar ese aroma en su esencia. El olor de la tristeza y la muerte la rondan todo el tiempo, así como el temor. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro ataría cabos rápidamente. - concluyó avanzando nuevamente, dejando a Inuyasha estático en su lugar.

-¿Papá? ¿Ese era el tío Sesshomaru? - preguntó Kaede, ajena al tormento de su padre.

--

-¡No tienes que hacer esto... no puedes hacerlo!

-¡Debo hacerlo! - Kanna en ningún momento abrió sus ojos, faltaba poco, lo presentía, si liberaba todo dentro de sí, moriría en cuestión de segundos.

-Kanna, no te dejaré.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?! - exclamó abriendo finalmente sus ojos, las lágrimas fluían sin control. Kohaku se acercó e intentó tomarla de los hombros, mas una energía maligna fluyó desde ella y le hizo apartarse, al sentir descargas eléctricas.

-Kanna... ¿quién te crees tú para mentirnos de esta manera?

La joven albina le miró, sorprendida y confundida.

-Si no podías purificar las cosas, no debiste ocultarlo, debías decírnoslo. ¿A cuántos aldeanos no ayudaste con tus poderes? ¿Cuántas esencias malignas no destruiste por ayudar a tu madre cuando ella no podía cumplía con sus deberes de sacerdotisa? ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para que te destruyeras a ti misma porque nunca nos pudiste decir que no eras capaz de purificar esas esencias malignas? - Kohaku estaba molesto, se sentía muy mal. No podía ayudarla en nada...

-Nunca mentí... - susurró poniéndose de pie y observando con tristeza al joven ante ella. - Jamás he mentido... mira... - Kanna levantó sus manos, haciendo que una pequeña nube negra se posara sobre ellas, segundos después, ésta se purificó. -¿Lo ves?

-¿¡Entonces qué demonios es esto?! - exclamó señalando todo a su alrededor. Las nubes negras no se purificaban para nada e iban en aumento a cada segundo. - ¿Por qué no te deshaces de esto?

-Porque todo esto... es una sola esencia... no puedo con él... jamás he podido terminar con él...

Kohaku no entendió las palabras de la joven, ¿por qué se sentía morir? Le dolía su pecho como nunca antes y punzadas en su cabeza le hacían marearse cada cierto tiempo. ¿Era por la esencia del lugar?

-Kanna... ¿de qué hablas? ¿Contra qué has estado luchando todo este tiempo?

La joven se acercó a Kohaku y lo abrazó, con necesidad. El joven comenzó a recibir leves descargas, pero no la soltó, al contrario, aferrándose más a ella volvió a susurrar en su oído:

-¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?...

-La primera vez que tuve premoniciones... no fue en la aldea... - la nube, que hasta ahora había continuado saliendo de su espalda, levemente comenzaba a disminuir, faltaba poco para que saliera todo... así todo terminaría...

-¿Cuándo fue? - preguntó levemente, observándolo todo a su alrededor, las nubes comenzaban a reunirse en un mismo sitio, concentrándose alrededor de ambos.

-Ocurrió la primera vez que intenté dormir desde que fui liberada...

--

-Esta chica... se está autodestruyendo - Seideca observaba sin creer cómo el aura de Kanna comenzaba a tornarse de un color oscuro y su esencia desaparecía levemente.

-Seideca, debe haber algo que puedas hacer - habló Sayuni, hincada junto a Kanna, con Kohaku en brazos - tienes que hacer algo, es mi sobrina, es... es la hija de mi hermano, tienes que salvarla. Por favor.

-Lo intentó, en serio - Izumi se acercó a la joven de aspecto híbrido y colocó su mano en su hombro - Seideca es fría, pero no es cruel, intentó salvarla, pero dentro de esta chica hay tanta energía maligna que ni siquiera ella pudo controlarla. No podemos hacer nada...

Rhin observó los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes con dolor... Shippo se encontraba abrazándola intentando tranquilizarla, las palabras estaban de más, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar a Rhin en ese estado. No había sido su culpa, la cueva de cualquier manera habría colapsado... aunque es cierto que Kanna no habría estado tan alterada pero eso era punto y aparte.

-¡Rhin!

-¡Kanna!

Todos los presentes observaron hacia el techo, desde donde podían apreciar como comenzaba a anochecer. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban ahí. Ambos hombres bajaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios le han hecho a Kanna? - exclamó Inuyasha, sacando a Colmillo de acero de su funda, dispuesto a atacar al par de chicas que olían igual que Naraku, sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, Haku se había interpuesto y había detenido el ataque de su padre.

-Ellas no son malas personas, no las lastimes, padre.

-Hazte a un lado, después hablaré seriamente contigo - sí, definitivamente pese a la situación, Inuyasha dejó salir su carácter de padre y planeaba castigar severamente a ese niño por lo que habían hecho.

-No me quitaré, ellas están intentado ayudar a Kanna... algo muy malo le está pasando, padre... - Haku se veía realmente nervioso, algo no le daba para nada buena espina.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que Inuyasha observó bien a ambas mujeres.

Antes se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, pero, pese a su olor, esas chicas no despedían una esencia maligna. Al observar a Kanna, y notar que aún respiraba, su mundo volvió a cobrar sentido, sintiéndose vivo nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. Aún no moría, aunque todavía no estaba a salvo...

-¿Qué tiene? - preguntó hincándose junto a ella y tomándola en brazos. Al contacto sintió leves descargas, mas poco le importó y la sujetó fuertemente.

-Su cuerpo está sobresaturado de energía maligna. No puedo hacerlo desaparecer. - explicó Seideca, al joven ante ella. Lo reconoció enseguida, ese era Inuyasha, sin duda, la persona a la que Naraku le había ordenado asesinar hacia ya varios años.

-Rhin, ¿qué ocurrió aquí? - preguntó entre preocupado y molesto el taiyoukai, acercándose a su hija. Shippo soltó su abrazo, mas mantuvo sus manos en el hombro de ella, brindándole apoyo por si las cosas se salían de control.

-Yo tuve... el campo... la cueva se derrumbó y... Kanna... - Rhin parecía perdida, eso no podía estar pasando - Kanna lo sabía... y aún así... me protegió... ella quedó indefensa y... yo tuve...

-La culpa fue solo mía - se oyó decir a Kanna, Inuyasha la observó, aliviado. Kanna por fin había recuperado el conocimiento.

--

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Kohaku la alejó un poco y observó sus ojos. La joven finalmente se había tranquilizado, al parecer, resignada al hecho de morir.

-Cuando destruimos a Naraku, hace 10 años, cuando íbamos cayendo... Naraku nunca murió...

Kohaku palideció ante la confesión de la joven.

-Eso no puede ser, la perla... el agujero de Miroku...

-¿Tú sabes qué ocurrió con la perla de Shikon? ¿Sabes qué ocurrió con mi espejo?

Kohaku observó, en shock, a la joven albina ante él, cuyo semblante se había vuelto serio.

-Naraku falleció en esa batalla, es cierto, pero nos dejó vivos con un único propósito. Uno de nosotros era el portador de su verdadera esencia. Al principio creímos que había sido en Akago, dado que ahí se encontraba su corazón... pero cuando nos liberaron... cuando me quedé esa noche con mis padres... no podía dormir, porque tenía pesadillas... hasta hace poco comprendí que no eran pesadillas...

Flash Back

Era ya medianoche y, al parecer, Ahome ya había logrado conciliar el sueño. Inuyasha estaba junto a ella cuidándola, sentados ambos junto a un árbol. Se encontraba velando el sueño de Ahome cuando escuchó unos lamentos... Kanna estaba llorando al lado de la fogata. Inuyasha se puso en pie, recostó a Ahome en el árbol con sumo cuidado y se acercó a la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó hincándose junto a ella - ¿No puedes dormir?

-No... cada vez que lo hago... aparece Naraku tratando de capturarme...

-... pero él ya está muerto... ya no existe...

-Fue horrible... siempre... siempre me mandaba a vigilar... y también me ordenaba robar las almas de todas las perso... - La pobre criatura comenzó a llorar abrazándose, con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Qué pasa?... - preguntó preocupado, no le agradaba verla en ese estado. Es verdad, no la conocía pero, verla así...

-Me acabo de dar cuenta... de la cantidad de gente que he asesinado... - dijo cubriendo su rostro y llorando amargamente. - Tengo mucho miedo... no quiero que aparezca Naraku nuevamente y me controle otra vez...

-Eso no pasará... tranquilízate... - La joven siguió llorando, haciendo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de una cosa. - Kanna es solo una niña... - pensaba - nunca había razonado eso... es solo una niña pequeña... ya no es la Kanna controlada por Naraku... - en ese momento Inuyasha supo qué hacer - ... ¿por qué no duermes junto a nosotros?... así te sentirás más protegida...

-¿Es en serio? - Preguntó levantando la mirada, hacia él.

-¿Por qué cuestionas todo lo que te digo? - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, en un tono... de cierta forma paternal... - lo digo en serio, ven con nosotros...

-Después de todo lo que les hice... gracias.

Fin del Flash Back

-Esa vez... soñé exactamente con este momento... una vez que termine de liberar toda la energía maligna, dentro de mi ser, Naraku posesionará mi cuerpo y renacerá, aunque muchísimo más débil, por eso...

-¿Todo esto es Naraku? - Kohaku finalmente soltó a Kanna y observó todo a su alrededor. Las nubes negras formaban ahora un pequeño remolino alrededor de ellos.

-Yo habría sido capaz de encerrarlo por completo si contara con mi espejo... pero en ese momento fui tan estúpida... yo temía tanto tener cualquier atadura para con Naraku... yo...

Flash Back

-Kanna... - Kohaku abrazó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se aferrara fuertemente a él, buscando protección. El joven reaccionó en ese momento, recordando que Kanna podía... - ¡Kanna, teletranspórtate!

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡Que te teletransportes, es la única forma! ¿No quieres morir? ¡Entonces transpórtate a un lugar seguro!

-Pero...

Kohaku observó la distancia, era ya poca.

-¡No hay tiempo, hazlo ya!

-Yo...

-¡Kanna!

La niña pareció perder el conocimiento, haciendo que Kohaku se preocupara en sobremanera.

-¡¡KANNA!!

Al instante, una luz rodeó a la pequeña, transportándola al instante a un lugar no tan apartado, haciéndola caer al suelo, lastimándose su tobillo debido al choque.

-Auch... - la pequeña niña observó a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba en el corazón del bosque, cerca de un río (¿Lo ubican? De donde Ahome obtuvo el agua para tranqulizar a Inuyasha).

Al intentar ponerse en pie, su pierna flaqueó haciéndola caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Me duele... - el espejo, que yacía a un lado suyo, comenzó a brillar intensamente. Kanna le observó, temblorosa y lo sujetó con ambas manos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Kanna.

-Naraku... - el rostro del hombre que tantas desgracias había causado se reflejaba en el espejo, aunque su rostro lucía demacrado.

-Ahora, sácame de aquí, para que pueda resucitar de nuevo.

-¡No lo haré! Eres un ser despreciable, si nos ibas a permitir seguir con vida debiste pensar antes de darnos una conciencia.

-Ingenua, ¿crees que me interesa eso? Si no lo haces tú, yo me encargaré de salir de aquí. - Al instante siguiente una nube comenzó a salir del espejo y rodeó las muñecas de Kanna.

-¡No, aléjate! - exclamó soltando el espejo y lanzándolo hacia el río, comenzando a ser arrastrado por las aguas.

-No te librarás de mí... jamás... todo esto... será tu culpa. - escuchó la voz de

Naraku susurrar tan cerca, que parecía estar dentro de ella. La niña miró sus muñecas, la nube había desaparecido.

-No lo harás, no te permitiré salir de mi interior jamás... cometiste un error, Naraku - habló seriamente, poniéndose de pie sin ejercer fuerza en su tobillo lastimado y comenzando a caminar por el bosque, buscando ayuda.

-Quien cometió un error... has sido tú, ingenua.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Si hubiera conservado el espejo... habría sido capaz de encerrar a Naraku en él nuevamente, pero me dio tanto miedo que lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de él...

Las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y el ambiente se sintió cada vez menos pesado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Kohaku al notar cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a compactarse en una pequeña esfera negra.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada... - Kanna observó sorprendida a su alrededor, toda la maldad había sido encerrada en esa esfera - No se qué haya sido, pero puedo encerrar a Naraku nuevamente - agregó tomando al esfera y acercándola a su pecho.

-¿Estás loca?! Casi mueres, ¿qué ganas haciendo esto?

-¿Prefieres que lo expulse? Si hago eso, será más poderoso que antes, Naraku absorbió parte de todas las energías que purifiqué durante estos 10 años, es más poderoso que nunca... pero algo le hico retraerse en sí mismo y volver a ser la esfera que encerré cuando niña.

Kanna presionó la esfera contra sí, haciendo que se introdujera en su ser.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Kanna observó el suelo.

-Eso depende de tí, supongo. Por ahora, hay que regresar y arreglar todo esto...

Ambos jóvenes sintieron cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-Están reaccionando - exclamó Sayuni, al ver que Kohaku abría sus ojos.

-La culpa fue solo mía - se oyó decir a Kanna, Inuyasha la observó, aliviado. Kanna por fin había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeña? - Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en horas - No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

-No... Naraku regresará y será mi culpa... - No podía olvidar ese sueño, por más que quisiera - Si es o no una premonición, no importará, porque tarde o temprano Naraku será más fuerte que yo... no se qué milagro hizo que volviera a su etapa inicial, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo, lo se... así que... todo esto está ocurriendo porque seguí con vida...

Naraku renacerá porque decidí tener una vida normal.

**Aucarod: **Creo que ya se han hecho a la idea de lo que ocurre aquí xDDD espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor :D


	16. La verdad de las acciones

**Aucarod:** Este episodio es muchísimo más corto que los anteriores, pero la razón es la siguiente: no hay inspiración, pero en cuanto se me ocurrió esto, no pude evitar escribirlo y traerlo para todos ustedes, espero les guste

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 16: La verdad de las acciones.**

Rhin se encontraba sentada nuevamente junto al lago. Su expresión era de total consternación. A su lado, Shippo, reunía agua en varias botellas.

-Deja de culparte.

-Es que... lo que Kanna dijo...

-Naraku no regresará, tenlo por seguro. - Shippo decidió observar finalmente a la joven a su lado, causando que ésta se sintiera nerviosa y apartara su mirada.

-Aún así, me preocupa... después de todo, sus extenciones pudieron sobrevivir ¿por qué él no habría de hacerlo?

Shippo observó a sus espaldas, donde Seideca, Sayuni e Izumi se encontraban charlando seriamente. A un costado de ellas, Kagura y Sesshomaru (con Inutaisho en brazos) prestaban total atención a la charla. Miroku y Sango, sentados junto a Sayuni, escuchaban con mucho cuidado, mientras que Yumi, su pequeña, correteaba a Kirara cerca de ellos. Kohaku se encontraba recostado junto a un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados, mas escuchando atentamente.

-Parece ser que no se salvó del todo - habló Sayuni, analizando lo que ambas chicas le acababan de contar. - Solo parte de su esencia... requerirá un nuevo cuerpo para poder moverse... y resucitar.

-Kanna es quien porta su esencia, lo único que pueden hacer es destruirla si no quieren que Naraku regrese...

-¡¿Estás loca?! - exclamó el exterminador, poniéndose de pie. - ¿Es en lo único que pueden pensar? ¿En matarla? ¿Por qué no buscan una manera de expulsarlo de ella o purificarlo?

-Ni siquira Haku y yo, trabajando juntos pudimos contra él - habló Seideca, seriamente. - Aún cuando Kanna aceptó y permitió que intentaramos purificarla, no es posible. O la matas, o matas a Naraku cuando retorne. De cualquier manera, ella morirá.

Kohaku se sentó nuevamente, controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado... ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

-No será la única - fue lo último que dijo, antes de mirar al cielo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Rhin escuchó todo con atención y volvió a centrar su atención en el lago. Shippo observó a Sesshomaru, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

No había nada más que hacer.

--

-¡Kanna! - exclamó Ahome al ver a su hija con vida. Inuyasha y la joven albina acababan de salir del pozo, junto con Haku y Kaede, quien era llevada por su hermano, en brazos. La nombrada abrazó a su madre, la verdad creía que nunca la volvería a ver. - Que gusto, estás bien ¿no estás herida?

-No madre... tranquila, estoy bien - habló Kanna, a la par que observaba, por sobre el hombro de Ahome, a su padre, quien asintió levemente. Inuyasha le había pedido que no dijera nada con respecto a Naraku ya que no tenía caso preocupar a Ahome más de la cuenta.

-Que gusto, estaba tan preocupada, por un momento pensé que... no, no importa, todo está bien ahora - susurraba levemente la sacerdotisa, como no queriendo creer en las palabras de su padre... pero no podía engañarse por completo ya que su padre jamás mentía.

-Ahome, tranquilízate - habló Inuyasha, acercándose a su esposa y abrazándola por detras, cuando ésta hubo soltado a Kanna - no te alteres, no te hace ningún bien. Ya todo está solucionado y todos nos encontramos a salvo.

-¿Dónde está Shippo? - preguntó Hitomi, acercándose a Kanna, quien se hincó y abrazó a la pequeña.

-Él se quedó en el sengoku... dijo que tenía algo importante que arreglar, pero que no nos preocupáramos. - Contestó Haku, acercando a Kaede con Kikyo, quien se emocionó mucho al ver a su hermana gemela de regreso.

-Entiendo. - habló Hideki, sintiéndose algo desilusionado, quería mostrarle a su hermano el nuevo videojuego que le acababa de comprar su tío.

Un par de horas después, todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, los pequeños se divertían con su abuela, quien se encontraba haciendo galletas (cosa que ellos disfrutaban mucho pues les dejaba chupar los restos de masa que quedaban en las cucharas), Souta, Ahome y el abuelo se encontraban en la sala, charlando seriamente con Haku por lo que habían hecho, a Shippo lo regañarían cuando regresara y Kanna... Inuyasha había dicho que ya había sufrido suficiente castigo.

La joven albina se encontraba en su habitación, la que antes fuera de Ahome en su adolescencia, todo seguía igual, salvo que había cambiado los colores por unos más claros. Nunca le había gustado el rosa.

Kanna observaba la pared, recostada en su cama, pensando qué hacer. En ese momento Inuyasha ingresó a la habitación, con una taza de leche chocolatada.

-Te fascina el chocolate, ¿no? - habló Inuyasha, sonriente, colocando la taza humeante en el mueble junto a la cama y sentándose en la orilla de la misma. Kanna no se movió en lo absoluto - Pensé que te ayudaría a sentirte mejor.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar como si todo estuviera bien? - susurró lentamente la joven, con dolor en sus ojos - ¿Cómo puedes seguirme queriendo sabiendo que dentro de mí guardo la esencia de tu némesis? Que el ser más repulsivo del mundo esté aquí... - dijo colocando una mano en su pecho. - Desearía poder morirme...

-Kanna no quiero que vuelvas a decir esas estupideces - le regañó, mas acariciando levemente su cabello. - No importa qué sea lo que haya ahí... tu no dejarás nunca de ser mi hija. No puedo odiarte porque un mal nacido se rehuse a irse al infierno.

-¿Y si las premoniciones...? Papá, no quiero que sufras... no quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera... no quiero que eso pase...

-Amor, ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta? - habló tiernamente Inuyasha. - Kohaku me contó del primer sueño que tuviste... no ocurrió, ¿verdad? Las premoniciones no son leyes exactas. Precisamente, si sabes lo que ocurrirá, puedes poner el remedio, ya lo viste, según tu sueño, tú debiste morir en la cueva. Eso era lo que te preocupaba ¿no?

Kanna asintió levemente.

-Llevaba ya diez años haciéndome a la idea de que moriría en la cueva de Onigumo, llevaba diez años sabiendo que iba a morir así, liberando a Naraku dentro de mí, desapareciendo mi cuerpo y transformándome en él, muchísimo más débil y como todos se encontrarían ahí no habrían tenido problemas en derrotarlo. Tú eras quien despedazaba el cuerpo de Naraku en un momento de ira por haberme perdido... su esencia sería purificada por completo por Seideca y habría sido el fin definitivo para él.

-Y no ocurrió así, ¿lo ves? Las premoniciones las puedes cambiar y muchas otras veces son solo sueños.

Kanna finalmente se enderezó y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-Unos horribles sueños... muchas premoniciones que he tenido no han dado nada más que sufrimiento y se han cumplido... solo faltaba esa, que no se cumplió... y en la que todos ustedes mueren... y esa no quiero que se cumpla...

-Cuando tienes premoniciones, ¿siempre son así? ¿son sueños horribles?

-Así es, raras veces sueño y esos son los sueños que tengo con más frecuencia... yo... la verdad es que no se cómo diferenciar los sueños de las premoniciones... los que veo más reales son las premoniciones, al menos esas son mis teorías.

Inuyasha sonió levemente y tomó la taza de chocolate, dándosela a la joven a su lado, quien comenzó a beber, sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Deberías aprender entonces a identificar esos sueños... cuando menos te lo esperes, el sueño más pequeño que hayas imaginado podría ser algo real.

Kanna dejó de tomar en ese momento y, sorprendida miró a su padre...

-Esto... - Inuyasha sonrió, finalmente Kanna lo había entendido.

-¿Lo recuerdas? cuando tenías once años, me dijiste, muy contenta, que habías soñado que tomabas una taza de chocolate conmigo y que podías contarme de lo que quisieras sin temor alguno. ¿No era este momento lo que soñaste?

Kanna dejó caer la taza y se abrazó a su padre, entre sonriendo entre llorando, muy agradecida.

-Gracias... gracias... - susurraba sin parar, con una gran paz en su interior, a lo que Inuyasha correspondió su abrazo, tranquilizándola.

-Yo soy tu padre, sin importar qué, aquí siempre me tendrás.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kikyo, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación, con un plato con galletitas que había pensado entregarle a Kanna, mas no quizo interrumpir el momento, pese a tener solo tres años, su esencia seguía siendo igual de poderosa y sabía muy bien cuándo no debía interrumpir.

-Aquí estabas, hermana - habló una voz familiar, tras ella.

-Kaede, me da tanto gusto ver que Inuyasha haya encontrado lo que tanto buscó por años...

La pequeña niña se acercó y se sentó junto a su hermana, la mayor por solo unos minutos, quien se había colocado sobre la cama que compartían ambas niñas. En ese momento no eran las pequeñas de tres años, los espíritus de Kikyo y Kaede vivían en ellas.

-Y me alegra aún más - continuó hablando la joven Kikyo, pues en ese momento su esencia no era la de ninguna bebé - poder ser parte de su felicidad sin resentimiento alguno, o sabiendo que me interpongo en alguno de ellos dos...

-¿Te refieres a Ahome? - preguntó Kaede, tomando la mano de Kikyo, por si necesitaba consuelo, mas al ver que sonreía cálidamente, no pudo menos que dar gracias por que su hermana finalmente había sido liberada de su sufrimiento.

-Si no hubiera sacrificado mi vida en ese momento, Ahome no estaría aquí, Inuyasha no tendría esto... ¿te das cuenta Kaede? Pude ser egoista y morir con mis almas... me habría condenado, y sin embargo aquí estoy, con una nueva y verdadera oportunidad de vida... junto a mi amado Inuyasha, junto a tí, junto a Ahome... con una familia...

-Cuando crezcas... - Kaede no pudo evitar preguntar, esa espinita no la dejaba en paz.

-Cuando crezca seré la hija más educada, que más querrá a sus padres como a nada en el mundo... y tendré una nueva oportunidad de amar - Kaede se tranquilizó de sobremanera al escuchar esa confesión - No soy capaz de traicionar a quienes me han brindado tanto amor. Lo amo, es cierto, pero ahora es solo como mi familia, esta vez es mi apoyo, es mi enseñanza. Lo amo porque es mi padre. Y eso jamás cambiará.

-Si con Kanna, que es adoptada no cambió, dudo mucho que a nosotras nos pase - rió Kaede, sin la menor malicia, haciendo que Kikyo riera.

-Sí lo se... solo... me pregunto cuándo se darán cuenta...

-¿De la perla? Bueno, es más que obvio que saben que Ahome volvió a fusionarse con ella...

-Sí, pero cuando nacimos, la perla se partió a la mitad y se fusionó en nosotras. ¿No crees que eso sea importante para ambos el saberlo?

-Si es importante, con el tiempo lo descubrirán. No es bueno apresurar las cosas, y lo sabes.

-Sí, tienes razón... solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Ya verás que sí, no en balde son nuestra familia.

Así, con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambas esencias volvieron a dormir, dejando solo a dos hermanas traviesas de tres años, sentadas en la cama, comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate.

**Aucarod**: Espero que les haya gustado el episodio :D es todo por hoy, prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para continuarle :D


	17. Nuevos descubrimientos

**Aucarod. **Sin comentarios, disfrútenlo :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 17: Nuevos descubrimientos**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado bebiendo una taza de café. A su mente volvía el recuerdo de la última batalla contra Naraku, así como las diversas fechorías que se había atrevido a cometer contra él, su familia y amigos. Ahora el simple hecho de saber que no había muerto le ponía los nervios de punta y le hacía sentir que nada de lo que habían sacrificado en su momento había valido la pena.

¿La muerte de Kikyo y el sacrificio de Ahome habían sido en vano para derrotar a ese mal nacido?

El haber luchado con toda su alma y haber entregado hasta sus últimas energías en vencerlo... ¿había sido en vano?

Su vista se perdió en el vaso de crema que había ante sí. Sujetó con fuerza su propia taza mientras pensaba con amargura, que encima, ese villano había infectado a Kanna.

Ahora su hija debía pagar con...

El vaso de crema se estrelló contra la pared justo cuando Ahome ingresaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué rayos pretendes, Inuyasha? - regañó la mujer a su marido, mas al observar su rostro toda muestra de enfado desapareció.

El joven observaba, aterrado, los trozos del vaso y la crema derramada en el suelo.

-Ahome, te juro que yo no lanzé eso - susurró sin apartar su mirada del lugar.

-Si no fuiste tú entonces qué fue lo que... - la joven no pudo concluir su frase ya que al instante siguiente, los restos del vaso que yacían en el suelo, se elevaron mágicamente y atravesaron la estancia, rompiendo la ventana del fregadero.

-¡Maldita sea, otra vez no!

-¡Por Dios Inuyasha, cálmate!

Con ese grito fue que perdió todo rastro de sueño, si sus padres comenzaban a pelear ya no habría manera de que hubiera paz en el hogar durante el resto del día. Kanna se enderezó de su cama y se desperezó, observando luego su habitación.

Ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo en la época actual, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

La joven salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina, mas al entrar notó que Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, mirándola con odio y tronando sus garras, dispuesto a atacar.

-¿P..pa...papá...? - al escuchar su voz, Inuyasha reaccionó y cambió su mirada (digna de una pelea) por una mirada más tranquila, aunque preocupada.

-Kanna... yo...

-No te preocupes, entiendo... - La joven comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

Desde que había sellado a Naraku, nuevamente, dentro de sí, el olor de ese monstruo se iba intensificando cada vez más, por lo que para el fino olfato del hanyou era como oler nuevamente la esencia de Naraku, eso lo hacía mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo e incluso despertar en ocasiones por la noche, para ir a asesinar a ese sujeto, mas al ver a Kanna reaccionaba y jamás le hacía nada, salvo prepararse para el ataque (¿eso es nada?)

Aunque entendía el motivo, le dolía, y debía aceptarlo, que su padre la mirara con odio a veces, sabía que no era un odio hacia ella en sí, sino hacia el ser que había en su interior, pero no dejaba de ser hacia ella físicamente. Eso dolía.

-¿Por qué pelean ahora? - preguntó, fingiendo, como se había vuelto costumbre en esas últimas dos semanas, que la mirada de su padre no le había afectado.

-No estábamos peleando - contestó Ahome, ajena al problema que atormentaba a su hija. - Es que algo raro está sucediendo con tu padre y eso me exaltó.

-¿Algo raro? - Kanna observó la ventana rota y pasó luego su mirada a sus padres. Inuyasha la veía fijamente. - A mí me parece que sí están...

-¿Por qué pelean, hija? - preguntó la madre de Ahome, ingresando en la cocina y observando el vidrio roto - Yo no pagaré por eso - continuó, tranquilamente.

-Mamá, los trozos del vaso de crema volaron mágicamente y rompieron...

Kanna comenzó a gritar con algo de miedo, al sentir cómo era elevada por los aires, sin nada que la sostuviera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! - El notar la mirada como en trance que Inuyasha le dirigía no ayudó en nada. - ¡Bájenme!

El resto de la familia había llegado a la cocina, curiosos por los gritos a tan temprana hora, mas al ver a Kanna así no supieron ni cómo reaccionar.

Hasta ese momento, Inuyasha salió de su trance y observó a Kanna levitar, cosa que le sorprendió, mas al instante siguiente, la joven calló al suelo, e inmediatamente después Ahome y el resto de la familia se encontraban a un lado de Kanna, preguntando por su estado.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Por qué...?

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Sayuni? - preguntó Kanna, observando divertida a su padre, quien no salía aún de la sorpresa.

-De entre tantas cosas que ha dicho mi hermana, ya no se a qué prestarle atención.

-Hace años, dijo algo sobre tus habilidades, ¿lo recuerdas? que todo se manifestaría a su tiempo.

-Y también recuerdo que nunca quizo explicarme cuáles eran. - Habló con algo de coraje, pues su hermana le había pagado con la misma moneda el hecho de que de pequeños él hubiera sido duro con su entrenamiento.

-Inuyasha, sabes que lo hizo por tu seguridad, desde que perdiste toda tu energía al curarme, ella prefirió que cuando se manifestaran tus poderes de manera natural, nos lo haría saber, ya que así, no gastarías tus fuerzas innecesariamente.

-¿Entonces... esto que ocurrió fue... por culpa mía?

-Papá, tienes poderes telequinéticos - dijo Kanna, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rhin, ¿ya estás lista?

-Enseguida voy, Kohaku - respondió la joven, desde el interior de la cabaña donde vivía con su familia.

-¿Vas a salir? - habló Kagura, con Inutaisho en brazos.

-Sí, iremos al bosque, Kohaku dijo tener una sorpresa para mí. - contestó sonriente, terminando de arreglar su ropaje.

-Últimamente pasas todo el tiempo con él... hija, recuerda que él no...

-Nos vemos en la noche, madre - habló Rhin, sin cambiar su semblante ni dejar terminar a Kagura de hablar.

-¿Todo en orden? - preguntó Kohaku, tranquilo, observando a la joven ante él.

Rhin lucía preciosa. Portaba un kimono con tonalidades entre celestes y verdes que realzaba su figura. Su cabello, largo y liso, caía libre por su espalda.

-Claro, ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto - Kohaku extendió su brazo hacia Rhin, quien lo tomó gustosa. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

Shippo los observó marcharse y ensombreció su mirada levemente.

-¿No deberías estar con tu familia? - preguntó Sayuni, acercándose con unas cuantas hierbas medicinales.

-Fui la semana pasada, me regañaron y después mi padre me pidió que permaneciera aquí por un tiempo... mientras ellos regresaban.

-Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos. - respondió la joven híbrida de mala gana - el que no pueda transformarme no quiere decir que sea una ignorante en peleas.

-Más bien... lo que quiere es protegerme... sería demasiado raro que nos mantuviera cautivos a todos en esta época, así que a los demás los cuida allá, mientras que a mí y a Haku nos mandó de regreso, alegando que debíamos proteger la aldea.

-¿Y qué piensa? ¿Es mejor que Naraku renazca en la época actual y la destruya?

-Cree que manteniendo a Kanna lejos de las energías malignas de los monstruos de este lugar, evitará que Naraku resurja... - Habló Haku, llegando en ese momento a la cabaña

-Entiendo...

-Shippo, acabo de ver a Kohaku y Rhin, se dirigían a la cascada que está cruzando la tumba de nuestra abuela.

-¿Por qué llevaría a Rhin a ese lugar? - preguntó Sayuni, causando que Shippo mirara con rencor el suelo.

-Maldito Kohaku...

-No lo juzgues... lo hace solo por su promesa.

-Por eso... solo está haciéndole daño a Rhin... y encima, apuesto a que por esto mismo Kanna ha de estar sufriendo.

-Kanna no está aquí, y al parecer ella ya lo sabía, sobre la promesa de Kohaku y Rhin de estar siempre juntos.

-¿¡Y por qué demonios los dejan seguir con ello?! Inuyasha no cumplió su promesa con Kikyo, ¿¡por qué Kohaku debe hacerlo?!

-Shippo - habló Sayuni, duramente - te he dicho muchas veces que no compares las situaciones, si Kohaku hace esto, es por alguna razón. Dale tiempo al tiempo, todo se solucionará.

-Eso es lo que espero...

-¿Kohaku? Esta parte del bosque no la conozco... ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa - habló el joven, sonriendo, observando a su acompañante.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa.

-Kohaku... - Rhin se detuvo abruptamente, causando que el muchacho le observara preocupado.

-Aún no llegamos, ¿por qué te detienes?

-No quiero que sigas con esto.

-¿De qué hablas? Date prisa, si no quieres que se nos haga tarde - replicó, tomando su mano y volviendo a sonreír.

De nuevo esa sonrisa...

-No, Kohaku - habló Rhin, soltándose suavemente del agarre y sentándose en una roca cercana al lugar. - No quiero que sigas haciendo esto.

El joven la miró sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

-No quiero que me sonrías con falsedad... con quiero que me des sonrisas forzadas... que sonrías y tus ojos muestren tristeza y dolor. No quiero eso.

El joven observó el suelo.

-Lo lamento, no es mi intención, pero te lo prometí y cumpliré con mi promesa. Te prometí que estaría contigo por siempre, y soy un hombre de palabra.

-¿Aún y cuando eso te esté destruyendo? - preguntó la joven, sin levantar la mirada.

Kohaku guardó silencio, respondiendo todas las dudas de Rhin.

-¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? - continuó hablando la joven - Yo nunca quize interponerme entre ustedes dos... jamás insistí... y se lo que es morir por dentro cuando no puedes estar con la persona a la que amas... - Rhin observó a Kohaku y le sonrió sinceramente. - ¿No te has dado cuenta? Jamás faltaste a tu promesa.

Kohaku la miró sin entender. Esas últimas dos semanas había dedicado todo su tiempo y atención a la joven ante él, pero antes no lo había hecho, ¿por qué decía esas cosas?

-Kohaku, desde que éramos niños siempre hemos estado juntos, aún cuando me olvidaste y nunca recordaste verdaderamente quién era yo, volviste a conocerme, y tuvimos una hermosa amistad todos estos años...

Rhin se puso en pie y abrazó al joven ante ella, mas éste sintió que ese abrazo fue muy distinto a los anteriores que le había brindado. Este abrazo... demostraba mucho cariño.

-¿Recuerdas tus palabras? - habló observando al joven ante ella, sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

(Flash back)

-Kohaku - habló Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos le observaran - Te resucité bajo el pedimento de Rhin. Le debes la vida a ella.

-Sí, lo se - fue la respuesta del joven exterminador - Te lo agradezco en verdad. - Kohaku se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, aún no

olvidaba que debían encontrar a Inuyasha y a Ahome.

-Espera, ¿piensas marcharte tan pronto? - preguntó tristemente la niña, haciendo que el exterminador volviera sobre sus pasos y se hincara junto a ella, pues era más alto.

-Te prometo que regresaré, ahora debo ir en busca de unas personas... pero toma esto - Kohaku le entregó su fragmento a Rhin, quien lo tomó con mucho cuidado - esta es la prueba de que regresaré, no te preocupes. De ahora en adelante te prometo que estaré contigo... ya que te debo la vida.

-¿Solo es por tu compromiso? - preguntó, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Claro que no - contestó sonriendo ante ese gesto - También es porque te quiero mucho. Rhin, eres la primer amiga que he tenido, aun siendo presa de Naraku...

-Desde que llegué no has dejado de sonreir, ¿puedo saber el motivo? - preguntó Hakudoshi, a lo cual Rhin observó, algo sonrojada el suelo.

Kagura iba adelante, intentando alcanzar a Sesshomaru quien, completamente ajeno a la charla, avanzaba sin mirar atrás.

-Pues... es que me pone muy contenta el tener a Kohaku a mi lado. El también fue mi primer amigo y... pues lo quiero mucho.

Hakudoshi observó a Kohaku, quien miraba el suelo, entre soprendido y triste.

-Rhin yo... yo también te quiero mucho. - fue la respuesta del exterminador - Después de todo - pensó - Kanna... no siente nada por mí.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó la pequeña, ilusionada.

-Claro que sí - le sonrió - y mas ahora... estaremos juntos siempre, ya que has salvado mi vida. Te lo debo... y además quiero hacerlo - agregó al ver cómo Rhin volvía a hacer pucheros por sonar a compromiso.

-Claro - sonrió nuevamente - estaremos juntos, por siempre.

------

-Creo que comenzaremos a vivir aquí, en la aldea - habló Rhin, abrazándose del brazo de Kohaku, quien se puso algo incómodo. Acababa de recordar su promesa para con Rhin y al mismo tiempo el que le debía la vida. - Ahora podremos estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Escucha Rhin... hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la pequeña, observándolo con curiosidad, mas algo le daba mala espina. Kohaku se veía muy serio.

-Escucha... yo...

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en ese momento. Era un grito potente, lleno de dolor y amargura. Sentimientos de tristeza, ira, dolor y muerte eran transmitidos a través de ese grito. Era imposible de describir, calaba hasta los huesos, cada partícula del cuerpo temblaba ante ese terrible sonido. Entre todo eso, Kohaku distinguió al portador de esa voz

-¡Kanna! - exclamó soltando el balde que traía en manos y comenzando a correr hacia la aldea, sin voltear atrás, sin mirar a Rhin, sin importarle nada más que la seguridad de la joven albina. Todos le siguieron rápidamente.

Kanna gritaba, atrayendo a todos en la aldea. Ahome e Inuyasha intentaban tranquilizarla. Sango impedía que Kohaku, Shippo y Haku entraran, mientras que Miroku intentaba tranquilizar a Sayuni y Kagura, quienes se mostraban muy preocupadas por la niña.

-¡Hermana, dejame entrar! Es Kanna, necesita nuestra ayuda.

-No deben entrar, Kohaku... es por tu bien, no puedo permitirles que la vean...

Rhin y Sesshomaru observaban todo, algo alejados. Rhin parecía triste, era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender lo que pasaba. Al instante siguiente cesaron los gritos y tras unos segundos, Kanna salió de la cabaña.

Kohaku observó a Kanna mas su vista se cruzó en el trayecto con la de Rhin. Su cabeza comenzó a doler como nunca en su vida y la sujetó, intentando mitigar el dolor. Luego, al mirar los ojos perdidos de Kanna algo en su interior se desmoronó. Casi al mismo tiempo, las miradas de ambos niños se cruzaron. Kanna y Kohaku se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, no antes de que la pequeña susurrara palabras inentendibles para los presentes, salvo Kohaku, quien le entendió y sufrió aún más por sus palabras.

-No olvides tu promesa. Ya lo se. Pero... una promesa es una promesa.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Jamás dijiste que me amarías o algo parecido. Realmente has cumplido con tu promesa... Kanna no merece esto, tú no mereces esto... y yo tampoco meresco esto. Eres mi amigo, y te aprecio mucho, sé que me amas, no de la manera que me gustaría, pero al menos lo haces... ¿no es verdad?

Kohaku sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en esas dos semanas y asintió con su cabeza.

-Eres mi primer amiga... te tengo mucho afecto, pero... sí, es solo un amor filial.

-Lo se... y has cumplido muy bien con tu papel de hermano mayor - agregó sonriéndole dulcemente. - Es por eso, que considero que esa sorpresa que me tenías preparada... no me corresponde a mí el recibirla. Le corresponde a Kanna. Así que creo que hay que volver a la aldea, para esperar su regreso, que por cierto, cuando vuelva se llevará una buena reprimenda por dejarnos abandonados por varios días.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un nuevo abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Rhin.

-No hay por que, para esto estamos los amigos.

Y eso era verdad.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?!

-Kanna - habló Inuyasha, observando fríamente a su hija - Es peligroso que vayas, debes quedarte aquí.

-También tengo derecho de regresar. Allá está Kohaku, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quiéres que mande mi vida a la borda por culpa de Naraku?

-Quiero protegerte, solo iré a investigar con Sayuni si esto de los poderes telequinéticos es verdad o no, y regresaré. Después, en una visita controlada podrás venir, mientras tanto permanecerás en esta era libre de esencias malignas.

-Jah, sí como no, los humanos son unos santos, padre - habló con amargura la joven albina.

Inuyasha sabía que no era justo, pero de momento era lo mejor, así no correría ningún riesgo.

-Te prometo que el fin de semana te dejaré ir. Pero por ahora tienes que ir a la escuela. - Fue su última palabra antes de lanzarse al pozo.

Kanna se vio tentada a ir, mas se detuvo en seco y suspiró irritada ¿por qué rayos siempre le obedecía?

-Algún día deberé rebelarme, ya no soy una niña, por Dios...

La joven ingresó a la casa, solo para tomar su mochila y salió camino a la universidad. Las vacaciones de verano habían cocluido y aunque llevaba varias semanas viviendo en la época antigua, había justificado las faltas gracias a las enfermedades que su bisabuelo se encargba de decir, y sumado al largo historial de enfermedades de su madre, nadie puso objeción alguna al escuchar que Kanna había estado en coma por culpa de la "Fiebre del Turista" cuyo significado seguía siendo un misterio para la familia.

Kanna cursaba su segundo grado de universidad. Uno mas y terminaría la carrera. ¿Su profesión? Historiadora, obviamente.

-Kanna! - llamó una chica, de color azulado, largo y liso, acercándose a la joven al verla bajar por las escaleras del templo.

-¿Cómo estás Yuno?

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿cómo seguiste de tus enfermedades?

-Pues mejor, obviamente - contestó con una sonrisa - aunque presiento que me enfermaré próximamente.

-¿Otra vez? Por Dios, faltas muchísimo a la escuela, no se cómo es que tienes tan buenas calificaciones.

-Eso es algo que definitivamente no heredé de mi padre - pensó divertida, mas al instante siguiente su expresión cambió por una de total tristeza - Jamás heredaré algo de mis padres, porque yo no soy su hija biológica... yo soy...

-¿Kanna? ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó la chica llamada Yuno, al notar que la joven repentinamente había cambiado su semblante por uno deprimido. - No me digas que terminaste con tu novio.

-Claro que no - reaccionó al instante (XD) - de hecho hace poco nos tomamos una fotografía, ¿lo quieres conocer?

-Por supuesto! - exclamó con emoción - Comenzaba a dudar que en verdad tuvieras uno.

-Gracias por el apoyo - habló sarcásticamente, sacando su cámara digital de su mochila. - Mira, éste es.

La joven le mostró a Yuno una fotografía, donde salía Kanna sentada a los pies del arbol sagrado, con Kohaku abrazándola por la espalda.

-Es muy guapo... ese es el árbol que está en tu casa ¿verdad?

-Así es

-¿Y por qué hay tanto cesped en esta imagen?

-Photoshop, obviamente.

-Ah, ya veo. - Sí, definitivamente la era de la tecnología le caía de perlas a la joven albina.

La universidad quedaba muchisimo más cerca que la secundaria en la que antes hubiera estudiado Ahome, por lo que no faltó mucho para que ambas llegaran a la institución.

-Nos veremos en el receso, hasta luego Kanna!

-Nos vemos - contestó la joven, a la par que caminaba por el pasillo hacia su casillero. Al abrirlo, una gran montaña de rosas cayeron de éste al suelo, algunas estaban marchitas y otras era obvio que habían sido colocadas ese mismo día.  
La joven las tomó, sin ninguna expresión y comenzó a lanzarlas una tras otra en el contenedor de basura más cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kanna? - Se oyó una voz femenina a espaldas de la joven

-Hola Misato - habló sin siquiera observar o distraerse de su tarea.

-¿Sabes lo que muchas pagaríamos por estar en tu lugar?

-Lo estoy regalando, pero nadie ha venido a recogerlo, ¿te interesa?

-No seas payasa.

-No lo dije jugando. - Kanna se cansaba cada vez más de esa situación. - ¿Y según mi padre aquí no sufriré estrés, cambios de humor ni recibiré energías malignas? Está loco... - concluyó sonriendo y sacando las cosas que necesitaba de su casillero, guardando lo inservible y cerrándolo con llave luego. -Recuérdame tapear las rendijas después y cambiar la combinación del candado.

-Sí señora - contestó con burla Misato.

-Es en serio.

-Lo se - agregó con una sonrisa la joven - Es solo que me sorprende que puedas serle tan leal al novio del que tanto platicas, que por cierto no se si exista o no ya que nunca me lo has pres... WOA!! ES GUAPÍSIMO!!! - Kanna había interrumpido a la chica mostrándola la imagen que antes mostrara a Yuno - Excelente trabajo en photoshop

-Gracias.

El día transcurrió normalmente como siempre que asistía a la escuela, se desacía de las cartas y flores de sus pretendientes e ignoraba los piropos de los chicos que la veían al pasar.

Era obvio que no le interesaban.

-Eres rara - le dijo Yuno a la hora del almuerzo, sentada junto a Misato.

-No, simplemente los jovenes de aquí... no son mi estilo. - Contestó comiendo algo de ramen, cortesía de Inuyasha, era tan fanática como él de las sopas instantáneas.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo que limpiar el aula antes de la siguiente clase. - Habló Yuno

-¿Tenemos qué? - Preguntó Misato, haciendo berrinche. - Odio limpiar.

-No es santo de mi devoción tampoco, pero debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, así que andando.

-Claro, nos vemos Kanna

-Hasta luego!

La joven albina se quedó sola en el cesped, terminando de comer su almuerzo. Los chicos pasaban y la veían mas nadie se atrevía a acercársele. Por mucho que les gustase, había algo en ella que los hacía evadir cualquier contacto directo con ella.

-Son unos estúpidos, ¿no es así Kanna?

-Cállate - Habló la joven colocando su mano en su pecho y comenzando a rezar, encerrando nuevamente a Naraku - No se cómo pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

La clase que seguía era la favorita de Kanna, historia antigua. Le iba perfectamente bien ya que algunas historias que veía las conocía perfectamente (algunas hasta sabía que habían sido alteradas) y en el último examen la mayoría de las preguntas habían tratado de la aldea de exterminadores y su tía Sango, así que realmente había sido como preguntarle a su padre cuánto tiempo tomaba una sopa instantánea el coserse.

-No, creo que exageré con eso último - pensó divertida a la par que ingresaba en el salón.

-Bien muchachos - habló la maestra, poniéndose de pie y atrayendo la atención de la clase. - El día de hoy veremos las leyendas de nuestro país, y quiero que me hagan un reporte al respecto de lo visto en clase ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente - susurró divertida, a la par que la maestra les entregaba las copias con las que trabajarían ese día. Lo único malo de esa materia es que los libros escritos eran tan viejos que se dañaban con gran facilidad, por lo que solo había uno en biblioteca y se pedían únicamente para sacar copias y poder trabajar en base a la información... aunque podías pedirlo prestado para leer, siempre estaba siendo usado y había una laaaaaaaaarga lista de espera para poderlo leer, por eso Kanna no podía adelantarse en las lecturas o en los acontecimientos. Cosa que últimamente la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que faltaba poco para llegar a los sucesos que actualmente vivía y sentía curiosidad (a la vez que miedo) por averiguar qué sucedía con todos.

Fue por eso mismo que al leer el título de la leyenda que les dieron sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrrer su espalda.

-Profesora... esto es más bien un mito ¿no es así? - preguntó, temiendo la respuesta

-Señorita Taisho, usted mejor que nadie, dados sus conocimientos sobre la época antigua y nuestra historia, debería saber que esta es una de las leyendas más realistas con las que cuenta nuestro país, muchos juran que es un hecho real. No solo una leyenda.

Kanna observó con dolor los papeles ante ella.

En la imagen de encabezado figuraba una mujer, madura, de cabellos largos y plateados, portando una armadura y vestimentas de sacerdotisa, junto a ella, un guerrero portando un traje de exterminador se mantenía en posición de batalla, contra diversos seres que figuraban a su alrededor.

-Obviamente quisieron dramatizar haciéndonos ver adultos...

-¿Dijiste algo, Kanna?

-No, nada Misato.

Ella desparecería de la faz de la tierra...

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo episodio, y no me maten por dejarlo ahí por favor T.T


	18. Liberación

-Seideca!!! - se escucha gritar por toda la habitación

- ¬¬** ¿Ahora qué quieres, Aucarod? ¿No ves que estaba tomando una siesta?

- *0* Es que, por fin pude escribir algo!!! :D

--.-U Y para eso tenías que despertarnos - se oye el reclamo de Izumi

-¬¬ no les hablé a ustedes, si quieren vuélvanse a dormir

-T.T Es que cuando gritaste nos espantaste todo el sueño - esa fue Sayuni xD

- xDD sorry jejeje no, pero es que miren, por fin pude actualizar :D y además recibimos tres reviews :D

- O.O NO ES CIERTO!!!

- SIIIEE!! xDDD así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con este, el dieciochoavo episodio de ¿Era este nuestro destino? Disfrútenlo!! :D

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 18: Liberación**

Caminaba de regreso a casa, sola. Esta vez había peleado con Yuno y Misato, por cosas que no les concernían. Su padre había prometido llevarla a la época antigua el fin de semana, mas el hanyou nunca regresó desde que se marchara por última vez, y ya hacían cinco días desde eso.

En un arranque de ira y frustración peleó con sus amigas, marchándose luego de la escuela, no sin antes terminar la materia de Historia Antigua donde, nuevamente, habían visto la leyenda del exterminador y la sacerdotisa y el tema no le gustaba para nada, todo ese tiempo había rezado por que fuera una historia alterada, como la mayoría de las historias que había visto sobre sus familiares y amigos, donde alteraban todo para hacerlos quedar como héroes al ciento por ciento.

Sin embargo ella misma sabía que no era así.

_La leyenda hablaba de un amor entre dos personas completamente distintas, una por ser servidora del mal y el otro por ser un exterminador de monstruos. Ambos unieron sus fuerzas siendo jóvenes para proteger al Sengoku de las garras del mal cuando, años después, la chica pudo liberarse del ser que la controlaba, siendo luego una poderosa sacerdotisa, reparando los daños que había causado. Si las fechas concordaban, _(y vaya que lo hacían)_ diez años pasaron desde la destrucción de la mayor fuerza del mal_ (Naraku, obviamente - pensaba con intriga)_ y fue cuando, repentinamente y sin explicación alguna, la sacerdotisa desapareció de la faz de la tierra._

-Es obvio que hablan de mí... si desaparecí sin dejar rastro entonces significa que me quedé en esta época por el resto de mi vida... pero...

_Tras la desaparición de la joven sacerdotisa, el exterminador partió en su búsqueda, junto con un ejército y guerreros aliados_ (lo más lógico es que se marchara únicamente con Rhin, Haku, Shippo y si acaso Sayuni... vaya ejército)_ destruyendo a todos los monstruos que encontraran a su paso, esperando que alguno de ellos la mantuviera cautiva._

-Es por eso que dicen que todo rastro de maldad y monstruos desapareció conmigo. Porque arrasaron con todo en un intento de encontrarme. - La joven bajó su rostro y detuvo su caminata. No podía olvidar la charla de esa mañana con su profesora al terminar la clase.

**Flash Back**

-Y no olviden su reporte al respecto del tema, para el próximo lunes.

-Profesora...

-¿Qué ocurre, Kanna? ¿Tienes algún problema con el trabajo? - preguntó tranquilamente la maestra, observando a la mejor de sus alumnas ante ella.

-No, lo que sucede es que... bueno, me gustaría saber en qué termina esta leyenda... es de las pocas que desconozco y quisiera saber ¿qué ocurrió con el exterminador que protegía a la sacerdotisa?

-Estaba muy enamorado de ella ¿no es así? - preguntó sonriendo cariñosamente. De todas, esa era su leyenda favorita.

-Eso quiero creer... - susurró con tristeza la joven albina.

-Pues bien, como viste el día de hoy, fue gracias a su amor y la determinación por encontrarla que recorrió un largo viaje, exterminando monstruos y deshaciéndose de las energías malignas. Sin embargo, posteriormente en la historia cuenta tres hechos distintos al final, dado que nunca se pudo confirmar lo siguiente...

Kanna observaba expectante a su profesora, esperando que terminara de narrar su historia. ¿Cómo terminó Kohaku?

-Se dice que al terminar con todos y no encontrar a su amada el hombre cayó en una profunda depresión, dejándose morir, creyendo que solo así podría estar con ella - Kanna palideció, ¿Kohaku dejándose morir? Eso era algo de lo que sí le creía capaz de hacer. - Otros dicen que, tal y como la sacerdotisa, él desapareció igualmente, de forma misteriosa...

- Eso sería imposible - pensó, preocupada - Kohaku no puede atravesar el pozo.

-Y la tercera opción que nos dió el autor, es que pasaron tantos años buscándose el uno al otro que, cuando finalmente se tuvieron de frente, no se reconocieron y se atacaron mutuamente. Unos dicen que la sacerdotisa fue quien lo destruyó, porque, no debes olvidar, querida, que ella antes había sido un monstruo poderoso.

-Solo la mitad de uno... uno en verdad asqueroso - volvió a pensar, a la par que tranquilizaba su alma pues, nuevamente, Naraku había comenzado a retomar un poco de energía, mas lo purificó al instante.

-Y otros dicen que fue él quien mató a la chica. Pero se tiene más lógica en que fuera ella quien le destruyó.

-¿Por qué lo considera así?

-Querida, no debes olvidar que ella también fue un monstruo, como ya te dije. No creo que pudiera ser tan humana como para perdonarle la vida al exterminador.

Kanna ensombreció su mirada.

-Profesora... ¿y si yo fuera como esa sacerdotisa?

La maestra comenzó a reir abiertamente, mas con ternura.

-Ay Kanna, ¿qué tipo de relación podrías tú tener con un monstruo? Son despreciab... - No pudo terminar su oración porque la joven albina había salido corriendo, con las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

**Fin del flash back**

-Así que no importa lo que haga... él morirá...

La joven respiró hondo y siguió caminando. Podía quedarse ahí, en su época, y así causarle menos dolor a Kohaku, esperaba que, estando ella lejos, él se enamorara de Rhin y así no tendría que arriesgar su vida buscándola por todas partes.

-Pero si me quedo... cumpliría esa leyenda... - Kanna observó el arbol sagrado, ¿en qué momento había llegado a él? - Si sigo teletransportándome sin darme cuenta causaré pavor a las personas... - pensó divertida a la par que se recostaba en las raíces de él.

Kanna recordaba perfectamente la plática que había tenido con su padre cuando le diera un vaso con chocolate. Él le había dicho que el futuro siempre sería incierto, y que sí ella podía conocerlo era por algo, para enmendar los errores, mejorar las cosas.

- Además, si me quedo...

El árbol sagrado comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que Kanna perdía el conocimiento.

-Hace mucho calor... - la joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un panorama completamente distinto mas dolorosamente familiar.

A_ donde quiera que mirara, en todas direcciones, todo era exactamente igual._

_Todo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, todo estaba destruido, el ambiente era tenso, húmedo... llovía._

_La sangre fluía como un río por todas direcciones, nadie quedaba._

_-Otra vez... - mas esta vez algo era distinto, ella no era quien entraba al templo y buscaba a su familia. Bueno, sí era ella, pero no ella. Se veía a sí misma entrar al templo del pozo, corriendo con desesperación y pocos segundos después salir con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos._

_-Es Kikyo - Kanna observó cómo su otro yo corría escaleras abajo, con su preciada carga, protegiéndola del peligro e intentando salvar su vida. En las escaleras los cuerpos de Shippo y Haku yacían sin vida, junto con el de Hikori y Hideki. Al parecer habían intentado defender a su familia._

_La Kanna en el sueño dio vuelta a la esquina de la avenida, mas la verdadera Kanna se quedó observando los cuerpos de sus hermanos. No se veían con heridas, y ahora que lo recordaba los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanas tampoco mostraban herida alguna. Había sangre, sí, pero no era de ellos... entonces ¿cómo habían muerto?_

_-Tu no mereces la felicidad. Todo esto, fue causado por ti._

_La joven comenzó a correr hacia donde sabía, se encontraba el ser que en ese momento atormentaba a su otro yo._

_Al llegar vio a Naraku, dándole la espalda, mas observando a la joven albina ante él, quien, en ese momento, soltaba un grito de terror._

_El monstruo lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, exactamente igual que hacía diez años._

_-Fue una tontería de tu parte, el haberte desecho del espejo. Gracias a las almas que aún permanecían en él pude recuperar mis poderes, sin tu ayuda._

_-¡Mientes! ¡Esto no fue mi culpa! ¡Tú ocasionaste todo esto! ¡Devuélveme a mi padre!... ¡Devuélveme a mi familia!_

_Kanna se observó a sí misma gritarle a Naraku, quién no hacía más que observar a la joven con esos ojos inyectados en maldad. Qué cínico era._

_-No te preocupes, te llevaré con ellos. Y creeme, esto te dolerá._

_Al instante siguiente, la perspectiva de Kanna cambió, y con terror notó que se encontraba exactamente donde su otro yo había estado tan solo unos segundos atrás. Naraku se dirigía hacia ella para atacarla._

-¡Kanna!

La joven abrió los ojos y se enderezó del suelo donde se encontraba, sudando frío y temblando incontrolablemente.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy, respira hondo y trata de relajarte - Era la voz de Kohaku, quien en ese momento la abrazaba en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Cómo... cómo llegaste a este lugar?

-¿A qué te refieres? Siempre venimos aquí.

La joven se enderezó y observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el sengoku.

-Pero yo estaba en mi hogar... estaba en el templo ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?

-¿No viniste por tu propia cuenta? Estabas recostada aquí en el arbol, dormida, por eso no te molesté, pero empezaste a gritar y a sacudirte en sueños, por eso decidí despertarte.

-¡Kohaku! ¿Qué ha pasado? - exclamó Haku, llegando al lugar y al observar a Kanna, le observó sorprendido - ¿Papá ya te dejó regresar?

-¿Qué? - Kanna era un remolino de preguntas. ¿En verdad Naraku la mataba después de terminar con todos? ¿Cómo había llegado al Sengoku? ¿De qué hablaba Haku? (¿¡Cuándo dejaría la escritora de poner tantas preguntas sin respuesta?! xD)

-Respira hondo, Kanna - Kohaku apretó un poco más su abrazo y recostó a la joven en su hombro. - Calma y por partes. Haku ¿qué ocurre?

-Es que, sentí una tremenda energía espiritual provenir del árbol sagrado y me preocupé, por eso vine, pero si no ha pasado nada, entonces está bien. - Comentó dándose la vuelta y regresando a la aldea

-¿Es todo? - preguntó Kanna, aún algo confundida

-¿Qué más quieres? Pensé que sería bueno darles un momento de privacidad, pero si quieres me quedo a charlar o a molestarlos, no sería mala idea.

-Haku - habló Kohaku, aguantando la risa. - ¿Podrías regresar a la aldea, decirles que estamos bien y advertirle a Inuyasha que Kanna regresó?

-Uy, me va a regañar - Refunfuñó el joven albino, mas obedeciendo se marchó del lugar.

En ese momento, Kanna reaccionó.

-¿En dónde está Rhin?

-No lo se; en su casa, supongo.

-¿Y porqué no estás con ella?

-Porque mi promesa para con ella, fue estar a su lado, pero nunca dije nada más que me comprometiera. Ella misma me hizo darme cuenta de ello. Y, como amigos que somos, cada quien tiene sus planes y cosas que hacer.

-No te entiendo...

-Que no hay nada que me ate a ella, Kanna, tienes a este servidor, dispuesto para tí las veinticuatro horas del día.

Kanna aún miraba algo dudosa a Kohaku, a lo que el joven se hechó reir.

-Quiere decir que lo he liberado de su promesa, si lo quieres ver así. - Habló Rhin, quien en ese momento se acercaba a la joven pareja. La joven sonreía con ternura al verlos juntos, ¿porqué no se había percatado antes que hacían una bonita pareja? - ¿Ahora sí entiendes el punto, Kanna?

La joven finalmente comprendió y, sonriendo, se abrazó de Rhin, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Mis sentimientos no son culpa tuya, pero puedes estar tranquila, jamás pensé en interferir entre ustedes. Discúlpame.

-No, tú a mí perdóname, porque por mis estúpidos celos estuve a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga.

-Oye, te aseguro que no soy fácil de vencer, aquí hay mucha Rhin para molestarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ambas sonrieron y tras unos minutos los tres decidieron regresar a la aldea y enfrentar lo peor.

En pocas palabras, ver a Inuyasha.

---

- ¬¬ ¿es todo?

-Sayuni, qué querías T.T no he podido tener nada de tiempo, la universidad, la página, todo!! T-T - Aucarod hace berrinche en un rincón de la habitación

- ^^U Yo digo que quedó muy lindo

-*0* en verdad lo crees, Izumi?

-(no, claro que no) ^^U sí, claro

-^^ muchas gracias :D bueno, pasemos a contestar el review que nos fueron mandados:

Javiera: Muchas gracias por tus mensajes ^^ espero que te haya gustado la continuación :D A mi tampoco me gustan así los fics que nada que ver o que incluso dejan en ridículo a Inuyasha, por eso hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer esta historia lo más interesante posible ^^ tu mensaje me ha levantado mucho el animo, gracias :D

Y pues por el momento es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, es algo más cortito que los demás, pero lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes :D gracias y hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	19. No quiero decir adios

Bueno, perdí la información de este episodio, lo que reescribí es lo poco que pude recordar, espero lo disfruten, aunque no tiene mucha trama, tiene puntos clave para el posterior desarrollo de la historia y creo que ya estamos cerca del final. Espero les guste y me disculpen la tremenda tardanza TT-TT

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

**Título - ¿Era este nuestro destino?**

**Capítulo 19: No quiero decir adios…**

Inuyasha corría con la adrenalina fluyendo en cada partícula de su ser. Su oponente era muy ágil, demasiado para su propio gusto. Ahora comprendía por qué rayos Sesshomaru jamás había sido capaz de vencerle.

-¡Ten cuidado, Inuyasha! - se escuchó gritar a una mujer que, a distancia prudente, observaba la batalla que se presentaba ante ella.

-¡No interfieras, Ahome! - exclamó el hombre híbrido, evitando el ataque de su oponente. Si hubiera reaccionado una milésima de segundo más tarde podía considerarse muerto. El filo de esa espada era sumamente excepcional.

No en balde era la espada de su padre.

-Tenle un poco de compasión a tu hijo, ¿no? - habló burlonamente Inuyasha, saltando de árbol a árbol, evitando los ataques que su padre, sin piedad, lanzaba.

-Si tuviera compasión, esto no sería un verdadero entrenamiento - habló Inutaisho, sonriendo de la misma manera que caracterizaba a Inuyasha, esa sonrisa burlona mas amable en esencia.

-Estos dos en verdad se toman muy en serio todo esto. - Habló el padre de Ahome, sentado al lado de ella, observando cómo los dos seres sobrenaturales luchaban cada vez con más entusiasmo.

- 5 minutos - habló de repente Shippo, causando que Izayoi y Rhin abrieran los ojos, sorprendidas.

-¿Superó a mi padre? - habló la joven mujer, sin poderlo creer, a la par que observaba a Sesshomaru, sentado a un lado de ella observando la pelea sin inmutarse.

-No puedo creerlo... - esa voz fue la de Sayuni quien se encontraba sentada entre Sesshomaru e Izayoi, tomando la mano de ésta última.

-¡Inuyasha, escuchas...! - la joven reprimió su alegría al notar algo raro en el ambiente. Ambos seguían luchando sin control, cada vez más rápido y más violentamente.

Inuyasha atacaba de manera insistente a su padre, el cual esquivaba con un poco más de dificultad cada ataque. Su aura estaba cambiando y sin embargo, Inutaisho no se alarmó, antes por el contrario, comenzó a atacar con más fuerza.

El joven híbrido realizó el Kongousoha, ataque que obligó a Inutaisho alejarse, cayendo en el claro cercano a donde los demás observaban, con el aire encerrado en sus pulmones, la pelea que parecía no tener fin.

Inuyasha se detuvo y elevó su mano derecha, haciendo que unas rocas y un par de troncos de árbol, ubicados tras él, se elevaran en el aire y arremetieran contra el antiguo general perro, haciéndolo caer al suelo cuando evitó que uno de los árboles le diera en su espalda.

Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y, bajando su brazo, se dispuso a atacar con su viento cortante.

Inutaisho se puso de pie y rápidamente evitó el ataque, cayendo de pie cerca del hanyou quien, repentinamente, se quedó quieto.

-Perdiste - fue todo lo que dijo el joven híbrido, observando a su padre, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Inutaisho se observó a sí mismo, completamente confundido. Entonces lo notó. Un pequeño corte en el pliegue que hacía la ropa en su rodilla.

-Excelente trabajo, Inuyasha.

-8 minutos y quince segundos. - escucharon decir, nuevamente, a Shippo, haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera más abiertamente.

-¿Superé el tiempo de Sesshomaru? - exclamó, incrédulo, a la par que Ahome se acercaba a él y le sacudía un poco la tierra de sus ropas.

-Sí, Sesshomaru recibió un corte en la mejilla izquierda al cabo de cinco minutos, pero tú lograste hacerle un corte a Inutaisho en 8 minutos, sin recibir ninguna herida o que él te tocara.

-Finalmente me superaste, Inuyasha - habló el taiyoukai, tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cabaña, donde desapareció tras la cortina, tras brindarle una leve reverencia a su padre.

-Eso significa que ya no me necesitan aquí. - habló el general, acercándose a su hijo y tomándolo del hombro.

-Pero padre...

-Pero nada, ya has controlado tus poderes por completo. Dominas tu sangre youkai, dominas las técnicas de colmillo de acero. Por Dios, hasta dominas la telquinesis y ni siquiera yo sabía que poseyeras esa habilidad.

El joven híbrido no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal halago proveniente de su padre, sin embargo una gran tristeza inundó su ser.

-Pero eso significa, que ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Fue en ese momento que Sayuni reaccionó, poniéndose de pie y observando a su madre, tristemente.

-¿Se marcharán ya?

-No hay nada que nos haga estar aquí. - la voz del padre de Ahome hablaba con gran determinación, mas con un dolor profundo en su alma. - Realmente podemos venir siempre que Shippo nos llame, pero eso es algo que para él es muy difícil. Traer a los espíritus del más allá, aunque sea solo temporalmente, es agotador, tanto física, como emocionalmente, por ello, hemos considerado que lo mejor es despedirnos de una vez por todas.

Las reacciones fueron realmente las que los espíritus esperaban. Sayuni se abrazó inmediatamente de su madre, impidiéndole moverse, en un intento de evitar que se marchara de su lado. Algo similar había pasado con Ahome, quien ocultaba su rostro en el torso de su padre, mas parecía resignada al hecho de que lo que decían era verdad y debían hacerlo.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada, comenzando luego a caminar, alejándose del grupo.

Rhin se despidió cordialmente y les pidió que saludaran a su familia, sus padres y hermano, en el más allá una vez que regresaran al paraiso, ingresando luego en la cabaña y desapareciendo tras la cortina, como lo había hecho Sesshomaru minutos atrás.

Tras unos momentos, tanto Sayuni como Ahome se encontraban más tranquilas y se despedían de sus respectivos padres.

-Cuídate mucho, Sayuni, te has convertido en toda una dama, estoy orgulloso, aunque nunca tuve el placer de conocerte con anterioridad, quiero que sepas que siempre, desde que supe de tu existencia, he estado velando por tí y cuidándote, al igual que tu madre. - habló Inutaisho, abrazando a la joven híbrida, quien asintió, agradecida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias... papá, cuídense mucho.

-Ustedes son quienes deben cuidarse - habló Izayoi, abrazando a su hija - Todo saldrá bien, te lo garantizo. - Concluyó, haciendo que Sayuni asintiera.

- Ahome... no podría estar más orgulloso de tí de lo que estoy ahora, en verdad, estoy muy feliz de que te encuentres con bien. Sé muy feliz al lado de Inuyasha y de tus hijos, te prometo que muy pronto todos los problemas terminarán. Y no estés molesta si te ocultan las cosas, lo hacen porque quieren verte con bien.

La joven medio sonrió, recordando que hacía dos dias había tenido un gran disgusto con Kanna e Inuyasha por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre el paradero de Naraku y los problemas que eso podría traer.

Afortunadamente ya habían arreglado sus diferencias.

- Y también... - el padre de Ahome tomó algo de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó a Ahome, quien recibió el pequeño objeto, sorprendida. Un pequeño alajero, con una imagen suya y de su padre, cuando aún vivía. La Ahome del retrato tenía la edad de 7 años en la imagen. - El último día que pude estar en pie, fuera del hospital, había pasado a recoger este objeto, jamás pude llevarlo a casa. Hasta hace poco, con la ayuda de Shippo, logramos dar con él. Ya que, como espíritu que soy no puedo tomar las cosas materiales, Shippo lo recogió y me lo entregó con la ayuda de sus poderes... es un regalo... por tu cumpleaños, mi amor.

La joven no aguantó más las lágrimas y se abrazó de su padre, con el preciado objeto entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré mucho, en verdad... - Ahome se abrazó con desesperación a su padre y este le acarició sus cabellos, tranquilizándola. - Te voy a extrañar...

-No tienes por qué, aquí estaré siempre, contigo.

Ahome sonrió y observó hacia su espalda. Los padres de Inuyasha habían desaparecido y Sayuni comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-Te esperaremos afuera, Ahome. - dijo tras marcharse la joven híbrida.

-Shippo... dónde...

-Mis abuelos fueron a buscar a papá para despedirse... será duro para él, por eso prefirieron marcharse sin mí, mientras no me vaya de este lugar, todo estará bien.

Ahome asintió a la par que su padre rompía el abrazo.

-Es hora de que me marche yo también, cuídate mucho. - dijo sonriendo a la joven ante él.

-Tu también, papá. Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Tenlo por seguro. Aunque espero que no sea muy pronto. - y con una última sonrisa traviesa, el espíritu del padre de Ahome se desvaneció del lugar.

En ese momento Shippo cayó de rodillas, cansado, haciendo que Ahome se acercara rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que podrás aguantar?

-El tiempo suficiente - sonrió el joven zorro, tranqulizando a su madre, a la par que observaba el bosque.

Inuyasha continuó caminando hasta llegar a la orilla de un río, el cual intentó cruzar mas una barrera se lo impidió.

-Con que hasta aquí están los límites... caramba, Shippo, pudiste haber hecho algo un poco más extenso.

-¿Para hacernos caminar aún más?

Inuyasha escuchó la voz de su padre, mas guardó silencio y no se movió de su posición.

-Hijo... ¿así es como quieres que nos marchemos? - la mano de Izayoi apareció a su lado y le rodeó los brazos, con ternura. - Por Dios, definitivamente debes dejar de crecer...

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo, con ternura, tomando luego las manos de su madre, que descansaban a la altura de su pecho.

-Perdonen... es solo que...

-Sí, lo comprendemos, hijo. No en balde somos tus padres. - habló Inutaisho con algo de burla, mas orgulloso.

-Lo se... es solo que... siempre sentí como si algo me faltara para estar completo, y teniéndolos aquí me siento mucho más tranquilo... incluso soy capaz de olvidar todos los problemas que me aquejan... no lo se, es una sensación extraña... y se que es egoista pero... - Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, frustrado. -No quiero que se marchen... de nuevo...

-Inuyasha, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para Shippo el traernos aquí? ¿Nunca te preguntaste el motivo por el cual jamás mandó traer a su padre ni a la familia de Rhin? - habló Inutaisho, sabiamente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su egoismo. Shippo perdía sus energías siempre que los llamaba y él, consciente de ello, le hacía exponerse a tal peligro.

-Estúpido... - se recriminó el hanyou, reaccionando en ese instante.

-Hijo, el querer vernos no te convierte en una mala persona, en lo absoluto. - su madre le sonrió, confortando un poco su alma, a la par que apretaba un poco más su abrazo.

-Además, Shippo no es ningún tonto, si su vida corriera peligro, te lo haría saber. Es por eso mismo, que nuestro trabajo terminó y así Shippo no correrá más riesgos innecesarios. Ha llegado al límite, pero dentro de lo seguro, es por eso que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Inuyasha medio sonrió y giró sobre sus talones, para abrazar a su madre, para lo cual tuvo que jorobarse unos centimetros, pues era muy alto.

-Definitivamente, ya no crezcas. - comentó la mujer, haciendo que Inuyasha medio sonriera medio gimiera con dolor. - Cuídate mucho, eres todo un hombre, estoy muy orgullosa de tí. Y también... muchas gracias por haber cumplido con tu promesa.

Al separarse, Izayoi sonrió con dulzura a su hijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ubicada la cabaña, permitiendo que ambos hombres pudieran conversar con privacidad.

El problema era, que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-Cuídate mucho - dijo Inutaisho, sonriendo a su hijo, ahora todo un adulto, quien asintió levemente sin dejar de observar el suelo, como si hubiese algo interesante en el lugar.

-Estos últimos días... fueron lo mejor - contestó, finalmente, enfrentado su mirada dorada con la de su padre, de igual color. - Toda mi vida quize conocerte, y charlar contigo... y la primera vez que te ví... me pareció que eras mucho más grande que lo que decían las leyendas o las historias que me contaba mi madre... - Inuyasha suavizó su mirada, obteniendo un brillo angelical - Fuiste mi motivación a seguir adelante, a no desperdiciar la vida que habías entregado por brindarme una. Me marqué como meta el ser fuerte para poder encontrar algún significado del por qué había sido así de injusta la vida conmigo... me había decidido a no morir hasta merecer estar de frente a tí. Y ahora...

Inutaisho sonrió y se acercó al joven de cabellos plateados, estrechándolo luego en un fuerte abrazo, al cual Inuyasha se aferró con necesidad, pese a ser todo un adulto, a tener su propia familia, a ser la cabeza de su manada... necesitaba tanto de su padre.

-Aquí me tendrás, ahora y por siempre, no olvides que jamás me apartaré de tu lado, nunca lo hice. Cuida mucho de tu familia, no permitas que pasen algún mal innecesario. Protégelos pero por sobre todo protégete a tí, para que puedas estar entregado a ellos tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Necesitas estar bien para poder exigirles lo mismo.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Inuyasha notó cómo poco a poco el cuerpo de su padre se volvía traslúcido.

-Ya es hora.

---

-Muchas gracias, por todo Shippo - habló Ahome, acariciando levemente el cabello del muchacho, mientras éste se encontraba recostado en sus piernas, completamente exhausto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Inuyasha, una vez hubo regresado a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Está bien, solo que ya no pudo con la invocación y cayó rendido, pero se encuentra bien.

Inuyasha tomó al joven entre sus brazos y lo cargó en su espalda, permitiéndole descansar, a la par que atravezaban la puerta de la cabaña e ingresaban a la estancia. Al hacerlo todo a su alrededor desapareció y se encontraron al lado del árbol sagrado.

-Me sorprenden las habilidades que tienen los muchachos - habló Ahome, acariciando el tronco del árbol, con ternura. A la par que Inuyasha recostaba a Shippo en las raices de éste, permitiéndole descansar mejor. - Estoy segura de que si unieran sus fuerzas acabarían pronto con Naraku.

-¿No sería un riesgo innecesario? - habló, aún hincado.

La mujer observó por unos momentos a Inuyasha, algo había en él que notaba diferente...

-Kanna puede retenerlo dentro de sí sin muchos problemas... - intentó excusarse el joven híbrido, al notar la mirada de incredulidad que su esposa le dirigía, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sí, sin problemas, únicamente hay que estar muy al pendiente de que no haya energía maligna, ni que se altere, ni que se moleste en lo más mínimo, claro, sin problemas - habló con sarcasmo, haciendo que Inuyasha bajara levemente sus orejitas, pegándolas a su craneo, casi como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Eso se puede controlar...

-Inuyasha, no podemos dejar las cosas así.

-¡¿Por qué no?! - exclamó el hombre, al fin - ¿Qué problema hay en que las cosas sigan tal cual han sido estos últimos años?

-¿No te das cuenta de lo egoista que estás siendo, Inuyasha? Esta no es tu manera de ser, ¿qué te está pasando?

-¡No lo se! - exclamó frustrado a la par que sujetaba su cabeza, despeinando su cabello, mostrando un poco de la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro - No lo se, siempre que me acerco al Goshimboku... ¡No lo se!

Ahome observó el arbol sagrado para luego dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia Inuyasha. Al instante recordó las palabras que hacia años su madre le dijera, para calmar a su corazón.

Flash Back

-Ahome

La joven de quince años se encontraba sentada al lado de su madre, quien en esos momentos la consolaba, debido al dolor que sentía su alma al saber la decisión de Inuyasha de permanecer al lado de Kikyo.

-Mh?

-¿No sientes un extraño poder al estar al lado de un árbol sagrado? La sinceridad que hay en tí va creciendo... no se explicarlo pero es como si tu corazón fuera purificándose...

Ahome observó a su madre y asintió levemente.

Fin del Flash Back

-Inuyasha, tú...

-No quiero perderla, Ahome... es mi hija...no importa su procedencia, es mi hija. - Inuyasha observó seriamente a la mujer a su lado - No pienso darle un adios definitivo, jamás.

-Podemos expulsar a Naraku de su cuerpo, aún y cuando volviera con fuerza, todos somos más fuertes también.

Inuyasha observó el suelo, frustrado.

-No, gastaría toda su energía vital para hacerlo y además, estoy muy seguro de que Naraku la atacaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Qué hay de esas niñas, Seideca e Izumi? ¿No pueden purificarla o algo?

-Lo han intentado miles de veces... no se puede hacer nada...

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-No le diré adios. - Dijo como ultimatum, comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea, colocando nuevamente a Shippo en su espalda. Ese tono de voz, hacía muchos años que Ahome no le escuchaba hablar así.

Inuyasha estaba siendo completamente honesto en ese aspecto. No pretendía dejar morir a Kanna... pero no habiendo modo de deshacerse de Naraku... ¿prefería que ella cargara con ese ser con tal de seguir viviendo?

-¿Y ya le has preguntado al respecto? - habló Ahome, fríamente, no podía creer que, aún por algo que fuera por amor, Inuyasha fuera tan egoista.

-Ella... - Inuyasha observó hacia la aldea, donde pudo divisar cómo Kanna bajaba del templo de la anciana Kaede, con Kohaku tomándola del brazo, aparentemente venían de visitar la tumba de ambas sacerdotisas.

El rostro de Kanna sonreía, sin embargo, Inuyasha pudo notarlo, sus ojos, no eran los mismos, cada vez lucían más opacos, cansados, sin vida, como si en su interior muriera lentamente.

-¿Ella...? - Ahome preguntó, incitándolo a continuar, sin percatarse del exhaustivo análisis que el hanyou hacía de su hija.

-Ella... lo único que quiere... es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Fue entonces que escucharon un jarrón romperse y al observar a sus espaldas, notaron cómo Rhin les observaba, con el jarron donde antes portaba agua, a sus pies, hecho pedazos. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer era de pánico y dolor.

Y hasta aquí el episodio, espero no se hayan revuelto y comprendan las actitudes de Inuyasha, aunque bueno, releí todos los episodios antes de poder hacer éste, y con la formateada de mi computadora, pues peor tantito, pero creo que sigue teniendo coherencia temporal, así como las personalidades de los personajes me dí cuenta también que están muy, muy pero muy cambiadas XDDD y sin embargo tienen algo que me hacen pensar que siguen siendo ellos mismos xP en fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios :D

^^ hasta la próxima actualización.

Ahora sí paso a responder los mensajes que nos fueron enviados :D

**Javiera-chan**: Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios ^^ aunque no era mi intención que lloraras .///. Sorry jeje sobre lo de tu fic, pues anímate y verás que igual y pega y te va super bien :D es muy divertido este mundo de los fanfics, estoy aquí desde el 2002 – 2003 y creeme que mi experiencia aquí ha sido sensacional, tenía muchas historias, pero por lo de los formatos tuve que borrarlas y no he tenido ocasión de reescribirlas TT-TT en fin, espero te guste este nuevo episodio ^^

**Karina Natsumi**: gracias XDDDD

Y ahora sí, es todo ^^ espero poder continuarlo pronto, aunque todo depende de la universidad…. TT-TT GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS :D

De cualquier manera muchas gracias a los que leen mas no escriben XDDD


	20. Propuesta y Encuentros

**MikoAucarod** - Oh sí!! Toda tarde, pero finalmente, pude traerles una actualización!!

**Inuyasha** -Oh calla, como si fuera super genial ni siquiera salen Sayuni, Izumi ni Seideca aquí, tantos personajes que metiste y ni uno solo..

**MikoAucarod** -(Mostrando un tubo de metal) Calla..... bueno, no los distraigo más, espero disfruten esto, se que muchos dirán: "AL FIN!!! XDD" y otros tantos dirán "Y esta qué?" pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrió y me siento muy conforme con esto

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo 20: El valor de una vida. Propuesta y encuentro.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? - preguntó algo molesta, observando cómo a su alrededor no había nada más que pasto, pasto, más pasto y por allá a unos 2 kilómetros.... sí, más pasto. Definitivamente comenzaba a hartarse.

-Bueno, no podemos estar cerca, nos lo dejaron muy en claro ¿recuerdas? Si algo malo llegase a pasar podría pasar a controlarnos a alguno de nosotros.

Rhin suspiró, irritada y se sentó sobre una roca (oh sí, había olvidado mencionarla en su inspección general) Shippo imitó su gesto y se sentó a su lado, esperando.

-¿Como cuántas veces más debe resucitarlo?

-Lo ignoro, pero hace más de un mes que comenzaron con esto, no creo que quede mucho de él en ella.

El joven zorro se dejó caer de espaldas contra la roca, provocándose una torcedura leve, que le hizo lanzar un quejido y caer al pasto a los pies de Rhin, quien comenzó a reir con ganas.

-¡Oh, vamos, basta! - Exclamó indignado el demonio zorro - No tienes que burlarte de mí.

A los pocos segundos Rhin detuvo su risa abruptamente, al observar cómo a la distancia llegaban Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Sayuni e Inuyasha, quien en brazos cargaba a Kanna, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó la joven acercándose rápidamente a Inuyasha, quien le permitió observar el estado de Kanna. A simple vista no parecía tener ninguna herida.

-Se encuentra bien, esta vez expulsó un poco más de la cuenta y se debilitó pero no pasó nada grave.

-¿Pudieron derrotarlo? - preguntó Shippo, a la par que se sobaba la espalda.

-Sí - contestó Sesshomaru, mientras todos comenzaban el viaje de regreso a la aldea - El maldito podía crear campos de energía pero no fue rival para nuestros ataques y el colmillo rojo de Inuyasha. La próxima vez habrá que asegurarnos que Kanna no expulse energía de más. Podríamos meternos en problemas si adquiriera alguna otra de sus habilidades.

Rhin observó el rostro pacífico de Kanna, quien de cuando en cuando se revolvía entre sueños. Desde aquella ocasión en que había escuchado a Inuyasha decir que Kanna solo quería desaparecer había tomado medidas y se había asegurado de hacerle ver las maravillas de la vida. Llegó a pasar más tiempo con ella que Kohaku mismo, situación que provocó bastantes celos por parte de éste (jejeje) y aunque su meta original había sido resignarse a la decisión de Kanna pero no permitirle marchar sin antes haber realmente vivido, la decisión de la joven albina ante esto había impactado a todos, en especial a Inuyasha.

**Flash Back**

-¡Ya volvimos, papá! - exclamó Kanna, ingresando en la cabaña, donde se encontraba Inuyasha, como era su costumbre, recargado en una de las paredes, observando a través de la ventana.

-¿Cómo les... fue? - Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto ante lo que sus ojos veían, Kanna y Rhin portaban ambas unos kimonos tradicionales, ajustados al cuerpo. El kimono de Rhin era color celeste claro y el de Kanna era de color rojo. La joven se había maquillado un poco viéndose así su rostro mucho menos pálido que de costumbre, y haciéndola lucir muy bella, y su cabello había sido rizado (Cortesía de Kag, desde luego) al grado que por un momento no la había reconocido. Lucía hermosa. Pero lo que más impresionó a Inuyasha no fue nada de lo mencionado (Créanme, eso ya es decir mucho) sino su mirada, la mirada que durante semanas había traído como muerta en vida, lucía en ese momento radiante y llena de vida y esperanza.

Verla de esa manera, le hizo olvidar todas las preocupaciones que había cargado esos últimos días.

-¿Lo ves? te dije que me vería rara - susurró Kanna a la joven a su lado, quien lucía su cabello largo y suelto recogido con una diadema, y algo de maquillaje sencillo, que realzaba su mirada. Parecía como si quien hubiera deseado arreglarse hubiera sido Kanna y no Rhin.

-No te ves rara, en lo absoluto, luces bellísima, ¿verdad que sí, tío?

Inuyasha se acercó, sonriente, a ambas y las abrazó levemente, dándole además a Kanna un tierno beso en la frente.

-Luces hermosa, ¿qué tienen planeado para hoy?

-Pues Rhin no ha querido decirme, para ver a Kohaku no tengo por qué arreglarme tanto, me siento como...

-La mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido - habló una voz a su espalda, dando paso a unos brazos amorosos que rodearon la cintura de la joven albina, quien se enterneció por lo dicho por Kohaku, quien también se había vestido elegantemente, con unas ropas similares a las de Miroku, de color verde botella (no se, no ando original con los trajes y colores XDD)

-¿De qué trata todo esto? - exigió saber Kanna al momento en que Kohaku le vendaba delicadamente los ojos con un trozo de tela.

-Se-cre-to - tarareó el joven exterminador y sonriendo a Inuyasha y Rhin, guió a Kanna fuera de la aldea.

-Es increíble lo detallista que puede ser Kohaku, ¿verdad? - cuestionó el joven híbrido a la par que observaba disimuladamente a Rhin, quien lucía una hermosa sonrisa.

-La verdad es que esto lo planeamos entre los dos. - Tras decir esto Inuyasha suspiró, aliviado, al parecer los problemas que había entre ellos finalmente habían terminado - El lugar al que la lleva Kohaku es la cascada. En algún momento pensó mostrármela a mí pero, yo le pedí que ese lugar especial fuera dado únicamente a Kanna. Finalmente después de mucho tiempo pudimos realizar este plan.

-Y cierta señorita no se quedará sola esta noche, sino que acompañará a un amigo de la infancia a quien por cierto ha dejado abandonado mucho tiempo en estos últimos días. - Se escuchó decir a Shippo quien en esos momentos se acercaba a la cabaña, junto con el pequeño Hideki, haciendo reír a la joven.

-Está bien, joven caballero - contestó en tono juguetón - pero deberá ganarme primero en una carrera hacia el árbol sagrado - fue su ultimátum a la vez que comenzaba a correr a una muy buena velocidad considerando que llevaba puesto un kimono...

-Ah, ya entendí, es de los que mamá les hizo un corte a media pierna - dijo Hideki al notar cómo la joven podía estirar las piernas a placer, manteniendo una velocidad muy buena, mas Shippo obviamente corría atrás de ella por puro gusto, no iba a presumirle sus habilidades demoníacas, ese día no.

-Ya me parecía extraño que Kanna no tropezara, nunca se le dio muy bien usar kimonos pese a siempre usar uno.

Ambos observaron a la pareja correr hacia el bosque, mientras que Hideki, en tono amargado, exclamaba desear tener también una novia, a lo que Inuyasha, riendo a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su hijo, ingresó en la cabaña, con el jovencito pisándole los talones, indignado por su burla.

-¡Y si te sigues comportando así mamá se cansará de tí por infantil! - exclamó, muy ofendido, haciendo que Inuyasha repentinamente se quedara de piedra... ¿dónde estaba esa mujer, a todo esto? no la había visto en todo el día... ¿qué había...?

-¡Demonios! El aniversario de Miroku y Sango, ¡Me va a matar! - exclamó a la par que salía corriendo nuevamente de la cabaña, en dirección norte de la aldea.

-Mejor no, si así tienen controlado a mi papá... - susurró algo asustado el pequeño, decidiendo ir a dormir con sus tres hermanas pequeñas. Una pequeña siesta no le haría daño.

---

-¿A dónde me llevas, Kohaku? - preguntó Kanna, abrazada a él, sintiendo un poco de vértigo pues Kirara ganaba velocidad cada vez más.

-Se-cre-to

-¿Cuántas veces más vas a contestarme eso?

-Hasta que lleguemos a donde pienso llevarte.

La chica suspiró entre resignada y emocionada, era la primera vez que Kohaku realizaba un detalle así, aunque sospechaba que Rhin había tenido algo que ver... desde aquella vez que la había visto al borde de la desesperación junto a sus padres, tras haber visitado la tumba de las sacerdotisas Kaede y Kikyo se había comportado mucho más apegada a ella, como si temiera...

Volvió a suspirar, ganando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Kohaku.

-Le prometí a Rhin que no arruinaría la sorpresa antes de tiempo, además, te tuvo "secuestrada" muchos días, no deberías estar así siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos solos.

Ante ese comentario Kanna no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de culpa, la verdad había descuidado mucho a Kohaku últimamente. Pero a cambio de eso, había encontrado un nuevo sentido a lo que era el vivir, no estaría resignada a la muerte, viviría al máximo cada día hasta que el destino (o sus fuerzas contra Naraku, lo que cayera primero) se lo permitiera.

Finalmente Kirara comenzó a descender, permitiendo a Kanna respirar aliviada, las alturas le molestaban un poco, desde aquella vez que ambos, Kohaku y ella, habían caído de la pluma de Kagura tras la derrota de Naraku.

Kohaku tomó a Kanna de la cintura y le ayudó a bajar de Kirara, quien se transformó en una gatita y comenzó a pasear por los alrededores. Kanna casi tropieza con una roca cuando comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, pues Kohaku seguía empeñado en dejarle los ojos vendados.

-Quien quiera que nos viera pensaría que me quieres secuestrar. - habló burlonamente la joven, mas Kohaku se limitó a apretar un poco más su agarre en su cintura y mano derecha, con la que le guiaba.

-Listo, hemos llegado, pero por favor prométeme que no te vas a desmayar.

-¡Oh, vamos! Como si lo que sea que haya aquí fuera capaz de causarme... - Kanna calló al instante al contemplar el paisaje que había ante ella.

Se encontraban de pie en la orilla de un río, a su derecha había una cascada altísima, que hacía levantar ligeras nubes a su alrededor debido a la fuerza con que caía el agua. Los alrededores estaban repletos de distintas flores, árboles y plantas variadas dándole un toque romántico a la atmósfera.

-Esto es...

-Demos un paseo - habló Kohaku, sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien solo atinó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Durante mi entrenamiento, a los 16 años, viajé con Kirara y noté que la atmósfera aquí era diferente, por lo que decidí venir a investigar. Poco después traje a Kaede, un par de años antes de que falleciera y me contó que este lugar era un recinto sagrado, que alguien o algo había utilizado tales energías de purificación o un acto de suma bondad y desinterés que logró que este lugar permaneciera siempre así. ¿No crees que este lugar es hermoso?

-Lo es... pero este lugar...

-Sí, yo también lo creo - le cortó Kohaku, tranquilamente - primero disfrutemos del paseo y la comida que he preparado junto con Rhin para nosotros dos y ya después investigaremos.

Kana no pudo decir que no a esa tan sincera sonrisa.

**Fin del flash back**

-Kag, ya estamos aquí. - llamó Inuyasha, al acercarse a la cabaña donde hacía ya más de 10 años vivían.  
La mujer salió, aparentemente había estado preparando la comida y al ver a Kanna inconsciente, corrió a su encuentro.

-Inu, ¿cómo les fue? Kanna no está herida ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto, solo está cansada.

Todos ingresaron en la cabaña, Seideca, Izumi y Sayuni no se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Y mi hermana? - preguntó Sesshomaru, a la par que tomaba a Inutaisho en brazos de Kagura, pues exigía su atención en ese momento.

-Entrenando nuevamente con Seideca e Izumi. Congeniaron muy bien, parece ser que desean ser de mayor utilidad para las batallas contra Naraku.

Inuyasha recostó a Kanna con cuidado en un futón y Kohaku se sentó a su lado, tomando delicadamente su mano derecha, donde portaba un anillo blanco platinado en su dedo anular, semejante al que él portaba en ese momento.

-Es una lástima, quería que Seideca me pudiera decir cuánta energía maligna queda en Kanna, aprovechando que no está consciente, así sería más fácil rastrear su interior.

-Bueno Inuyasha, no siempre se tiene todo lo que se quiere. - habló Miroku, con una ligera sonrisa - Al menos las cosas han comenzado a cambiar para bien, ¿no es así?

Todos asintieron levemente y observaron a Kanna; qué o por qué había decidido aceptar intentar ser purificada era un misterio que aparentemente sólo Kohaku sabía la razón, sin embargo nadie, ni siquiera Sayuni había podido sacarles la verdad.

**Flash Back**

-Padre... - llamó Kanna, ingresando en la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome, observando cómo ésta última se encontraba tomando una siesta vespertina. Inuyasha se enderezó de su sitio, donde cuidaba de Kag y se acercó a su hija, quien se mantenía de pie en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Kanna? Luces extraña, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Kanna negó levemente con su cabeza... realmente... no sabía decir si lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido bueno o malo pero...

-Padre... lo que he escuchado que hablan Seideca, Izumi y mi tía Sayuni contigo, ¿es cierto? Si libero poco a poco partes de la esencia de Naraku, ¿podrían destruirlo sin arriesgar nada?

Inuyasha observó impactado a su hija. Hacía tiempo le habían propuesto eso y ella se había negado a escuchar explicaciones, por temor a que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Sí, así es, si controlas bien tus energías y no te expones a tí misma, podríamos derrotarlo... pero si lo que tú deseas es desaparecer... no tendría caso intentarlo siquiera... tus propios pensamientos podrían causarte la muerte, al menos eso dijo Miroku también.

Kanna asintió y observó a su padre. Pese a lucir preocupada, su mirada estaba más viva que antes, definitivamente.

-Quiero intentarlo, quiero seguir viviendo y quiero ser libre de mis propias emociones, no puedo enojarme en lo absoluto pues eso ayuda a Naraku, no puedo ser de ayuda en las batallas por las energías negativas de los alrededores, no puedo ya siquiera controlar mis propias habilidades del todo por culpa de Naraku... yo... quiero seguir viviendo. Quiero deshacerme de Naraku.

La determinación en su mirada hizo que Inuyasha se reflejara en ese momento en ella. Esa mirada era la misma que él solía hacer cuando no había un "No" por respuesta.

-Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión la respetaré. Comenzaremos en cuanto todo esté preparado.

-Perfecto. Y hay una cosa más... ¿podrías despertar a mi madre? - pidió, a la par que salía hacia al pasillo de la cabaña (Definitivamente habían construido su hogar en el sengoku con planos similares a una casa del futuro)

Inuyasha asintió para luego ir a levantar a su esposa quien se mostró algo preocupada por lo que fuera que Kanna tenía que decirles.

Al salir al pasillo observaron cómo Kohaku se encontraba en el lugar, tomando del hombro a la joven albina, quien lucía algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?

Kohaku dio un paso adelante y, con toda la solemnidad que le fue posible habló.

-Con todo respeto, quisiera pedirles, me permitan tener la mano de Kanna en matrimonio.

La reacción de Kagome e Inuyasha no se hizo esperar.

La mujer gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y entre risas y algo de lágrimas abrazó a ambos jóvenes, muy emocionada (sí, ya sabemos cómo es Kag con estas cosas) mas Inuyasha permanecía estático en su sitio, como sin poderlo creer, bueno, eran novios, eso era obvio y se había intentado hacer a la idea pero... ¿tan repentinamente? bueno, es cierto, llevaban más de un año saliendo y se conocían desde hacia más de 10 años pero... ¡¿tan repentinamente?! (Sí, así es Inuyasha con estas cosas... y muchos otros padres en el mundo xDD)

Kanna observó, seria, a su padre, esperando su respuesta, de todos, de quien más le importaba la reacción era de él.

El joven hanyou soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Supongo que eso te pondrá feliz.

Kanna sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó de él.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y desde entonces... ha pasado ya un mes, quiero creer que no queda mucho de él dentro de mi hija.

-Ojalá y así sea - habló Kagura, observando como la joven, a quien consideraba casi como su hermana (aunque venía siendo su sobrina ._.) despertaba de su sueño, para luego observar a Kohaku quien, con cuidado, le ayudaba a enderezarse.

-¿Todo salió bien? - preguntó, preocupada, pues era la primera vez que se desmayaba en esas actividades.

-Por supuesto, no ocurrió nada grave, ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

Kanna tocó su pecho y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Aún lo sentía, Naraku se encontraba ahí, pero definitivamente se encontraba muchísimo más débil que nunca.

-Creo que la próxima vez podría expulsarlo por completo.

-No te confíes, Kanna - contestó Miroku, haciendo que todos le observaran - Recuerda que Naraku es un maestro en las trampas, bien podría estar ya casi muerto o bien podría estar esperando la más mínima oportunidad para que le liberes y tome control sobre ti.

Kanna enmudeció y volvió su mirada al futón, recordándose mentalmente que debía ser paciente.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento.

Kohaku observó a su prometida y le dio un leve apretón de manos, intentando darle ánimos. Desde aquella vez...

**Flash Back**

Llevaban ya unas cuantas horas en el lugar, habían disfrutado de sus alimentos y Kohaku sentía que ese era el momento. Sin dar más rodeos pidió a Kanna que se casara con ella y, ésta, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, le había dado el sí, abrazándose al joven. Llevaban ya varios minutos en silencio, observando el paisaje, mas tras un momento Kanna se enderezó de su lugar y, sin poderlo evitar más, comenzó a revisar en los alrededores.

-Han pasado más de 60 años, si no es que más, casi 70... ¿no puedes pensar que tal vez este lugar haya cambiado?

-Kaede te dijo que nada maligno podría venir aquí, debido a la especie de hechizo o acto de bondad... que es obvio que ocurrió. Además no hay ni una sola señal de animales en los alrededores tampoco, así que no pudieron haber escarbado la tierra.

Kohaku sonrió ante la determinación de la joven y se dispuso a ayudarle también. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo encontraran.

-¿Es esta? ¿Estás segura?

Kanna asintió, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que esa era la tumba que buscaba.

-Quizá deberíamos traer a mi tía Sayuni algún día... así podrá rendir tributo a su madre.  
Kohaku asintió y juntos limpiaron el pequeño montículo que sobresalía de entre unos arbustos, colocando luego una lápida para guardarle respeto.

-Bueno, hora de volver...

Kirara se mostraba algo inquieta conforme avanzaban de regreso, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando alguien les atacó desde la tierra, haciéndolos descender para poder defenderse en caso necesario.

Habían llegado a un poblado, aparentemente al borde de la pobreza, si creían que la aldea de Kaede era humilde, ésta le superaba a montones. Había hasta casas abandonadas y en mal estado.

Los aldeanos habían lanzado lanzas y piedras al ver pasar a Kirara y ahora les amenazaban rodeándolos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en compañía de un monstruo? ¿Los tiene cautivos?

Kohaku, mostrándose serio y manteniendo sujeto su kunai (o su arma esa, no se si sea eso xDD) observaba atento el lugar. No parecía haber ninguna energía maligna, solo eran simples aldeanos.

-¿Por qué tanta agresión? Este youkai es inofensivo - habló Kanna, acercándose lentamente a los aldeanos.

Fue entonces, cuando uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar alaridos de terror, haciendo que todos le miraran.

Era un hombre anciano, más viejo que Kaede. Kohaku se sorprendió de ver que ese hombre pudiera mantenerse de pie por sí solo. Usualmente los humanos en esa época no vivían más de 60 años. Kaede había tenido suerte de llegar casi a los 70 (según yo xP)

-¡¡Ese monstruo... es como ese engendro que atacó a la gente de nuestra aldea!!

Los adultos del lugar observaron nuevamente a Kanna, quien se sintió repentinamente asustada, ella nunca había ido a esa aldea, ni aún estando bajo las órdenes de Naraku... entonces... ¿por qué?

Antes de darse cuenta, Kohaku la había tomado en brazos y se habían marchado volando en Kirara, quien iba a toda velocidad, alejándose de esa aldea.

-Si no mal recuerdo, había una aldea cerca ¿no? Donde vivían Inuyasha y su madre...

-¿Eso significa... que ese señor... era un sobreviviente de cuando Sayuni les atacó al perder el control?

-Así es... tu parecido es asombroso al de Inuyasha, aun sin ser su hija biológica - Kanna asintió, tenía razón, y si ella era parecida a Inuyasha...

-Le habré recordado el rostro de Sayuni, cuando adoptó su forma...

-Exacto.

-Si esta aldea está aquí... entonces...

Kanna observó hacia su derecha, donde se veía la única montaña en todos los alrededores. Sin duda ese era...

-Tal vez, en un futuro, vayamos a aquel lugar... - habló Kohaku, sonriendo tiernamente a su ahora prometida.

-Sí... tal vez.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Aún no es el momento. - habló Kohaku, deduciendo fácilmente todo lo que Kanna pensaba.

Ella sonrió levemente y se recostó para descansar un momento más. Sí, muchas cosas habían pasado pero, todo parecía ir retomando poco a poco la normalidad...

Oh no, había olvidado que esa semana empezaba exámenes... bueno, ya después iría a reponer clases, después de todo, la Influenza le había venido de perlas para el repertorio de mentiras de su abuelo.

-¿Dónde se supone que me tienen hospitalizada? - preguntó burlonamente a su madre, quien en esos momentos le colocaba una toalla con agua tibia, sobreprotección, ya saben.

-Creo que el abuelo dijo que nos habían tenido que sacar del país... - contestó Kagome, con una ligera gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Perfecto, eso me salva de los exámenes.

Todos sonrieron sin poderlo evitar.

-----

Tadá!! =D (sonido de grillos) ... ¿qué? D= oh rayos, por favor no me vayan a decir que no les gustó (o peor, no vayan a no comentar xDD) me esforzé y tenía este pedazo en mi mente desde hacía mucho, pero no sabía cómo agregarlo TT-TT

**Inuyasha** -¿ves lo que te pasa por meter muchas cosas? ¬¬

**MikoAucarod** -Creeme, si lo hago todo bien, les va a encantar y van a decir: "Aaahhhh así que por esto... OHHHHH Ya entendí!" y cosas así jojojojojo

**Inuyasha** -Loca... voy por tu té...

**MikoAucarod** -Siii gracias ^^

**Inuyasha** - -_-U

Espero les haya gustado y pues a ver cuándo traigo un nuevo episodio aunque por lo que estoy sintiendo... estos ya son los últimos pero bueno, dependerá de mi musa jeje gracias por sus comentarios!!

Reviews, alertas, favoritos y lo que quieran darme, son bien recibidos ^o^


	21. Ira

Waaa!!! Finalmente pude escribir aunque fuera un poquito para publicárselos aquí ^^ este capítulo es cortito, minúsculo, pero me gustó, traía la idea desde hace mucho pero no había sido capaz de escribirla. Hasta hoy! Espero les guste y comprendan qué está pasando xD

**COMENZAMOS!!**

Antes que todo: Inuyasha y co. no me pertenecen T-T son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la gran mangaka, aunque, en un intento de entretenerme un rato los tomé para hacer esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada xD solo diversión.

Lo que esté entre (paréntesis) son mis comentarios chafas xP

* * *

Capítulo 21: Ira.

* * *

Ira.

Era todo de lo que era capaz de estar consciente en ese momento.

De una brutal y gigantesca ira.

Simplemente no podía creer que finalmente, eso estuviera sucediendo. ¿Quién rayos se creía el destino que era? ¿Por qué rayos se atrevía a arrebatarle a lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo?

No sabía si llorar o romper lo primero que se atravesara en su camino.

Observó a su medio herm... no, a su hermano, quien se encontraba con una expresión muy parecida a la suya... a él también, ese mismo día, le habían arrebatado algo muy valioso.

Sayuni y las demás chicas, no paraban de llorar, Miroku no hacía más que rezar por el bienestar de esos dos seres que se encontraban frente a ellos.

Seideca e Izumi observaban algo impactadas todo lo que acontecía en ese lugar... como si nunca antes hubieran visto algo semejante.

Y era comprensible, no todos los días ocurrían tragedias como esta en la aldea.

-No exageres, te guste o no, esto no es una tragedia. - Escucha a su esposa hablarle.

Cierto, aunque ella también está lloranado su rostro luce... sereno, resignado... ¿hasta podría decirse feliz? ¿Además, en qué momento él había hablado en voz alta?

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados por irse.

Y esas dos siluetas ahí, enfrente de las tumbas de la anciana Kaede y de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, sin mover un músculo.

Observó nuevamente a su hija, esta vez olvidando todo lo demás y notando sus reacciones, debía estar bien. Él había jurado protegerla.

¡¿Pero, por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tenía que haberla mantenido viva, velando por ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola de todo mal si no había sido capaz de salvarla de ese maldito ser que se encontraba justo a su lado?

Y pese a todas las ganas que tenía de destruirlo, no lo hizo. No pudo moverse.

-Hermano, comprendo tu dolor, pero no deberías gruñir...

Maldición, ¿ya no tenía autocontrol siquiera? ¿Y desde cuándo su hermano le daba instrucciones sobre qué o no hacer?

-Esto no te incumbe.

-¿Ah no? Temo decirte que uno de mis hijos también me ha sido arrebatado... ¿crees que me gusta la idea?

-En lo absoluto pero…

-Papá, tío, por favor, guarden sus disputas para otro momento.

¡Oh Rayos! Ya ni siquiera era capaz de charlar con su hermano sin que lo mandaran a callar, ¿en qué sitio se encontraba, en una especie de recinto humano al que todos llaman templo?

Momento, sí, estaba en el templo de la aldea. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Dios, su cerebro estaba comenzando a hacerle malas jugadas. Su hermano no lucía mejor que él...

-Acepto.

Y todo se volvió negro para Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

***

Voces

Era todo lo que podía escuchar en ese momento, unos murmullos leves y unas cuantas risas. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar, el templo, pero esta vez estaba en el suelo, en el regazo de Kagura. Su hermano yacía exactamente igual que él, pero en el regazo de Kagome.

-¡Y con lo que batallé para conseguirles trajes de mi época y que les quedaran bien! ¡Mírense, están llenos de tierra!

-Ya, Kag, no los regañes, ¿no ves que los dos han sufrido un fuerte impacto? - habló Sango, riéndose ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¿Que me sucedió? - Exigió saber Sesshomaru.

Fue en ese momento que todos observaron hacia el frente, Rhin se acercaba a Sesshomaru a la par que Shippo lo hacía hacia Inuyasha.

-¿Te encuentras bien, papá? Te desmayaste... y eso que juraste que sería yo la que se sentiría nerviosa... - habló Rhin, medio sonriente

-¿Y tú también? - Shippo lucía incrédulo - Tanto que me dices de la fuerza de los hombres y esas cosas, y mira lo que haces.

Sesshomaru en ese momento olvidó toda su ira, al igual que Inuyasha. El observar a sus hijos, ahí, frente a ellos, fue como olvidar todo lo que habían tenido que pasar durante esas últimas horas.

-No quiero ni verlo... - continuó diciendo Shippo - si te desmayaste en mi boda, ¡En la mía, papá! ¿cómo te irás a poner en la boda de Kanna y Kohaku?

En ese momento Inuyasha perdió nuevamente el poco color que había en su rostro.

¿Por qué rayos existían las bodas? ¿Para arrebatarles a sus hijos uno a uno? No si él podía evitarlo.

-¡Ah, no señor! - Kag leyó su expresión - Prometiste entregar a tu hija el día de su boda y no permitiré que por caprichos tuyos le impidas su felicidad.

-Pero si no será para siempre... solo hasta que yo me muera.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por los celos absurdos del joven.

Shippo y Rhin se observaron un momento, antes de sonreir con todos los demás. El joven kitzune tomó delicadamente la mano de Rhin y la haló hacia él, en un abrazo protector.

-La novia aún no me ha dado el beso.

Rhin se sonrojó hasta la médula y sonrió tiernamente, a la par que se acercaba más al joven y lo besaba en los labios, lentamente.

Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru también sonrieron...

Resignados, pero felices.

------------------------------

¡Ta tán!!! =D Siiii finalmente casé a Shippo y Rhin, se que fue inesperado y esa era la idea xDD espero les haya gustado y por hoy es todo, que ando con prisas xDDD

Se que no tengo perdón, pero bueno, esto es lo que hay, finalmente mi muza volvió lo suficiente para permitirme escribir aunque fuera un poco, en verdad lamento que sea tan cortito T.T

Por favor dejen sus comentarios!! Que me alegran el día =D


End file.
